Nechita's Story
by Nechi Son
Summary: When Planet Vegeta was coming to an end. My mother Fasha sent Kakarott and me to Earth. We've been through a lot and Prince Veggie said he'll be there in 10 years to see what we've done in training, with his sister Celeria. Now we have to face the dangers on this Planet Earth. Including our feelings for each other. Co-Author: Majin Candy! Rated M for Incest/Cursing/Lemon
1. Mission 1: Destroy Earth

Epilogue

"Mom, where are we going?" I asked my mother Fasha. My name's Nechita. I'm a full-blooded Saiyan and know the moves of my father and mother, Bardock and Fasha. I invented a few moves and showed them to my Parents. All they did was looked up at the sky. That was a few hours ago. My mother was running my Baby brother Kakarott and me, the 7-year-old to the family spaceship. She quickly put us in and set coördinates to Earth.

"Nechita, take care of your little brother for Mommy, okay?" I nodded.

"Wait, Mom!" She closed the door and stepped back. The ship flew off the ground. "Mom please come with us, I need you with me!" I yelled, which made Kakarott wake up and cry. I quickly soothed him by rubbing his back, sitting back and letting him put his head in the crook of my neck. Tears were escaping my eyes as I saw Planet Vegeta get blown up. Mom and Dad were gone. We was the last of our family. Kakarott started crying again. I grabbed the bag Mom packed us and put Kakarott in a diaper and fed him a bottle. He held it and closed his eyes. I held him with one arm and looked out in space. I put on my scouter and clicked it.

"Humans power levels are only 30 or below. They're weak to me." I said to myself. Kakarott dropped the bottle and fell asleep. "They'll be bowing down to me in no time." I smirked evilly and quickly put on Saiyan armor. I can't believe that actually have tights on Saiyan armor. It too uncomfortable. "Hey ship, is there any food on here?" I tapped the screen and a food screen popped up. I tapped the meat and beef came out. I ate it happily and watched Kakarott open his eyes and looked at the food. I sighed and gave it to him. He smiled and took it from me.

"Nechita, come in." I heard a voice say, it was Prince Veggie. That kid voice is no one elses.

"Veggie, you survived?" I asked, I heard him growl.

"Yes, I can't talk for long, but listen, you need to remember that I'm coming to that Planet you're going to in 18 years." I smirked.

"18 years is mad long, but I'll try. Can you talk to me when you have more time?" I asked him.

"I'll talk to you at night. Just make sure Kakarott is trained when I get there." He said.

"I won't let you down Prince, and one more thing, is Nappa still alive?" I smirked at the sound he was making.

"Yes. Now I have to go. Farewell peasant." He said, the connection was cut off.

"Bye Veggie!" I said excited that we're not the only one's alive.

Two hours later...

I saw our destination in sight. "So this is Earth, not how I expected it, but it'll do." Kakarott was laughing and pulling my hair. I grabbed my tail so I don't slap him. "Kakarott, if you want to grow up, stop pulling my hair." I said, he let go and made baby noises. I picked him up when we went in the atmosphere. I closed my eyes and heard crashing, I opened my eyes to see a city. We were crashing into the buildings. Then we landed on a car. The ship went into the ground. I pressed a few buttons and the lip popped open. My gloved hand appeared outside on the door. I stood up and Kakarott tightened his little fists on my armor. Next my body appeared out the ship. My eyes opened and glared at all the humans. My tail hanged freely in their sight.

I flew up and made a ki ball appear in my hand. "If you want to live, I suggest running." I laughed like a maniac before I sent it through a man's chest. They screamed and ran for their pitiful lives. Then I saw tanks and people with armor come and shoot guns at us. I threw Kakarott up and caught the bullets with one hand. I threw them at the people and they died too. Then I caught Kakarott and smirked. Then I tank through a rocket thing at us. I caught it and threw it back. All the tanks blew up and fire spreaded everywhere. Helicopter appeared and someone jumped out.

"Evil Villan, you shall parish by Hercule's hands." I raised an eyebrow and caught the guy by his shirt. I dropped him and looked at him.

"Who? I'm stronger than you." I smirked as he was yelling at me.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked. I threw a ki beam at the ground next to him, it exploded and he started to bed mercy.

"A destroyed Planet Vegeta, I want revenge and respect from these _humans._" I said, he nodded and told the, I think Army to go away. I flew down to the guy who calls himself Hercule. "I'm living with you until the Prince of our Planet comes in 18 years. I'll have the biggest room you have and you'll never disturb Kakarott or my training. It doesn't matter what room I take. And if you ever try to trick us. I'll go Super Saiyan and destroy this world in one blast. Get the picture?" He nodded and I picked him up by the shirt. "Tell me where your place is?" I demanded.

"Over there, that big building over there." He pointed to a yellow mansion. I flew over to it and dropped him near the door. I flew straight in and the peasant told me the door with the angels all over it is his room. I went in and saw a woman on the bed. I gaged and kicked her out. This is the biggest room. Kakarott started to go on the floor and crawl to the bed. He looked up at it and had trouble climbing on it. I helped him, then guards came in and electrocuted us. It didn't hurt, but Kakarott was crying. I quickly went to his aid and helped him. I growled and powered up.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BROTHER!" I yelled out. I powered up to a Super Saiyan and blew this house up. I then calmed down and looked at my hands. "Super Saiyan powers." I sung. My legs lifted off the ground and went back to the ship. "Sorry Mom, I'm going to another Planet."

"No you're not." I heard a deep voice say. I looked up and saw a green thing.

"Piccolo?" I asked. "I heard legends about you. You're the strongest Namekian in the galaxy." I jumped up and down, then I sat in the seat. "What do you mean no?" I asked.

"You can't leave this Planet, I over heard you're conversation with the human and suddenly, you said you were Saiyan. I need you to come to the Lookout and meet Kami." I nodded slowly and followed him. Taking the ship with me.

"I'm Nechita and this is Kakarott." I said to him.

"Nice to meet you Brat." He said, crossing his arms and I saw a huge tower in sight. We flew up it and I came face-to-face with a black thing. I screamed and flew back a little.

"So, this is the Saiyan that's causing trouble?" I heard an old voice say. I landed next to Piccolo and looked up at the other Namekian.

"Another one?" I asked. Kakarott looked up at me and started laughing. I ruffled his hair and smiled as he laughed louder.

"Yes, they were about to get off this Planet, but I stopped them." Piccolo said. I shrugged my shoulders and looked around.

"Who are you?" I pointed to the black thing.

"I'm Mr. Popo. Kami's assistant." I nodded, my watch clicked.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Nechita." It was Veggie. "Change of plans. I'll be coming in 10 years." I jumped up and down in joy.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked him.

"My bossy sister Celeria." He muttered something and another voice was heard.

"I'm not bossy!" It was her.

"I have to hand it to Celeria. She knows how to get people to listen to her." I laughed and looked down at Kakarott. "Hey Celeria, did Raditz survive?" I heard her laughing.

"Yes." I sighed in relief.

"At least your _boyfriend _survived." I laughed louder and I heard her screaming.

"But seriously, Nechita, we need you to train Kakarott, I may change over the years and want to fight the two of you." I grinned and nodded my head.

"Okay Veggie. Just to let you know, I reached Super Saiyan." There was silence.

"Y-You did?" I put it on video and transformed into one. He was gaping like a fish. "I can't believe it. The legends are true." I nodded and powered down.

"The key is becoming angry." Then I heard voices.

"Sorry, I have to go. Peace!" He hanged up and I looked around.

"So what are we going to do with them?" Piccolo asked Kami.

"Train them."


	2. Not your Mama

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!

Sexy Seren: Interesting

Celeria: I liked this story! Quick Question: When is Raditz coming? What chapter?

Chapter 2: Not your Mama

I looked over to the Namekians and smiled.

"I would love some training." I said grinning. Piccolo nodded and looked at Kami.

"She's going to train with me. Also the brat. They both need to learn new moves and I'm willing to volunteer." He smirked while I sat down and looked at Kakarott. He looked at me with a happy-go-lucky expression, he also tried to put my finger in his mouth. Which he bit and made me growl. I walked over to the spaceship and grabbed some meat. Which he ate happily. I smiled again and held him with my tail wrapped around his waist.

"Then it's settled." Kami looked at me and pointed to Piccolo with his stick. "You are going to train with Piccolo." My face was emotionless, but on the inside I was having a party.

"Okay. Can this training be intense? Because I wanna learn stuff as fast as I can." I raised an eyebrow and Piccolo chuckled.

"Don't worry, it'll be intense alright." I smirked and looked at Mr. Popo.

"Where should I put my spaceship?" I asked.

"Don't worry little one, we can leave it there." I smiled and flew next to Piccolo's head.

"I'm ready!" I said excited, he just smirked and took off. I followed him and held Kakarott tightly. I looked down at the clouds. They were pretty. I touched one and white fluff appeared in my hands. Then it turned into water. I drank it and smiled. I put Kakarott down in it and he started laughing. I laughed with him and let him climb on my back. My tail held Kakarott in place. He put his hands up and made baby noises. After about 10 minutes, we arrived at a rock place. With a river. I raised an eyebrow. "What is this?" I asked Piccolo.

"Where you'll be at for the next year." My mouth hung open and we landed.

"What? Oh no no no." I moved my pointer finger and shook my head. "You got this all wrong. I like to train mostly 18 hours a day and leaving me alone here isn't helping." I glared up at him and tapped my foot. "If I die here, it's gon' be on you." I pointed up at him and walked away. "It would be a nice training spot though. But not enough food." I turned back to him, but he was gone. I shrugged my shoulders and heard a roar from behind me. I turned and found that dinosaur. "Awesome!" I sung. It came at me. I smiled and looked up at it. I shot a ki ball through his head and he was sent back into a rock. He got up and started chasing me. I laughed and started running the opposite way. I found a huge rock and ran up it. Kakarott was laughing and hanging on to my hair. I laughed some more when I reached the top and figured out he was looking for us. I walked around the place and found a cool sight to watch the sun. I laid down and heard Kakarott yawn. He crawled up to me and laid his head down on my stomach. He was looking straight at me.

"You know what?" I asked him. "I'm gonna call you Goku. It suits you better." He smiled and closed his eyes. I knew he couldn't hear me, but it's kinda cute to give him a nickname. "Good Night Goku." I said to him. He fell asleep and started to hold my finger tightly. I smiled and laid my head down on the rock. I fell asleep with a smile. I woke back up to a thumping against my head. I opened my eyes to find Goku tapping my head with his head. I laughed and picked him up. He laughed and pointed behind me. I looked over there and found two apples. "Wow apples!" I ate one and fed the other to Goku, they were kinda sour, but they were good. "Thank you apple tree." I laughed and swallowed the last of it.

"Ma-Ma." Goku said. I laughed and spinned him around.

"I'm not your Mama, Goku. I'm your sister." He laughed and looked in my eyes. "And your first words at 6 months, Saiyans do learn fast." I nodded my head and looked down, I saw a shadow. "Huh?" I raised an eyebrow and looked up. I saw a full moon. "Oh, my, God. That's what a full moon looks like up close! So cool!" I yelled. My watch beeped.

"Nechita, don't look at the moon!" I heard Vegeta yell. But it was too late. My eyes were focused on the moon more than Vegeta. My heart started to beat rapidly. My tail held Goku. I felt myself growing, fangs appeared in my teeth, my clothes ripped, and I grew into an enormus Oozaru. I roared and beat my chest like Donkey Kong. I lose control and passed out.

I woke back up as a Saiyan, my tail was still there. Goku was poking me in the cheek. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in my Saiyan armor and my watch beeped. "What?" I said lazily.

"You weren't suppose to look at the moon." Vegeta crossed his arms and sat up.

"I know, but I never seen one up close." I said. I stood up and held Goku with my tail. I walked forward.

"Still, don't look at a full moon. It's very dangerous." I looked around.

"I can see what a out-of-control Oozaru can do." The ground looked like Dad and King Vegeta in an all out battle. I made Vegeta look around with the watch with me. "It's like Dad and King Veggie in a war." We both laughed and I turned the watch to me. I walked all around the place and found a forest, I smiled when I found an apple tree. My feet ran and jumped up. I grabbed 20 apples and ate them in front of Vegeta's face. I only fed 9 to Goku and he ate them all.

"It was and another change of plans." I muttered something and kept walking.

"I'm tired of the change of plans Veggie-head." I said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Raditz and Celeria are coming for you guys in 7 years." My face beamed with excitment and I jumped up and down.

"Now I'm happy. This training with Mr. Piccolo isn't that hard, but kinda fun spending it with Goku." Goku laughed and I found a path. I walked down it.

"Goku? I think you mean Kakarott." Vegeta raised an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"No, I gave him the nickname, but I call him that in public." I grinned and looked forward.

"We Saiyans don't need nicknames!" He yelled.

I laughed. "Well, I'm giving Kakarott a nickname cause I want too. And that's that." I hmph'd and nodded my head. Vegeta had steam coming out of his ears. I laughed and started to run.

"Fine. Just train the brat." He said, crossing his arms.

"He said I was his Mama, I think the trainig will do." I said. Vegeta clicked his watch and his face disappeared from the screen. It was only two minutes later when I found a little hut. I walked in it and had to dodge a blast. "Shit!" I covered my mouth. Man, I just cursed. Mom will be mad at me.

"Stay back!" It was an old voice. I stepped back and sheilded Kakarott. Then I saw an old guy come out.

"I'm sorry. We got no where else to stay." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "We?" I held up Kakarott the Lion King style.

"See?" I asked him.

"Hey Master, you might want to see this." I raised an eyebrow. Then I saw another old guy come out. This time he had glasses and the symbol on his shirt said he was the...

'Turtle Hermit?'


	3. Transformation

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!

Jonathan: I still don't know what you're saying.

Celeria: Thanks Celeria, I always wanted to kick Roshi's butt! :D

Chapter 3: Transformation

"Turtle Hermit?" I said out loud. I pointed to Hermit. "Who the Hell are you?" I rolled my eyes when he looked down at me. Goku pulled his mustache and laughed.

"I'm Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit." I raised an eyebrow.

"But you're no Turtle, but you move like one." I walked around him. "You have a purple shell. But no purple legs." Goku sat on my head and looked down at me. I looked up at him and dodged an attack from Hermit. "Hey, you can't hit a girl. Unless, you're a huge perv." I laughed and flew up. Holding him upside down by his leg. Then something fell out of his pocket. I picked it up. It was a magizene.

"Hey, you can't read that." I flew higher and got it out of his reach. I smirked and looked through it. My eyes widened. This guy is a perv! I saw a girl naked. I screamed and ripped it all up.

I pointed to him. "You are a perv! Ew!" I flew back down and looked straight in his eyes. "Just give up old man. You're too old for a girl and you can't get no younger." I waved my finger at him and poked him in his eyes. Goku jumped off my head and his butt landed in his face. He laughed and looked at his hands.

"Mama." I pointed to me and laughed. I shook my head and snickered.

"So, who are you?" I asked the other guy, who was staring at me in pure shock. I clapped in front of him.

"I'm Gohan. Second strongest in training." I nodded and picked up Goku.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but can you help me train little Goku?"

"If it's not that much of a problem." I laughed.

"It's always a problem with a baby Saiyan." We both laughed and walked inside. This was small, but a good meditation spot. Roshi came in and sat down next to Gohan. "So, what are we suppose to do?" I asked, sitting down in front of them with Goku in my lap.

"Meditate." I nodded and closed my eyes. Goku rested against my stomach and somehow fell asleep. I thought of nothing. But my parents. I wonder how they're doing. Up in Heaven or Hell. I hope they're happy. I hope they aren't worrying about us. If they are. I'll talk to them when I die. That'll work. Then I saw a sparing spot. Saibamen was surrounding me. I smirked and started to fight them ten on one. I blasted some of them, I mostly got hit. I powered up and turned them into ash. I jumped up and down in joy and looked at myself. Wait, 'Evil' was printed out on my arms! I grabbed a mirror and looked at myself, my pupils were disappearing, and turning the whiteness in my eyes a full red color, my hair was beginning to turn into a purple-black color. I then dropped the mirror and opened my eyes to find Gohan and Roshi staring at me.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked. I held out my arm, he grabbed it and looked at my arm. "Evil." I looked down at Goku. He was still sleeping, but he was hugging me and his tail was around my wrist. I looked out the window, it was now night-time. I took a deep breath and my watch beeped.

"Nechita." Vegeta soon jumped. "You let a lot slip, your eyes are red." I growled and showed him my arm. "Of course you're Evil." I shook my head and laid down.

"No, you are Veggie." We both snickered and Gohan wrapped me up in a blanket. "But, are you sure you're coming in 10 years, and Raditz and Celeria is coming in 8?" He nodded and sat down on a bed.

"Yes. But, I'll probably change after these years. With being with Frieza, it won't end well." I nodded and looked at Goku.

"Okay, I have to go, my eyes are failing me." I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Good Night Nechita." Vegeta muttered.

"Night Veggie." I turned off my watch and laid my head down on a pillow. I wrapped Goku up in my arms and listened to his steady breathing. He stirred in his sleep and buried his head in my chest. I giggled and kissed his forehead. I stared up at the ceiling. It was all dark and Roshi -the pervert- was sleeping right next to me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. That's when my full red Oozaru eyes shot open and I gently placed Goku over my shoulders. I stood up and looked at Gohan and Roshi. They were sleeping. "Good." I muttered. I tip-toed out and quietly flew up and away. I flew fast and far. I found the place where I turned into Oozaru at. I looked around and saw Piccolo up above me. He opened his eyes and looked down at me. I glared at him and smirked as his eyes went wide.

"What the..." I waited for his answer. But soon got tired of the wait.

"Well, what?" I asked in a deep voice. "I don't have all night." I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot.

He blushed. "Never mind, you're training starts tomorrow. Be ready." He swished his cape and flew away. I growled and laid down. Goku started to move. He rolled over and put his head in the crook of my neck. I growled and closed my eyes. I finally fell asleep.


	4. Change in Plans

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!

Celeria: Well, in this chapter, the training is over and I got a surprise for Kami and Mr. Popo, Popo still creeps me out.

Chapter 4: Change in Plans

It was 10 years later when Piccolo finished with the training he gave Goku and me. I was now 17 and Goku was 10. Even though Goku knows I'm his sister, he still calls me Mama or Mom. He even gave me a nickname, Alysha

I smirked as we all flew to Kami's lookout. On the way, Goku kept asking me questions. "Alysha, who's this Kami guy?"

"Guardian of the Earth." I shook my head and rubbed the Evil mark on my arm.

"Why does that say Evil?" He looked at it and rubbed it.

"I don't know." I put my head down.

"How come your eyes are purple and black?"

"I don't care." We all flew up and over to where Kami and Popo was waiting for us.

"How did the training go?" Kami asked.

Piccolo smirked. "Greater than expected. Watch. Nechita half power."

I nodded and powered up. "Ahhhh." A purple and black aura appeared around me. My power skyrocketed so high that mostly the trees took off and Goku was hanging on to Piccolo's leg. The floor started cracking and the buildings. After a few minutes I was done. I stopped yelling and I kept the aura around. "That's it."

"Impossible." Vegeta said.

"Shut up." I said.

"Yeah, Princess Veggie-Head. Shut up!" I heard Celeria yell. "That's some awesome power Nechita. I'll give you that." I smirked.

"Thanks Celeria. Here Goku, go to half power right here beside me." I pointed to the floor on my left. Goku smiled wide and run over to me. "Half power." I repeated. He nodded and started to power up. I kept my footing while all of them had to hang on to something. I smirked as I saw their shocked faces. Goku had a white and Blue aura. He then stopped and looked up at me. I gave a thumbs up and winked at him.

"Not bad. Full power." Piccolo said. We both nodded and powered up some more. Goku staying in his normal form while I went Super Saiyan. This time, my aura turned red and black, so did my eyes and hair. I smirked at my new transformation.

"Now Alysha, that's a Super Saiyan?" Goku asked. I ruffled his hair and shook my head.

"No, it's suppose to be yellow. But mine is red and black for some reason." I shrugged my shoulders and powered down to my normal form. "surprised? Veggie-chan?" I looked down at my watch. It broke. "No, I had boss status! No!" I stomped over to the space pod and sat down in it. "Computer fix this watch?" I asked it trying to be calm. Hands came out and took it from me. 5 seconds later it gave me the watch back. It was all new again. Vegeta was still on it.

"I'm Impressed Nechita, you're stronger than me." I nodded my head and watched as Goku came over and sat down beside me.

"This is the pod we came in?" I nodded and made Vegeta look at him. "Hi Veggie-Chan!" He said. Vegeta muttered something before looking over at Celeria.

"There's another change of plans." He said.

I sighed heavily and facepalmed. "What is it?!" I yelled.

"Celeria's coming with Raditz in a year." I shrugged my shoulders.

"She told me that already. And fine. But you better come, I want to see how your training paid off." Vegeta laughed.

"Sure Nechita. Bye." He signed off, Goku and me got out of the space pod and looked at Kami.

"We should get going soon. I want to see what Earth's like." I said. Kami nodded and shook my hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Nechita." I smiled and we walked to the edge of the lookout. I turned and smiled at Piccolo.

"Thanks Piccolo, it means a lot that you helped me train Kakarott." He nodded his head once and Goku waved.

"We'll meet again. Bye!" Goku said, I waved too and we flew off.

"What he said!" We both laughed and blasted off. "Race you home!" I yelled out.

"Hey, no fair!" He yelled, chasing after me. I laughed louder and flew down to the ground.

"Thank Kami Mr. Popo gave me Capsules." I picked #1 and threw it over. The house popped up and I ran inside. Goku came in too and pouted. "I beat ya'." I laughed and sat on the couch. Goku closed the door and sat down beside me.

"Hey, what's that?" Goku asked, pointing to the coffee table. I raised an eyebrow and looked at it. When I was about to pick it up, the door slammed opened and a Master Roshi came in. He was crying, but stopped and looked at me. I picked it up and looked at Roshi, who had blood dripping out of his nose and his tongue sticking out. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to him.

"What is it Roshi?" I asked, he just put his hands out and pushed them closer to my chest. I growled and Goku punched his head. Sending him into the Kitchen.

"You're gross." He said. We both walked into the Kitchen.

"Okay, I'm sorry to say this, but some giant Monkey came yesterday and killed Gohan." I was unfazed. But I grabbed Roshi by the collar of his shirt and ran out the door. Goku followed me and we flew to Grandpa Gohan. It was true. He was laying down in a pool of blood and his eyes were open. I put Roshi down and walked over to Grandpa Gohan. I checked his pulse.

He's indeed dead.


	5. Dragon Balls

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!

Celeria: *laughs*

Chapter 5: Dragon Balls

I looked at Roshi and nodded my head once. I then stared at the ground. My hands glow with ki balls as I tore through the ground. Creating a hole for Grandpa Gohan. I picked him up and put him in the hole. Goku helped me bury him with the dirt and write 'Grandpa Gohan' on top of where he was.

"Love you Grandpa." A tear fell from my eye and on the dirt. I growled and heard a something in the distance. I picked up Roshi and threw him far away. Goku ran inside the house and looked out the window. I sat down and waited for the thing. Which took longer then I expected. I was suddenly hit by a motorcycle and it hurt. I held my forehead and hissed. "What the fuck man?! I'm just sitting down here minding my own business, then you come over here and run me over, that's no class man!" I yelled, I looked over to it and a girl appeared out of it.

"Stay back!" Goku threw a ki ball at the woman, which hit it, and knocked her out.

I sucked my teeth. "Goku, you just don't go and attack people." I picked her up by the leg and dragged her inside. Goku flew outside and looked at the thing. I checked her pulse, she was still breathing. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Wake up!" I yelled. She moaned and snored. "Wake up!" I yelled louder. Then something fell out of her pocket. I raised an eyebrow and picked it up. Then I got the Dragon Ball Goku and me found at home. They looked the same.

"That one has four stars, and the other has six." Another ball fell out her pocket. "Three stars?" I asked myself, then I felt something that caused an awful pain through my head. I screamed and held my head. "First you run me over and then you shoot me?! When will you stop with this madness?!" I yelled. I glared at her and she stepped back a little, before I grabbed the collar of her shirt and slapped the pain thing away from her. "You listen here and you listen good. What the Hell are those?" I pointed to the balls. She almost got out of my grip to get them. I grabbed them all and put them in my pocket.

She sighed heavily and took a deep breath. "There called Dragon Balls-" I started laughing and held my stomach.

"Dragon Balls, what kind of name is that?" I laughed louder at saying it and dropped her. Goku came in and glared at her.

"You're a Demon!" He yelled. She shook her head when he got a weapon and put her hands up. "Then what are you?!" He yelled.

"I'm Bulma!" She yelled.

I grabbed him by the arms and held him back. "Goku, she's just another girl, but not with a tail." My brown tail waved in front of Bulma's face. She screamed and stepped back. I turned and put Goku on my shoulder. I grabbed his red stick and put it back in his case. "Okay, what are you doing here?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"I found a D-D-Dragon B-Ball here a-and I n-n-need it f-for a-a wish." She said. I rubbed my chin and looked at my pocket.

"Your voice is shaking, so I think you're right. Lets go then, but I'm keeping the Balls." I covered my mouth to quit laughing. We walked out and the 'Thing' was smoking. I heard Bulma walk beside me. I muttered something and grabbed Bulma by the back of her shirt. I grabbed my Capsules and got out my Go-Kart Ageku. "Ageku, do you have a pocket?" I asked him. A cabinet opened up and I put the Dragon Balls in it. I got in Ageku and started him up.

"Now you have one?!" Goku yelled pointing to me.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Just get in the back and be quiet, you too!" I pointed to Bulma and they got in. I stole the watch from her and put it in Ageku's hardwire. I then drove off, which startled Goku and I smirked. Driving as fast as I can to home. Then I found Roshi walking along the path and I almost ran over him. I stopped and glared at him. "Thanks!" I yelled. I pointed to the passenger seat beside me and he jumped in. I glared at the road, making sure there are no more animals, then I slammed on the gas petal and shifted the stick thing to 3. With us driving at the fastest speed. I didn't notice Roshi was staring at me. I growled as we arrived at the house. I stopped it and told all of them to stay there. I walked in and turned on the lights. Then I saw a man, and a cat? "What the fuck!" I yelled. The man stared at me and passed out. I smirked as I shut the door and held the cat up by the throat.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"Your house is on our turf and we need to see who lives here." I held onto his neck tighter and soon let him go. He couched and got the man out of here. I growled and looked around.

"Food!" I yelled, but then I stopped. I looked in the fridge and found meat and rice in there. I took it out and put them in the lunch box. I walked out and Capsuled the house. I put it in my Capsule Case and heard my watch beep. "Yello?" I said, getting in my seat. I drove off and looked at the watch.

"Celeria and Raditz are coming now, in 5 months time." Vegeta held up his hand. I nodded and looked at the road.

"Are you done with the 'Change in Plans' now?" He nodded and laid down on his bed.

"Yes, but keep track of your training, you never know when they'll be coming." I nodded. My eyes glared at Roshi who was staring at me.

"I swear to Kami Vegeta, I'm going to kill this pervert." I muttered so he can hear. Vegeta laughed and I heard Celeria come in his room.

"Bye Brother! We'll be there as soon as we can Nechita!" I smiled and my eyes sparkled with tears.

"I can't wait to see you guys again. You know, since we're the last of the Saiyan race." She nodded and smiled too.

"Bye Princess Veggie-head!" She closed the door and I heard Space Pods blast off.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

"Some Blue-haired girl ran me over with her wheel thing and I found orange things called Dragon Balls."


	6. To Earth

A/N: I have a new Poll on my Profile! Check it out! This chapter will be all about Celeria and Raditz's beginning to Earth, and then arriving. I bet Celeria's freaking out. *laughs*

Celeria: I knew you would say that! ;P

Chapter 6: To Earth!

**Celeria's POV**

I closed the door to Veggie's room and took a deep breath. I had a lot on my mind. All too much to explain. I slung the bag over my shoulder and ran to the Launch. Where Raditzu was waiting for me. "Raditzu! Are the pods ready yet?" I asked.

He smirked and nodded. "Yeah, I just explained the whole thing to Frieza and he was okay with it. A few arguments broke out, but I got away." I laughed and hugged him.

"Thanks Raditzu, it means a lot to me to see Nechita again!" I jumped up and down in excitement as we entered our own pods. "You ready?" I asked him, poking my head out.

"As ready as getting to breakfast." He smirked and we closed the doors. After putting a few coordinates in, we blasted off and started heading in the direction of that Planet Nechita's on. What was that Planet again? Earth?! That Planet?! Fasha must've put in the wrong coordinates. Cause if she didn't. I would rip her head off and put it on a stick. Hehe, sorry, I have a habit of doing that. I heard my watch beep.

"Hello?" I asked, leaning back in my seat and looking at my watch.

"Hey Celeria!" I recognize that voice. It's Nechita.

"Hey Nechita!" I accidentally yelled. She covered her ears and told me to be quiet.

"Be quiet. Kakarott just fell asleep." I nodded my head and smiled. "I can't believe the Blue-Haired chick ran me over with her car and shot me in the back of the head with a stupid GUN!" She yelled, but covered her mouth quickly.

"And you tell me not to yell." I crossed my arms.

"Sorry, that gun just really hurt and I think a hole went through my head." She rubbed her head and I heard some voices in the distance. "Hey, when you guys get here. Please don't start anything. I just want those humans to leave me and Kakarott alone." I nodded and put on speakers to Raditzu's pod.

"You hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you saying they hurt you Nechita?" I heard him laugh on the speakers.

"No! They hurt Kakarott and made me transform into this." She took her watch off and put it on a table. "I have Purple-Blackish eyes, hair, and an imprinted 'Evil' on my left arm." She held out her arm and my mouth hung open.

"Lucky, I wanted that transformation." She laughed and put the watch back on.

"Too bad, so sad." She wiped a fake tear and laid down on a futon. "Anyways, puberty for Kakarott is tomorrow and I'm starting to get worried if he comes after me." She said.

"Nech, you'll be fine. He knows you're his sister." Raditz said.

"He calls me Mom for some reason, and once he said, 'Alysha's my mate Veggie', can you explain that?" She asked. But I was laughing so hard to even notice answer the question.

"He really said that in his sleep? I can't wait to see him and you as a couple." Nechita made a disgusted face and then smirked.

"Then I can't wait for Princess Veggie-head and you to grow up and have cute little babies with his hair." She started laughing and held her stomach. I growled and put the watch to my eyes.

"You listen here and you listen good. He and I will never be togethe-"

"I don't know, you hang out more with him then Raditz!" She started laughing again and soon I joined in with her.

"It's not funny!" I heard Raditz yell. Nechita and me both laughed and held our stomachs.

_1 year later... This happened_

"We're here!" I yelled, bouncing up and down in my seat. We landed in dirt and I screamed excitedly. I quickly opened the door and stepped out, where I saw Nechita and Kakarott in front of me.

"Welcome to Earth, friend." I cried tears of joy and hugged Nechita tightly. She cried too and hugged me back. "It's so great to see you guys again. I don't know I wouldn't survived any longer." We laughed and Kakarott flew up to we were face-to-face.

"Hi, I'm Goku." He shook my hand and smiled at me.

"I'm Celeria, and this is Raditz." I introduced. "I see you got yourselves the Armor." Nechita nodded and we flew out the crater.

"It's been fun since we got here. That Blue chick paid by me introducing her to Roshi and he started thinking perverted things."

"Speaking of that, how was Kakarott's year of puberty?" I raised both my eyebrows while Nechita blushed. "You did do it?!" I laughed and held my stomach, tears were spilling out of my eyes.

"NO! He was craving me, but I chained him down, he still does when we're alone together. I can't believe this continues until he's 18." She shook her head and we blasted off. Nechita and Kakarott soon landed at a half-circled house and they went inside. Raditz and me followed them and we stared at the food in the Kitchen. "I knew you guys were hungry, so I been cooking all day, and had to keep Kakarott from eating it all."

We laughed and started eating. Nechita and Kakarott walked in another room while we were finishing our food. When we were done, we walked in their room and they were sleeping. I shrugged and went in the room behind theirs. It was another room. Raditz and me crawled in the bed and went to sleep. I can't wait to spar with Nechita.


	7. Causing Trouble

Celeria: I always make people beast! ;D

My POV

Chapter 7: Causing Trouble

I woke up the next morning by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and yawned. "What? Some people like being lazy." I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Sorry Alysha, I couldn't sleep." Goku said. I looked over at the clock and realized it was 12:39 AM. I glared at the clock and laid my head down on the pillows.

"Here, how about we go and get something to eat real quick?" Goku nodded and held up his arms. I picked him up and my legs carried me out of the room. I walked into the Kitchen. It was all neat and tidy. "Thanks Celeria." I whispered. I put Goku on the counter and went through the cabinets. "Empty empty... EMPTY!" I yelled. I quickly covered my mouth and listened for anything. I nervously laughed and looked at Goku. "Go and get your jacket on Goku. We're going out real quick." Goku nodded and walked over to the TV. Wow, 11 years on this Planet, and I know everything about it. I ran a hand through my gravity defying hair and leaned against the counter. "Man, this is our first time we ran out of food. We're gonna have to blend in with those..." I shook in anger. "...Humans." I walked over to the door and put on my leather black jacket.

"I'm ready!" Goku ran over to me, jumping up and down excitedly. I laughed and wrote down a note.

_Celeria and Raditz, Kakarott and me went out for more food. Don't mess up the house while we're gone, and stay away from his birthday cake!_

We walked out the door and flew away. Goku literally was flying faster than me to get the food. "Sounds like you're ready for more food?" I asked.

"No, I wanna see what the humans look like." I stopped flying as my head started spinning. Goku noticed and flew in front of me. "Are you ok?" He asked. I shook my head and blinked rapidly. I flew down and landed on the ground.

"We're going to walk on foot, but I'll transform into Super Saiyan so we can get there faster." I transformed into Super Saiyan, picked up Goku, and ran faster.

"Hey, how come you don't like humans?" He asked. I growled and my eyes were hair was starting to turn into a fire color. So was the 'Good' mark on my arm? When did this get here? Who cares. I started to relive the memories of when I first met the humans. I stopped and sniffed the air. Which made Goku look at me funny. I smirked when I saw the city where I met those humans in.

"So, what'cha doing?" I turned around and saw Celeria.

"Getting more food, I told you that in the note." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh." She smiled and flew up. I jumped off the cliff which made Goku laugh. I smiled and landed in water. I swam up and took a deep breath. Climbing out and using my KI to dry me off. I then ran some more in the woods. I had to do a little dodging and reached the entrance. I smirked and kicked the doors down.

"Ha!" Goku climbed up and sat on my neck. I walked through and saw signs of that bearded guy everywhere. All of them are embarrassing poses. I did a flip on the light posts and jumped on everyone until I saw some building called 'Hercule's Shop' I rolled my eyes and jumped off the lights. Landing on my two feet, I saw Celeria leaning on the wall with gum in her mouth, she looked bored.

"Bout time you got here." I smirked and we walked in. First off, there was a red carpet, second, all the shoppers was in line, third, I saw a thrown up there with that beard guy on it. There was a man in front of us, and we're 2nd last in line.

"Man, this a long line!" Goku and me whined.

"We're only 2nd last Nechita. Get over it." Celeria said, crossing her arms and frowning. I scoffed and put Goku and my hoods down. Thank Kami these are black. We're next in line. I growled and glared at Hercule under my hood. He held up his hand and told us to step forward. My teeth started to sharpen with every step I took to him. My eyes were turning into a full red, and my hair was turning red too.

"Who are you?" He asked, tilting my head, he got scared and sat back down in his seat. I put Goku and my hood down, but Goku's form is beginning to look like mine. We both glared at Hercule.

"Remember us Beard. Those little kids who kicked out your wife and destroyed your entire army?" I asked.

"Guards, Guards!" He yelled. The Guards came and electrocuted us. Goku flew off my shoulders and landed beside me. I looked down at him, he looked up at me. We nodded at each other, screamed and powered up. All the lights went out and the glass shattered. Celeria smirked and flew up so she wouldn't be in the way. I'll thank her for that, cause Goku went on a rampage. He and I started killing everybody, some humans escaped, but we didn't care. We killed everybody and I smeared the blood on my clothes. I started laughing quietly when the police arrived. The head lights were on Goku and me. We turned around and screamed, powering up.

One of the cops screamed. "The curse is real, t-the Vampire Mother and Child are back and coming to get us! RUN!" He yelled, they all got away and Hercule was running for his life. I smirked as I saw the same face his wife had.

"Hello?" I sang, picking her up by the collar of her shirt. "Aren't you forgetting something?" I said to Hercule.


	8. Night Mate

Celeria: Thanks! I love Blood like most Vampires do!

Chapter 8: Night Mate

Hercule looked at me and gasped. I lifted his wife by the throat and smelled the fresh blood. "Ah, you'll make a great blood decoy." I said, throwing her over to Hercule. I laughed like a manic, we all grabbed every food there and went back to the house. We put the food on the table and started putting them back.

When we were done putting the food where they belong, Goku was sleeping in the chair and Celeria was heading back to her room she shared with Raditz. I sighed heavily and leaned against the counter. I guess I could take a little shower. Nah, blood should be my new look. I yawned and looked at Goku. He had a cute face while he's sleeping, he says that to me while I'm trying to sleep. Or when I am sleeping. I picked up Goku and walked in the living room. I put him on the couch and covered him with the blankets. He smiled and grabbed my wrists with one hand. I smiled and sat down on the floor beside him.

I laid my head down and felt lips on my forehead, when they parted I looked at Goku. He had his purple eyes open and was looking straight at me. I kissed his cheek and he crawled on me. I hugged him and laid on the couch. "Night Goku." I said, his arms went around me and smeared the blood on my jacket.

"Night..." I closed my eyes. As I was starting to drift to sleep. I heard Goku's voice again. "... Mate." I couldn't open my eyes as I fell asleep. Into Globworld!

I woke up with someone taking a deep breath and someone's head in my neck. Wait, I remember something from last night. Goku called me his mate! I then opened my eyes and saw Goku on top of me. Wait a minute. He got taller and more weight, but still he's skinny, a little. I sat up and grabbed him by the shoulders.

He scratched the back of his head. "I had to borrow your GI. I suddenly turned your age and my voice changed." He said, getting off me, so I can sit up. I stood up and stretched out. Yawning as I did so. I rubbed my head and put a hand on my stomach.

"Woah, I still have blood on me. Sweet!" I said. Taking my jacket off and putting it on the table. "Okay, that is apart of the Saiyan Male Puberty, you'll grow to match your oldest brother or sister." Goku nodded and laid down on the couch again. I realized it was still night. I sighed heavily and fell face-first to the floor. "Let it be day out there, please." I banged my fist on the floor and watched as Celeria and Raditz came in the room. My eyes followed them as they sat on the couch.

"Morning." They said, Celeria looked over at Goku who was trying to find comfortable spot on the couch. "Who's th-"

"Kakarott." I interrupted her and Goku fell on top of me. "Ughhhh, get off." I whined. But he didn't do that, he just smirked and his eyes turned red. I growled and yelped as the 'Evil' mark on my arm started burning. I covered my mouth and scratched my arm. The burning eventually stopped and I gave up with getting Goku off me. I laid my head down on the floor and closed my eyes.

He whispered something to me. "Get ready for tonight, cause you're all mine." It sent shivers all over my spine and my Saiyan Side (which was showing) whispered.

"Can't wait." I smirked. He got off and I stood up. I walked over to the Kitchen and started cooking breakfast for everyone. I'm making Pancakes, eggs, bacon, tater burgers, and sausages. Goku came over and I put a strawberry in his mouth. He ate it happily and put a piece of banana in my mouth. I laughed as he stared hungrily at the food. I flipped the last of the pancakes and put all the food on the table. "Come and get it before I eat it all!" I yelled, eating my plate. Goku ate his and patted his now full stomach, so did I after a few seconds. We belched and smiled at each other.

"Thanks Alysh." Goku kissed my cheek and I blushed, which made him laugh a little.

"No Prob Go." We stood up and I walked to our room. I need to make more GI's for us. I laid down on the bed and I heard knocking on the window. I looked at it, but didn't have time to check, because that thing picked me up by the waist and slung me over its shoulder. I screamed and punched its back, it grunted and flew out the window. I screamed louder and tried to do ki balls, but it knock me out. The heard I heard was Goku, that sweet sweet voice, full of worry, yelled out my real name.

"Nechita!" He yelled. As my eyes drifted closed I whispered. Tears were dripping out my eyes.

"Kakarott." My head fell against it's back and I drifted to sleep. I woke up next, inside of something. I opened my eyes to red. I looked around. I was in Celeria's ship. I can smell her scent. My hand and legs were tied up and duct tape was on my mouth. With my tai, I ripped the tape from my mouth, and I screamed as it hurt. "I can talk." I said relived. I made a ki beam out my hand and got the ropes off me. I banged the window with my hands, but it didn't break. I saw a face pop up. I didn't get scared, because it was Goku. I smiled wide and tears poured out my eyes. "Goku." I said. He nodded and told me to move back. I did as told and he punched through the window and grabbed my hands. I got out of the ship and lost my balance. Goku caught me and hugged my crying body tightly.

"It's ok Alysha, I'm here." I nodded and buried my head in his neck. I sniffed and looked up. I saw two people battling up there. Raditz and Piccolo. So it either those two who did it. I growled and my 'Evil' tattoo glowed red, my eyes were glowing red, and my hair was glowing red too. Goku noticed and hugged me tighter. That's not going to solve anything. I then wiped my tears away and glared up at the battle. Goku let me stand up, but I didn't do anything, but growl. I tilted up head to look at Goku. "Go over there with Celeria, I'm ending this battle." I quickly flew up, made Raditz and Piccolo head-butt each other before throwing them to the ground. I powered up to Super Saiyan and pointed my hands at both of them.

"Which one of you did it?" I asked, opening my eyes and powering up an aura.


	9. Last Breath

Celeria: *laughs and holds stomach* I would never hurt "Your Raditzu", but if he takes me away from Goku, I'll kill him faster than I kill bears on my blood sprees.

Chapter 8: Last Breath

I looked between them and growled. "Which one of you did this?" I asked.

"Nechita, I didn't do this." Raditz said. "It was him, his energy signal was familiar and we all saw him put you in the ship all tied up!" He yelled. I looked at Piccolo.

"Nechita, I'm your Sensai. Would I ever do this to you and Kakarott?" I just landed and closed my eyes. "For all I know, I sensed an Evil spirit in him and saw him come over here." I put down my hands and started thinking. I know they both wouldn't do this, but Raditz was right. The energy was like Piccolo's. But Piccolo's right too. Raditz and Celeria knew where the pods were, but, Piccolo didn't forget to hide his scent. My eyes shot open and was facing Goku. I smirked and put my hand to Raditz, I powered up a ki ball, Celeria and his mouth hung open. I smirked at them.

"Dueses... Piccolo!" I pointed my hand to Piccolo and shot the ball at him. He deflected it and smirked over to Goku who was about 15 feet away from me now. He shot some yellow and purple beam at him. Everything then turned Black and White. I ran over to Goku and pushed him out-of-the-way. The beam hit me in the stomach and I screamed in pain as it went through me and blew up behind me. I then stopped screaming and fell to the ground on my back. Last, my hand hit the ground. The 'Evil' mark turned Black and my eyes turned back to white, but my black pupils weren't there.

"Alysha!" I heard Goku yell. I coughed up some blood and closed my eyes tightly. Celeria and Raditz killed Piccolo while Goku ran beside me and held my hand tightly.

"G... Goku?" I asked.

"Yes Alysha, it's me, just don't leave. Don't go to sleep!" He said. I heard him cry and I opened one of my eyes to see his face. My stomach hurt like hell, cause there was a huge hole through it. It almost brung tears to my eyes to see him cry like this. I just can't believe, I sacrificed myself. But, at least it worth it. I wanted Goku to grow up. At least I did that, or else he would've died and I would be a wreck. So will him after this. I smiled weakly and talked the same.

"I can see Mom and Dad again." Goku shook his head and looked in my eyes. "I wish... You can be there... But... You can't... And Goku... Please, remember this." I told him. He nodded.

"Anything." He whispered. Celeria and Raditz came up on the other side, Celeria was crying, and Raditz was trying not to. Goku picked up the top half of my body and I smiled up at him.

"I... will always... Love... you. Goku." He cried harder and held my hand tighter.

"Please, don't go to sleep." He cried.

"It's a little late... for that." I said. Reaching my arm up and putting it around his neck. "And, I'm glad... I'm dying... in the arms... of the one I... love." I laughed a little and coughed up more blood. My conciseness was slipping away slowly. I just need a few more words. "Goodbye... Mate." I felt Goku's lips on mine. I wanted to respond, but all of us knew that wasn't going to happen. I took my last breath, this'll probably be the last time I'll see my precious Goku. My arm went limb and fell from his neck. My eyes fully closed and I fell limb in his arms. My face began to grow cold. My lips turned a light shade of Blue and my hair was turning into its Black color. Goku noticed and pulled back.

**Celeria's POV**

"Alysha?" He asked, shaking Nechita on the shoulders. He cried harder and hugged her tightly. "ALYSHA!" He yelled, crying harder than ever before. Then her body started to disappear. He gasped and looked at Nechita. "No! No, please don't go!" He yelled. Nechita fully disappeared and Goku arms dropped to the ground. He held his head in his hands and hit his head on the ground. He screamed and banged the ground with his fist.

"Okay, it's time to go." I put a hand on Kakarott's shoulder. But he didn't budge. But then when I felt his power level increase, I stepped back and covered my mouth. His hair started to turn yellow and he screamed. The sky turned dark and lightning started to go everywhere, but not Kakarott. He screamed louder and his aura got big, turning Golden. His hair stood up and I could tell he didn't want to play around now. "On my Kami." I whispered. Another Super Saiyan. Veggie-head would be so mad. He stood up and turned around to face us. Raditzu and I gasped, stepping back a couple of feet.

"Are you sure he's dead?" He asked us. I nodded my head quickly and gulped. Okay, I'm really not playing around.

"We check him already and blasted him to bits." Raditzu said, crossing his arms and got scared when another lightning bolt came, it hit him and his hair went everywhere. "Geez." He passed out and fell face-first to the ground. I laughed nervously and walked over to Goku, he didn't flinch when I touched his shoulder.

"Come on. Lets go get the Dragon Balls and wish Nechita back." He nodded, I picked up Raditzu and we flew away.

**At King Yemma's**

"Name?" I heard a deep voice ask.

"Nechita." I said.

"How'd you die?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and put my head down. "By saving my brother Kakarott." I said.

"In your records, it says you trained with Piccolo, escaped Planet Vegeta from destruction, and killed a store full of humans. Why?" He asked.

"I don't know. It was just in my Saiyan blood to kill, and that 'Evil' mark kept taking control of my body, I couldn't control it." I looked up at him.

"Hmmm, I'm reading your mind, everything is true. You can go to Heaven." I smiled and watched as he stamped his papers. He gave me the paper and I walked over to the door that said Heaven. I opened the door and stared at everything. I see all the Saiyans here. But none of them were my parents. But I did catch sight of a gravity defying man. "Dad?" I asked. Every Saiyans turned to me. I gulped when he turned to me. His mouth dropped open.

"N-Nechita?"


	10. She's my Mirror

Celeria: Thanks! And I just wanted to see my parents. I wanted to feel the love! *cries*

Chapter 9: She's my Mirror

My eyes filled with tears and I ran to my father. I hugged him tightly and cried on his chest. "I'm Sorry Dad. I let my guard down and got killed by Piccolo." I cried. I felt arms wrap around my back.

"What's going on?" I heard a familiar voice say. I gasped and looked to my right. I saw her! Mommy!

"Mom!" I ran over to Mommy and hugged her the same way I did with Dad. "I missed you so much Mommy! I couldn't forget any of you when I was a kid!" I cried. She hugged me back and cried too.

"My baby. I missed you and Kakarott just as much!" She cried too. But then she pulled back and looked around. "But, where is he?" She looked around. I took a deep breath as Dad walked over to us.

"Can I talk to you guys in private?" I whispered, they nodded and we flew to a little hut far away from the Saiyans. We landed and I turned to look at them.

"You see. Piccolo kidnapped me and knocked me out. Go-" I shook my head. "-I mean Kakarott found me and got me out. Raditz and Piccolo were fighting and I couldn't figure out who did it. But I soon figured out it was Piccolo and blasted him. Then I saw him smirk at Kakarott and he shot a beam at him. I knew Goku wasn't strong enough to take that shot head on. But I pushed him out-of-the-way and the beam hit me in the stomach. It went straight through me and it hurt like hell. Kakarott was crying and holding my hand tightly. I remember the last words I said to him. 'Goodbye... Mate" I covered my mouth. As they stared at me with their normal faces.

"So let me get this straight." Dad said. "You two mated before all that happened?" I shook my head.

"No, but I know he bit my neck, I found out when I got here in Heaven." I ran a hand through my gravity defying neck and tilted my neck to show them. "See?" I asked. They nodded and I smiled. "Oh, it's so great to see you guys again! I have a surprise for all the Saiyans too. Come on!" I blasted off and landed in front of King Vegeta. "Hi King Veggie! Can you get everybody's attention for a minute?" I asked.

He nodded and whistled loudly. Making everyone shut up. "Everybody, Nechita has a announcement."

"Thanks, does everybody know the legends of a Super Saiyan?" They nodded and I smirked. "Well." I transformed into a Super Saiyan, but his time. My hair has sticking up, it was yellow, my eyes were teal, and a golden aura surrounded me. "I achieved it." I said. They all cheered and my parents hugged me tightly. Then I saw some Blue guy come with a Monkey and a Bug. He walked over to me and coughed.

"A Super Saiyan?" He asked. I nodded and kneeled down to meet his height.

"I'm Nechita, nice to meet ya'." I shook his hand. He smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"Well, since I sensed you're the strongest of the group, how about I train ya?" I smiled and nodded.

"Okay. On 1 condition." I held up a finger. He nodded. "Can I talk to Goku?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I grinned widely and hugged him tightly. "Thank you kind sir, I can't wait to talk to my mate again!" I pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you exactly?" I asked, standing up.

"Well, I'm King Kai ruler of the worlds." I smiled and he walked away. I followed him and he disappeared. I looked all around and found him laughing and flying away. I growled and waved goodbye to the Saiyans. I flew up and caught up with him.

"That wasn't funny." I said. He just laughed and we all flew away. I looked up and saw a halo. That's cool! After about 5 minutes and counting, we arrived at a Planet. When I got into the atmosphere, it was pulling me down. I struggled against it, but fell to the ground. I took deep breaths and slowly, but surely, standing up and heat went to my cheeks. I transformed into a Super Saiyan and I stood up just perfectly. I smirked at King Kai's shocked face. I reverted back to my normal form and tried walking, but I had trouble.

"Stupid heavy clothes!" I yelled, reaching into my shirt, I ripped out the heavy shirt, and pants. I then started to grin evilly and started to run better.

"Okay, your first step is to catch Bubbles the monkey. Show her Bubbles." He started making Monkey noises and he ran away. I smirked and chased after him.

"Ready or not here I come Monkey!" I laughed and held my hands out for me to catch him.

**Earth **

**Goku's POV**

I can't believe she's gone. We've been through everything together. Battles, training, eating, and she raised me as if I was one of her own. I'm a horrible person for letting her die. I feel so stupid right now. I'm even mad at Bulma for using the Dragon Balls when Alysha told her not to or she'll kill her. We're all back at the house, and what's driving me crazy, is that I'm smelling Alysha's scent everywhere. So now I'm laying in OUR bed, that SHE and I shared. SHE was supposed to be HERE with ME. But, she RISKED HER OWN LIFE just to save me. I holding a picture of her and me as kids, that was taken when we was taking a break from training. I shed a tear as I hugged the picture close to me. I even put on her favorite song.

It was Mirrors by Justin Timberlake.

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at other half of me  
The vacancy in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby  
It was easy coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror's staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making  
Two reflections  
Into One_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My Mirror's staring back at me  
Staring back at me_

I replayed the main part back over an over in my head. It's like Alysha's my Mirror. She's staring back at me. I couldn't get any bigger. With anyone else beside of me.

I don't wanna loose her now. I'm looking right at the other half of me. The vacancy in my heart. Is a space, that now she holds. Show me how to fight for now. And I'll tell you baby, it was easy coming back into you once I figured it out. You were right here all along.

She's my Mirror. And I'm not letting her go. That's a promise to my beautiful Mate Nechita.


	11. Seeing my Mate Again

Chapter 10: Seeing my Mate Again

"Come back here Bubbles!" I yelled. I put my weights back on since King Kai told me to. I was certainly hiding behind his house and waiting for Bubbles to pop up. He did, and I jumped out in front of him. "Haha found ya'!" I ran after him and tripped on a rock. I fell and caught him! I smiled widely and stood up. "Haha, I caught him. I caught the Monkey!" I yelled, I carried Bubbles and walked over to King Kai. "I got him King Kai!" I said. He stood up and 'Ooood' in shock. I smirked and put on a serious face.

"King Kai, can I ask you a question?" I asked, putting Bubbles down and walking over to King Kai.

"Sure." He said, looking up at me.

"Ummm." I rubbed my foot on the ground. "All this training is fun and all, but I really miss my mate Goku and I want to talk to him. At least for the whole year since it's midnight. And then I'll do as much training as you want me to. So please, just let me see him." I got on my knees put my hands together, actually begging.

"Hmmm, well, since you caught Bubbles, I guess you could do that." My eyes sparkled with tears and my smile grew wide.

I hugged King Kai tightly. "Oh, thank you so much King Kai! You don't know how much this means to me!" I cried. I pulled back and stood up.

"Okay, put your hand on my back and close your eyes." I nodded and did as I was told. After a few minutes. My body started tingling and I vanished from their sight. I opened my eyes and I was back in Goku and my room. He was wide awake and on the bed listening to my favorite song.

I stared singing to it to get his attention. "Cause it's like you're my Mirror. Oh, my Mirror's staring back at me. I couldn't get any bigger. With anyone else beside of me."

"Celeria, I told you to sto-" He stopped while I was singing.

"And it's clear as this promise. That we're making, two reflections, into One. Cause it's like you're my mirror. Oh, my Mirror's staring back at me. Staring back at me." I stopped singing and looked at Goku. He was a Super Saiyan! I gasped and touched his cheek. "Goku?" I asked. Tears welling up in my eyes.

"Alysha?" He asked. Tilting his head to leaned against my hand. I saw the tears in his eyes.

The tears started falling down my face. "Goku!" I yelled, hugging him tightly and crying in his neck. "I can't believe I'm back." I cried. Goku hugged me tightly and laid down on the bed. He cried too and buried his head in my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then combed my hair and I pulled back. "Guess what?" I asked, putting my hand on his chest and smirking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"King Kai said I can stay here for the entire year and then I have to go back to training." He smiled widely and sat up. "But, here's the problem. The others can't see me since I only wanted to talk to you. But, they can hear me" He nodded and looked at me in the eyes. We both leaned in and our lips connected. I wrapped my arms around Goku's neck while he wrapped his arms around my back and waist. It grew to be very passionate as it continued. But we soon needed air to breathe. Well, not me since I'm dead. But Goku. We pulled back and Goku put his head down.

"I'm sorry." He picked me up off his lap and I frowned. He turned so his back was facing me. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down so he was laying on my lap. I kissed him again and my hair covered us both. He cupped the back of my head with his hand and push me closer. I closed my eyes and put my hands on his chest. We pulled back after a few minutes and I smiled.

"I love you too, Mate." I smirked as he blushed. I laughed and tilted his head so more of his neck was showing. I bit down and he hissed a little. "Sorry." I said, drops of blood fell down and got it all with my finger. Then I realized he had my bloody leather jacket on his lap. I smiled and picked it up. "You missed me this much to have blood all over you?" I asked.

"You've been gone for 3 months. How was I suppose to act?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders and stood up.

"How about we go surprise them?" I asked. He nodded and we opened the door quietly. All the lights were out, Celeria, Raditz, Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Yamcha was in the living room. "Okay, you'll appear in front of the TV and I'll do all the talking." Goku nodded and I grabbed his arm. He turned invisible, we sneaked in front of the TV and Goku reappeared again.

"You will all Die in 5 seconds." I was using my scary voice. They all screamed and we laughed our asses off. Goku turned on the lights. Goku landed on the floor and tears were escaping his eyes from laughing so much. Me too. Then when it was all out. We stood up and Goku looked at me.

"Ready?" I nodded and looked at the rest. "Hey guys, as you can see, we scared y'all and you gotta admit that was mad funny." He laughed a little and Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"We?" She asked. I laughed.

"What a shame none of you don't remember me." They all gasped and looked everywhere.

"Nechita?" Celeria asked.

I flew over to her ear. "I'm here. Look." I touched her arm and she felt it. She hugged me and cried tears of joy. "I'm sorry for dying on all of you, but I had to save Kakarott from dying too." I smiled at Goku and he smiled back.


	12. Make Like a Banana

Celeria: We all wanna prank Veggie, with skittles, or rainbow dye balloons. *laughs*

Chapter 12: Make Like a Banana

"So that's a Halo, huh?" Goku asked, touching it. It glowed brighter and I laughed.

"Yeah. I like it." Goku and me were sitting in the Kitchen and I was cutting a Banana. "Even though they can't see me. They see stuff floating." I smirked and looked over to Roshi. "Ohh, Roshi. I need you real quick." I sung. He looked over to me and got here in a flash. I grinned evilly and put the knife on his nose. "Can you go to the store and get me more Bananas? But, that knife can't fall from your nose. And don't take it off." He nodded and walked out the door slowly, while balancing the knife.

"That was cruel." Goku said, looking at me.

"What's cruel is him trying to look down my shirt whenever I bend down to meet his height." I started chuckling at the face he was making. "But seriously, I know you don't like that either." He shook his head quickly and I sat down on the chair.

"So, did you take a picture of our parents?" My eyes beamed and I nodded. I dug through my pocket and found the picture.

"See!" I said. Handing the picture to him.

"So that's what they look like, huh? Our father looks exactly like us."

"Cause he's our father, duh!" I said. "How come you stay in Super Saiyan?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I like it. It makes me gorgeous." I put on a funny face and combed his hair. I giggled and sat down beside him.

"You're right, you are gorgeous in Super Saiyan." I laid my head down on his arm and closed my eyes. "I wish I were alive, I could spend every moment with you." He nodded and laid his head on mine. I rubbed the now 'Good' tattoo on my arm and it turned blue. I smiled as Goku started to comb my hair.

"So soft." He whispered. Then his hand went down to my mouth. I kissed it and giggled.

"Cause it's like you my Mirror. Oh, my Mirror's staring back at me. I couldn't get any bigger. With anyone else beside of me. And now it's clear as this promise, that we're making, two reflections, into one. Cause it's like you're my Mirror. Oh. My Mirror's staring back at me. Staring back at me." I sung. Smiling. "Yesterday is history, oh. Tomorrow's a mystery, oh. I can see the other half of me, keep your eyes on me. Baby, keep your eyes on me." I took a deep breath when the door opened, Roshi came in with the Bananas and put them on the table. "You just had to buy the whole store? Where's the knife?" I asked.

Roshi put his head down. "They confiscated it." I smirked.

"Well, thanks anyways." I smiled and lifted Goku's head. I stood up and got out another knife. "Make like a Banana and Split." I peeled the Banana and threw the skin in the trash. I put the cut up Banana pieces in the bowl and pushed it over to Goku, he caught it and started eating it. "Put it down." I said, he pouted and put it down. I smirked and grabbed some strawberries, which made him get out of his pouty-state. I cut up the strawberries quickly and put them in the bowl. "Now, you can eat it." I said, putting some Bananas in my bowl and stealing some of Goku's strawberries, he looked at me and I walked to our room. I started laughing as he ran over in the room and joined me on the bed. He turned on the TV and we watched Adventure Time.

"Let me show you, how. It's. Done." Jake said, as the music came on and he danced. I smiled as I finished my bowl, I put it on the nightstand and laid my head down on Goku's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my back and patted my stomach. I put my hand on his and moved it around.

"I can't believe, one night you were a kid. And now you're 17 and all grown up." I wiped a fake tear. "Where has the time went?" I asked myself. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"That's life." He said. I nodded and looked up at him. He smiled and pecked me on the lips. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"So I cross my heart and hope to die." I sung.

"Can't do that when you're already dead." Goku said. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that." I said. "I didn't ask for it." I said, crossing my arms, sitting up and turning so my back was facing him. He pouted and sat up. I felt him come closer to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist to bring me closer, his legs were dangling off the bed, he put his head near my ear, I felt his breath tickle my ear as he sunk his teeth on my earlobe. I closed my eyes tightly and put my hand on his cheek. His tail came up and wrapped around just below my mounds. My tail came up and wrapped around his wrist. I felt his smirk through my ear and I put my arms on his.

"You know. You still didn't give me that night you owed me." I frowned and tilted my head so it was on his shoulder.

"I owe you? Nah, you owe me for all I've done for you. I raised you, fed you, and even died for you." I said.

"I would've died for you if you hadn't pushed me out-of-the-way." He said.

"I wanted you to live your life to the fullest, and I didn't wanna see you die. Plus, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be a Super Saiyan right now, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but if it wasn't for me. You wouldn't have nothing to live for." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I can't argue with you. It would be a waste of time." I said. He nodded and his tail held me tighter as he tilted my head to look at him. He leaned forward and connected our lips. I wrapped my arm around his neck and held his hand with the other. I then felt his hand go around my shoulder and his hand on my right breast. I tensed up and he soothed me by rubbing my tail. I moaned in his mouth and ripped his shirt off. He then pulled back and breathed heavily. I blushed and felt his tongue on the bite mark on my neck. I took deep breaths and he hugged me tightly. He bit into the bitemark and I hissed from a little pain.

He then tried to get every drop of blood, but almost failed. I then started to play with his fingers. Then when he pulled back. He smirked and his eyes turned red again. I smirked at him and my eyes turned into the same color. I transformed into a Super Saiyan and kissed him again.


	13. Going for a Walk

Celeria: Sure! I'll do it in the next chapter!

Chapter 13: Going for a Walk

I woke up to someone moving. I opened my eyes and saw Goku wrapping his arm around my waist and putting his arm around my forehead. I closed my eyes and felt him putting his head on top of mine.

"Mornin." He said. I yawned and turned so I was facing him.

"Morning." I said, laying my head on his chest and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"So, how'd you sleep?" He asked.

I smiled and yawned again. "Great, not as much as when I was dead." I said. He laughed and pushed me up so we were face-to-face. He kissed my nose and I giggled.

"Sounds like you two had a good night." I heard Celeria say. I laughed and buried my face in Goku's neck.

"You too Celeria." Goku said, he laughed and I put my hand on his stomach. I smiled as I felt his hand touch mine and put them on his heart. I took a deep breath and looked at Celeria.

"Can you get out for a second, I wanna get dressed and go outside for a few minutes." She nodded and closed the door after she stepped out. Then I heard her laughing down the hallway. I snickered and grabbed my clothes. "Hey, you ripped my favorite pants." I whined. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled innocently. I grabbed fresh underwear from the drawer and put them on. I walked over to the rest of my clothes and put them on. I grabbed some black shorts and put them on, which made them turn invisible. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my chest and pull me into an embrace. I laughed a little before turning around in Goku's arms.

"Sneaky Devil." He said. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Pretty Mate." He laughed and kissed my forehead. I kissed his nose. "Go put clothes on. I wanna go for a walk." He nodded and I sat on the bed. I grabbed some Bubblegum and chewed on it. I smirked as Goku put on Clique. And Jay-z's verse.

"Yeah, I'm talking Ye'. Yeah, I'm talking Rih'. Yeah, I'm talking Bey. Nigga, I'm talking me. Yeah, I'm talking Boss. I ain't talking Kelis. Your money too short you can't be talking to me. Yeah, I'm talking LeBron. We balling our family tree. G.O.O.D Music Drug Dealing, drug cousin, ain't fucking with we, me. Turn that 62 to 125, 125 to 250. 250 to a half milli. Ain't nothin' nobody can do with me." He turned it off.

"Hey, I was rapping." I whined, popping a bubble.

"Too Bad. So Sad." That little copier! He stole my line!

I bit my lip and put my hands up. "Never mind, let's go." We both walked out and said bye to everyone. And I punched Roshi in the head and pulled on his beard. We both walked out of the door and down the path. Goku wrapped an arm around my shoulders. But when I touched my halo. Every time people walked by, they say.

"Awww, they make a good couple, but why does she have a Halo?" I laugh at it every time.

"They can see you." Goku said. I nodded.

"Yeah. They can." I said, putting my head on Goku's shoulder and walking into the forest. I smiled as I looked at Goku's face. He seemed so calm and relax. I like it. When I was gone. He was all gloomy and dull, now he's all bright and always know when to lighten up the mood. "Hey Goku, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure! What is it?" He asked, we turned and started going into another path.

"Well, here's the thing. I haven't seen Vegeta in a long time and lost my watch during the fight. Do you by any chance have it?"

"Yep, I've had in my pocket since you been dead." He took it out and we stopped. He put it on my wrist and I looked at it. I hugged Goku tightly and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Oh, thank you Goku! You don't know how much this means to me! Thank you!" I turned on my watch and Goku let me sit on his back while he was holding my legs and carrying me some place. I heard a click on my watch and Veggie popped up. "Hi Veggie!" I said.

"N-Nechita?" Vegeta asked. I nodded. "But how? Kakarot told me you were dead." I smiled.

"King Kai brought me back to spend the year with Goku and go back to training until you get here." I said, simply.

"Where are you exactly?" I giggled.

"Walking in the woods with Goku." I said.

"Oh, you say walking, when I'm carrying you and doing all the work." I laughed and combed Goku's hair.

"You know I love you." I said.

"Yeah." Goku said.

"Okay, put me down." I said.

"Oh, like this?" He dropped me and I fell on my butt.

I rubbed my head and growled. "You know what I meant." He laughed and helped me get up. I dusted myself off and held Goku's hand. We swinged our arms back and forth as Vegeta was talking to us about the training and Nappa's torment.

"Hey Vegeta. Does Nappa have hair, I forgot." Vegeta started laughing.

"No, he shaved it because a girl told him to." Goku and me laughed with him and I laughed the loudest. Then they stopped to look at me who was laughing loudly. Then I stopped as I sniffed the air. Transforming into Black and Purple 'Evil' and I let go of Goku's hand. I walked through the trees and climbed on top of one. I saw two people walking in the woods.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't beardy and a little girl, surrounded by guards. We'll have a little fun with them." I laughed evilly which made the girl get scared and grab onto beardy's leg.


	14. Uninivted Guest

Chapter 14: Uninvited Guest

I saw Goku beside me and his colors were the same as me. We both looked at each other and smirked. Climbing down the trees.

"Vegeta, I'll call you back." I hung up on him before he answer. Then we both appeared in front of Hercule, my halo was gone and we were walking like ordinary couples. "I told you the Broncos would win. But you're just a Raiders fan."

"I told you, I was a Broncos fan. But you kept saying I was a Raiders fan." We both laughed and I felt Hercule and the rest stop.

"You know I love you." I said to him.

"Of course you do." He smiled. Then we stopped and turned over to Hercule. "Oh, look who arrived." He said. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the floor.

"I'm getting bored with seeing this guy everywhere. Why can't this guy stop walking everywhere and causing trouble?" I asked Goku. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Hercule asked us.

"Going for a walk since we've been apart for three months." Goku said, helping me up. I looked at the little girl as she stared at me. My eyes turned into a red and black color and so did the little girls.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Videl." She said, smiling.

"Why are you guys here?"

"We was going over to our Grandma's house to give her some cookies we made." I smiled at her.

"That's nice. Okay Goku, she's clean." Goku nodded and I put Videl to normal. I smirked at Hercule. "You owe me for keeping your wife alive, but I needed to. Bye Bye." I waved. Goku and me ran past them and into the forest. Our laughs echoed through the whole forest and we reached the house. I opened the door and we both walked in. Then Celeria looked at us and tears streamed down her face.

"Nechita, I can see you!" She cried, hugging me tightly enough to make my face turn blue.

"I... Know." I said, running out of breath. Celeria let me go and went back to what she was doing. "Okay, didn't expect to see Hercule and a little girl there." I said to Goku. He nodded and we went into the Kitchen. We both sat down next to each other and sighed.

"Now I need to ask you something."

I smiled and looked over to him. "Yeah?" He put my hands in his.

"Are you my Mirror?" He asked.

I laughed and looked in his eyes. "Yes." We both laughed and walked to our room. Goku laid on the bed while I was choosing what music to put on. I found a certain song that I always caught Goku humming when I pretend to sleep. I pressed play and laid down on the bed with him.

As we were listening to Just the way you Are by Bruno Mars. I was humming to it. Replacing her with him, or she with he. It was Awesome.

"When I see your face. There's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing. Just the way you are. And when you smile. The whole World stops and stares at you for a while. Cause Girl you're amazing. Just the way you Are." Goku sung. I tilted his head so he was facing me. I kissed his lips and put my hand on his chest. He responded by putting his hand on the back of my neck and waist and pulling me closer. I giggled when I heard him growl. Goku grabbed my hips and placed me on top of him. But a shot of a gun stopped us short and I pulled back. I looked at the door and the window. When I saw who it was. I growled.

"Bearded Guy." I said. Getting off Goku and glaring at Hercule. "What are you doing here?!" I shrieked. Celeria and Raditz slammed open the door and glared at Hercule.

"You killed her!" He yelled.

"Killed who?" Celeria asked. "What are you talking about?" She said.

"My Wife and Mom." I heard Goku snicker and I looked at him.

He then started laughing. "Oh my Gosh! How could Nech and I kill them if we were here?" He laughed, and I couldn't help, but join in.

"Yeah. As much I can say, you killed her if you were the only ones there." I laughed. Then a bullet went flying past me and into the wall. I saw Videl hiding with one of the guards. I smirked and made her get under my control again. "Come here Videl, I'm not going to hurt you." She nodded and ran over to me. I put her in my lap and looked at Hercule. "What a cute little girl you have Hercule. I wish I could keep her. But I can't, she has your blood and DNA." I said. "Go back to your Daddy." I said.

"Okay Auntie." She said. I raised an eyebrow when she stood beside her Dad. Auntie. I'm not his sister. I sighed.

"Guess I'll have to do this the hard way." I raised my finger which made everyone except Videl float up and out the window. I picked up Videl and made her float out of the window gently and back to where I threw the rest. "Okay, we've gotta move somewhere else." I said, everyone nodded and we all went out front. I turned off the lights and turned it into a Capsule. I put it in my Case and we started flying.

"Just exactly where are we going?" Raditz asked. I shrugged.

"Where they can't find us. Probably somewhere in the forest." I said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, bears can get in if we leave the door or windows open." Goku said.

"Pffffft. Nothing gets pass me." I said with a smirk.


	15. Movie Night

Celeria: Okay, stop yelling at me, you're making me cry! *wipes fake tears and fake cries, returns to normal* nah, I'm just kidding.

Chapter 15: Movie Night

"There!" I yelled, pointed to a perfect space for the house. We all landed and I put the Capsule House down. We walked inside and closed the door quickly. As I laid down on the couch. Celeria was making Popcorn, Raditz was eating pasta, Goku was taking a shower, and I was going to pick a movie out. As I was looking through the movies, I bet they would watch 21 Jump Street, Kevin Hart, and Drag me to Hell.

I grinned evilly and sat on the couch. "Well, 21 Jump Street First." I put it in and pressed pause. "Hurry up people! I already put a movie in and I'm about to play it!" I yelled.

**Celeria's POV**

As I was making the Popcorn, I was rapping a song Nechita always sung when we were playing in the Gardens.

"Let them suiside doors up. I do suicide on the tour bus. I do suicides on the private jet. You know what that mean, I'm proud of death. I'm stepping death pain like I'm a shit. Tell them give me fifty million and I'mma quit. Most rappers taste level ain't at my waist level. Go her is ta at your face level, don't do no press, but I get the most press. Plus show my Bitch, make your Bitch look like Precious. Talking about Mary she go off the noly, now the whole party is melting like doly. Let everybody, they move it like Roly. Don't sell me apartment, I move in the lobby, niggas is lurtaint, just to feel important, you go see lawyer, and niggas. 2 Chains!" I smiled as the Popcorn stopped popping, and I heard whistling from the living room.

"I knew you liked Mercy!" Nechita yelled. I laughed and threw the bag at her. She caught it and smirked at me. "Nice try Princess." She laughed and turned back to Kakarott, who just dried his hair and joined her. "Hey, that's my bag!" She yelled. Kakarott laughed and put it out of her reach. I laughed and turned to Raditzu, who was sleeping on the table. An idea popped into my mind. I snapped my finger at Nechita. I pointed to Raditz and she grinned evilly.

"Get the dye." I whispered, she stood up and walked over to me. She had a balloon in her hand.

"Rainbow Dye Balloon Prank is in business." She said. I grinned just as she did. I took the balloon and put over Raditzu's head. We looked at each other and nodded. I dropped the balloon and at splattered all over him. He shot up and looked at himself. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. Sad to say, but Nechita was on the floor, laughing her ass off. Raditz glared at both of us. "RUN NIGS!" Nechita yelled, she screamed her head off and ran out the door. I followed suit as Raditzu was chasing us, mostly me because he somehow knew I had the balloon.

"Nechita come on, I know the perfect place." Nechita flew ahead of me and told me to follow her. She grabbed my hand and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Flying so fast, Raditz was nowhere to be seen, but Kakarott was. "Kakarott's coming." I said. Nechita cursed under her breath and dropped me.

"You're on your own Princess!" She laughed. "Bye!" Their energy signals got farther as I started walking through the trees. I heard a swishing in the bush. I powered up a ki ball and waited. Then something came out and tried to knock me over. I held it up by the throat and saw Master Roshi. I growled and slapped him in the cheek.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing ass hole?!" I yelled. He just put his hands out and tried to touch my breasts. I screamed and kicked him in the chest.

"No respect for the elderly." He whispered.

"I'll give you respect alright." I charged at him, but an arm wrapped around my waist and a hand covered my mouth. I growled and relaxed once I smelled Raditzu's scent.

"She's my woman, ol' man. Get your own." He said, we laughed and Raditzu and I flew away. Then we heard a scream and a laugh.

"Kakarot, let go of me!" I heard Nechita say, Kakarot came over with Nechita over his shoulder. "Celeria, help me." She whined.

"Nope." She screamed and started pounding on Kakarott back as he laughed.

"Come on! I helped you with that prank!" She crossed her arm and flipped over Kakarott's shoulder. He grabbed her hand before she could make another escape. She 'Hmph'd and we laughed. "AH! PIZZA!" She yelled, which made Kakarott look over to the right. She slipped out and flew away again.

"That was cruel!" He yelled, chasing her.

"I know, that's why I said it!" It echoed. Raditzu and I went back to the house and pressed play to the movie. We started eating all the popcorn. When we were watching Kevin Hart they still weren't back.


	16. Rain Drops

A/N: A little bit of Lemon people! Just a Warning.

Celeria: YEAH! Hesesesesese! LOL

Chapter 16: Rain Drops

**Nechita's POV**

I was sitting down in the now wet grass. It was raining earlier. So the wind make it feel relaxing. I sighed and put my hand in the grass. It waved between my fingers from the wind. I giggled and laid down. As I saw all the stars, I was wondering what King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory is doing right now. I closed my eyes and turned over. I felt an arm wrap around my back and pull me closer. I opened one of my eyes and saw Goku in Super Saiyan form.

"You thought I wouldn't find you." He whispered. I closed my eyes again and sat up. Goku laid his head down on my lap and fell asleep a few minutes later. I started combing his hair. He smiled and turned around so he was facing me. He was still sleeping as I laid down in the grass. I stared up at the sky and started singing.

"When there is a blame, there is gonna be a flame. When there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned. But just because it burns doesn't mean, you're gonna die. You gotta get up and try, try, try. You gotta up and try, try, try. You gotta get up and try, try, try." I pretended I had a piano and hit the notes. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as a raindrop fell on my nose. I shivered as the wind picked up. Goku opened an eye and crawled up to me. He wrapped me up in his arms and tangled my legs with his. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes as raindrops fell on us. My hands unzipped his jacket and I wrapped my arms around Goku's back.

He tightened his hold on me as I started shivering again. My eyes opened as I felt his lips in mine. I responded by pulling him closer. Goku then zipped my jacket down. My tail and his wrapped around each other making a heart. He pulled back and breathed heavily. I put my hands under his shirt and he shivered.

"Damn Nechi. You're hands are so god damn cold." He shivered.

"Then make them warmer." I said, rubbing his chest and he stopped shivering, except he purred and put his hands under my shirt and grabbed my hips. I shivered. "Your hands are colder than mine." I shivered. He growled and started rubbing my back. Which was now wet from the rain. I then turned in his arms and as I put my hands on his. He pushed me closer to him and shared his warmth. He stood up and picked me up bridal style. He started flying back to the house. With his aura, the raindrops didn't reach my face. When we reached the house. We opened the window inside and ran into the room. We started laughing. After all that was over. We both stripped down and I changed into my pajamas. But Goku stayed in his boxers and powered down. I smiled and climbed into bed. He smiled back and put his head in my neck.

I felt him nibbling at the flesh and I moaned into his hair. "G-Goku." I moaned and he growled. I felt the heat flushed to my cheeks as his hands found my breasts.

He snickered. Kind of evilly. "Don't worry my Mate. Tonight, is all about you." I nodded and closed my eyes.

**Next Morning**

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Goku. "Yeah?" I asked.

"We have to go." He said. I raised an eyebrow as he pulled out clothes for me. I quickly put them on and put on my wet jacket.

"Why? And so early in the Morning." I yawned, he grabbed my hand and lead me to the door. We walked out and to the front door. "What about Celeria and Raditz?" I yawned. He ignored me and opened the door. The sun hit my eyes and I hissed. It was stinging my eyes.

"Get out Ageku." He ordered. I grabbed my Capsule Case and took him out. Goku put me in the passenger seat while he's driving.

"You can drive?" I asked.

"I learned after you died." He said. I nodded and laid down. After buckling the seatbelt around myself. I laid my head down on Goku's lap and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep once again. I woke back up in Ageku. Goku was nowhere to be seen. I sat up and looked around. I found a blanket wrapped around me. I unbuckled the seatbelt and looked around. It was still night and it read 3:57. I stretched out and found Goku near a river. I flew over to him and sat down beside him. He was washing his face with his hands. When he was done, he sat down and looked down at the water. I put my hand in it and it felt good. I took it out and took a sip of the water. It tasted gross at first, but once I got used to the taste, I liked it. I took a deep breath and held it. I put my face in the water and found fish swimming around. I laughed a little and took my head out. My hair was all wet and I was wide awake now.

"Celeria and Raditz had to go back to Frieza's Ship." I tensed up and hugged my knees. I didn't get to spar with her. And yet, I didn't get to say goodbye. "And Hercule came by just while you and I were sleeping. I woke up to a hissing sound and found him with a Linx on top of you." My body shook.

"How could he?" I asked. Goku looked over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "That's plain cheat, we were sleeping." I said, blowing my hair out of my face and using my ki to dry myself off. My eyes glowed Purple, my hair too. Goku noticed and hugged me as I did nothing. Just stare down at the river. I saw who I really was. I growled and splashed the water. Then a face popped out. It was Hercule. I didn't get scared or jump. Our noses connected as we growled ar each other. My eyes turned a Blood Red color and I grabbed his beard. I dragged him out the water and held him up by the beard. I put him close to my face as I glared at him.

"I swear to Kami, if you come near us again. I will kill your daughter in front of you and then I'm coming after you, got it Beardy. I don't want to repeat myself." He nodded and I dropped him into the ocean, after taking his mask off. I stomped over to Ageku, leaving burn marks in the ground. I got in Ageku and almost slammed the door shut. I put my head in my hands and put them on my knees.

"Is this who I am?" I cried softly. "A Monster?"


	17. Food

Celeria: I know. And sorry, I just had to get you to Prank Veggie again.

Chapter 16: Food

I fell to my knees and looked at the wet ground. Let a bear devour me or something. I don't care anymore. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and made me stand up. Goku wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked over to the go-kart. "I'll drive." I said, he nodded and we got in our seats. I buckled up and turned it on. I first put on the radio and put on Monster by Kanye West. "I shoot the lights out. Hide, till it's bright out. Woah, just another lonely night. Are you willing to sacrifice your life?" I asked someone. Goku laid his head on my lap and I put my hand on his chest and patted it. I put it in drive and drove away at 90 m/h. I glared at the road ahead of me and kept thinking.

_'Maybe I should just go back to King Kai's. But, Goku would go on a rampage, searching every corner of the map for me. For me to go back when the year isn't even half over, will be a waste of a wish. And training. Everybody will be searching for me. And it was only 2 weeks since I got back. And three tiring months of catching that monkey. So I'll just stay here. If I think myself as a Monster, I'll just have to get out of everybody's sight.'_

Goku fell asleep as I was done thinking. I just stopped thinking of where I was going and listened to the music. After about three hours after sunrise, I began to grow hungry. We were in a city and I pulled over to a concrete. "Ageku, turn into a Mini Van please." He did just that and I carefully put Goku's head on the seat I was sitting on and I opened the door. I walked out and put my sunglasses on. I looked around and found McDonalds. I smiled and closed the door shut gently. I walked in and realized that there was five people here. The guy looked up from the desk and smiled.

"Welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order?" I smiled back and nodded. I walked over and up at the menu.

"I'll have, 10 of each kids meal, and 6 Baconators." I said. As the guy was staring at me in pure shock. I chuckled and took off my sunglasses. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head and pressed the button to the cashier. "$59.28." I smirked and handed him the money. "And what's with your eyes?" He asked nicely.

"Oh, contacts, I have a thing and love to change the colors of my eyes to scare people." He nodded and went in the back. I walked over ot one of the booths and sat down in it. I put my hand under my chin and leaned on it. I drew circles on the table. I heard the door open and someone sat next to me. I looked over and saw Goku. He looked tired as Heck. I chuckled and put my head on his shoulder. "You look tired Goku." He nodded and put his head on mine.

"Yeah, stupid police sirens woke me up and now I find you here waiting for food to show." I nodded and sighed.

"Here." I lifted his head and put it on my lap. "Go back to sleep." I said. He muttered something then laughed. "Sleep Mutterer." I said, he chuckled then did what I said. I snickered and looked around. I found the five people at one table. They were all boys. I banged my head on the seat and put my sunglasses back on. "Heheh, been asleep for five hours and he falls asleep again. He's as lazy as me."

"I heard that." He said. I laughed and put my head on his.

"You were suppose to." I said. He growled and put his arm around the back of my neck. I laughed and saw that the food was on the counter. "Let me go so I can get the food Goku."

"No." He said.

"I was going to give you some." I said, he instantly let me go and I smirked. He stood up and let me out. I kissed him on the cheek and went to the counter. "Thanks." I said to the guy. He nodded and I walked back to the booth. He fell asleep again and I put a Baconator at his nose. He took a bite out of it and sat up.

"Thank you." He said, stretching out and started eating.

"Hey." I said, following suit. Mostly all the employees and those boys were staring at us.

"How are they eating like that, it's unnatural." They guy said.

"Probably didn't eat in two months and they're starving." I smirked and after about 5 minutes later, we were now patting our full stomachs.

"You just had to order the kid's meal." Goku said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't know what to get for you. Be lucky I spent most of my money on that."

He stood up. "I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be right back." I nodded and threw away the garbage. When I got back. Those boys were sitting at the booth. I pushed them over and sat down at the end.

"So, what's your name?" The boy in front of me said.

"None of your business." I said. Putting my headphones in and listening to Clique. My watch beeped and Vegeta popped up. "What's u-." I started chuckling. "Did Celeria prank you again?" I asked. He muttered something and I took off my headphones.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"At a food place." I looked at the boys. "With weirdos who's about to get their asses kicked by Kakarott." I said, looking back at Vegeta.

"I would like to see that, but I can't. Freiza needs me to go to a Planet and destroy it." I nodded and the boys stared at me.

"Then good luck. With you not being Super yet. I doubt you can do anything." I laughed. Putting my legs on the table and my hand behind my head.

"I will go Super one day. You'll see." He said.

"I bet." I grinned evilly and looked up at the ceiling. "But, I can't blame Kakarott. He went Super because Piccolo killed me and he's been a wreck ever since." I said. "I'm still worrying about him. He wasn't the same after I died." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nech. He marked you as his mate. You would feel the same if he died." I glared at him.

"Of course I would. He's only reason I came back anyway." I grabbed a boy's arm and swung him over me. He landed on the floor and Goku came out the bathroom. "You would feel the same with Celeria." I laughed.

"She's Raditz's mate, not mine!" He yelled. I laughed louder and did the same with the other boy. Goku sat next to me and put his head on the table. "You would feel the same for me." I took off my sunglasses and my eyes turned Red.

"No I wouldn't! I only talk to you so I know when you're coming to Earth." I said. He got scared and I think he fell out of the bed. I smirked and crossed my arms. "That's what you get." I put my foot under the table and tripped all the boys. Goku smirked at me and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah Vegeta, she's mine. Get your own." Vegeta turned off his watch and I chuckled.

"You and you're words." I said to Goku. He touched my nose and my mouth giggled. "Come on. You're driving this time." He whined.

"You drive. My hands are tired." He said.

"I drove for five hours Kakarot. I'm tired." I said. "Fine." I muttered something and we walked out. I got in the driver's seat and started the car. When Goku opened the door, I drove ahead. And stopped. He got in and closed the door. I smirked at him and drove ahead. Then I saw a limo and Hercule posters all over it. I growled and Goku noticed.


	18. A Little Fun

Chapter 18: A Little Fun

I gripped the steering wheel as Goku told me to calm down. How can I calm down if I'm seeing posters of him everywhere?! I pulled over and leaned back in my seat.

"Kami, just kill me now." I said. Goku picked me up and put me in his lap. He hugged my sad body and hushed me by combing my hair. I put my hands in his hair and put my lips on his. He responded by putting his hands on my back and pushing me closer. It started getting hot and I took his jacket off. Goku put his hands in my hair and pulled back. We both breathed heavily and our tails connected. We entwined our fingers and connected our foreheads. I looked down and Goku's hands traveled down my back. With my hands climbing up his shirt and rubbing his stomach abs. His hands went up the back of my shirt and rubbed my back. I took a deep breath and looked up at Goku once again. His eyes were closed and he grabbed my legs. I saw his smirk and he put them behind his head. I leaned back and he put his legs on the deck of the car. My head laid on his legs and his head laid on mine. I giggled as he started making funny faces at the signs.

"You know. You stole my Popcorn." I said, smirking.

"I was hungry and Celeria didn't get to make mine." He crossed his arms and I did the same. Goku smirked, put his jacket on, and turned me around. He opened the car door and put me down on the seat. He stepped out. "Come on. We're going to see what's going on." I nodded and stepped out. Everyone was at the middle of town and there was traffic. Goku held my hand and we walked through the traffic. While putting the hoods of our jackets on. I smiled as we After Imaged in front of everyone. But they didn't pay attention.

"Um, excuse me ma'am." Someone tapped my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and turned to face it. I looked down and saw a bald dude with an Orange GI just like mine on. But the sign said 'Turtle Hermit', Roshi.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You cut in front and I can't see."

"Sorry, we just wanted to see what was going on. Here." I stepped behind him and let him get in front of me.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Thanks." I nodded and he looked at me weird. I raised an eyebrow. "What's with your eyes?" He asked.

"Contacts." I simply said. "I get that a lot." He nodded and looked in front of him. Goku and me looked at each other. "Do you get what's going on?" I asked in a whisper so he can hear.

"No. They're aren't doing anything." He said, I nodded and looked up. It looked like Hercule was posing for the crowd who was cheering. I glared at him and Goku stood next to me. "Irritated?" He asked. I closed my eyes and put my hands in my pocket. I then realized I had my bloody jacket on. I smirked and looked at Goku. He had blood on his jacket too. Hercule then stopped and looked at the whole crowd.

"Alright. Who would like to fight the great and all-powerful Hercule?!" He yelled, Goku bumped my shoulder.

"Go and try." He said. I raised my hand. So did most of the crowd. Hercule looked at me and pointed at me.

"How about you lil' lady?" I nodded and smirked at Goku. Hercule took my hand and helped me get on the stage. It was pretty clear that I was taller than him. I looked down at him and made my eyes turn a full red. "Okay, lets see if you can beat me, the all powerfu-." He didn't get to finish cause I punched him in the face and kicked him high in the air. I looked up and put my hands up. Powering up ki balls. He freaked out and pointed to me. "It's you! GUARDS!" He yelled. I looked around me and I was surrounded by guards. Goku After Imaged in front of me and caught the man's fist. Hercule fell behind the guards and yell out in pain. I grinned evilly and we started beating the guards up. Goku and me started to power up to Super Saiyan and it blew almost everyone away. The bald guy stood his ground and looked at us in amazement.

"Wow, that was Amazing!" He yelled. "You have to show me that again!" Goku and I powered down and put our hoods back on. We both smirked at the bald guy.

"What's your name?" Goku asked.

"Krillen Chestnut." I snickered and we jumped off the stage.

"So, you can fly right?" I asked. He nodded and I smirked. "Good." I motioned with my finger for him to follow us. He did as told and we all walked away. "Anyways. Are we going back to the house?" I asked Goku.

"No! Hercule found us there and I capsuled it when you were in Ageku." I nodded.

"So. We're going far away?" I asked.

"That's right." He smirked. I smirked back and looked at Ageku.

"Ageku. Normal Form." I said. Ageku turned into a Go-Kart and Goku climbed in the Drivers seat. I sat in the back and Krillen sat in the other front seat. I didn't bother putting the seatbelt on as Goku drove away. Now the Cops were after us. I smirked and stood up. I turned around to face the cops. The wind blew all over my face and my hood fell down.

"Why don't we just pull over!" Krillen yelled.

I chuckled evilly and brush a stray of my hair behind my ear. "Cause we aren't the good guys. We like to have some fun like messing with humans." I smirked, my eyes turning a full white color.


	19. Lies

Celeria: Celeria I promise you this. Probably in the next or a couple of chapters. You'll get the lemon you wanted okay? Good.

Chapter 19: Lies

As I was staring at the cop cars. I grinned evilly as Krillen was telling me to not hurt the innocent people.

"I told you to be quiet, now shut up!" I yelled. Krillen covered his mouth and turned back in his seat. I stepped on the trunk and transformed into Super Saiyan. My aura spiked and so did my power level. I jumped off and attacked every car head on. KI balls appeared in my hands and killed every one of them. Blood poured out and I laughed. I blew up the rest of the cars and flew back to Goku and Krillen. I laid down and crossed my arms, while Krillen was looking at me like I was insane.

"The fuck you looking at me for Nigga!" I said, which made Goku laugh. I smirked, powered down and put my hood down so it was covering my face. My eyelids closed and I fell asleep.

I woke up to music. "I told you she would wake up!" I heard Goku yell.

"She's not even awake. She still has her eyes closed and would she be moving around right now?" Krillen asked Goku.

"No, I guess not." I opened my eyes and found myself looking at my hood. I moaned and sat up. "See?! She woke up!" Goku yelled. I threw a ki ball at him and rubbed my head.

"What a headache." I said, putting my head on my knees and looking at the seat. "Turn it off. We should call it a night." I said. Looking at the time. It read 10:28. Goku pulled over to the grass. Which I saw we were in a forest. He turned Ageku off and got out. Goku picked me up bridal style and walked over to an open spot. I took out my capsule and threw it on the ground. The house popped up and we all went inside. Goku put me down on the couch and laid down on top of me.

"So, you guys are the Vampire mother and child everyone is talking about?" I shrugged my shoulders and started combing Goku's hair.

"Well, he's not a child anymore, but they certainly remember me." I laughed and put my hood back.

"You're the wanted criminals?" Krillen asked.

"Yes, we are." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He nodded and turned on TV. I closed my eyes as he put on Ghost Adventures. I smirked and felt Goku's arms go around me. He trapped my arms and started licking the mark on my collarbone. I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning in front of Krillen. I felt Goku's smirk and my lip quivered from the blood pouring out of it. I touched my halo and we disappeared from Krillen's sight.

"Woah, did you guys s-." Krillen looked around. "Guys. Hello?" He called out. Which almost stinged my ears.

"Shut up Krillen. I'm trying to sleep." I said to him. He just looked around and shrugged. I smirked and felt Goku's tail sneak around my waist. He picked me up and walked to the bedroom. I smelled our joint scents in here. It made my Saiyan Side come out and look at Goku lustfully. He looked at me the same way and smirked. "Take me Kakarott."

**Celeria's POV**

"Why are we back here?!" I yelled. We're on Friezer's ship and I'm certainly yelling at Princess Veggie-head.

"Frieza's orders sister. Learn it!" He yelled back.

"I'm about to Pimp-slap you. And when in Kami's name did you ever listen to Frieza?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Shh, he's coming." Raditzu said. We stood on the side lines as Frieza walked by and looked at each and one of us.

"You!" He pointed to Vegeta. "Nice job destroying the Planet Brat. That was a natural enemy of ours." Vegeta nodded and glared at the wall. "So I hear you two went to Earth to retrieve two more Saiyans, is that correct?" He asked.

Raditz answered for me. "Yes, but they were too much of a challenge to bring back." I glared at Raditz and he just looked at Frieza. I smiled at Frieza.

"We got defeated and had to heal overtime. There was a child boy and another female Saiyan with him." I said. Crossing my arms and leaning back on the wall. Frieza smirked at me and went back to where he was going. I growled and punched Raditz on the top of the head. "Are you Fucking kidding me Raditz." I said.

"What did you expect me to do? Tell him Nechita died and Kakarot turned Super Saiyan and wouldn't leave their home?!" He said through gritted teeth. I growled again and leaned against the wall one more time. Then we heard something down the hallway.

"Make quadrants for Earth, if those Saiyans want a fight. They got it!" We all gasped and I had to grip my armor to not go over there and Pimp-Slap that guy. Vegeta and me glared at Raditz who squeaked and covered his mouth.

"You got five seconds before I rip off that scouter and armor and leave you out in space." I said, pointing to the window. I started counting while Raditz ran down the hallways. I stopped at two and ran after him.

**Nechita's POV**

Goku and me powered out of Super Saiyan and my lover collapsed on top of me. Thank Kami that this room is sound proof. Goku and I breathed heavily. I was limb on the bed. While he pulled himself out of me and buried his head in my neck. I took deep breaths to calm my rapidly beating heart. I then rubbed my tail and calmed down. Then Goku looked up at me and I did the same with him.

"Thanks." I said. He smiled and nodded. He grabbed my tail and wrapped it around his forehead which made him look like he had a brown headband on. I laughed a little before closing my eyes and covering the blankets over us. Goku laid his head on my chest and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and put my hand in his hair. We both fell asleep still invisible.


	20. Goodness

INSANE Lemon people. Just a Warning!

Celeria: *laughs ass off* Okay! Here it is!

Chapter 20: Goodness

"I can't believe you let Roshi live with us!" I yelled at Goku.

He put his hands up and shifted in his seat on the chair in the Kitchen. "Sorry. He had nowhere to stay since Celeria blew up his house." I growled at Roshi who was starting to be an invader. I snapped my teeth at him and he fell out of the seat. I growled some more and ran a hand through my hair.

"Whatever, as long as I see no Magazines, or this guy trying to get with this. I'll be alright. So don't try it bub. I'm watching you." I put two fingers to my eyes and pointed them at Roshi next. I stood up, walked in my room and slammed the door shut. Leaving a shocked Goku and Roshi behind.

**Celeria's POV**

I smiled as I felt Raditz join me in the bed. I turned over and embraced him. "Where were you?" I asked.

"Trying to get that cut off my head." He rubbed his head and I laughed.

"Be quiet, people got a Planet to Destroy tomorrow." Veggie said. I sticked my tongue out at him and an idea clicked in my head. I put two fingers to my forehead, Raditzu and me vanished and appeared in the Guest Bedroom in Alysha's house. Then the door slammed open and Nechita was seen with a butcher knife.

"Oh, carry on you two." She said, walking out. I laughed and heard her laugh down the hallway. Raditz locked the door and looked over to me lustfully. I looked at him the same way.

"We'll be right back guys, don't get into trou-" He heard a frying pan being smacked on someone. "Stop trying to pinch my butt, bub! Get your own woman. Gosh!" We heard Nechita yell, and the door slamming. We both laughed and laid down on the bed.

"So, now that we're alone. What should we do?" I asked, smirking. Raditzu smirked back and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and felt his hand cup the back of my head to pull me closer. Then we heard a scream from outside.

"STOP TRYING TO PINCH MY BUTT, I WILL PIMP-SLAP YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Nechita yelled, it echoed through the whole forest. I laughed a little and Raditzu's hands slither down my body. He ripped my shirt and pants off. Leaving me with a bra and underpants on. I closed my eyes and turned my head away as he undid my bra and underwear.

**Nechita's POV (Sorry Celeria. I'm not into that kind of stuff. *snickers and grins evilly*.)**

As I focused on the road. I held out the butcher knife to Roshi if he tried to come near me. He did once, but Goku punched him in the face and tied him to the seat. Krillen was looking at Roshi telling him 'Nice to see you' or 'How've you been Master'. I'm getting tired of it. I took a deep breath and scratched my cheek.

"Krillen shut up! You're voice is giving me a headache." He shut up and nodded. I sighed and glared at the road ahead of me. Raditz and Celeria should've came with us. It would be fun with them here.

"Hey, how about we play find the pebble?" Goku asked. They all nodded except for me. I growled and gripped the sterring wheel. "Come on Alysha. Please?" Goku asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm driving Goku. I can't play while I'm trying to drive!" I almost yelled.

"Fine. Everybody close their eyes and Alysha will hide the pebble." They all nodded and closed their eyes while Goku gave me the pebble. I smirked and put it in my bra.

"I hid it." Goku jumped out of Ageku and I stopped the go-kart. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I shrieked. Goku ran back to the car and hopped in.

"I thought you threw it out the kart cause you didn't want to play." He said, I glared at him and started driving again.

"Well I didn't, it's still in this kart!" I yelled. Goku nodded and I muttered something. I slammed down on the gas and Roshi had to hang on to my seat. I smirked and turned on the radio. Come & Get It by Selena Gomez was on. I tapped the beat onto the steering wheel and hummed the lyrics. I then found a city and I drove in it.

"Wow, this is Pepper City. Do they sell Peppers here?" Goku asked. I shook my head.

"Ageku, Mini-Van form." The roof came over us and the Kart shook to Ageku's tires getting bigger and I smirked as they were freaking out. I drove ahead and we were in the roads of Pepper City. I looked all around. Veggie-Head said this is where he's landing when he arrives. So I'm trying to look for a place for Goku and them to stay if they see him by any chance. I smiled as I saw a sign that said. 'Apartment for Sale'. I pulled over and put the hood over my head. So did Goku. We all opened the car doors and stepped out. My heels clicked to each step I took. I put on sunglasses and put some bubblegum in my mouth. I popped a bubble and smirked at the people who passes by. We all walked inside. It was beautiful, it looked like a deluxe! It was amazing!

**Celeria's POV**

Raditz thrusted into me one more time before collapsing and breathing heavily. We both breathed heavily and I embraced Raditz. He bit into my collar-bone and I followed suit.


	21. Going Back

Celeria: Yes you are! And there's a surprise for you too!

Chapter 21: Going Back

All those months came and went. It was my last day of being with Goku. Celeria was in tears when I was talking to her. Goku was in tears when I told him it was my last week. He hugged me to death and Roshi tried to. It ended up with a knife in his head. I was in tears too. But it was a fun year. Celeria's pregnant with a girl on the way. She's 7 months and I couldn't help, but feel sad that I wasn't gonna be there.

"Goku?" I asked. He looked up at me with a tear-striked face. I hugged him tightly and heard him cry on my shoulder. I felt tears come to my eyes, but I held them back. "Since it's my last night. I wanna spend it with you. Please, just one more night." He nodded and pulled back.

It was hours later when he was sleeping with a smile on his face. I got dressed in my clothes I went to Heaven in. As I was doing that. I was writing a letter. When I was finished with my letter. King Kai appeared.

"It's time to go Nechita." I nodded and put my bloody jacket on Goku. And the letter on the nightstand. I kissed Goku on the cheek and walked over to King Kai. Tears were escaping my eyes as I looked at Goku one last time.

"Goodbye." I waved. "My Love." We vanished and reappeared on King Kai's Planet. I took a deep breath and wiped my tears away. "I'll rest for the night and feel better in the morning." King Kai nodded and I laid down on the grass. I fell asleep a few minutes later.

**Goku's POV**

I woke up with no one in bed. I sat up and yawned. I found Alysha's clothes on the floor. Something fell. I picked it up. It was Alysha's bloody jacket. I rubbed it against my face and got dressed. My feet carried my out and into the Kitchen, where I saw Celeria crying. Raditz went back to Frieza's ship last night to help him with something.

"Hey Celeria. Have you seen Alysha anywhere?" I asked. She cried harder and put her head in her hands.

"Kakarot. She went back yesterday." She said.

"Back to where?" I raised an eyebrow and sat down beside her.

"You are so Clueless Kakarot. To King Kai's Planet. Her year was up and she had to go back!" She yelled. Standing up and running to the room she and Raditz shared. My eyes went wide and I put my head in my hands. I missed her! She went back and I was a fool to sleep on the job!

"No, I refuse to believe she went back!" I yelled, powering up to Super Saiyan and going in the bedroom. Then I caught sight of paper on the nightstand. It read my name. I powered down and picked it up. It had a red ribbon on it and I opened it. A picture fell out. But I read the letter first.

_'Dear Goku. I'm sorry, but my year was up. I will miss you dearly. Please don't mourn over me going back and can you punch Roshi for me for trying to pinch my butt? If you do, thank you. I'll try to have fun in training. I have to chase this stupid bug next. And with a mullet. That will be so fun! I'll smash that bug so far. It'll go into the ground and come out the other side of the Planet. Anyways, don't stay in our room all day or don't talk to anyone. If you guys find the Dragon Balls, please don't wish me back until Veggie gets here. It'll take three hours to get there but I'll make it. I'll think about you everyday, so don't forget about me. I love you. I'm watching you._

_Your Beloved Mate, Alysha_

_P.S. When I get back, tell me the name of Celeria and Raditz's baby girl please?_

I let a tear shed and laughed a little. She's watching me? Where? I looked all around the room. There no cameras here. I smirked.

"Well, played Mate. Well played." I picked up the picture and smiled. It was me in Super Saiyan, with her in normal form. With her left arm on my right shoulder and one of her funny faces. Roshi was sneaking up behind her. I laughed and put the picture on the nightstand. I walked out and sneaked up behind Roshi. I punched him, he went through the door and landed on the street. I smirked and sat down on the couch.

**Nechita's POV**

"I swear if you don't stop hitting me!" I shook my fist at Gregory, who stuck his tongue out and flew away. A vein popped out and I started chasing him again. I found him on top of King Kai's car. I tried to hit him, but it hit King Kai's car. "Sorry!" I yelled. Running after the stupid bug. After a while, I sat down and took deep breaths. I clenched my hand and tapped the mullet on my head and thought for a second. If I catch Gregory the same way I did with Bubbles. I can get him. I put the mullet behind my back and ran the opposite way Gregory was going. I smirked as Gregory got scared and ran the other direction. I did too and laughed a little at Gregory's scared face. Then he did the same thing last time and I sat down. I put the mullet down and put my hands back.

"Too hard?" King Kai asked.

I growled and glared at him. "No! Just hard to do on an empty stomach. Are you done with the food yet?" I asked.

"Almost done Nechita. Just hold on!" He said. I sighed heavily and saw Gregory passed me. Bubbles sat next to me and ate a Banana. I patted his head and wrapped my tail around his waist. I picked him up and he was fine with it. I put my finger on my cheek and closed my eyes. I saw Goku reading the letter. I frowned and sucked in a breath. I can't imagine what he's thinking. Then he just laughed and put the letter on the nightstand. I smiled and laughed too.


	22. Alive

Celeria: *puts hands up* Okay, I don't need to be running. But I'm hungry though.

Chapter 22: Alive!

**2 years later...**

"So, lets see how your trainings been." Dad said.

"Right." I nodded and looked at King Kai.

"Okay, try it out on this large brick." A Giant Brick appeared above King Kai and I smirked.

"Okay." I raised my hands and summoned all the energy from this Planet. Even some energy from King Kai and Bubbles. As the bomb was forming on my hand.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded my head and turned away from him. "HAA!" I heard him yell. The brick flew past me at lightning speed. I didn't even flinch. I put my arm down and held the bomb on my right hand. I closed my eyes and waited for the brick. When I sensed it. I opened my eyes, turned, and threw the bomb at it. It blew to smithereens and I smirked at their faces.

"So, how was that?" I asked. Dusting my hands off.

"Amazing!" My Mother yelled. Hugging me. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Do you seriously need that scouter Mom. It looks ridicules on you." I laughed some more and closed my eyes. I saw Goku, putting the Dragon Balls down in the yard of where Goku and me were sitting in the rain. Bulma, Celeria, Krillen, Roshi, Oolong, and Raditz was there. I also noticed a little girl beside Celeria, holding the Four-Star-Ball. Even though Goku and me can't talk to each other. He knows I can see him. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"They just put the Dragon Balls down Nechita." I nodded at King Kai and touched my halo.

"Well, this maybe the last time we see each other, but I'll miss you being on my head to scare people." It made a beeping sound and started to disappear. I smiled. "Bye buddy." I said, it beeped and disappeared. "I'm ALIVE!" I yelled. Hugging my parents. They hugged me back and my Dad picked me up. I laughed and he put me down.

"I'll miss you Nechi-boo." Mom said.

"I'll miss you Mommy." I felt the tears come, but I held them back, no Saiyan cries. Well, there's that time where Raditz almost fell off a cliff, and I was crying with laughter. I hugged Dad one more time. "I'll see you when I die again. Bye!" I waved. Running the opposite of Snake Way. Then I stopped and powered up to Super Saiyan. I turned around and started running again. I ran as fast as I can passed them and jumped off the Planet. I cheered and landed on the path back to Earth. King Kai said something, but I wasn't paying attention. He even yelled for me to come back. But I just wanted to get back to my Mate.

I WILL get back to my Mate!

**Goku's POV**

"Your wish has been granted. Fair you well." Shenron said, the Dragon Balls flew up, and went in separate directions. I smiled and put my head back down.

"Nechita's coming back!" Celeria yelled. Apia smiled with tears and hugged her Mom.

"My Mate." I whispered. Raditz put a hand on my shoulder.

"Our sister died, and then she came back to life." He said.

"Yeah, I can't imagine how strong she's become." I shook my head and we all started heading back to the Apartment.

"With the training she said she's gotten. She'll be stronger than me." Raditz said, putting his head down, and hitting his head on a tree. I laughed and crossed my arms.

"She's been stronger than you ever since I was a baby." I said. Celeria nodded and smirked at Raditz's reaction. We flew in the window and I sat on our bed. Thinking about what Vegeta will look like.

**Nechita's POV**

I checked my watch, it was three hours since I left the Planet and I saw the head of the snake right there. I landed in front of it and started running to King Yemma's place. When I arrived, King Yemma looked at me, while I took deep breaths. I put my hands on my knees and my breathing soon went back to normal.

"Where's Popo?" I asked, Mr. Popo appeared beside me and we vanished to the Lookout. "Thank you Mr. Popo! It means a lot to me." I hugged him quickly and jumped off the Lookout. "NIMBUS!" I yelled. The yellow cloud appeared and I jumped on it. "We have to get to the Apartment Nimbus. I need you to get there as fast as you can." It made a buzzing sound and zoomed off. I smiled and stood up on it. My hair was blowing around me and I smiled. Which I felt an energy I haven't sense in a long time.

I saw him in the distance. My eyes sparkled with tears and I smiled in pure joy. I waved and let my tears fall. "Goku!" I yelled. I jumped off Nimbus and flew to Goku. Hugging him tightly and spinning around. He hugged me the same way and I smiled in his shoulder. "I missed you."

"So, I hear you've been watching me." He raised an eyebrow and I laughed. He did too and I looked at him.

"Now, you're older than me." I said.

"Finally. I can tell you what to do. Go make a Sandwich." He pointed beside him and I smirked at him.

"No." I crossed my arms and sat on Nimbus. He sat beside me and Nimbus zoomed off.

"Why not? I don't know how to." He said, with puppy-dog eyes.

"Cause I'm still the one who was older than you long ago." I made a circle with my fingers and in front of his face. He tried to bite it, but I shot it back and smirked at him. Goku put an arm around my shoulders and I held his hand while we headed off into the Sunset.


	23. Princess Veggie-Head

Celeria: Yes she is!

Chapter 22: Princess Veggie-head

While Goku and me were riding on Nimbus. Goku kept asking me all these questions about the training. I answered all of them with 'Great' or 'Cool'.

"So, what's the name of Celeria and Raditz's baby girl?" I asked.

"Well, they named her Apia!" I screamed which stinged his ears. He covered them up. "Alright. I get it!" He yelled. I stopped as it echoed through the whole sky.

"That's an Awesome name Goku! I'll have to tell them that when we get back!" I said excitedly. Grinning when I saw the building we lived in. Nimbus stopped at the window and I hugged him. "Thanks Nimbus! I'm going to ride more. Does 2 times a day sound cool?" It buzzed and spinned around me. I laughed and he zoomed away. I waved to him and opened the window. We both crawled in and the lights were out. I scratched my cheek and turned on the lights. I found Celeria and Apia on the bed. Celeria looked up at me and screamed. In a flash, I got knocked over and in a death grip.

"Okay, just because I'm alive, doesn't mean I can't die again." I breathed out. Celeria soon let me go and Apia looked at me.

"Auntie Nechita!" She yelled, running over to me and got in a death grip, softer than Celeria's. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Nice to meet you Apia!" I said. "How are you?" I asked.

"Awesome, Uncle Goku and Mommy were telling me stories about you, I always wanted to meet you!" She said, pulling back. My eyes sparkled and I looked at Goku. He smiled and nodded.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" I asked, sitting on the bed and putting Apia beside me and Celeria.

"Prank Veggie!" She yelled, putting hands up with a huge smile. I laughed and shook my head.

"You defiently have Celeria's Pranking Spirit!" She nodded, Celeria took Apia, and walked out the room. I smiled and rested my head in Goku's lap. He looked down at me and rubbed my cheek. "You ready?" I asked. He nodded and we both stood up. Then we sensed it! It was Veggie and Nappa! I jumped up and down in joy. "They're here!" I yelled. Celeria, Raditz, Krillen, Apia, and Yamcha came in the room when Goku and me jumped out the window. We were looking for a clear battlefield. We both smiled at each other when we saw where Piccolo trained us at. I growled and landed on the grass.

"I'm not thinking about that!" Goku yelled. I nodded and we both heard a 'CRASH' coming from town. Then it being blown up. Luckily, it wasn't the city we live in. Everyone got here just in time for Vegeta and Nappa to show up. I smirked at them.

"Vegeta, I thought you would be bigger." I said, walking over to him and looking down at him. He smirked and I hugged him tightly. "I'm happy you're back!" I said. He then struggled to get out of my grip and I put him down. "So." I walked in front of Nappa. "I hear you shaved your hair because a girl told you to." Nappa blushed and nodded.

"So, which one of you wants to fight me?" Vegeta asked.

"I'll do it!" Goku yelled. Walking a few feet in front of Vegeta. I scoffed and stepped back to where Goku was. We looked at each other and smirked.

"Since you guys didn't go Super Saiyan yet. We'll go easy on you." I said. Vegeta nodded and we all vanished from everybody's sight. We reappeared with Goku and Vegeta throwing punches and kicks at each, the same with Nappa and me. We were next each other and I kicked Nappa in the gut. Sending him back a few feet. Goku and Vegeta disappeared. Goku appeared beside me and Vegeta appeared beside Nappa.

"Not Bad you two." Vegeta said, I smirked.

"Not bad yourself." Goku said, smirking too. Nappa just crossed his arms and flew a few feet in front of Vegeta. Goku flew out a few feet and I smirked at his reaction.

I heard Apia whisper. "When can we prank them Mommy?" She asked.

"In a minute. Let Aunt Alysha and Uncle Goku beat the snot out of them okay?" Celeria said, looking down at her.

"Okay Mommy!" Apia said, smiling widely.

I crossed my arms, Vegeta and me flew down and let Goku and Nappa fight. Somehow. Over the years. Goku learned everything I learned from King Kai. I knew it all along, cause I saw Goku on the Planet once, and almost hugged him. But I couldn't, cause he needed to know I was sleeping instead of awake. As I was watching Goku and Nappa fight, Goku was holding back, but Nappa wasn't. Nappa was going all-out. I walked over to Vegeta and stood next to him, facing the other way.

"You know. Nappa's going all-out, but Kakarot isn't, you know that don't you?" I asked.

"Yes Nechita. I know." My mouth twisted into a smirk when I heard Vegeta yell out. I turned to him and found Apia above him laughing.

I flew up to her and we Hi-5'd. "Nice job, Apia. The water balloon trick?" She nodded and went back to her mother. Then Nappa landed on the ground, he had bruises, blood, and some of his teeth were out. Goku and me landed beside each other. We smirked at Nappa who just got blasted away by Vegeta.

"What the..." We heard Krillen say. "That was your Bodyguard and you kill him?!" He yelled. I held up a hand and put my head down.

"Be quiet Krillen, if he wanted to, he would've blasted you away along with Nappa." I said. He quickly shut up and stepped back.

"So. You prove a match for me." Vegeta smirked.

"Goku, you should do it. I'll be right here if you need any help." I said. He nodded. "You guys should go back." I looked at the rest. "We'll call if we need anything." They nodded and blasted away.

"We should go somewhere else." Goku said. I stepped out in front of him and flew up.

"And I know the perfect place. Follow me guys!" I yelled, blasting off in the direction of the Rocky Plains.


	24. Too Far

Celeria: Sure! :D

Chapter 22: Too Far

I stuck my tongue out at the ground and crossed my arms. I'm going to be bored after this. Or probably have my bones broken. Then, if there isn't too much pain, I can just move my bones back in place. Then I saw the Rocky Plains. I landed on one of the huge rocks. Vegeta landed on a bigger one, and Goku landed and a smaller, but bigger than mine. I sat down and closed my eyes. I'm not going to watch, but listen. I can feel what they're doing on the rock. King Kai taught me that.

_'Goku, don't hold back. Veggie-Head is just testing out our strength.'_

_'Thanks for the tip, Alysha.' _Goku said back. I smirked as the battle got more intense. I didn't even know it started, but I know the battle is more intense. I opened my eyes and was right. They were no where in sight. They reappeared on the same rocks as before. And went at it again. They were either, punching, kicking, dodging, throwing ki balls, or headbutting each other. They were mostly equal, but Goku had some advantage. I then stood up at the increase of power behind me. I turned around and looked down from where the energy signal was coming from. I flew down and saw some fat guy hiding behind a rock. I put my hands on my hips and flew in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He started backing up and took his sword out. I took it from him and put it to his face. "I asked you a question, now answer it." I flew closer to him.

"Training Spot." He answered. I quickly took the Sword's case from him and strapped it on my back. I put the sword in it and smirked while he tried to get it back.

"Ah ah ah." I waved my finger in his face. "I wouldn't do that." I put my hood over my face and went up to where I was last. I scoffed as Fatty yelled at me to give it back. I put my hair in my jacket so I can get some shade for once. I don't want my hair burning. Then it went dark. I put my hood up and saw Vegeta throwing his Galick Gun at Goku. And Goku throwing a KaioKen X2 Kamehameha. There was intense power and it was getting hard for Goku. Then I heard him yell...

"Times 3!" He yelled. Then Goku was winning. I smiled and watched as Vegeta was thrown into the clouds. I then grinned and flew over to Goku. He was breathing heavily. I rubbed his arm with my tail and looked up at where Vegeta used to be.

"That was Awesome!" I heard Fatty yell. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"Can this guy ever shut up?" I asked myself. Goku smiled and looked at me.

"Where'd you get the sword from?" He pointed to the sword.

"That Fat guy." I pointed to him, who was climbing up on the rock. Fatty was breathing heavily when he reached the top. I put the sword out of his reach and laughed when he tried to get it.

"Hey Yajorobie." Goku greeted. (I didn't know how to spell his name.) I flew up and took the sword out. It had Dragons on it. One looked like Shenron, and the other looked like the Namekian Dragon Prunga. I put a hand on my chin and started thinking. If he had this sword, then does he know Kami? Of course he does, I've seen this sword up there twice.

"Kakarot." Fatty crossed his arms and looked up at me. He grabbed my ankle and I panicked. I accidentally shot a ki ball at his face and knocked him of the lage rock. I hissed.

"That had to hurt." I squinted my eyes. Goku nodded and looked up at me.

"Yes, considering he's fat." He grinned and put his hands on his hips. I smirked and put the sword back.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"Oh, that time where you were visiting Bulma for a little bit. I went up to Kami's lookout and saw him." I nodded and landed beside him.

"You know Goku."

"Hn." He looked over to me.

"I don't see the sun or the moon anywhere. Where'd it go?" I asked him.

"Apia turned into a Crazed Ape and we destroyed the moon."

"Man! I love looking at the Moon, but not the full one." My tail swung out and tapped me on the head. I ignored it and felt Vegeta's energy again. He was on the rock and powering up something in his hand. I glared at it and soon figured out what it was. "Vegeta! What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"What does it look like?" He asked. I bit my lip. "Since there's no sun, I'm making one." I snickered a little bit. "You know what I mean!" He yelled, throwing it up at the sky. I yell out to stop, but he didn't listen.

"Uh oh." Goku said. Covering his eyes. But I didn't, Vegeta started to change. Like I did when I looked up at the full moon. I grabbed Goku and flew away a little bit when Vegeta started to grow. I felt Goku tense up, but I didn't care. If Vegeta steps on us. It'll crush us. I guarantee it. I put Goku on his two feet and looked up at Vegeta.

"Like the new look?" Vegeta asked.

"It's makes you look more ugly!" I yelled up to him. He growled and started chasing us. I grabbed Goku's hand and powered up to Super Saiyan. I quickly flew away from the mad Ape.

"You shouldn't have said that!" Goku yelled at me. I growled at him and put him on my back.

"It's a true fact so shut the hell up and help me here by blasting him!" I yelled back. He muttered something and stood up on me. I grunted, but kept flying. Then, I felt a blast hit us and knocked us down. I coughed from all the smoke then felt a unecapeable pain in my legs. I screamed as some bones were broken.

"Oops." I heard Vegeta say. "Sorry about that." I growled. "I accidentally crushed your legs." He held a finger up. "And now I'll accidentally crush your heart." His hand went for me, but I regained my strength and blasted him in the eye. He screamed in pain and stepped back. I laughed weakly and felt a pair of arms pick me up bridal style. I saw Goku and yelped in pain when some of my bones moved more out-of-place.

"Sorry." He said, running away from the ki blasts that were aiming at us.

"Need any help?" I heard a voice.

"Yeah Celeria."


	25. Brother and Sister

Celeria: You are so lucky I'm making you fight!

Chapter 25: Brother and Sister

Is Vegeta kidding me right now?! He shattered my legs! I am SO getting him back for this! Well, Goku'll probably do that for me. I frowned when Goku set me down on the rock I was on, it was far away from Sister vs Brother fight. She somehow transformed into a Super Saiyan over the years.

"Hey, something wrong?" Goku asked. I glared at him and pointed to my legs.

"He stepped on my legs!" I yelled. "And said it was an accident!" Okay, I didn't mean to yell at him, but it just came out of me.

"Then eat this Senzu Bean." He put one in my mouth. It was tasteless, how could I eat this?! I swallowed it quickly and my legs felt better. I proofed it by standing up, it didn't hurt one bit.

"Thanks." I said. He nodded and we went to help Celeria.

"Stay back!" She yelled. I put my hands up and just watched them fight.

**Celeria's POV**

"Stay back!" I yelled out to Kakarot and Nechita. She put her hands up and flew back to the spot they were in. I took a deep breath and started fighting Veggie again. I heard Nechita's scream from far away, and told Raditzu I was going to help them. So, when I got here. Nechita blasted Veggie in the eye and he let go of her. Kakarot came and helped her out. That's when I made my entrance.

"Celeria. Don't hold back!" Kakarot yelled. I cursed under my breath and continued my fight with Vegeta.

**Nechita's POV**

I watched as Celeria fought with Vegeta. I should help her. But she told not to. And I respect that. But, her energy's draining fast, and I don't want my legs broken again. Then, when Vegeta blasted her, she returned to normal and landed on the ground. I screamed and powered up to Super Saiyan. Charging at Vegeta and hitting him in the back of the head. He turned around and caught me in his hands. My arms were free. I put it on top of his rough and powered up.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, struggling to get his hands off me. Why did he turn evil all of a sudden?! I clenched my teeth together and closed my eyes tightly. Blood was pouring from my chest and legs. But it didn't hurt that much. Until Vegeta slammed his hands on my body again. I screamed and my transformed into that Evil Side again. The 'Evil' tattoo turned Purple and so did the rest of me. Except my skin, it just stayed at its regular peach color. My eyes shot open and I was emotionless. It didn't hurt in my POV. But by the way I was screaming. Vegeta, Celeria, and Goku guessed it did hurt. But, I was faking it all. I bit his gloved furry hand and he let me go. I fell on my feet, covered in mostly blood. Which I adored. I glared at Vegeta, and in a flash. I had his finger in my hands, and I was running down his leg. I tripped him and flew out-of-the-way. My Purple and Black hair flowing in front of me.

"Stupid Monkey." I muttered. Celeria flew beside me. I looked at her and smirked. "Nice Transformation." I said. She had the color I have, on her eyes, hair, clothes, and scouter.

"Thank you. Lets finish this." She whispered something in my ear and we nodded at each other. She flew up above his face and threw a pink dye balloon on his Saiyan Armor. He stood up and blasted her. She deflected it and I drew out the sword. I tried cutting his tail off. But he kicked the sword out of my hands and punched me to the ground. A huge crater was made and I wasn't hurt. I held up his hand and Goku came beside me.

"I'm a little busy." I said.

"No, Yajorbie's going to cut off his tail while Celeria and me stall Vegeta." He whispered. I nodded and kicked Vegeta's hand up. Then I realized, my hair was straight again, and down to my knees. I smirked and Vegeta caught me in his hands again. Okay, it did hurt now! He was pulling my hair and literally, crushing my stomach. I coughed up blood and it got on the floor. I glared at Vegeta.

"Why are you doing this?!" I yelled. "I thought we were friends!" I struggled to get out of his hold.

"Friends?!" He laughed. "You make me laugh, Nechita. We were never friends. You see. I tricked you to come and fight me. I faked this whole thing, and you all fell for it. I'm blo-"

"Child!" I yelled. "I never should've trusted you from the start! And you didn't trick me! I knew you were faking this when Frieza blew up the Planet. You're watch was still on when I heard you talking to Frieza about taking over this Planet and defeating Kakarot and me. You can't defeat us!" I declared. Glaring daggers at Vegeta. Goku flew beside me and forced Vegeta's hands from me. I took a deep breath and moved some of my bones back in place. I yelled out a little, but soon got all of them.

"Lets do this." Goku said. I nodded and we both powered up to Super Saiyan. Our power rolling off in Black waves of energy. Celeria joined us and we all smirked. Before we knew it. I was holding Vegeta's had as it tried to hit us. I punched it and kicked his stomach.

"Kaioken x2!" I yelled. A red aura appeared around me and Goku joined in on the action. We both smirked at a not fighting back Vegeta and blasted him away.


	26. You Make Me Sick

Celeria: No one can resist PinkDye Balloons in Veggie's face! XD

Chapter 25: You make me Sick!

I growled as I was smashed on the floor. I did a back flip and got caught again, but with Goku beside me.

"Aww, how sweet. Two Mates beside each other. I'll watch you die together." Vegeta laughed. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes tightly. Then, Vegeta screamed in pain and let Goku and me go. We both fell to the ground and I laughed weakly. There was blood coming down my right arm and left leg. I stood up and Goku stayed down there. I wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we both watched. Vegeta changed back into his regular form. I smirked and Fatty came over with the tail.

"It's all your! Bye!" He quickly ran away and I blasted the tail. Then. We saw Vegeta get back up and look around.

"Where is he?! That Fatty cut off my tail!" He yelled.

"At least someone calls him Fatty!" I exclaimed. I rolling my eyes and dodged a kick from Vegeta. It was hard considering Goku's on my shoulders. So, I threw him to Celeria and she caught him perfectly. I nodded and Vegeta started throwing punches at me. I punched him in the face and started doing the same thing he was doing. If I keep focusing on his moves. I can get the advantage and win. I smirked and grabbed his arms. Swinging him around a few times before kicking him into the air. I After Imaged where he was heading and tried to drop kick him. But he disappeared. I felt an elbow in my neck and I screamed in pain as I was thrown to the ground. I caught myself and Vegeta and me flew at each other. We disappeared from everybody's sight and reappeared behind Celeria. I smiled at her and head-butted Vegeta. He was sent back a few feet but elbowed me in the nose. I held it and figured out it didn't break. I glared at Vegeta and grabbed the back of his head. I flew as fast as I can to the ground and dragged his face along the ground.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I threw him up and sended a ki beam at him. It shattered through his armor, but not through him. He screamed in pain and crashed into a rock. I hissed and clenched the back of my neck. That elbow wasn't kidding around. It almost shattered my neck. I landed on the ground in front of him and shot 5 KI balls at him, wihch turned into rings and held him down, by his ankles, wrists, and neck. I held up his chin and looked in his eyes. "The harder you struggle. The more those rings tighten around you." I warned. He stopped and surrendered.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. I scoffed.

"Why are _you _doing this?!" I yelled. "You broke my legs and literally tried to kill us!" I got closer to his face.

"It was a test." I saw right through his lies.

"Liar!" I threw his head back and let it crash into the rock. "I trusted you!" I yelled. "And what do you do? Come over here! Thinking 'Oh, just because Nechita's not here, I can destroy this Planet and make Lord Frieza happy'." I mocked a high voice. "But now that I'm back, you come over here, saying you lied to me. And that this whole thing was a test?! You make me sick!" I felt tears in my eyes, but my aura dried them off. I growled and let him go. "Leave this Planet. You aren't Welcome here anymore." I took his remote and pressed Space Pod button. It came and I threw Vegeta in it. He looked injured and I slammed the door shut.

"Bye bye!" Celeria yelled. I waved at him and pressed go. It flew up in the air and away in space. I took a deep breath and powered down. I fell on the dirt and stared at the leaving Pod. I frowned. I don't wanna see him again. I hate Vegeta. Our friendship, my life with him has been a whole lie. Now I know the consequences. I closed my eyes and let the sun hit my face. I'd rather burn then see his face again. Maybe I'm just over-reacting. I don't hate him THAT much, but enough for me to let myself to die again. I felt arms wrap around my back and legs. I opened my eyes and looked up. I saw Goku look down at me and smirk. I smirked back and laid my head down on his chest.

"I don't wanna see his face again." I whispered. He nodded and I stood up. Celeria crossed her arms and looked at me. I smirked at her and lightly punched her on the shoulder. "Good job Princess. We needed you." She smiled and nodded. "Now that I'm back, I would like to see how everybody's been doing in their training. Especially this nut cracker." I smiled at Goku and gave him a nooge. He laughed and tried to pry my arms from his head. I soon let him go and we all were heading back.

"Hey Nechita." Celeria said. "I haven't been sparing recently and needed a sparring partner. Raditzu was busy with beating up Roshi, and Kakarot kept wondering off."

"Just going for a walk." Goku corrected. I smiled.

"Anyways, can you be my sparring partner again, Nechita?" She asked. I giggled and nodded.

"I have trained by meself too, and didn't have a sparring partner for three years. So, okay!" Celeria hugged me in a death grip and I was fine with it. I hugged her back and we both laughed.

"Thank you Nechita!" She yelled, which stinged my ears.

"Okay, just stop yelling." I said, pulling back and we all blasted away. After about 7 or 8 minutes later, we got home and flew in the open window. I found my Space Pod on the couch and Bulma examining it. I smirked and threw a water balloon at her. It hit her straight in the back of the head, and she shot up looking at all os us. Celeria and me pointed to Kakarot.

Buma smirked and took a deep breath. "Whoeverdiditsaywhat!" She yelled, I didn't even hear it.

"What?" We all said. Bulma sweat droped and went back to what she was doing.

"Resting starts now!" I yelled, grabbing Goku's hand and running to the room. He laughed and we jumped on the bed.


	27. The Curse is Real

Celeria: Ha! Say that in this chapter!

Chapter 27: The Curse is Real!

I yawned as Celeria and Apia were taking forever to get back inside. So, I decided to check on them. I walked out the front door and found Celeria digging a hole?

"What the... What are you doing?" I asked.

Celeria laughed and looked up at me. "Digging a grave for Princess Veggie-Head." She went back to digging. "The next time I fight him, he's going to die right in this hole." I laughed with her and went back inside. I screamed as someone picked me up and over their shoulder.

"Help. Help. Rape, Rapist!" I yelled.

"Relax, it's only me." I laughed and did as I was told.

"I knew that, Kakarot." He put me down and he fell on top of me. He laughed as I was struggling to pick him up. "I swear, I'm laying off the French Fries for now on." I said, dragging him to the living room and made him fall on the couch. He chuckled and grabbed my hand. Making me join him. I laughed and felt his arms go around my waist.

"Hey! Can we go shopping?" Goku asked. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You never liked shopping. So why?" I asked.

"Because I want to, okay?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, but laughed.

"Fine. We'll go _shopping._" I smirked and grabbed my Jacket. Goku ran in the room, and came back out with his black leather jacket on, in Super Saiyan form. I smiled and put my hood up. My foot kicked the door open and into Ageku. "Are you sure? Since Raditz is older than both of us. He'll wonder where we are."

"And I care, why?" Goku asked, putting his hood up as well.

I shrugged my shoulders and put Ageku in Mini-Van style. "Good point." I started him up and heard the door open. I looked in the back. I saw Apia get in. "Hey Apia, what'cha doing here?" I asked.

"Daddy said I can come with you guys since he's training to become a Super Saiyan like you two." She laughed a little and put her seatbelt.

Goku huffed a puff of air and crossed his arms. I hit his arm and smirked as he yelped in surprise. I put Ageku in drive and turned the radio on. Suddenly, my favorite song came on, by Kanye West. It was called Blood on the Leaves. I smiled and stopped at a red light. Every time I saw a Beardy poster, I smirked and saw posters of Goku and me. I then slammed down on the gas and laughed as I was flying past people. Apia put her hands up and laughed. We all stopped at Wal-Mart and I banged into another car. I hissed and Ooo'd. I backed out and went in another parking space.

"I'm not paying for that repair." Goku nodded and we all got out. Apia flew on my shoulders and put her hood up. "Hey Goku, you know how to turn back into a child?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "Do it. Do it. Do it." I said in a Man voice. He shrunk a few feet and he looked like he was ten again. I ruffled his hair and he held my hand. "I'm calling you Chibi." I said.

"Ha ha. Very funny." He sarcastically said. Glaring up at me. I smirked down at him and we walked into Wal-Mart. I looked around and saw the clothing isle, where Goku dragged me there.

"Why clothes, I thought we were here for food." I said, picking him up. "Which reminds me. Apia, you go and pick out a few meats and some Ice Cream since it's summer." I grabbed a cart and put Goku in it.

"Yes Aunite Alysha." She laughed and IT to the food aisle.

I laughed at Goku who put his hood down, so did me. "You look like a baby at ten." He crossed his arms and I kissed him on the cheek. He smirked and turned around so he was facing the clothes. "So, where t-." Goku used his KI to go Super Fast and I jumped on it. Laughing. Goku picked out a lot of skinny jeans, boy and girl. Awesome Boss Status shirts, hats that says 'Duh, of course you're stupid!' I put it in the cart and Goku passed me a shirt that says 'The Vampire Mother and Child curse is real.' And there was a picture of us on it in that store the night Goku told me I was his mate. I smiled and put everything that Goku threw at me in the cart.

"I found the-" Apia yelled, but I grabbed her free hand and put her in the cart. She screamed and looked like she was enjoying it, until I stopped it. I saw Beardy looking at us funny. I smirked at him as he dropped the food he was holding.

"W-w-w-what a-are y-y-ou d-doi-ing h-here?" He asked, pointing a shaking finger to us. I got off the cart and Goku followed me towards Hercule.

"That's right Beardy, the Vampire Mother and Child are back. And the curse has been set on you, and your little Videl." Goku said, smirking up at him. A crowd surronded us and Hercule laughed.

"Vampire Mother and Child? What a joke! Where are your fangs?" He asked.

"We can't tell you, we'll be force to kill you. You don't wanna abandon your daughter, now, do you?" I asked. He shook his head and threw a punch at me. I held up a hand and yawned. "Man, this is boring." I said, yawning once again. A camera crew joined and Goku blasted all the lights out. Apia hugged my back and quivered. Goku and me faded in the shadows. I kicked the cart out the window and it landed perfectly in the Mini-Van. I smirked evilly and put my hood back. Revealing my red eyes. Goku removed his, revealing his Blood Red eyes. We walked to the side of Hercule and punched im in the face at the exact same time.

He screamed in pain and I heard a few bones crack. I smirked and we started fighting him. I heard Apia telling us to stop, but neither of us listened. I felt a hand wrap around my throat and Goku's. It threw us back and slam into the snack isle. I coughed as dust surrounded us. I opened my eyes and saw Apia with an aura around her. My eyes went wide as Hercule came beside Apia and wrap an arm around her waist. My mouth hanged open, so did Goku's. We both growled and Apia came flying at us. I released a Battle Cry and started a two-on-one match. Which meant Goku and me VS Apia. Our Saiyan Sides told us to fight your enemies. Our Loving Sides told us to stop before Celeria and Raditz find out.

Apia and our fists connected and we all were fighting. Sending a barrage of punches and kicks at each other. Most of Goku and my attacks hit its target, some of them blocked or dodged.

"Apia, what the Fuck are you doing?!" I yelled, we all were sent back by a force I made. Goku landed beside me and Apia landed near Celeria. Who just got here. I growled. "I get it now. You have a secret affair with Beard!" I yelled, smirking. "Wait until I tell Videl. You're gonna get it." I grabbed Goku's hand and flew as fast as I could to Hercule's house. I saw Videl in her room playing dolls. I flew in and she smiled up at me.

"Hi Auntie Alysha. What'cha doing here?" She asked. I hugged her and took deep breathes.

"Your Daddy Videl. He doesn't like you." I smirked. I heard her gasp.

"He doesn't?" She shook in my arms.

"No." Goku said, transforming back into an Adult.

"That's why he yelled at me yesterday." She cried. She pulled back and pointed to her face, which had a red bruise on it. I hissed and touched it gently. She hissed and tears streamed down her face. I hugged her tightly and Goku picked me up in his arms. But before he could fly out with us. Hercule stormed in with Apia. Celeria was nowhere in sight. Wait, she's behind us. I looked over to her and she walked beside us in tears.

"How could you Apia?!" She yelled. I jumped out of Goku's arms, incase she was going after her. "I thought you were my daughter!" She tried going over there. But I hugged her tightly. I snapped my teeth at Apia and held up Videl.

"Thanks for the package." I smirked and we all flew out of that place. But not before digging through my pocket and bringing out a knife. I threw it at Apia, it sliced her cheek and tail. Her brown tail came off and drops of blood was pouring out of her cheeks. I smirked as her energy was dropping down to a humans power level. "Have fun with being a human, Apia!" I yelled, waving at her and all of us flying as fast as we can to the house. I called Ageku to meet us at the house. I glared at the Sunset.

"Stupid Beard guy." Goku muttered. I looked at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder while he hugged me and Celeria. I have to admit, this is a comfortable place to be at right now. I sighed and let Celeria fly be herself. I felt bad for her. She lost her only daughter, no CHILD. To a fucking human. If that was my child, I wouldn't care. I'm pulling her out and locking her in her room, shutting every bit of light and watching over her. I growled as we reached home. Raditz was waiting for us and Celeria flew into his arms, crying.

"What did you do to her?!" He screeched. I growled and kicked the door open. Stomping in, walking to me and Goku's room, and slamming the door. I laid down on the bed. Breathing heavily. The door opened, and closed. I heard the lock turning, locking the door. Someone fell on the bed and pulled me close to them. I opened my eyes and saw Goku looking at me with his red eyes. I looked at him the same way and hugged him tightly. He held me tighter and laid on the bed. I kicked my shoes off and took off my jacket. He took off his shirt and jacket, and I have to tell you. He is always warm, in Super Saiyan form. And it was comfortable. I laid my head down in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes.

"Mad?" He asked.

"Yeah. Who would date that guy. Apia knows better than that!" I said, angrily.

"She has to choose someone, Alysha. Like I chose you."

"I know. I chose you too." I nibbled on his bite mark, which made him growl and gasp a little. I smirked and he hugged me tighter, it's death-grip to Humans, but to me. It's a sign of Pleasure.


	28. I Never Knew You

Celeria: I know! I just wanted something bad to happen since Veggie-chan's gone.

Chapter 28: I Never Knew You!

I opened my eyes to someone yelling. It was funny!

"Aw Yeah, Wake up. Yeah!" I opened my eyes and saw Goku laying beside me wide awake.

"What? You ruined my dream of defeating Hercule." I hugged Goku tighter and felt his lips on my nose. I giggled and yawned.

"I just wanted to wake you up." He said. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. He laughed and responded by wrapping his arms around my lower back. He picked me up and I laughed as he looked like he was shorter than me. We both had our favorite Pajamas on and I picked up that Candy Bar I found yesterday. I took a bite and smiled, it was so good, what is this? I turned the Bar over and it read 'Kit Kat', Awesome!

"Hey, wanna do the same to Celeria and Raditz?" I asked.

"Well, that's not going to end well. I like it!" He grinned evilly. We both got up and slowly tip-toed over to the Guest Room. We opened the door gently, they were sleeping. We flew up and over to their bed. Goku was on Raditz's side and I was on Celeria's.

"1...2...3... Go!" I said in a whisper. "AW YEAH WAKE UP YEAH!" We both yelled. They both shot up and looked around. Then we saw the anger in their eyes. We squeaked and ran out the room. Screaming our asses off when they started chasing us. We ran out the door and into the forest. Goku took the lead and we both stopped screaming. He grabbed my hand and we jumped in a river. Swimming down. Celeria and Raditz jumped over it and their energies were getting farther. We laughed and swam up. We looked everywhere. They were out of sight. I smirked and IT both of us back to the house in the living room.

"I'm going to shower, are you going to join me?" I asked. Walking towards the bathroom. He ran to follow me and I locked the door when he got in.

_Later..._

"Alysh. I'm hungry!" Goku whined. I rolled my eyes and walked in the Kitchen. I looked through the fridge, I found some Swiss Rolls, so I got them out and flew over to the couch. I gave him a pack and he thanked me. I looked at the TV and turned it off, I clapped and all the lights turned off. With our Saiyan Vision, we were able to see fine. I put the box on the table and Goku offered me a bite. I smirked and ate the whole thing. He smirked back and pulled me close to him. Sitting so he was facing me, he put his head in my neck and I laid back. He growled and hugged me tighter. He licked the mark on my collar-bone and I sweat dropped. I felt his smirk and I put my head in his hair. His hand-held the bottom of my right leg and his tail wrapped around my wrists. Trapping them behind me. I raised an eyebrow. He shifted our position so I was on top of him. He tapped his fingers on my leg and other hand gripped my tail tightly.

I grunted and clutched my teeth. There was silence, except for Goku's tongue flicking across the mark on my Collar Bone. I suddenly screamed in Pleasure when he bit down. Gripping my tail tighter than ever before. He growled and his teeth went deeper. Or in this case, his fangs. I was breathing heavily. After a while of Blood dripping out, he got his teeth out and let my head rest on his bare chest. He was stroking my tail, which made me gasp and kiss him. He smirked and ran a hand through my hair, pulling me closer. We was so focused on what we were doing, we didn't notice someone come in. I closed my eyes and felt his tongue enter my mouth. His tail held my wrists tightly and brung me closer to Goku.

"What do we have here?" A mysterious Female said, it sounded like a child. We broke the kiss and looked at the Child. What the fuck! She had a Bikini on and she looked like she was 12. I growled and jumped over the couch. "Chichi Son." She said.

"Kendrick Lamar." I joked. I kicked her in the face and she went flying out the door, it slammed shut. I took deep breaths and turned the house invisible. I felt Goku's hands on my shoulder. HIs tail was still holding my wrists. I growled and he let my hands go. I wrapped them around his neck, making him bend down and look at me. I smirked an evil smirk and led him to the couch again. I laid down first, and then he just fell on top of me. Wrapping his arms around my waist and laying his head on my chest. I purred when he stroked my tail. I soon drifted of to sleep.

"Pssst!" I heard a whisper. "Alysha!" That was Goku. "PSSSSSSSSSSSSS-"

"What!" I yelled. Opening my eyes.

"Apia's in the house." I eyes shot open and I stood up. I was dressed in my Bloody Jacket and favorite shirt and pants. I quickly put on my socks and shoes. I growled and slammed the door open. Which made Apia jump in surprise. I frowned and looked down at her.

"Auntie Alysha!" She yelled, trying to hug me. But, I threw her off in a fit of Rage. She landed on the coffee table and started crying.

"Good, now you know how your Mother felt, when you betrayed all of us." I smirked at her shocked face. "She ain't here little girl! She's back with Frieza planning to attack us any month now!" I said, smirking evilly. She sniffed and backed away when I stepped in front of her. I slammed my hands on the table which made her scream and cry louder. Goku grabbed my forearm and picked me up, he set me down the ground behind him.

"As much as she deserves it, I don't wanna make Celeria mad." I growled and got out of his grip.

"Then keep the girl." I said, turning on my heel, I walked out the door and blasted into the sky.

"Nech, wait!" Goku yelled. I snorted and spit to the side.

"I need a good meditation spot." I muttered. Flying as fast as I can. Goku wasn't following, and I will thank him later on. I just need to calm down first. I landed in Grandpa Gohan's house and sat on the futon. I took deep breaths and got in my position. I closed my eyes and found Celeria looking for a sparring partner too.

"Mind if I join Celeria?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. We both transformed into Super Saiyan and started our battle. It turned out great. Until she spoke.

"What are you so mad about?" She asked. I growled and sent a barrage of punches at her.

"Your daughter. She came crawling back to Goku and me. I would've yelled a her to go back to Beardy, but Kakarot stopped me. I even told her how you felt when she betrayed us, because she was crying and being a wimp. She wasn't being one when Chibi Kakarot and me were fighting him. She was on thick of Super Saiyan." I released a battle cry, we both punched each other at the same time in the face. We were sent back a few feet and we reverted back to our normal form.

"I can't believe that." Celeria whispered.

"Me neither." I punched the ground and growled. "No wonder Beard was so happy!" I yelled. Celeria noticed and flew over to me.

"Hey, it's all oka-" I interrupted her with a yell.

"No, nothing's okay! Who ever makes my Best Friend cry like that deserves to pay!" I yelled, falling back on the ground and throwing a Temper Tantrum. "A Saiyan never cries if only their loved one died. And I will make sure you never cry again." I said calmly. She nodded.

"I have to go. See ya!" She waved and disappeared. I disappeared too and opened my eyes. I was still in Grandpa Gohan's house. I looked around and nobody else was here. I stood up and walked out. I could sleep here. Only for a little while. Ts a nice river a few minutes from here. My stomach growled at food. I snickd and rubbed it.

"You'll get your food, hold on." I giggled. Walking down the hill towards the river. I smiled and looked around, I caught sight of Boo Boo walking beside me. I picked him up and hugged him. "Hi Boo Boo." It was Boo Boo the monkey. He dragged me back to the small house and sat down on the futon. He started eating that apple he had and I got out a banana. I ate the Banana in one gulp and laughed at his face. I can't speak Monkey, but I know what he wants by his actions.

"I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter. Dancing through the fire cause I am a Champion and you're gonna hear me roar." I sung. "Louder, louder than a lion, cause I am a Champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!" I laughed. Then I felt a huge energy heading towards us. I picked up Boo Boo and lowered my energy. I crawled over to the corner and looked around. I caught sight of two people. Once I saw them better, it was Goku and Apia. I bit my tongue to quit growling.

"ALYSHA!" Goku yelled. I looked up at him in fear, hugged Boo Boo tightly. I never seen him this angry before. Never in my entire life. He looked around and threw KI balls all over the place. My mouth hanged open and Boo Boo hugged me tightly. I hugged him the same way before one of the balls hit the house and large rocks fell on top of us. I got hit in the back and fell to the ground. Blood was pouring out and Goku could smell it. He landed inside and I let go of Boo Boo. He whimpered and tried to get me, but I pushed him away and tried to get the rock out of my back. I yelped in pain and finally got it out. It was sore. I rubbed it and whimpered silently. Goku tilted my head up and I shook in fear. Now he's lost it. He's in that transformation when you're really mad, and in Super Saiyan form.

He breathed heavily and picked me up, out of the rubble. He roughly grabbed my wrist and dragged me out. I held my ground and he growled. I took my hand back and rubbed it. I stepped back and picked up Boo Boo. He smiled up at me and hugged me. I hugged him back, but still looking at Goku. He stopped all of a sudden. And I yelped when he threw Boo Boo out of my arms and through the wall. My eyes filled with tears and I covered my mouth. I stepped back until I was against the wall. I fell to the floor and let my tears run free. They streamed down my face like a river and I was acting weaker than usual. Maybe it was because Celeria and I were sparring at full power. My tail wrapped around my waist tightly and I saw one of Boo Boo's feet twitch. I IT over to him and picked him up. He coughed a little and pointed to his left arm, which had a little cut on it. I licked my thumb and wiped it. It was healed and he whimpered. When I turned around. Goku made me drop Boo Boo and pinned me against the other wall. I cried out when my back hit the wall too hard.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried, looking straight at him with a tear-striked face.

"Apia told me everything. You didn't have the courage to know so you just stomp out and made me think you were dead." He growled, tightening his hold on my wrists. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes tightly.

"If you hadn't pushed me away, I would've known and none of this would've happened." I said. Struggling to get out of his grip. He pushed me down to the floor and pinned me.

"If you didn't yell at her." He said, glaring at me.

"If you didn't wake me the hell up!" I yelled.

"If you didn't come into my life!" He yelled back. My mouth hung open at what he just said. More tears came into view. 'If I didn't come into his life?' I growled and pushed him off me. He fell through the wall and I stomped out.

"Then it was like I never was here." I said calmly. Boo Boo followed me out and I walked down the path with Boo Boo by my side. I crossed my arms and those words kept repeating in my head. _'If you didn't come into my life. If you didn't come into my life. If you didn't COME INTO MY LIFE!'_ I cried softly, walking further away from my lover. Boo Boo looked up at me and muttered something in monkey. I picked him up and flew away. Someone grabbed my leg. I looked down and it was Apia. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Come back Auntie Alysha!" I pushed her off my foot and flew away faster. I found a cave and landed in it. My KI lowered and I laid down. Drifting off to sleep a few minutes later.


	29. Surprise

Celeria: Don't kill him! He's my mate, and I'm sure as hell, if you killed my mate. I'll kill yours, and it won't be pretty!

Chapter 29: Surprise!

I woke up the Next Morning thinking about what I'm going to do today. I looked around and noticed Boo Boo wasn't there. I looked around and stood up. Dusting off my clothes and walking out the cave. I found him talking to other monkey's. They all looked over to me and noticed my tail waving out. They cheered and walked in front of me. They all held out an Apple and I think they said 'Take it.' I took one and ate it. I smiled as it tasted good. I ate the rest of them and fished out 6 bananas for all of them. I laughed as they all stuffed it in their mouths and held their hands up. I picked up Boo Boo and they grabbed my hand. Dragging me down the path I took to get away from Goku.

They pushed me inside and I saw Celeria there. She was sleeping. I smirked as I remembered something. "AW YEAH WAKE UP, YEAH!" I yelled. She shot up and looked at me. I giggled. "Sorry. I love doing that." I said, scratching the back of my head. She smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks for that spar yesterday. It was fun!" She said, laughing. I stayed quiet. Someone else is here. I looked out the window and saw Raditz looking off into the distance.

I whispered to Celeria. "Hey, wanna go and scare Raditz?" I asked. She nodded and we tip-toed behind Raditz and threw our hands up. "BOO!" We yelled, scaring him and he fell over the edge of the cliff. He landed in the lake and we hissed, that was face first. "Ooo." We both whispered.

"Sorry Raditzu!" Celeria yelled. Boo Boo walked beside us and started making screaming Monkey Noises as he pointed in front of us. It was a Hover Car. Once it came over. I saw Bulma and Krillen in it. They landed behind us and they jumped out. Running to me.

"Nechita. You need to come back. Goku, he went on a rampage after you disappeared. He killed Yamcha, Tien, Chatozu, and he almost killed Raditz too, just a few minutes ago." I blew out a puff of air and turned away from them.

"Why bother, he doesn't want me in his life anymore, he said it himself." I said. Celeria gasped and put a soothing hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and glared forward. "Plus, he almost killed my long-lost Monkey brother. Boo Boo!" I called, then he was right beside me. I smiled and ruffled his hair. "So don't tell me to go back. Tell him to kill every human, I don't CARE ANYMORE!" I screamed, grabbed Boo Boo and flying at top speed towards Kami's Lookout. I growled as I reached it.

"Good Day Nechita." Mr. Popo greeted. I nodded in thanks.

I smiled at him and put Boo Boo down. "Hey, I think you could use some company. Can I stay?" I asked.

He smiled with tears. "Yes, oh thank you Nechita!" He grabbed my hand and we both ran inside the temple. He opened one door and it was a room. "Thanks for the company, I really do like someone to talk to." I nodded and he closed the door on Boo Boo and me. Boo Boo and I laid down on the bed and smiled. Then I felt it. An incredibly dangerous power level heading towards us. On my Kami! Just leave me the hell alone! If you wanted me out of your life, then don't come into it. I growled and lowered my energy once again. I smirked and turned invisible. I regretted it, because Goku appeared in the middle of the room. Looking everywhere.

"Alysha, I know you're here." He said, sighing. My eyes softened as his red face. I shook my head, no, he just wants me to think that he cares about me. I'm not falling for it. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." It was only a few hours. "I already regret it by hurting your feelings, Bulma and Krillen told me." I screamed in my mind. Snitches. They revealed my mother fucking hiding spot. They will pay dearly! "I hope you can hear me, cause I don't want to hear myself anymore." My eyes sparkled with tears, then I realized I was above him. A tear fell from eyes and onto Goku forehead. He looked up, and flew. He held out his hand. I fell for it. Stupid Loving Side! I held out my hand and he held it. "Can you appear again, so I can see that face I always loved?" I appeared before him and he grabbed my other hand. Holding them gently. I smiled. He smiled back and powered down from Super Saiyan.

"Sorry for storming out." I muttered. He let go of my right hand and cupped the back of my head. I closed my eyes and kissed him. Wow, I do forgive people easily. Even if it's Goku. I grabbed fist fulls of his shirt and we disappeared from Boo Boo's sight. Goku flew higher up and pressed his body to mine. He put his arms on both sides of my head and smirked at my reaction. I pulled back and realized Goku put headphones in my ears. He went through my I pod and put on a song. I recognized that beat right away. I started doing the Phillip Hudson dance and smirked.

"Fuck with me, you know I got it. Fuck with me you know I got it. Sex bitch I hope she bought it. Fuck with me you know I got it." I smiled and Goku picked me up in his arms. "I just landed in Europe, nigga." It was turned off. I looked at Goku who was looking down at me with a smirk. I smirked back and we appeared before Boo Boo again. He jumped in surprise and hugged me. I laughed and Goku flew out the window. We all flew back to the house, where is everyone?

"Went to Capsule Corp." He said. I nodded. He smiled down at me and set me down on the floor. "Stay there." He said. I giggled. So I just sat there and waited, while he went in our room. I put my arms over my knees and looked at Boo Boo, who was looking everywhere. Then he looked too far up and fell over. Then he just shot up and looked around like someone just pushed him over. Then his eyes set on me. I chuckled, but stopped when he pushed me over. I started laughing when he was jumping on the right side of me. Then when I sat up. A blindfold was placed over my eyes. I sniffed the air and Goku was there.

"Okay, stand up and I'll fly." I nodded and patted the floor, to make sure nothing was there. I stood up perfectly and Goku pushed me out the door. I seriously couldn't see. He picked me up bridal style and blasted away from the house. Leaving Poor Boo Boo there. I put on a blank expression and laid my head on Goku's chest. He laughed.

"Glad you could join us Krillen."

"Sure Goku." He said, sighing. Then he got scared. "You said she wouldn't see!" He yelled.

"She doesn't, her eyes just turned red because she has them open." Goku said, calmly.

"Yeah, so go and judge people, cause I can judge you in many ways." I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Fine." Krillen muttered.

"What was that?" I teased.

"Fine!" Krillen yelled.

"That's what I thought." I said.

"We're here!" Goku yelled, he descended to the ground. I heard other voices and I think a waterfall.

"Huh? Where did you take me?" I asked. Goku set me on my two feet. I put up my blindfold and saw the rest of the Z-Gang.

"Happy Birthday Nechita!" They yelled. I laughed.

"I didn't even know it was my birthday." I said. Then my eyes caught sight of the cake. It has to be 5 feet high. I stared at it in awe. I rushed over to it and tried to get a taste. But a spatula slapped my hand. Which made me yelp in surprise and glared at the person responsable. "Come on, Bulma. My hand hurts!" I whined. She stuck her tongue out and I smirked. "You won't have a tongue the next second you stick it out." She smiled and went back to making hot dogs and Hamburgers. Goku put his hands on my shoulders and turned me to look at him. I smiled and hugged him tightly. "Did you plan this?" I asked.

"Yeah. You always gave me cake for my birthdays." I laughed and pulled back.

"Now, I call going in the pool first!" I yelled, rushing to the bathroom and coming back out with a bathing suit on. I grinned at Goku and flew into the pool. I laughed as shivers ran up my spine from not being in it for a long time. Then, I felt bile come up my throat. I opened my mouth and green stuff came out. I raised an eyebrow and no more came. I swam up and Goku just had his feet in. "Goku, can you carry me home real quick. I need something." He nodded and I used my KI to dry me off when he picked me up. I IT us home and I ran in the bathroom. I opened the upper cabinets and found what I was looking for.

Later, it read Positive. I smiled widely and put it back in the box. I opened the door and smiled at Goku. "I got something to tell you." I said.

"Yeah?" Goku asked, my eyes beamed.

"I'm Pregnant!"


	30. You Win

Celeria: Shhhh, I have a surprise for you!

Chapter 30: You Win!

My smile didn't fade when Goku picked me up and hugged me tightly. We were both laughing and Boo Boo joined in. When Goku put me down, he kissed me full on the lips and held my chin in his hand. We all walked out and I IT to the party. But we landed in the pool. Boo Boo screamed and swam up to the surface. I laughed at him. And a KI ball was seen flying past me. Goku and me swam up to surface and dodged another KI ball. I glared at who was responsable and saw Celeria and Raditz fighting. I smiled and went in between their fight. Right before they punched me in the face, I held both of their fists in my hands. I laughed as they screamed in pain. I landed on the ground and let them go.

"What are you guys fighting about?" I asked.

"Raditzu ate all the Hot Dogs and didn't save any for me." Celeria whined.

"You ate the Hamburgers so its only fair." Raditz stood up and dusted himself off.

"You are lucky I bought more, but you two don't get any." Celeria and Raditz whined and fell on the ground. Bulma smirked and opened a fresh pack of Hot Dogs.

"Now, who wants to spar?" Goku asked, changing the subject. Celeria and Raditz stood up immediately. I laughed and crossed my arms.

"Me." A familiar voice said.

"Me too." Another said, right behind me. I turned and gasped.

"Gasp." I said, which made Goku laugh. I saw Apia and Beard! "NO!" I yelled, waving my finger at them.

"At least for a little?" Apia asked, running so she was in front of me, giving the Puppy-eyes trick.

"Go ahead." Goku said. I glared at him.

"NO!" I yelled again. Taking deep breaths, I grabbed Goku by the front of his shirt and threw him in the pool, me along with him. When we reached the bottom, I crossed my arms and glared at Goku. He looked at me innocently as we both breathed fresh water. It was a cool trick. The water is air to us.

_'Are you kidding me, Goku. Seriously, you can't fall for that trick everytime?!' _I yelled, tellepathically to him.

_'You know I always do, I don't see why you don't.' _He said, pointing to me.

_'Because of this friggin 'Evil' tattoo that was placed on my arm three days after you were born.' _I said, holding out my arm, it glowed a Dark Purple. So did my eyes and hair. Then I saw Celeria and Raditz joined us.

_'We convinced her she can watch, but it turned into a bet. If you.' _Celeria pointed to me. _'End up beating Beard up. She gets to fight you.' _She pointed to Goku._ 'In a life or death battle.' _I growled. I knew she wouldn't go down easily.

_'She can't do that! But, if Beardy ends up punching in the stomach or anywhere else! It's the end for them both! Just one blast, and they are gone!' _I made a line across my neck. Celeria and Raditz sweat dropped cause they knew I was serious. We all swam up to the surface and I crossed my arms.

"Fine Apia, but, if he." I pointed to Hercule. "Ends up touching me, it'll be the end for you both, and none of you want that to happen." All of them nodded and Apia stood up. I glared at her as she walked around the four adult Saiyans, Goku, Celeria, Raditz, and me. She smirked and stopped in front of me.

"I'm facing you." She pointed up at me. I smirked.

"Alright Brat! Go full power and I bet you your life, I can defeat you without attacking you." Her eyes went wide with surprise, but nodded anyways.

"Alright." Apia said.

"Lets begin." Apia screamed and started powering up. She went Super Saiyan. No biggie. But she kept going, level 2 to be exact, then her hair got mad long so it was down to her knees. She stopped and I kept this smirk. "Ha! Still no match!" I laughed. She charged at me and delivered a punch. Which I dodged and smirked at her shocked face. "Nice try Princess! I run this world." She sent a barrage of kicks, punches, you name it! I dodged and blocked all of them until we started fighting in the pool.

_Later..._

"Alright! Alright you win!" Apia yelled, reverting back her normal form and falling on the ground. I smirked, it was Sunset. Beard went to her aid. She was tired, but we both didn't have a scratch on us. She was just tired. I walked over to everybody, who was mostly asleep. The rest of the Saiyans were awake. I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"You did it!" Celeria cheered. Walking over to Beard, and kicking him in the butt, he dropped Apia and went far into the night. She carried Apia to us and cradled her in her arms as Apia muttered something about Unicorns. I laid down and Goku wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled up at him and unzipped his jacket, I wrapped around me as Goku had another Black Jacket on. I laughed and put my head on his arm. Watching the stars. Goku pointed to a couple stars that looked like a bunny eating a carrot. I pointed to stars that looked like a butcher knife. Goku laughed and pointed to a shooting star.

"Make wishes everybody!" He yelled.

"I wish for food!" We all yelled, laughing too. An hour later they were all sleeping, except for me. I was trapped, because Goku had his legs tangled in mine, and his arms were around my back, and his breath was tickling my cheek, because his face was on top of mine. I didn't mind. If he needs to be comfortable, I don't care. Go the fuck ahead! But most importantly, I was on guard. Even though it's still my birthday. I was watching Apia. She woke up a few minutes ago and is on the cliff in front of us. I smirked as I heard her cries. She deserved it. But, that stupid loving side said. 'Go and cheer her up. She feels betrayed by everyone.'

So, I had no choice, but to get Goku off me and join Apia at her crying spot. My legs hung over the cliff and Apia looked up at me.

"I know you expect me to yell at you, but I'm not." I cursed in my mind. I looked down at her with a blank expression. But, I soon held out my arms and she fell into my embrace, crying.

"I'm sorry Aunt Alysha. I didn't know what came over me until it was too late. He cheated on me." She said. I soothed her by combing her hair. I saw Beard climbing up the cliff. I smirked. Apia hugged me tightly when she saw Beard climb up and sit down a few feet away from me. I slowly turned my head so I was looking at him. My eyes glowed Purple and Apia spit on him. He wiped the spit off and we both threw KI balls at him.

"I thought you loved me." He pointed to Apia.

"I figured out your little secret."

"That I always shave my chest everyday?" He asked.

"No, you cheated on me!" She yelled, punching him in the gut and he fell off the cliff. I smirked and HI-5'd her.

"Good job, Apia!" I said.

"My plan worked! I knew everything about him and smelled him." I gagged and spit.

"That sounded gross." Videl said, coming up beside me. I smiled.

"Okay you two, silly buns. Lets go to sleep." They nodded and I walked over to Goku, who was awake. I smirked at him and he went into the same position he was in before. I sighed and soon fell asleep with Videl and Apia right beside me.


	31. Put on a Show

Chapter 31: Put on a Show

Now was the day after my Birthday, and since it's summer. We were heading to the beach in Bulma's hover car. I was beginning to grow bored and laid my head down on Goku's lap.

"These Cars go mad slow." I whined.

"We're only 1 mile from getting there." Bulma said. I punched the seat and a hole went through it. "Hey! I just got this repaired after you threw a KI ball at it!" She yelled, I smirked.

"Because this was the only thing I could punch without hurting everybody." I said. Getting up and looking at the sky. I tapped Goku on his right thigh and he looked over to me with half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah?" He laid his head on my stomach and I ran my hand through his hair.

"Lets bail." I whispered. He shook his head. "Why not?"

"I wanna let Bulma do something first." He said. I frowned and turned around. Goku wrapped his arms around my waist, making me lay down on the seats, he put his head on my chest and sighed. "Plus, it means I can spend more time with you." I blushed and felt him chuckle. He then tilted his head so he was looking at me.

"I agree." I whispered. Sitting up, I put my hood over my head and looked out the window. I found some huge place that said 'Dyrdek Productions.' I smirked at Bulma. We're in California. Without anyone looking. I grabbed Goku's arm, opened the door and jumped out. Bulma yelled my name and I smirked at her, who didn't take her foot off the brake yet. I flew up to the fence and sat on I think the spikes that are facing the building. Goku flew up too, but picked me up. I laughed. Then I saw five people come out the building. Four of them were white, and the other was black. One of them was a girl, and the rest were boys.

"Hey Goku. Can we spar?" I asked. He nodded. I smirked at him and we backed away from each other. Landing on the ground, I put my hand out to the humans. "Get back." I said.

"Who the hell are you." The one in the middle said.

"Nechita, and you are?" I asked.

"Rob Derdek." He said. I smirked and looked at Goku.

"Lets give them a show." Goku said so I can hear.

"Indeed." We both disappeared from their sight. I laughed at their shocked faces. We reappeared on top of them sending a barrage of punches and kicks at them. Rob ran inside and came back out with a go-kart. I grinned and head butted Goku. He flew back and threw a barrage of KI balls at me. I smirked and deflected them all.

"I remember poster of them. They're the most wanted criminals on Earth." Goku and me stopped.

"The fuck is everyone blaming this on us for?!" I yelled, flying to the ground, I growled at them. I put my head in my hands and felt Bulma's energy come closer. I looked in that direction. I looked at Rob. "Dog, we need your help. Can we use your bathroom real quick" He nodded.

"Come on!" Goku grabbed my hand and we both ran inside.

"Bulma has the scouter." I said.

"Who the fuck cares?" He said. I shrugged my shoulders. I opened a door and it was the right one. I got out a Capsule and clicked it. Saiyan armor appeared in Male and Female. We both put them on and the girl we saw came in. I growled when I sensed Bulma outside. "Come on! You got any place for us to hide?" Goku asked the girl.

"Come on!" We ran out the door and to a foam pit.

"Fuck it! I'm not waiting in that car all day." I jumped in and waited for Goku to join. He jumped in next to me and we lowered our energy.

"Where are they!?" We heard Bulma yell. I smirked at Goku.

"Not in the Foam Pit." I IT us to the bathroom. I covered my mouth and Rob came in. "Shhhh!" I put my finger on my lips and he nodded. I smirked at him and dug through my pocket. "I'm guessing you're a fan of aliens right?" I asked.

"Totally." He said. I found what I was looking for. It was a Capsule. I clicked it and boy Saiyan armor came out.

"Then I suggest you keep these safe. You can put it on and don't worry if it's uncomfortable. It makes sense right?" I asked.

"Yes. Thank you. Be sure to visit anytime." I shook his hand and Goku smiled.

"Now lets face the Blue Wrath." He laughed. I laughed too and we walked out. Bulma had her back turned to us. I IT Goku and me to the car and laid down. We busted out laughing and I hugged Goku tightly.

"We should spar here more often. Bulma would come looking for us and it'll be a game of chase." I laughed. Then I felt Goku's lips on mine. I stopped laughing and closed my eyes. He trapped me on both sides of my head and bit my bottom lip. I gave him access to my mouth and breathed heavily once I felt his hand on my stomach. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks when he put his hand up my shirt. Then the car door opened. He didn't stop, just pulled me closer, and lean against the other car door.

"Stop making out!" Bulma yelled. Goku pulled back and growled at Bulma. He turned his head and I shook in fear. This is like when we were arguing. Goku then put two fingers to his head and IT us to Grandpa Gohan's house. It was all fixed. I then was pulled into an embrace. I laughed and looked up at Goku. Then I went quiet. By the way his face is. He wants me to Shut up and do what he wants me to do. My tail stroked his arm. And wrapped around it. Goku grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled on it. Exposing the Bite Mark on my collar-bone. He grabbed my hair and pulled me back. The next thing I knew. I was laying on the futon. He climbed on me and ripped the top part of my shirt off. I closed my eyes tightly and sucked in a breath. I then looked up at Goku and ripped his shirt off. He grunted and ripped my shirt clean off. I was in my bathing suit.

He put his finger on my mouth and smirked. I smirked back and turned my head. He tilted my head back and kissed me again. I closed my eyes and put my arm around his neck. Tangling my fingers in his Dark as night hair. He licked my bottom lip and I gladly accepted. He cupped the back of my head and pulled me closer to him. I put my hands on his chest and heard footsteps outside. I opened my eyes and saw Roshi and Oolong creeping up. I closed my eyes and spoke tellipathically to Goku.

_'Roshi and Oolong's here, what should we do?'_

_'Then. Lets put on a show. My Beautiful Mate.' _He slammed me against the wall and started to nibble on the bite-mark. I moaned and pulled him closer. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. I looked down at him and both of our eyes turned red. Now, this isn't a show. I want him, and I want him now. I growled and pinned him to the ground. I held his wrists in both of my hands. I bit down onto the mark and he screamed in pleasure. I smirked and left a trail of wetness to his pants. I growled and ripped them off. Then he pinned me on the floor about 2 feet from Roshi and Oolong. I snapped my teeth at him and we growled at each other. I pulled him down and kissed him roughly. He wrapped one of his hands around the back of my neck. He then pulled back and continued nibbling on the bite mark. He then bit down and I cried out in pleasure. I looked up at Roshi and Oolong. They squeaked and stepped back.

"Run!" I said in a high voice. They did that and I laughed evilly. Goku picked me up and kissed me again. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and the other around my back. He flew up and onto the futon. I chuckled and pulled back breathing heavily. Goku was too and he pulled me close to him. He laid his head on my chest and covered us with the blankets. I laid my head down on the pillows and soon my breathing returned to normal. Goku was fast asleep. I closed my eyes and felt something wet against my neck. I felt it. It was a tongue. I looked down at Goku. He was doing it. Because he was growling and his head was moving too. I surrendered to him and heard him.

"Don't worry, My Nechita." He whispered in my ear. "I'm right here, and never leave your side again."


	32. Fusion-Ha

Celeria: I was getting to that! ~_~

Chapter 32: Fusion Ha!

The very next day. Celeria, Raditz, and Apia came back. Goku and me were sleeping when they got back. I was dreaming yet again. Of kicking Faghead's ass. If I could two days without kicking someone's ass. I would go crazy and take it out on either Vegeta or Faghead. I opened one of my eyes and came face-to-face with Boo Boo. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed and laid his head on my stomach. Goku's arms were there. I put my hands on his and giggled when Boo Boo jumped back in surprise. I turned over to look at Goku. He had a smile on his face and breathed lightly. I put my arms around his neck and felt his grip tighten on me.

"Wanna go over to Rob's and spar again?" Goku muttered in my ear. I smirked.

"If it'll mean I get a phone." He sighed and I giggled.

"Fine. Lets go." He said, sitting up. "You ripped my favorite GI." He whined.

"It was mine first." I closed my eyes and laid my head against the pillows. "You ripped my favorite skinny jeans." I smirked as Goku grabbed my hand. Making me sit up. I looked everywhere. He pulled out black shorts and a red t-shirt with a Vampire symbol. I smiled and pulled out underwear and a bra. I put them on and looked at the time. It was Exactly 7. Goku kissed my forehead and combed my hair. It was now down to my upper back. I jumped on his back and laid my head down on his shoulder. Goku walked out with Boo Boo following us.

"NIMBUS!" I called. The yellow cloud descended to the ground and Goku hopped on. Boo Boo waved and Nimbus took off. It was nice. Because Goku sat down and my hair was blowing back like it did when I was heading to the battlefield where the rest was at. I wrapped my arms around his back and took in his scent. It was a scent of Sweat and Blood. It was refreshing. I felt an energy beside us. I opened my eyes and saw Celeria.

"What up?" I asked. She smiled.

"Nothing. Just wanted to go for a flight and I caught you two here on Nimbus." She grinned.

"Any progress on Frieza?" Goku asked.

"Some. He's working on his speech with me and I got bored after 5 seconds. He isn't coming to Earth anymore. He's going to Namek because the Dragon Balls here don't work, he's going to wish for immortality." I gasped in surprise.

"I was gonna wish for that!" Goku and me yelled. Celeria laughed nervously. Goku just laughed while I pouted and crossed my arms.

"He took my idea!" I said, shaking my head. "I'm going over there. And going to teach a mother fucking lesson!" I pointed to the sun. Nimbus descended to the ground and I looked up. Rob was there with that Black dude.

"Hey guys." Rob said. I smiled and jumped off.

"Hey Rob. Who's this?" I asked.

"Oh, Big Black. We call him." I smiled and walked over to Big Black.

"Awesome! You would be great in combat!" I said, shaking his hand. He laughed.

"Wow. You look better in person." Celeria whispered so Goku and me could hear it.

"Come on, Kakarot!" I grabbed Goku's hand. "We didn't our spar! Come on guys! Get everyone in that studio, Rob. Celeria bring Raditz." She nodded and took off with Nimbus. We all ran inside and looked around. "Okay, this is enough space. We'll wait until Celeria gets back." I nodded and stepped out onto the battle field.

"Hey, all out?" Goku asked, running beside me.

"No. I'm not going to pay for the damages." He laughed and everyone came down. Celeria appeared with Raditz and Apia.

"Sorry. She never saw us spar before." Celeria said.

"It's alright. Lets go. I got a wake up call saying we're going to kick Faghead's ass today guys. I'm not missing that call!" I yelled. Turning Super Saiyan, Goku, Raditz, and Celeria did too. We lined up. We're doing fusion!

"FU-SION-HA!" We yelled. We did all the posistions and fused right. Two fighters stood there. A girl with purple hair with black strips and it went down to her lower back. Her clothes were black shorts and a purple t-shirt, she had sneakers on. There was a 'Evil' tattoo on her left arm and her mouth was twisted into a frown. She opened her eyes, they were a full red color.

**Cechita's POV**

"The name's Cechita." I said. Crossing my arms.

"We're Radarott." The boy said.

"On my God!" The humans yelled. I smirked at them and I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"We only have thirty minutes. So make it useful!" Radarott nodded and we got in our fighting stances.

"Fight!" Big Black yelled. We ran at each other and disappeared. Everyone looked around. We reappeared near the foam pit sending a barrage of punches and kicks at each other. The barrage was either blocked, dodged, or hit its target. We both punched each other and flew back. Sending KI blasts at each other. It caused smoke to go everywhere. I disappeared from Radarott's sight and smirked as he looked around. I reappeared behind him and kicked him in the neck. Sending him landing face first into the ground. He got up and disappeared. I closed my eyes and looked around. I turned around and punched him. But it wasn't him. It was a hologram. I turned and kicked the him again. It still wasn't him. The smoke cleared and I felt a bang on my head. I fell to the ground, holding my head and growling.

"Not fair!" I yelled. Standing up. "BIG BANG... KAMEHAMEHAA!" I yelled, sending the purple blast at him. He smirked.

"DOUBLE ATTACK!" He sent a red orb at the blast. I smirked when the attacks hit each other. Trying to over power the other. I then grinned evilly and the Kamehameha over powered the Double attack. Radarott got hit and the blast stopped before it hit the building. I sighed as the time ran out. With a 'Pop', we both glowed and splited into Celeria, Goku, Raditz, and me.

"That was fun!" Rob yelled. I laughed and helped Goku up. He wobbled a bit and his head fell on my shoulder. I slung him over my shoulder and Celeria picked up Raditz.

"It's not fun when we're going all out. That's a real battle." I nodded. "Lets go kick Faghead's ass!" Celeria and me yelled.

"I call shotgun!" Big Black yelled.

"Where we're going. No one needs shotgun!" I yelled. I looked at Goku. "I'll help you carry the car." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. When everyone got in the cars. Celeria and Raditz got one. Goku and me got the other. I crawled under and yelled. "Lift!" I put my hands on the car and lifted the car up. Which wasn't hard. We all flew up and away. Powering up an aura and blasting off. I heard Rob and all them laughing.

"Hey!" The girl yelled, sticking her head out the window. I looked up at her.

"What?!" I yelled.

"It won't be long right?"

"Get in that car before I throw this car in the ocean!" She squeaked and rolled up the window. I smirked and looked at Goku. He had a smile lingering on his face. "What's got you happy?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just can't wait to find out if the baby's a girl or a boy."

"If it's a boy, I get to name him. If it's a girl, you name her, that cool?" I asked. He whined.

"Naming a girl is hard."

"I already got a name for the boy." I smirked. "So, stick with it." I stuck my tongue out and laughed.

"Fine. But, next time, I'm naming the boy." He grinned evilly and looked at me.

"We can take turns." I shrugged my shoulders. Goku opened his mouth, but I interrupted him. "And no baseball teams!" I smirked as he whined.

"Come on! 6 on 6 battle."

"No, I'm not going to carry 12 children." I closed my eyes.

"But-"

"No buts, mister! That's final." I declared. He shut his mouth and smiled.

"Then, what's the name for the boy?" He asked.

"Kaka." I said.

"Half of Kakarot?" He asked. I nodded.

"It sounded cool. So I went with it. Any name for the girl?" I asked. He squinted his eyebrows deep in thought. Then he sucked his teeth.

"What about Ageku? It sounds like a boy, and a girl's name." I smiled widely.

"That works." Celeria tapped my shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Goku opened his mouth, but I slammed my hand on it. He yelped in surprise and glared at me.

"Nothing." I sweat dropped. We arrived at the ocean and I took my hand off Goku's mouth. I glared at him. "Shut up." I made a zip with my mouth. "I didn't tell them yet." I muttered so Goku can hear. "Where were we going again? I forgot." I said to Celeria.

"To kick Faghead's ass."


	33. Surrender

Celeria: I know!

Chapter 33: Surrender?!

**3 months later...**

Just one more month until the baby is born, and I'm excited, we've been planning an attack on the Faghead Kingdom.

"Seriously, when can we kick Faghead's ass. We've been sitting here for the past three and half hours." Celeria whispered to me.

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. "When all the humans leave. Goku can't wait, but he's go'." I said.

Celeria frowned. "You tied him to a pole." She pointed to the pole in the middle of the roof.

"Pfffft. I don't know what you are talking about. By anything Raditz tied him because Goku's always asking questions to him." I smirked when Celeria had steam coming out of her ears. It was nighttime, so they had lights flickering everywhere. They shined on Apia a few times, but no one noticed. When the light came over here again. Everyone hid except for me. The light shined directly on me. I threw a ki beam at the ropes and chain, and Goku was released. Growling like a lion and his tail puffed up. He turned back into a child and ran up next to me. My eyes turned red and it started to rain.

"They're here! Sound the alarm!" The Guy yelled. An alarming sound was heard and Guards came out the doors.

"Guys, get out of here. Celeria, you know where to take them." I said.

"But what about you?" Apia asked.

"Just go!" I yelled, growling right after. "I'm not telling you twice." I warned. They all disappeared. Goku grabbed my hand with his tail and glared up at me.

"What should we do?" His kid voice asked.

"Surrender-"

"What?!" He yelled, pulling me down by the hood. "Why?"

"We're going to plan a sneak attack. You'll go one way, and I'll go the other, when we get far enough from each other, you'll go mad and go on a killing rampage." He huffed and nodded. We appeared on the ground in front of the guards. And Hercule. We both put our hands up.

"We surrender. Cuff us up, we're tired of running." Goku said. They all fell over Anime style and cuffed both of us. Goku looked up at me and nodded. I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be safe." I whispered.

"Stay out of harms way." He whispered back. I nodded and one of the guards poked me in the back with a sword. I growled and walked forward. Goku following me. When we got inside. I saw Videl there. I growled. She was at the house with Boo Boo. They couldn't of caught her. She looked up and I saw her tear striked face. Hercule picked her up and threw her to me. I growled louder so everyone can hear it.

"You sicken me." He said, spitting on my face. I wiped it off and spit in his mouth. He screamed and I smirked. Videl cried and hugged me. I cracked my neck and walked forward. Then finally, Goku and me got separated. We gave one last look at each other before going our separate ways. The guard whistled at me and slapped my butt. I growled and kicked him in the crotch. We screamed and bended over in pain. Videl giggled and sniffed. I laughed and kept walking forward with Hercule. He stopped and pointed to a cell with a bed, toilet, and a glass cup. I bit my tongue to quit laughing.

"These bars won't hold me." I screamed when I felt a whip hit my back. I felt Goku's energy stop. I smirked and pretended to scream in pain. Hercule pushed Videl and me into the cell and I fell on the bed. I broke the handcuffs and flew at the bars. I came Face-to-Face with Hercule. I growled and turned Super Saiyan. Trying to bend the bars, but nothing was working. I grabbed the glass cup and broke it. Grabbing the most sharpest parts and stabbing him in the eyes. He screamed in pain and I dug them deeper. Then I screamed again when Videl was digging her nails into the spot where the guy whipped me. I let go and Hercule fell back. I grabbed Videl's arms and glared at her. She sweat dropped and quivered.

"How dare you mess with a Saiyan. You are so lucky I adopted you. You wouldn't be alive right now. I threw her on the bed and sat down with her. Putting my head in my hands. I didn't feel Goku's energy, and it was starting to worry me. Videl whimpered when I looked over to her. "I'm sorry Videl, just don't put your nails in that sore spot. It hurts." I rubbed it in pain and saw light from the right side in the hallway. Hercule was still screaming, and more guards were piling up on top of him. I stood up and ran to the bars. I didn't see Goku anywhere. But I saw someone. Someone with light red fur. I know this form. It's when you begin to think you lost your mate and hunt for them. It was Goku. He had golden eyes, hair that went everywhere, and that frown on his face. I growled when Hercule got back up. Blood was dripping from his eyes. The same thing was for me. Blood was going everywhere on my new shirt and pants. I rubbed it and hissed when I accidentally dug my nail in it. I forced it out and screamed when another whip hit my back. How is that guy in here?! I'm not sticking around to find out. I heard Goku growl and smash his fist against the bars. They bended a little, but not enough. Videl ran over and hugged my leg. Great. It'll be hard to move now.

The whip came again without me knowing. It made a huge cut across my cheek where my scar from sparing was. I growled and held it with a shaking hand. Goku screamed and shook the bars with everything he had. HIs voice was different. I was absolutely weak now. I don't know why, but my legs were beginning to shake, I saw the whip again, but ripped the toilet from the floor and used it as a shield. It worked. Because water came out, I threw it at the Whippy and he got knocked out. But more Guards surrounded Goku. With whips. I gasped and threw KI balls at them. It was draining my energy, but I didn't care. This wasn't a good plan at all. But it managed to kill all of them. Goku spoke through gritted teeth.

"Curse Apia, she had to tell them!" He yelled the last part and ripped the bars from the hinges. He threw them at the remaining guards and picked Videl and me up. I screamed in pain when the new sore line across my back was stretched. Goku kissed me and stroked my stomach. I bet the baby isn't happy, cause I sure as hell ain't.

"It hurts!" I squeaked when he broke the kiss. He sat down and bit the mark on my collarbone. He was giving energy to me.

_'Alysha stay with me. Stay awake for the baby.' _He said tellipathically to me. I nodded and put my hand on my stomach. With Goku and my energy, I started feeding energy to the unborn child. I heard banging on the door, then it broke down. Goku growled and kept feeding energy to me. His energy wasn't going down. ANd I was thankful for that, because when the guards came near us, they hit me in the stomach with a whip, right where the baby was supposed to be at. I screamed in pain and Goku looked up at me with worry. I pointed to my stomach and started crying. He growled when he saw the huge cut on it. His power was growing rapidly.

"No, Alysha, stay with us. Keep the baby full of energy." I buried my head in Goku's neck and cried.

"This wasn't a good plan." I whispered in his ear. Goku growled and jumped over the guards. Videl hugged me tighter, and Hercule was following us. He doesn't have sight, but he can hear footsteps. I felt a hairy hand grab mine. I glared up and saw Hercule. I screamed and blasted him away. How can he be so damn strong?! He collided with the rest of the guards. I frowned and looked up at Goku. He was still feeding energy to me. And I did the same with the Unborn Child. Then, someone grabbed Goku's leg and made him trip. He dropped Videl and me.

"Nechita run!" He yelled, getting up and rushing over to me. I cried softly and looked up at him.

"Goku, I can't leave without you. I forgot how to IT out of here since that whip hit me so hard." My eyes twitched from crying so much. Goku kissed me hard on the lips and rubbed his finger along my stomach. I slowly responded, but Goku pulled back.

"Go. I'll catch up." He whispered. Gently biting the mark so I had enough energy. I ended up giving half to the baby. Enough was for me to ge out of here. Goku pushed me back gently and yelled. "Go!" I nodded and picked up Videl. Can't fly right now, but that's okay. The door's right there. But it was half way closed. I growled and ran through it before it closed. It's officially it. Goku's in there alone. I sniffed and Celeria came. She gasped when I fell on her shoulder.

"Where's Kakarot?" She asked.

"In... There." I panted. "He said he'll handle it." I said, Celeria wrapped an arm around my shoulders and looked at my back.

"Kami. Come on! Raditz has Senzu Beans." She picked me up and I grabbed Videl by the arm. She screamed when Celeria blasted into the air. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her. I looked back at the castle. Flashes were here and there. And I heard yelling of not pain, but by bravery, and courage. I smiled softly and looked up at Celeria,

"The plan didn't work." I said.

"No shit Sherlock!" She said loudly. "Your stomach's nearly open, and your back is bleeding so hard, I don't even bleed that much."

"Hey! That stupid Whippy guy hit me in the face, and nearly got my eye." I said. "Plus. He's risking his life to save the unborn child and me." My eyes went wide. "His mate." I whispered. Celeria landed next to Raditz. I was still in a trace. "My mate." I whispered again. Raditz put a bean in my mouth and I swallowed the tasteless food. I felt relived. I took the bag from him and IT to Goku. He was not okay now. And mostly all the Guards were dead. I ran over to Goku and fed him a bean. He chewed on it and swallowed.

"I thought I told you to run." He said.

"I thought we stick together no matter what the price." I smiled when he smirked.

"So, shall we?"

"Lets shall." I said in a British Accent. He laughed and we both started attacking the Guards. We helped each other when we needed it. I only got whipped once, and it was only millimeters away from the place you should never be whipped at. I growled and held the guy up by the face. While that was happening. Goku got rid of all the Guards. And we sensed no more, except for this Perv. I crushed his face and blood poured out. In fact. This whole hallway is filled with blood. And my Saiyan Side was enjoying this.

"We should make this our castle." Goku said. I nodded and looked at Faghead. He got up slowly since I ripped his leg and private part out. He's not having children anytime soon. He growled and hopped at me. I blasted him away for good. There wasn't any trace of him. I sighed and laughed in pure joy. Goku laughed too and picked me up. Spinning around twice and throwing me in the air. I laughed and flew down to Earth. Goku caught me and I kissed him. We both heard clapping. Goku pulled back and we saw Celeria, Raditz, Apia, and Videl.

"This Kingdom is officially ours!" Celeria yelled, laughing evilly. Then laughing regular with Raditz. We all laughed and glad that FagHead is finally gone.


	34. Acting Weird

Celeria: Yeah! Goodbye Beard, hello new Kingdom!

Chapter 34: Acting Wierd

Now that the stupid human is gone. We finally have a Kingdom like Celeria always wanted. Right now. Goku and me was laying in bed. My energy was still fairly down, and Goku was giving me energy. His arms were around my large waist and he was biting the mark on my collarbone. I combed his lion hair and laughed a little when I thought about something.

"What's so funny?" He asked through his teeth.

"About what Rob said earlier. He said... If you were born on Friday the 13th, on the month of Halloween, you're screwed." He chuckled.

"That's something Celeria would say." I shrugged.

"Counting on how many times she said that, she always says it." I smiled and Goku took a break. I looked up at him and he laid down beside me. I laid my head on his bare chest and sighed. "I know you're trying to help, but you don't have to keep my energy up." I said. I heard him growl and tightened his hold on me.

"No. My mate got weakened by those _humans _and almost jeopardized the life of our child." He growled, hugging me tightly and bit me again. Giving the baby and me more energy.

"But your energy is going d-"

"I don't care. You and the baby are the only people who matter to me." I was at a loss for words. So I kept quiet. "I'm sorry Alysha, but I don't want you to die again. I don't want you to leave me again." He whispered the last part. I pried his mouth from the mark and made him face me. I could tell he was about to cry.

"It's okay. I'm not stopping you." I hugged him as I heard Goku cry on my shoulder. "You know what?"

"Hn." He mumbled.

"If we name the baby Kaka. Can we give him Kaki-chan as a nickname?" I asked. He nodded and hugged me tighter. "Let it all out. I'm here for you, and always will be." I whispered in his ear. He put his head in the crook of my neck and bit the mark again. Giving me more energy.

"I can't live without you here, Nechi-boo." I laughed at the old nickname he used to give me.

"I remember that. You always called me that when you were three and I was ten." I felt him smile and I smiled too. Then we heard the door open. We looked over to the door and saw Rob, Big Cat, and Drama. "What's up guys?" I asked, sitting up. Goku got his fangs out and sighed.

"Nechita, can we talk real quick?" Rob asked. I looked at Goku who nodded.

"Sure." I got out of bed and followed them out, but heard Goku's stomach rumble.

"I'm hungry!" He whined. I smirked at him and closed the doors.

"So, what do you need?" I put my hands on my hips and frowned.

"Well, you know it's Big Black's birthday tomorrow, right?" I nodded and held a hand up.

"I know. You want me to go get a bear for him, right?" They all nodded. "Fine, but all of you are coming with me. I heard them gulp and I smirked. "Lets go boys! Food's on the table, Goku." I heard him jump in pure joy. "Grab on." I held my hand out to all of them. They grabbed it and I IT to a forest where Goku and me used to walk around. It was nighttime and a perfect place to test out my new Vampire Side.

"You know. Those rumors are beginning to come true." Drama said. "About that Vampire Mother and Child."

"Yep." I patted my stomach. "It's true." I heard a roar out in the distance. "Follow me. And keep quiet." I whispered. Walking to a tree and climbing up it.

"Do we climb too?" Big Cat asked when I got to the second branch.

"No, I'll throw KI balls to help you find me." They started snickering and I growled. Making one appear in my hands. They shut up and started walking. I smirked and climbed the rest of the tree. I jumped from tree to tree. "Hup." I let out a puff of air and threw a KI ball down. Then I saw the bear. It was black and I jumped down in front of them. They screamed and I covered their mouths. But, I hope that didn't wake the bear. But it did. I glared at all of them.

"Thanks." I muttered. "Run!" I yelled pushing them back. But they didn't do nothing, I didn't notice because I was fighting the bear. I kneed him in the throat and mostly sucked all the blood from him. I growled and wiped the blood off. I picked up the bear and threw him over my shoulder. I turned and saw them there staggering in shock. I smirked and dragged the bear over to them and IT in the bedroom. Goku was there eating a few chicken wings and turkey until we came. He looked at us and smirked.

"Nice." He nodded his head. I smiled and dropped the bear.

"Okay, I can get this done in an hour." I told Rob.

"And I have a question. Are you two the Vampire Mother and Child?" Big Cat asked. And it came to my mind. Goku was back in his child form.

"Yes. Yes we are." Goku and me nodded and smiled at them.

"Okay. I'll text you guys when it's done okay?" They nodded and ran out. I sighed and felt little hands on my shoulders, massaging them. I purred in delight and Goku made us sit down on the bed. I wrapped him up in my arms. He didn't protest, but he did growl a little bit.

"I'm not a Teddy Bear." He crossed his arms, glaring daggers at me.

"To me you are." I smiled and nibbled his mark, which made him gasp, and moan in pleasure. I smirked and bit down. Hard. He pulled me closer and put his head on top of mine. I growled and he growled back. I slowly got my teeth out and looked at Goku, who was breathing heavily. I looked at him as he transformed into that being with light red fur again. He laid his head on my stomach and I giggled when he traced circles or squares on it. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Ooo, Ridiculousness is on." I said, sitting up. I copied what Rob was saying. "Lord Gigar. Amphitryon. And Frank." The guy he called Frank fell in a puddle with a stroller in his hands. I laughed and covered my mouth. Being Careful not to laugh too loud. When I heard light snoring, I looked over to Goku. He was fast asleep. I smiled and stroked his cheek. His hand came up and held mine. He turned over and climbed up so his head was on the pillows. He wrapped his arms around my back and buried his head in my neck. Then I gasped when his tongue ran over the mark. I know he was giving me more energy, but more?

"No my Mate." He chuckled evilly. I shivered, but not cause it was a little cold in here, but he was talking in a lusty voice. I scotched over. He growled and sat up. He picked me up Bridal Style and bended down to kiss me, but the doors swung open. We looked at the doors and saw Celeria there.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but Frieza is heading to Earth now. He didn't get to Namek, but Princess Veggie-head woke up and told him everything. He's planning revenge on Goku and me, but mostly Nechita." I stared wide-eyed at her. "He'll be here in 2 weeks." I started breathing heavily. Goku noticed and wrapped me up in his arms.

"I can't fight like this hn." I hugged him. He stroked my hair and rocked back and forth. Like Mom used to do when I was having a Nightmare, which I adore now. I felt a gentle hand stroke my back.

"Nech, you could just stay here and wait for u-"

"NO!" I yelled, the castle shaking a little. Which frightened Celeria and Goku.

"Nech, just listen to yourself." Goku wrapped his tail around mine. "You're willing to put your life in danger for revenge."

"He shattered my legs. How can I not be mad?" I asked in a mutter.

"You're legs are better. We haven't seen him in a year. So, you are going to stay here and wait for all of us to get back." He ordered. I growled and stood up on the floor.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do." I sarcastically said, I wiggled my finger around and turned, walking out with the bear on my shoulders.

"Get back here!" Goku yelled. I cursed under my breath and arrived at the room I wanted to be in. It was a room with glass and/or a blood sucking machine. I walked in and put the bear down on the floor, walking around and picking up glass. I put a KI suppressor on and started working.

**1 hour later...**

I walked out with a bear, the glass was inside him to keep him from falling back and forth. I walked in Goku and my room. The place was dark. I gently put the glass bear on the wall and got my phone out. I went to Messaging and texted Rob.

_'I'm done.'_

_'Yes Wanted Person.' _He texted back. I laughed a little and turned the phone off.

"Goku?" I asked, walking around, until I tripped over something. I fell straight on my back and rubbed my head. "Ow." I whined. Sitting up, that's when I finally realized that it was raining and lightning outside. A lightning bolt went across the sky and light the room. I saw Goku towering over me. I shook in complete fear. He grabbed my wrist tightly and I yelped in surprise. He grabbed my other wrist and threw me on the bed. I looked around, I couldn't see anything right now. But, I could hear low growling. I tried using my Saiyan Senses, but nothing was working. My tail curled around my waist tightly. This is about ignoring him. I can understand that, but he doesn't need to... I felt his finger trail over my neck. Right where the KI suppressor is. I gulped and hugged my knees. Goku roughly grabbed my chin and I yelped when he pulled my face close to his.

"Why were you hiding your energy?" He growled. I sweat dropped and put my hands on the bed to keep my balance. The next thing I knew. He was scratching the sore spot on my back. I cried out in pain and whimpered. He dropped me on the bed and I fell face first into the bed. His hand was still at the sore spot. I sniffed and dug my face deeper in the bed. The bed shifted from his weight and he forced me to sit up. I didn't dare open my eyes, cause I know he's glaring at me. But, then again, what if he's not? Shut up mind! I'm trying to think here. But, one peek wouldn't hurt. I opened my eyes. He had his eyes closed and he was laying against the crown of the bed. I laid down and covered myself with the blankets. It was twice as cold now and I was shivering. Goku climbed in too and looked at my shivering form.

"Why were you hiding you-"

"So I don't have to be disturbed while making Big Black's birthday present!" I yelled, glaring at him. "Happy now?" I turned away from him and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I huffed and put my arm on his.

"No, I'm not. Until I get what I want and desire." He whispered in my ear.

"No, not with me being this Pregnant." I felt his hand move around my stomach, but went up to the mark. He rubbed it with his finger and I gasped, grabbing his hand and putting it on my stomach.

"Just where I wanted you to put it." He whispered huskily in my ear. I shivered and took the KI suppressor off me. Woah, this is how my energy went down. My KI went down by a hundred. Goku growled and turned me so I was facing him. He put his hand down my pants and I yelped in surprise. He writhed it around a little and took it out a few seconds later. His fingers were soaked in juices. He put his hand in his mouth and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. I shook in fear and tried to get out of bed, but he growled like an angry lion and I saw that his eyes turned red too. I stepped back, my legs were shaking, I fell flat on my butt and backed away from the Angry Lion. I gulped and jumped when I bumped into the wall. Goku growled louder and in a flash was in front of me with a snarl on his face. He opened his mouth and licked the side... of my face? WTF is he trying to do? I trembled in fear when his teeth was sinking in my earlobe.

"S-Stop it." I put my hands on his chest to try to push him away. But he opened his mouth, and slammed his teeth on the mark. I cried out and banged my head against the wall. Trying to ease the pain. Goku got his mouth off and let me go. I rubbed the sore mark and sniffed. A few tears streaming down my face. "Why are you doing this?" I asked, but he glared at me. His breath tickling my wet cheek. He grinned evilly and I turned my head away. He picked me up and sat me on his lap while I cried softly. This was really scaring me. His mouth was right next to my ear. He let out a puff of air and whispered.

"I want you." In a flash, I was out the doors. "Run run run as fast as you can." I heard him say. I bumped into something hard. I fell on the ground and saw Goku towering over me. "I always catch you. I'm the boogy man!" He grinned evilly and I ran the other way. His energy was approaching fast. I saw a window and I smiled in glee. I looked behind me, he was right there. I jumped up and he tripped over my leg. I frowned and opened the window. But my legs was grabbed. I breathed heavily and screamed. Clawing at the bricks outside. I threw a couple KI balls at him and it was enough to get him off. I jumped out and blasted away. "You can't hide!" He yelled after me. I shook my head and flew down to the forest. My energy was going down fast. Okay, the reason I was running away is that I don't want the Unborn Child to already feel what it's like to have, that. I landed in a tree full of leaves. I felt Goku's energy coming closer, but it went flying past me. I didn't dare make any noise, because I knew he could hear from far away. Then my phone beeped Mirrors.

"Damn it!" I yelled, now Goku was coming closer. I put the phone where I was sitting and fell to the ground. I started running and dodging trees and branches, I saw a cabin in the distance. I know that house. It was that house where there was a field of KI surpressing surrounding it. I quietly ran inside and shut the door. Quietly. I didn't want to turn on the lights. Now his energy was coming closer. I walked up the steps and hid in the closet. I hid behind boxes that were piled up to the roof. The lights were turned on. The door opened and I crossed my fingers. Thank Kami! Because he growled and left. I covered my mouth to not make any noises.

"Not here." He growled. Then his energy blasted away from the cabin. I blew out a puff of air and got out of the pile of boxes. I looked around the house. To to a double-check that he wasn't there. And he wasn't. I smiled widely and cheered. But when the door opened in front of me. I stopped and looked at the person. Oh Kami. It's Goku. I backed up and fell over the couch. I poked out my bottom lip and closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the impact.

"Aww." He said. Grabbing my hand and helping me up. "Who are you?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to take me back to the castle?" I asked, dusting myself off.

"What are you talking about? Oh, that Kakarot. He went back. I'm a different Kakarot. The nice one." I huffed.

"I must be seeing things. You look exactly like him." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm him, but we all landed in different places." He said, pointing his finger up.

"Then if you are him, but different. What did he use to call me when he was three?" I asked.

"I don't know. I lived here all the time." He spreaded his arms out.

"Hmm." I crossed my arms and read his mind. A surprised look came across his face when I was done. "You're right. Your memories prove it."

"You did that in 3 seconds?" He asked. I smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm an excellent mind reader." I said. I yelped in surprise when he put his hand on my stomach.

"Relax." He said. "I'm not going to do anything to the baby." I blew out a puff of air and looked down at my stomach. His hand glowed for a minute, then went back to normal. "It's true. That's our child. But, you're our sister." He raised an eyebrow.

"Saiyan law #56. It don't matter." I shook my head. "Anyway. Can I stay here, at least until the baby is born?" I asked, hoping he'll say yes.

"Sure. You're my sister, and I want to know everything about you." He said, getting excited. He placed the bags he was carrying in the Kitchen and I sat on the couch. There was no TV in here, so I couldn't do anything. Then I found my phone on the table. I picked it up and looked around. Shrugging my shoulders, I put in my headphones and looked through my messages. I found one of Goku's, he sended it two years ago. When I got this phone in secret.

I tapped it and a picture popped up. It was a Tribute of us as kids. And he put Mirrors in it. I smiled with tears. It was Awesome, an eight minute song, all for us. Kakarot sat next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

_Baby, you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say Goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home_

_Just to let you know, you are._

I let my tears run free. It was Amazing. I never knew he could do this. Kakarot slowly wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I sniffed and dropped the phone on the couch. Hugging Kakarot tightly. He patted my back and took the headphones off. Kissing my forehead, he said.

"It's alright. I'm here for you." I cried softly and buried my head in his chest. Now that I'm right here. He's in the same form as Goku did when I got whipped in the back by that fucking Whippy Guy.

"Don't cuss. I hate those words." He whispered in my ear. I growled like a lion and he squeaked. Sitting back. I stopped and sniffed one more time before sitting up. He let me go and I yawned.

"I can cuss when I want to. Which is outside on the porch." I IT to the porch before he could say anything. But I wasn't cussing. I was just standing there, looking out and up at the full moon. I don't have to transform into a Oozaru now because I have control over it. I can't say the same for Goku though. He still won't control it. I heard something in the distance. Kakarot opened the door while I was dozing off into the sound of talking.

"I'm going to make dinner, you want some?" He asked, I nodded, but jumped over the patio.

"Leave it on the table." I said. Lowering my energy and walking outside the barrier. It was in the bushes over on the right side of me. I growled and transformed into my Vampire Side, scaring the shit of out Kakarot. He ran inside and I opened the bushes, and I couldn't believe my eyes. "Celeria!" I whispered. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi, Nechita. I was here because I needed to get away from all the yelling." I pulled her up by the collar of her shirt and set her on her feet.

"That was Goku and me. He actually tried to do..." I'm not saying it. "THAT. So, I ran away and he still hasn't found me." I frowned. "And please don't tell him. He'll for sure do that with me and I don't want to harm the child." She nodded.

"Who else was there?" She asked.

"He is Kakarot. Just a different one." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Okay, can you leave?" I didn't want to be rude or anything. "I just don't want Goku to find out I'm here." She nodded and waved, IT back to the castle. I sighed and walked back inside. Quickly smelling the scent of fresh food. My mouth watered and I closed the door gently. Quickly teleporting to the Kitchen. Without him noticing. Food was already on the table. I quickly grabbed a fork and tried to get the Turkey, but I heard his voice.

"Don't eat it yet. I'm not done." I looked at him and looked at the Turkey. It was going back and forth. Between his hunger, and my appetite. Then he put a bowl of rice at the table and sat down. "It's done."

"YES!" I yelled, digging in, and mostly pigging out. I don't know why, but he wasn't pigging out like the original Goku. It was 10 minutes later when we was done. Well, I finished in 5 minutes and he finished in 10 minutes. I rubbed my stomach and sighed. A sad smile appearing on my face.

"Something wrong?" He asked. I nodded and transformed into my Evil Side, with the tattoo on my arm, hair turning purple and black, and clothes too. I looked up at Kakarot. My pupils turned Purple, and the rest of my eyes Black.

"I just don't know when the child will get here. I know Apia was born early, but I don't know of this baby." I poked my stomach and felt a little kick. "And it's sad that Goku won't be able to see it."

"Well, I can help you with that. I have half of his eye sight, but he doesn't have half of mine."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's at Wal-Mart with Apia and Raditz. Woah, their cart is full of Ice Cream!" My mouth watered, but I sighed in relief.

"Thank Kami." I stood up and pushed my chair in. "I'm going to bed."

"That's going to be a problem, there's only one bed and a crib." He said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Then lay in the bed with me. I see that little mark on your collarbone, so it won't make a difference." I walked down the hallway and into a bedroom. No one was here, so I laid down on the bed and covered myself with the blankets. Another fire was crackling, and a chair was right next to it. So, I disappeared and reappeared in the chair. It was warmer, and I found another blanket. I covered myself with it and heard the door open. I watched the fire. And it was comforting. Like a wind in the summer, which it's Autumn right now. I was picked up. I saw Kakarot sitting down on the chair, taking me with him. I looked up at him. He looked down at me and winked, causing me to blush a little. He tilted my head up and sat me on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he wrapped his arms around mine.

"You sure?" He asked.

"We're not doing... That." I said, my tail wrapped around his and I returned to normal. But my hair still as Gravity defying as ever. He cupped the back of my head with one hand and putting his lips on mine. It was the same as kissing Goku, but this one's more comforting.


	35. Drunks

A/N: This chapter may be too short, since it's my birthday an everything, so stick with me people!

Celeria: Thanks!

Chapter 35: Drunks!

"So that's Father?" Kaki-chan pointed to the man with gravity defying hair and a scar on his left cheek.

I smiled. "Yeah. And that's Mom, she sent us to Earth and I raised you. Well, sort of." I shrugged my shoulders. It was Month 5, Day 23 of being Pregnant with this Saiyan Baby. Only one more week left. I'm so excited.

"So, that's you and me on Father's shoulders?" I nodded. Then an idea came to my head.

"Hey, do you want to talk to them?" I asked, he eyes beamed and he hugged me tightly.

"YES!" He squeaked.

"OW!" I yelled, covering my ears. "So, do you want to start now, or later?" I asked.

"Now." He jumped in his seat and fell over in excitement. I laughed and helped him get up.

"Here it goes." I closed my eyes and concentrated. Going through stuff is hard, especially when Kaki-chan is talking! "Can you be quiet for a minute?!" I yelled.

He covered his mouth and said in a high voice. "Sorry." He said quickly. I took a deep breath and suddenly found it.

_'King Kai, is that you?'_

_'Umm, who is this?' _I growled.

_'Nechita!'_

_'Oh, your Parents won't stop asking me to go and see you again, is that o-'_

_'YES! Send them now!'_

_'Sheesh, stop yelling at me, you're gonna make me cry.'_

_'Before I go over there and rip that head off of your body and shove it up your ass, I suggest you do as I say.'_

_'Fine!' _I opened my eyes and looked at Kaki-chan. He was looking down, deep in thought. I smirked and clapped in his ear. He yelped in surprise and covered his ear.

"Don't do that." He said. I put my hands on my hips and laughed.

"Ha ha ha. I just did it." I smirked and crossed my arms.

Then suddenly, Mom and Dad appeared right in front of us, looking around. Kaki-chan gasped and I patted his back. He looked over to me.

"Go ahead. You missed them the most." I said. Mom and Dad looked over to Kaki-chan. Mom gasped and touched his cheek.

"Kakarott?" She asked. Looking over to me. I nodded and patted his back.

"Meet your son, Kakarott." I said. Mom cried and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and cried on her shoulder. Dad hugged them both and picked them up, laughing and spinning them around. Kaki-chan looked over to me, grabbed my arm, and hugged me tightly. Mom and Dad joining in too. It was five minutes later when we all pulled back. I touched Mom's halo and smiled sadly. "I miss these. It was fun scaring people." I pouted and crossed my arms, they all laughed while I threw a short temper tantrum. We all sat on the couch and Dad swirled his hand around my stomach. I felt a little kick and I giggled.

"Your first?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Oh my Gosh!" I suddenly yelled. Catching everyone's attention. I took out my phone and went through the contacts. I found Celeria and pressed it.

"Hello?" I heard her voice.

"Come over here. I got something to show you, just real quick, bring Raditz too!" I yelled.

"Alright alright. It better not be another prank."

"It's not, it's real important." I heard her sigh.

"Fine, we'll be right there." She hung up and I smiled, putting my phone on the table. I jumped in the air and IT to King Vegeta and Sharotto. (I'm just taking a guess.) They looked over to me and smiled. I took deep breaths and said quickly.

"Igotnotimetoexplain,youhavetocomeovernow." I grabbed their hands and IT to everyone else. Celeria and Raditz were hugging my parents.

"Celeria!" Sharotto yelled. Celeria opened her eyes and looked at Sharotto with tears.

"Mom!" She hugged Sharotto tightly and cried on her shoulder, soon King Veggie joined in. I smiled at Raditz.

"Well, go say Hi to your parents-in-law!" I pushed him over to them and he glared at me. Kaki-chan wrapped an arm around my shoulders and glared back at Raditz. I smirked at Raditz. "Have fun!" I waved. Mom and Dad walked beside us and looked around.

"You guys are here, then where's Vegeta and Nappa?" Dad asked. I squeaked and stepped back. Causing everyone to look at me. I put my head down in shame. I can't face King Vegeta and Sharotto right now. I almost killed Veggie-chan! I shook in anger and looked up with tears.

"He's somewhere far away from this stupid Planet. I don't wanna talk about either of them!" I opened the door and slammed it shut. "Gosh, he fucking shattered my legs, once I see him again. I'm gonna stomp on his Ugly face!" I yelled.

I heard Mom gasp and open the door. "Who taught you that?!" She yelled. I glared straight at her.

"You and Dad as drunks." I clenched my teeth and turned into 'Evil'.

Dad glared back at me. "How do you know that?"

"I knew you two wouldn't remember. I came downstairs once..."

_*Flashback*_

_I was only five years old. "Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" I said, hugging their legs._

_"Get off!" Mom yelled, kicking me off. I flew in the air laughing._

_"Can I go and visit Celeria and Veggie-chan?" I said, scratching my arm._

_"No." Dad said. Wobbling to the Kitchen. I watched him as he went._

_"What's wrong Daddy?" I asked. Flying after him. He sat at the table with his head in his hands. I sat in my chair next to Raditz's. "Daddy?" I felt a searing pain in my left cheek. I held it, cried out in pain and crashed in the wall. I coughed as the smoke surrounded me. I looked up at Dad with tears in my eyes._

_"Don't fucking come near me again, you ungrateful bitch!" He yelled. I sniffed and ran to Raditz's room. He was 13 years old._

_"Rad?" I opened the door to his room. He was playing a Video Game and he was in bed. He looked over to me and frowned._

_"What's wrong with you?" He asked, pausing the game. He stood up and walked over to me. I looked up at him and cried, hugging his stomach._

_"Daddy hit me and said those words you told me not to say!" I cried. I felt his arms go around my back. _

_"It's alright Nech." He said, trying to sooth me._

_"It burns." I looked up at him and he gasped. He touched my left cheek and I hissed. He put me on his shoulders and peered out the door. He then rushed to the bathroom and he put me on the sink._

_"Fuck!" I heard Mom yelled, stomping up the steps. I shook in fear and cried softly._

_"She's coming." I whispered to Raditz. He nodded and teleported us to my room. _

_"This may sting, but don't yell out too much." I nodded. He put something on a puff shaped like a ball and put it on my cheek. I hissed a little, but once I got used to it, it was comfortable. After a few minutes, he stopped and climbed into bed with me. "Go to sleep, Nech. I'm here for you." He said. I sniffed and hugged him across the chest._

_"Raditz." Mom said across the room. I looked up at Raditz. "I need to have a word with Nechita." She said. Raditz nodded and hugged me._

_"Try to stay out of trouble." He combed my gravity defying hair and kissed my cheek. I nodded and sat in my bed. While he got out and ran to his room. Mom walked in and closed the door. I leaned back to my pillows and she sat on the bed next to me. She took a deep breath and hugged me._

_"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Baby." She whispered. I cried in her stomach and hugged her._

_"Daddy hit me." I cried._

_"I know. And he didn't mean it." I looked up at Mom and sniffed. She smiled down at me and wiped the tears away. The door opened and Dad came in. I shook in fear and hid behind Mommy._

_"Don't let him see me." I whispered. _

_"Nechita?" He asked._

_"I'm scared." I whispered so Mom can hear it. She hugged me again and stood up, she walked over to Dad. I cried again and tried to get out of her grip. But Dad picked me up by the armpits and made me face him. I sniffed and looked down at him. More tears streaming down my face. _

_"I'm sorry Nechita. I'm sorry." He said, hugging me. I cried again and he kissed my forehead._

_"You hit me." He cringed and Mom picked me up. I sat on her head. _

_"I know Nechita. I didn't know what came over me. Can you forgive me?" He muttered. I rubbed my eyes and hugged Dad around the neck._

_"I forgive you Daddy." He blew out a puff of air and I heard Mom chuckle. I stood up on his head and laughed. "I'm the Woman of this house. Bow down to your new Leader." We all laughed and Dad picked me up again. They both hugged me and laughed. I felt Raditz's energy in front of me. I opened my eyes and was soon blinded by a light. "I'm blinded!" I yelled. _

_Raditz laughed and once my vision cleared, he laughed._

_*End Flashback*_

"That's where I got it from. Can you remember the fear in my face when you picked me up Dad? Can you?" I asked. He put his head down. Kaki-chan looked in between us.

"I think we should go..." Mom said. All the dead people disappeared. I crossed my arms and walked outside the KI field.

Kakarot grabbed my shoulders. "Are you happy now?! Our parents are gone 'cause of you." I shook my head and shrugged his shoulders off.

"It's not my fault they mentioned Vegeta." I said. Walking forward into the forest. I lowered my KI and sat near a river. Kakarot sat behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, they'll leave you alone until you let off some steam." He turned me over so I was facing him. He leaned in and our lips connected. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his red furry tail sneak around my right leg. I IT us back to the house and we both sat on the couch. Kakarot laid on top of me and we both pulled back, breathing heavily.

We heard clapping behind us. We both saw Mom and Dad. They were smirking. "They all left, except for us." Kakarot's tail tightened around my leg and I wrapped my tail around his hand. He squeezed it gently and got off me. Mom and Dad sat on the chairs and we heard another clap. I growled and looked over the couch. I gasped and fell off the couch.

"Goku." I whispered. He smirked and in a flash, was in front of me. We were face-to-face.

"Hello there. Haven't seen you in a while."


	36. Hey You?

Celeria: Yeah, Damn!

Chapter 36: Hey... You!

I shook in fear as he stroked my cheek, while I heard Kaki-chan growl. But his body glowed and fused with Goku. He slung me over his shoulder and waved to Mom and Dad.

"See ya!" He said. Teleporting us back to the castle. I cried softly and he placed me on the bed. "Well." He stroked my hair and laid down next to me. "You decided to hide from me." I hugged myself and felt his breath tickle my cheek. "Not anymore." He turned me so I was facing him. I opened my blood-shot eyes and looked at Goku.

"I had to. You were going to rape me." I cried. He hugged me and sat up.

"I'm sorry, hun. I didn't know what came over me." He tilted my head up. I looked deep in his eyes. He was telling the truth. I cried again and hugged him. He wrapped me up in his arms tightly and covered us with the blankets. "Don't leave. I was about to destroy the world." I nodded and heard the door open. Goku stroked my stomach. "What do you want Rob?" He asked. I buried my head in Goku's clothed chest and hugged him tighter.

"Oh, Nechita's back." He stepped back. "I'll let you guys be." He closed the door and I coughed in my arm. My eyes looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"I won't leave your side. I want the baby to be close to it's Daddy." Goku smiled and I smiled back. He pecked me on the lips and I laughed.

"That never gets old." He said. "Watching you laugh." I hugged him again and sighed.

"When you laugh it reminds me of Dad. They are at the Cabin." I heard Goku snicker.

"I already saw them, while you were sleeping at King Kai's place." I smiled. I felt his hand stroke my stomach. It was gentle, but sweet strokes. I felt one of his arms go around my head and pull me closer. I giggled when he made 'Boop' sounds.

"Come on. I want to sleep." I looked up at him, there were bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. Well, I was gone for eight days. So of course he wouldn't sleep.

"Okay." I whispered. Kissing his cheek. He smiled and closed his eyes. While I just laid there in silence. It was night so it was pretty dark.

"Nechita." He whispered. "Celeria said we need to get to the Throne Room. Now." I shook my head and pointed to Goku.

"He sleep. I can't because he needs me." I smiled at Rob. "Tell them I'm sleeping with my Mate." I said. He sighed and closed the door. So once again. I'm in here, in complete silence. I closed my eyes and laid my head on Goku's chest. He patted my back and pulled me closer. Making me put my head in his neck. Goku turned so his body was facing me and turned me around so I was facing the wall, pulling me again so I was pressed to his chest. While I heard his light breathing, I heard something else. The window was being open. I used my Saiyan senses and saw who it was. A small dude with horns, a cape around his neck and a devilish smirk on his face.

"Well well well. If is isn't another one of those pathetic Monkeys. And another one." He chuckled silently. Goku tightened his hold on me and growled when I shivered. It was Freezer. And did he just us pathetic Monkeys? I hope he didn't, I'm gonna give him a nice ass whopping.

"They won't last long, I'm sure." I gasped in my mind. Vegeta?!

"Vegeta." Goku muttered so I can hear. I put a finger on my mouth.

"Shut up." I muttered. Sitting up and stretching my legs. "Come on Kakarot. Wake up." I poked his cheek and giggled when he slapped my hand away. "Kaki-chan?" I put my fingers on his sides and started tickling him. He laughed loudly and tried to pry my hands off.

"No no. Stop it! AHAhahahaha!" He laughed.

"Say I'm the smartest." I smirked.

"No."

"Then I'm going down to eat Big Black's cake." I crawled out of bed and skipped to the doors. Goku grabbed my arm and slung me over his shoulder.

"You aren't getting down from there." He laughed.

"Oh yes I am, nigger." I frowned once Vegeta and Frieza's energy started coming closer.

"Don't call me a nigger." Goku opened the door and ran out and down the hallway.

"I can if I want... Nigger!" I laughed as I heard him growl. "Fine. But still, your birthday's in 10 days. What do you want to do?" I asked. Crossing my arms.

"Nothing, but spend time with my beautiful Mate and probably scare her a few times."

"Oh ha ha, very funny." I sarcastically said. Goku then stopped and put me down.

"You know I love you." He kissed me and put his arms around my back. Now the Freezer was close. And the Veggie. I pulled back and smiled up at Goku.

"I love you too." I said. Grabbing his hand and running inside. Big Black's cake was right there. Only one piece left. I smirked at Goku and ate it in a flash. His mouth hung open in shock.

"It's gone!" He yelled. Celeria walked in and I pushed her back where she came from.

"Frieza and Veggie-head are here. Go and hide." I whispered to her. She nodded and IT to Grandpa Gohan's house. I sighed and turned. I screamed when I came Face-to-face with Frieza.

"Hey... You?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ah ah ah. Where do you think you're going?" He smirked evilly, grabbed my hand, and kissed it. I growled and pulled it back.

"Keep your germs to yourself." I glared at him and someone grabbed my shoulders and squeaked.

"Vegeta tried to get me with a needle." I heard Goku say. I rolled my eyes and glared at Frieza.

"Anyways, what do you want Freezer?" I asked. He growled and slapped me right across the face. It burned a little, but didn't hurt. I growled and held my cheek. I saw Vegeta with the needle beside Freezer.

"Don't you dare call me that, bow down to your leader, Saiyan!" I looked down at him.

"You sure? I can't bow down if you're that small." I bended down to meet his height. "I asked you a question. Now answer it!" I clenched my teeth and blasted the needle out of Vegeta's hand. Vegeta growled and I smirked. Goku wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back so I was with him. I heard him growling too. Vegeta stepped forward and glared at me. Goku followed him. Clenching his fist in front of him.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her." Goku growled. Picking me up and jumping over Freezer, but not before stepping on his head. Goku laughed before we both appeared in the hallway. We saw Celeria, Raditz, and Apia running beside us. I jumped from Goku arms and started running with them.

"Grab on!" I held my hands out and they all grabbed onto them. I IT all of us to Kami's Lookout, where Mr. Popo was on the edge. "Mr. Popo, we need to borrow the Palace for a minute. I ran inside and came back out with Goku and my Pod. "Celeria and Raditz, go and grab yours, hurry!" I yelled. Celeria quickly IT away and came back with the Pod. "Set the coördinates for Planet Namek." Celeria, Raditz, and Apia went in theirs and Goku and me got in ours. I quickly put the everything in and we set off. I was sent back into the only seat in this small Pod. I sensed Celeria's Pod close behind, like 2 feet behind us. I sighed and relaxed as we got off the Planet known as Earth. Goku combed my hair with his hand and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry Nech. Even though it takes 2 months for us to get there, we'll be fine."


	37. Hov's Landed in Yargrat

Celeria: Sure! After the next two chapters!

Chapter 37: Hov's Landed in Yargrat!

We all landed on a Planet named Yargrat. I remember this place. This is where I learned Instant Transmission. We crashed into the ground and opened the door. I walked out first and saw all the Yargrat's gathering. Goku got out next.

"Hey, it's Nechita!" One of them yelled. I waved and grinned.

"Hey Guys!" I flew up with Goku behind me.

"Yargrat was the one you were talking about?" He asked. I nodded and winked at him.

"They totally took care of me when I was on the mission to destroy this Planet." They all gasped. "But!" I yelled over their frightened voices. "I didn't get to since you all took care of me." They sighed and wiped their foreheads.

"Well." Everyone cleared a path for the Grand Master named Yarg. I flew down and was almost his height. I smiled and shook his hand. "Welcome back Nechita. I'm sure you were the one who sent that Message?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Yep. We needed a place to stay since Freiza's trying to kill us with the help of Vegeta. Can we stay?" I asked.

"If you did what you did when you stayed on this Planet, sure." He walked away, and so did everyone.

"What did you do?" Raditz asked.

"Protected this Planet from the Ginyu Force. Of course they did their poses first, then I kicked them right to Freiza's Planet. Which is 1000 miles from where we're standing right now." I smirked and flew above the G.M. "So, where's our room?" I asked.

"Where you stayed. It's big enough for five right?" I shrugged.

"I guess." I slowly said. I motioned with my hand for everyone to follow me. They flew right behind me and I arrived at a huge tower. "This is going to take a while." I blasted up and laughed as the windows broke. "Sorry!" I yelled. Forgetting I reached the very top. I stopped and flew in the opened window. He was right. It was big enough. With Two beds and a crib. Awww, they knew baby was coming. I laughed and looked at the crib. It had Dragon Balls all over it. I covered my mouth to quit laughing. Dragon Balls. It should be called Orange Dragon. Then the Dragon would be Orange and it wouldn't be cool anymore. So I'm gonna stick with Dragon Balls. I touched the pillow and it was so soft. I could fall asleep. I shook my head and put the pillow down. I looked at my old bed. It was still Red and Black as always.

I laid down on it and sighed. I can't believe they thought Celeria's favorite color was pink and blue. It's certainly Purple and Black. I heard the doors open and the crew finally got here. Goku, Apia, Celeria, and Raditz. I looked at the doors.

"Hey, Millia!" I said. She smiled.

"Nech. You're finally back!" She hugged me tightly and picked me up. I laughed and hugged her back. Her hair was Green, so were her eyes, she had freckles, and she had the dress I picked out on her. It was green, with a Purple sash around her waist. She put me down. She was human, but my bestest friend. Aside from Celeria and Khy, he's Millia's husband, and she's only 22. Can you believe that shit?! I'm two years older than her, and I'm, not married yet! Well, Goku and me bit each other, so we are technically married or mates. Whatever you want to call it. I brushed some of my hair back and nodded.

"Of course I am. I believe you remember Kakarot, and of course Celeria." She nodded and hugged them both at the same time. Goku laughed while Celeria she wanted to be somewhere else.

"And look at you Ms Baby Carrier." I smirked.

"And how about you Miss. Married Carrier!" I put my hand on her stomach. "Not that strong, but enough to punch another kid." She giggled.

"How far along are you?" She asked.

"In Human months..." I took a deep breath and snapped my fingers. "9 months and 2 weeks." I held up two fingers. "How about you and this little one?" I said in a British accent. That always made her laugh, and it worked again. I am back in business baby! Goku walked over and put an arm around my shoulders.

"I just found out last week and one of the Yargrat's checked, and I'm about 3 and a half months." I nodded.

"Where is that Khy, guy? I haven't seen him in forever!" I rolled my eyes.

"Milli!" I heard his voice.

"Hide Fool!" I laughed. Goku did too.

"Isn't he suppose to be 14 right now?" Millia asked.

"Yeah, but since Nech risked her life, I transformed into this being and I can transform into a child too. Watch!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Powering up an aura and shrinking down to a Saiyan 10-year-old age. I put my hand on top of his head and leaned down on it. He crossed his arms and glared up at me. I smirked and looked at Millia's shocked face. Then Khy came in. He crossed his arms and huffed a puff of air out. Blowing his white hair out of his face. You guess it. He's Human too. And a real Nut-Case. He always wants to act like Vegeta when I'm around.

"Brat." He muttered.

"Nut-Case." I muttered back. I crossed my arms and Goku climbed up to my shoulders. Kissing my forehead and smiling, playing with my Gravity Defying hair.

"Who's that other brat?" He asked. I heard Goku call him a 'Fuck Face' under his breath and growl.

"Her Mate." Goku said. Flipping off my shoulders and when he touched the ground, he became that Mate Form. Khy stared in shock. "Call me a Brat one more, time you'll see what happens." Khy gulped and nodded.

"Stop trying to Act like Vegeta. You can't amaze nobody." I waved my finger and glared at him.

"First time you got back, and you're already mad at lil' ol' m-" I screamed, powered up to Super Saiyan, glaring at him. I growled and in a flash, held him up by the collar of his shirt. Millia screamed and yelled at me to let go of him. I transformed into a Vampire and grinned, showing my blood-soaked fangs.

"I will beat you to a mother fucking pulp, Khy. You haven't seen my strength yet. So you're in for a huge surprise." I smirked and put him down gently. Millia ran to Khy's safety and Goku pulled me over to the bed. He made us sit down on it and I sighed. Powering down to my normal form.

"Lay down, Nech. You lost more power than before." I nodded and laid down, closing my eyes.

"Well, we're just going to go explore. Apia, you want to stay here?" Celeria asked. Apia nodded and climbed up on the bed; while Goku put his fangs in my neck. Giving me more energy.

"Yes Mama, I want to see if it's a Boy or a Girl!" Apia laughed and closed her eyes tightly. For a four-year old. She knows a lot about babies, when I did when I was five, so that's so unfair. Celeria laughed and grabbed Raditz by the hand. Dragging him out. Apia closed the window and I looked over to Millia. She was trying to calm Khy down. Like I said, a REAL NUT CASE! Millia got up and I glared at Khy, who was glaring at Goku. Okay, he was my Ex-Boyfriend, okay?! I broke up with him Millia was my best friend and she had a crush on him for the time I was there. So, when I looked at Goku, he was glaring at Khy too. He got his fangs out, they were soaked in blood now.

"You can't have her." Khy walked over to us and glared at Goku.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Goku growled. I looked in between both of them.

"Oh yeah, I swear on your Mother's life it is." Okay, he said some mean things in the past about Goku and Rad. But, no one swears on my Mother's Life. I growled and flew over to Millia.

"Come on. Let Men, sort things out." She nodded and we both ran out without being noticed.


	38. Blood Red Moon

Celeria: I'm going, I'm going!

Chapter 38: Blood Red Moon!

"Here it is!" I yelled. Opening two doors. "This is where the Yargrat's let me listen to Rap, Hip hop, you name it. I always rap to the beat. And Wild N' Out was made in here!" Millia looked around in amazement.

"Can I hear you rap real quick?" She begged me. I laughed and nodded.

"Okay. Lets see..." I went through the songs and found one that everyone should know! I ran in the recording room and put on the headphones. "Put the beat on!" She nodded and pressed a few buttons. I heard the song start in the Headphones and I smirked.

_"Ring the Alarm! I been through this too long. But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm! Don't you Ring the Alarm?! I been through this too long! But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm! She gon' be rocking Chinchilla coats if I let you go! Benz and the house off the coast if I let you go! She gon' take everything I own if I let you go! I can't let you go! Damned if I let you go! She gon' rock them VVS stones if I let you go. In the 'Bach' carter rolls if I let you go! She gon' profit everything I taught if I let you go. I can't let you go. Damned if I let you go!"_ Millia stopped the beat.

"What was that for?!" I yelled.

"Sorry, Kakarot and Khy is here." She said. I took the headphones off and ran out.

"Hey!" I kissed Goku on the cheek and took his hand. "Where's Apia?" I asked.

"Went with Celeria and Rad Rad." He huffed and blew some hair out of his face. I giggled and dragged him out.

"Come on. I wanna lay down!" He laughed and waved to Millia.

"See you guys later if I can get the chance!" He yelled after them.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. He laughed louder and we made it to our room in minutes. We got lost for a second, before I opened the door and plopped down on the bed. I closed my eyes.

"I'm gonna take a bath! Wanna join me?" He asked.

"No, this bed of soft and comfy." He whined.

"Fine. You hurt my feelings!" He faked cried and went in the bathroom. Closed the door. I sighed. He opened it again and fake cried louder before closing the door and turning the shower on. I smiled and got under the covers. At least I can finally relax. My eyes closed and I put my hand on my stomach. The Beautiful Creation kicked my stomach a few times before resting. I then grabbed one of my Capsules and clicked it. A glass of milk came out. I dranked it and put it on the nightstand. Then I felt it move around a bit. Trying to get comfortable. I smiled and yawned. I heard the bathroom door open and I opened my eyes. Goku came out in a plain orange t-shirt, sweats and in his normal adult form. I laid my head against the pillows and felt the bed shift from his weight.

"I love you, Angels." He said, wrapped his arms around my back and laid his head in the crook of my neck.

"We love you too, Lover Boy." I kissed his forehead and hugged him back. "Forever, and always." I said. I felt him smile and sigh. His breath tickling my neck. I smiled and fell asleep. Right next to my lover.

**Goku's POV**

As I was watching Nechita sleep, I kind of felt bad. The Blood Red Moon for every Planets tonight. The Humans become Vampires and try to take the person they want. I hope Khy doesn't take Nech. I don't want the Baby to get hurt. Bad things will happen and no one wants to see it. If that does happen. Nech will not get away from my sight. And if she does. Kami hopes I find her. I would search every inch of ground for her and won't stop with nothing until I do. It was 10 o'clock right now. So he's coming in soon. I heard a few howls and footsteps running across the halls, directly to our room. Celeria and Raditz came back a few minutes earlier and fell right asleep. Apia fell asleep right next to them right now. I quickly put ear muffs on all of them, a trick I learned from Nech, she always does this with Roshi. She puts Magizens in his hands without moving a finger. The doors opened and I was lucky, I can sense their energy while the others couldn't.

I heard Nech whimper and close her eyes tightly. "No more... I want... Goku by my side." She whispered, hugging me tightly. As if I would go and leave her side. As if?! The only person who's leaving her side. Is this Fagaut right here! I'm acting like I'm sleeping, while that was happening, I pulled Nech close to me and muttered sweet nothings in her ear. She then hugged me tighter and I transformed into Mate Form. I heard her sniff and I kissed her cheek. I opened my eyes and came face-to-face with the brat Alysha calls Khy!

**Nechita's POV**

I woke up when I felt Goku's lips touch my cheek. I opened one of my eyes and yawned. I heard Goku growl and pull me closer to him. I looked up at him and instantly felt something was wrong. I felt another hand grip mine and pull me away from him. I looked behind me and saw Khy. I instantly growled and turned into a Vampire. Blasting him away and crawling quickly back into Goku's arms.

"What happened?" I whispered in his ear.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." He said. Kissing my forehead and patting the back of my head. I then looked outside. I saw it. The Blood Red Moon was out. I tensed up and wrapped my tail around his arm that was around my waist. "Don't worry Nech. I'll be here when you wake."


	39. Betrayal and Enemies

Celeria: *shrugs*

Chapter 39: Betrayal and Enemies

I opened one of my eyes and sheilded my face from the SunLight. I then felt a hand on my stomach. I opened my eyes and came face-to-face with Goku. I could tell by his face that he was wide awake all night. I frowned and kissed his forehead.

He yawned. "Morning." He said. Stretching out.

"Morning." I hugged him and noticed something on the wall. "You tied him to a nightstand with duct tape on his mouth, legs, and wrists?" I asked. He shrugged and laid his head in the crook of my neck.

"He wouldn't stop touching your tail. And mostly your face." He growled. I laughed a little before my stomach growled. Then Goku laughed. I then felt an energy, I haven't felt in a long, long time. Goku and my heads shot to the right where the energy was coming from.

"Turles." We both said. I quickly woke Celeria and Raditz up. "Guys, it's Turles." I said. That instant. They were in their Saiyan Armor and flying out the window. Goku grabbed my hand and we both ran out the doors.

"You're going to stay with Millia." I nodded. She's the strongest human here. We arrived at the doors and Goku kissed me on the lips. I quickly responded, but he pulled back. "I'll be right back. If anything goes wrong, raise your KI as high as you can. I'm not saying full power, but enough so I can sense it. Okay?" I nodded quickly and ran in the room. Goku closed them and I felt his energy leave. Millia woke up and looked at me.

"Is it breakfast time yet?" She asked. I nodded and put on my acting face.

"Come on!" I grabbed her hand and IT us to the dining room. The Grand Master was already there and he jumped. I laughed nervously. "Sorry Grand Master. My stomach was bothering me and I wanted to get here quickly before the baby gets upset with me." I put my arm behind my head and scratched it.

"Hey, where's Khy?" Millia asked. I tensed up and the Baby moved some more, trying to get comfortable. But I smiled and sat next to the Grand Master, Millia sat across from me.

"Went with Goku, Celeria, and Raditz." I heard the doors open, and I saw Khy and Apia come in. I growled and cursed under my breath. Khy sat next to me and Apia sat next to Millia.

"Nechita. After breakfast, can I speak with you." Khy asked. My KI raised, along with my anger.

"Sure." I muttered. "In my room." I saw all the food be set on the table.

"Dig-" The Chef started. Apia and me started eating everything. Pigging out. I grabbed a bowl of noodles and used my chopsticks to eat all of it. I put my bowl down and grabbed the sushi, Apia following my moves. "In?" He said slowly.

The Grand Master laughed a little, I turned my head to him eating Goku's favorite meat, Beef! "My my. I haven't seen anyone eat like this in a long, long time." Grand Master said, shaking his head. Also eating at a human pace. I shrugged before turning back to the food. It was all gone. I glared at Apia who laughed at me.

"You ate yours already, I didn't even get halfway through!" She laughed. I then felt something, I'm sure Apia did too. Then something crashed through the windows. I quickly got the Grand Master and Millia, I put them where it can't see them.

"Don't make noises or sudden moves. I don't know who it is." I whispered running to the scene. I then gasped and stepped back. "Turles? C-Celeria?!" I yelled.

"Hello Nechita." Celeria said. Turles smirked and kissed her on the lips. I covered my mouth and almost threw my breakfast up. I quickly swallowed it and fell to my knees.

"G-Goku?" I whispered to myself. Tears in my eyes. He should be here, fighting Turles, and Rad Rad. Celeria got a lot of explaining to do! I glared at Celeria with tears streaming down my face. "Where's Kakarot?!" I yelled, standing up. When they didn't answer, I growled and held both of them up by the throats. "Where the FUCK IS MY MATE?!" I screamed.

"With Freiza." Turles breathed. I gasped and dropped both of them.

Celeria looked up at me in terror. Good, she should be looking at me like that. After what she did to MY Mate and MY Brother. I held my hands up and sniffed, more tears streaming down my face then usual. "I can't believe you, Celeria!" I cried. "How could you do that to all of us? Goku and Raditz maybe dead 'cause of your foolishness! If they are, I'm coming after you and making sure you die in front of Turles, AND Apia!" I yelled, turning Super Saiyan and flying out.

"Nechita, wait!" She yelled after me. I growled and flew faster. My energy is going down, real fast, but I saw Freiza's ship in the distance. I quickly flew down and saw something. Goku and Raditz, they were really knocked out! I growled and felt a arm go around my throat.

"Well well, well. What do we have here?" Vegeta asked. My eyes widened and he quickly walked both of us in front of Frieza.

"I hate you!" I spit on Vegeta and got out of his grip. Quickly flying over to Goku and Raditz, picking them up and flying at Top Speed towards my room.

"N-Nech?" I heard Goku ask.

"I'm here, Goku! I'm here!" I sniffed and felt they're energy coming fast.

"You're energy's going down!" Goku yelled. Biting my Bite Mark right after he said it. I growled and got back to the castle. "Go get in the pods and get out of here!" He said. I grabbed his hand and heard a pod blast off. I looked up and saw one of the Saiyan Pods leave. They're escaping, Celeria and Turles will pay dearly.

"Lets go!" I IT inside the pod, Apia was already in it. I closed the door and put the directions in. "Come on, come on! Planet Vidal!" I yelled. Then the ship blasted off, I put it at top speed and sat Raditz and Apia next to me. I looked at Goku, he had his arm behind my neck and his head is on my shoulder, sleeping. I kissed his forehead and laid my head on his.

"Damn!" I heard Rad Rad yell. "What the fuck happened, and where's Celeria?!" He grabbed the collar of my shirt and glared at me.

"She left!" I yelled, glaring daggers at Raditz. "She fucking left with Turles! Happy now?!" I winced in pain when my stomach started to hurt, only one more week left, and I don't have enough energy to Instant Transmission there. Then I saw Celeria's ship. "There she is." I whispered, pointing to it. Raditz pressed his face to the glass and I sucked my teeth. I can't see! Then I heard Raditz gasp, then his shoulders started shaking, I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. "You've seen enough." I whispered. I looked down at him and saw a tear stream down his face. Damn, I still have my Pajamas on! This isn't about Jamies! It's about getting to Vidal or Namek. I growled and combed Goku's hair. He tensed up before stretching out. He lifted his head up and Raditz fell asleep, on my shoulder. God Dammit!

"Hey, what's wrong?" Goku asked.

"Nothing." I growled, crossing my arms and leaning my head back.

"Please tell me?" He asked.

"No." I muttered. He looked at me with Puppy-Doggy eyes. I growled. "Fine!" I yelled, he jumped in surprise. "Turles, Vegeta, Frieza." I'm not going to mention Celeria to Goku. "They are tracking us every minute. They know I'm pregnant with our child! Vegeta grabbed my throat, Frieza slapped me across the face, and Turles kissed Celeria!" I yelled, biting my lips, drawing blood. I swallowed it and grabbed my tail. "Sorry, but I'm upset with the world right now." I said, sitting back.

"I know. You just need to get laughing. Umm." I scratched his chin in thought, then smiled. "Remember the song Rob and Drama did?" I nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"What does it have to do with this?" I asked. He typed in a few stuff before the beat came on. I heard their voices.

"Bitch Ass Nigga! Bitch ass nigga! Bitch bitch ass nigga! Bitch ass nigga." Then I heard Drama's voice.

"You a Bitch. He's a Dick! I got that swag! You got that Nigger!" He yelled.

"Bitch Ass Nigga. Bitch ass nigga. Bitch Bitch Ass nigga. Bitch ass nigga." I laughed and covered my mouth.

"Okay, okay. I heard enough!" I laughed. Goku turned it off and I laid my head on his shoulder. "Bitch Ass Nigga. How did they come up with that?" I asked.

"You came up with that and they just sung it." I snapped my fingers and blinked.

"I did come up with that." I whispered.


	40. Friday the 13th

Celeria: You should feel bad! You hurt you're sister-in-law! *cries*

Chapter 40: Friday the 13th

I woke up from my stomach. We landed on Planet Vidal yesterday, and today's the day of the Baby's arrival. We met Celeria and Turles on the way here. And we got rid of Turles. We figured out he was controlling Celeria, and he was in love with her for many years. I gagged and had to throw up behind a tree. Talking about love from him makes me sick. He's a complete womanizer and I hate it!

I heard the doors open gently. "Hey Nechita." I heard Celeria say. I smiled and felt someone's breath tickle my neck.

"Oh, I don't get no 'Hi'?" I heard Goku ask. "I see how you feel." He turned over and put his hands on my ears. "Then you can't talk to her, cause she can't hear you." To me, it was a mutter. But if Goku took his hands off, it would be normal for us. I giggled and took his hands off.

"Hi Kakarot." Celeria waved, coming in the room. I sat up and Goku whined.

"It's cold in here." He said.

"Then turn Super Saiyan, dummy!" I said. He smirked at me and turned Super Saiyan. Celeria came over and sat on the bed beside me.

"I look like I'm a Hot Air balloon." I said, putting my head on Celeria's shoulder.

"I did too when Apia was in my womb." She said, rubbing my arm like Dad used to when I was 6.

"Seriously, I'm about to fall over and stay there until it goes flat." Celeria helped me stand up and Apia walked in.

"Hi Auntie Nechita!" She said, wrapping her little arms around my neck.

"I still don't get a Hi, or maybe a 'Happy Birthday'!" Goku said. "It's like I don't exist!" He threw his arms up and shook them around. I laughed.

"Happy Birthday Lover Boy!" I said.

"Yeah yeah." He muttered. Sitting up and walking over to me. Kissing me on the cheek and walking out... In his boxers.

"You're in your boxers!" I yelled after him.

"I don't give a damn, it's my birthday!" He yelled back. "I can wear whatever I want!" I smirked.

"Then no cake for you! I have it right here!" He was in front of me in a flash.

"Where?!" His fingers were shaking and he was drooling.

"Go put on clothes and I'll show you." I said. He muttered something and put on some black sweats and a Black shirt that said "SEXY" in red printing. I smiled and he kneeled down so he was facing the baby. He put his ear on my stomach and laughed. Then he was sent back a foot.

"The Baby kicked me!" He fake cried, pointing at my stomach.

"Told you it'll be strong!" I walked out, with Goku and Celeria following me. Apia climbed on Celeria's shoulders. And let me tell you something. Raditz and Celeria still hadn't made up yet. Raditz still wouldn't talk to her. He knows it's tearing Celeria apart, but he wouldn't do something. I even talked with him, and he said.

"I don't know what to think or say anymore." He looked up at me and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Turles had her under a spell, and she couldn't control it. It's either get a fucking grip. Or you and her go bye bye like Planet Vegeta did."

He didn't say anything else, and I still wanted to talk to him. Raditz was walking by right now, and he didn't even glance in her direction. That's when it came.

"No one's wishing me Happy Birthday. Did everyone forget about me?!" Goku yelled.

"Yes!" Raditz yelled down the hallway. I laughed at the steam coming out of Goku's ears.

"Thanks a lot brother!" Goku yelled back. I covered my mouth. I knew what Raditz was going to say next.

"You're Welcome!" I heard doors close, and I busted out laughing. Goku grabbed my hand and my tail wrapped around his waist.

"Lets just go get breakfast!" I said. Goku frowned and looked the other way, that's when he bumped into another wall. I covered my mouth to quit laughing. Friday the 13th on the month of Halloween. It was Goku's birthday, and he was already getting back luck. Then he rubbed his head and flew up, taking me with him. He carried me bridal style and flew to the cafetria. Did you know this was a hospital? Goku hates this place, and still tries to attack the doctor when he checks up on me. Celeria or Raditz has to hold him back. He flew down when we got to the doors. He set me down on my feet and we both walked in. We're the only pateints here, and I was thankful for that. Nobody gets up at this time of the morning.

"Good Morning, Miss Nechita and Mr Kakarot." One of the Lunch Ladies said. I smiled.

"Good Morning. What's on the menu?" I asked.

"Um." She looked at the menu, while that was happening. Goku was muttering something about people forgetting his birthday and that he doesn't exist. I lightly slapped his arm and smiled up at him.

"I remembered your birthday." I muttered so he can hear it.

"I had to remind you." He muttered back. I giggled and looked at the Lunch Lady.

"Ooo. It's your favorite. Try to guess." She smiled and I smirked at her.

I sniffed the air. "Egg, Sausage, and Bacon in a Burrito?" I asked. She nodded and put five of it on a plate.

"Good Guess Nechita. Is today the day?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yea-" I was interrupted by Goku.

"Even they don't remember, even when I told them yesterday!" Goku threw his arms up and sat at a table in the corner. I chuckled and looked at the Lunch Lady.

"Sorry, it's his birthday and he thinks no one remembers." I whispered to her.

"Happy Birthday!" She yelled.

"Yeah yeah!" Goku yelled back. She laughed and I took the plate. I grabbed a few apples and cookies for Goku. Then I grabbed a bottle of water and milk. The water's for Goku when he's sparring with Apia or Celeria. Celeria opened the doors and walked in.

"Burito!" She yelled. I laughed and nodded. Apia laughed too and the Lunch Lady smiled. I stuck my tongue out and walked over to Goku when I was done. I put the plate in front of him and sat down. Goku took one of the cookies and took a bite out of it. I ate all the Burritos and moved on to the Apples, which was devoured. Then I drank the milk and I was instantly full. I smiled at Goku who just finished his last cookie.

"You only got me cookies!" He whined.

"I'm not paying no money for a Cake!" I said, snickering.

"So, you haven't gotten me cake yet?" He asked.

"I got it for you, wait until I feel like giving it out." I said, crossing my arms.

"I'm gonna find it." He nodded his head.

"No you ain't, but I'll give you a hint. It starts with a R and ends with a Z."

"Raditz." He said.

"No." I said.

"Rob?"

"No."

"Red's Forest Z?"

"No."

"I give up." I smirked. It was with Raditz.


	41. Cursed This Night

Celeria: *smirks* This chapter!

Chapter 41: Cursed this Night

_Is this Goodbye?_

###

Goku and me were walking in the Hospital's garden. The wind was blowing around and I leaned my head against Goku's arm. I was wearing my usual black and red shirt with black sweats, a red and orange jacket, and a little red hat with a white puff on top. Like a Cherry on a sundae. We both sat down on those swings where they swing back and forth and two people can sit on it at the same time. Goku wrapped his arm around my back and rubbed my arm. I sighed and let the wind blow against my face. Since it was fall, it was almost 55 degrees, and Celeria didn't want to come outside. Apia did and she was playing with the birds and squirrels. I smiled and then felt a little kick on my stomach. I put my head on Goku's shoulder and put his hand on my stomach, moving it around. Apia came over with a bird on her finger. The bird jumped off and landed on my leg. I chuckled and petted it.

"Chirp!" He said. I ran my finger along his head gently so it doesn't freak out. It rubbed against my finger and flew up, grabbing my sleeve and trying to pull me up. I laughed and Goku helped me stand up.

"It likes you." He said. I nodded and the bird flew on my shoulder.

"Arrgh, I'm a Pirate!" I joked, which Apia laughed to. We started heading back.

_Well you'd be better off dead, then lying here alone  
Desprately waiting, for the beating of my heart  
###_

Celeria's POV

I frowned as I looked at the picture with Kakarot, Nechita, Raditz, Apia and me watching TV. Krillen took that picture before Nech's birthday. I put it back down on the nightstand and put a KI suppressor on. I didn't sense anyone's KI's except for Nech, Kakarot, and Apia on the other side of the hospital. I gripped the Katana in my hand and sniffed.

"This'll be over in a minute." I said. Closing my eyes, I put the Katana through my chest. I felt my heart burst and the blood rush up in me. I fell on the ground gasping for air. Blood poured from my mouth, my last words were.

_"I'm Sorry... Kakarot... Apia... Nechita... Raditzu." _I closed my eyes and took my last breath. Falling limb in a pool of blood.

_It just won't come, unless you creep, into this night  
Find me and rip it from my chest, now my love, is meaning less  
###_

Nechita's POV

We all stopped. The smell of Blood and Death filling our noses. "Take Apia and meet me at the room." Goku nodded and ran after Apia, I grabbed the bird and put it in my pocket. I ran as fast as I could to the doors, I went in and looked around. It lead straight to my room. I slowly walked to it and pushed the door open. It looked like it was clean. I walked around the bed and saw Celeria. I screamed and put my hands on my cheeks, quickly crying too. Goku and Raditz appeared behind me at the same time. I fell to my knees, my hands soaking in with the blood from her. I looked at the Katana in her chest and cried louder.

Finally yelling. "Why'd you do it?!" I cried. Putting my head in my hands and sobbing loudly. I felt a gentle hand on my back and it rubbed my back. I looked up at the person and saw Raditz. I hugged him and cried in his Armored chest. Then the bird flew up out of my pocket and onto my shoulder, tapping my cheek lightly. I sniffed and my shoulders shook to each sob I had.

_For my Death you won't confess  
We have cursed this night  
The Blame placed on my lies  
__###_

We didn't let any of the nurses know about Celeria's death. Goku carried Celeria and Raditz carried me out the window. We flew away from the hospital and landed on a hill with Celeria's favorite flowers, Sunflowers. Goku had the shovel and I had a Dragon Ball. It was the One-Stared Ball. Her favorite Dragon ball. Since she's always saying 'I'm #1!'. Raditz placed me down on the ground next to Celeria, I gently took the Katana out of her chest and looked at her pale face. So, this is what they look like when they die. It's a Nightmare. Goku started to dig the hole while Raditz went back to get a Coffin. We had one at the ship incase we need to put something in it. Now we can.

"Where's Apia?" Goku asked. Throwing more dirt to the side.

"I put her with the Lunch Lady." I whispered. My throat dry from crying. I brushed my hand along Celeria's cold cheek. I never wanted to see her like this. Well, when she was with Turles, but anyways. I know exactly what she is doing up there. Saying Hi to all the Saiyans and showing them how she achieved Super Saiyan. I frowned and put my hood over my head, hiding my red face from the wind.

"Done!" I heard Goku and Raditz yell. Raditz opened the coffin and put it in the ground, surprisingly, Goku digged the perfect hole. I picked up Celeria's body gently and put it in the coffin. With the Dragon Ball on her stomach.

"Till then, have fun in Heaven." We closed the coffin and we all had tears streaming down our cheeks. While we pushed the dirt back in. I ripped a piece of wood off a tree and grabbed the Katana. I stabbed the dirt where Celeria was buried and wrote her name down on the wood, putting it where her head was supposed to be.

_Well I'd be better off dead, then lying here alone  
I cursed you and I with my Psychopathic mind  
I cut you deep and stitched you up, until there's nothing left, but scars  
I know I'm wrong for what I've done. Condemn me to a life alone (to a life alone)  
###_

I didn't feel like going in that room again where Celeria possibly killed herself. So, Goku and Raditz cleaned up the blood and packed up all our stuff. The Doctor that checks up on me said that there are other rooms I could choose from. The one I wanted was the room that looked like a house. He quickly nodded and assigned us that room. Goku IT all of us to it and I stared at it in awe. Goku sat me down on the bed and the Doctor was breathing heavily from the trip.

"How'd you do that? You aren't human." He breathed. I growled and my eyes glowed red.

"Of course we aren't, why do we all have tails?" My tail swung out in the open and the bird sat on it. Goku and Raditz followed suit and we smirked at the terrified doctor.

_We have Cursed this night. The Blame placed on my lies!  
The Ambulance cries out, it won't be long 'till  
Sirens fill the sky, Is this Goodbye?  
Is this Goodbye? Is this Goodbye?  
###_

It was close to 4 o'clock in the afternoon. I was terrified. I wasn't ready to have a baby yet. So I was reading a book about Labor or how to take care of your baby yada yada yada. Goku was right next to me sleeping. Raditz was sitting on a chair next to the bed. It was his turn to watch me, and Apia was watching me too. She made a nest for the Bird and it actually liked it. The Book said just to relax and be calm. I closed it and threw it on the floor.

"You miss her, don't you?" I asked Raditz.

"I didn't know what to say to her. She wouldn't talk to me either, so why should I've talked to her if she doesn't want to talk to me?" He asked himself.

"Because you didn't know what she was going to say to you, yell, scream, cry, or start to hit you." I crossed my arms and leaned against the pillows. "You were worried that what you trying to say hurt her and she'll never see you again. Kakarot and I have done that a lot, and we've come through. I guess she just killed herself because of the guilt." I shrugged. I looked over to Goku, he was still sleeping. But his tail wrapped around my back and pulling me closer to him, then wrapping around my stomach protectively. "You see? Even Goku knows when I'm stressed when he's sleeping." Goku wrapped his arm around my stomach and patted it.

"No, I just like to know you're there." He whispered in my ear. I giggled and put my arm on his. "My turn Rad Rad." He said. Raditz stood up.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I frowned as he walked away.

"So that's how it is?" He closed the doors and I felt his energy go all the way down the hallway and all the way downstairs. I sighed and looked at the clock. 4:44.

_Your are electric tonight. Despite the condition you lie  
Wipe the blood off your lips, with the kiss I taste the goodbye  
I taste the Goodbye, Goodbye...  
###_

It was now 5. Goku was fast asleep next to me. His arms were wrapped protectively around my chest and my back was pressed up to his chest. I sighed and grabbed my Cell Phone, turning it on. I realized I got a text from Rob.

_'WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!'_

I giggled and started texting back. _'We're on Planet Vidal. The Baby's coming today and we decided to stay here until it arrives.' _I texted.

_'You could've at least let me come with you. I want to see Aliens.'_

_'Aren't Kakarot, Raditz, Apia, Celeria, and me already aliens?'_

_'Well yeah, but can you come with teleport?' _

_'Fine. Just let me get out of Kakarot's grip first!' _I turned in Goku's arms and kissed him on the cheek. He instantly woke up and looked at me with Half-Lidded eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, yawning.

"Rob. He texted saying he wants to see us, can you let go of me real quick?" He unwrapped his arms from my waist and let me sit up.

"Love you." He kissed my cheek and walked to the bathroom.

"Love you too, Birthday Boy!" I yelled after him. Quickly IT to Rob. He was standing in front of me with Channel and Big Black with him.

"Sorry to waste your time, Nechita." I patted him on the shoulder and smiled a sad smile.

"It's alright." They all put their hands on my shoulders and Rob had his on my head. I IT to back to the Bedroom and saw Goku sleeping under the blankets. "Go and lay on the other beds. I'll yell when the baby's coming."

"You better, I do not wanna think you're dying!" Goku said. I laughed and got under the covers with him.

"Me neither." I whispered to him.

"Yeah." He wrapped his arms around my back and laid his head in my neck.

"You're really tired aren't you?" I asked.

"Yep."

_We have Cursed this Night! The Blame placed on my lies!  
The Ambulance cries out. It won't be long 'till sirens fill the sky!  
This is Goodbye! (We have Cursed this Night)  
This is Goodbye! (We have Cursed this Night)_

It was now 5:30 when Pain shot through my womb. I screamed and held it. Goku quickly woke up and hugged me.

"The Baby's coming!" I yelled, biting his shoulder. "The Baby's Coming!" I kept repeating it.

Celeria's POV

"Name?" King Yemma asked.

"Celeria." I said, looking up at him.

"How'd you die?"

"Suicide."

"Hmm, in your records, you saved Vegeta and Raditz from the destruction of Planet Vegeta, helped Nechita and Kakarot defeat Vegeta, and couldn't control yourself when you kissed Turles?" He asked.

I nodded. "He was controlling me." I whispered.

"Heaven." He stamped some papers and I felt a tingling touch like being IT somewhere. I disappeared and reappeared in front of a Blue Guy, A Monkey, and a Grasshopper.

"Oh, I know you. You're King Ka-"

"Shhh. I'm watching Nechita and Kakarot!" He yelled. I suddenly became interested. I walked over and saw them, it was Kakarot carrying Nechita somewhere. He was flying at full speed with Rob, Channel and Big Black on his legs.

"Nech! Hold on! The Baby's Fine!" He said. She nodded and started sweatdropping.

"Nechita's about to give Birth!" I yelled.

"Shhh!" King Kai shushed me.

"Sorry." I said, I wish I were there to see it.

"Oh, but you can." King Kai said. Then I disappeared again. Reappearing behind Kakarot and Nechita. He was putting her in a bed. This is the room I died at! And Nurses were flooding in. Almost taking Kakarot away from Nechita.

"Leave him alone!" Nechita yelled. "I want him by my side!" She yelled louder. The Nurses quickly let go of Kakarot and he ran to her side. Nechita screamed and shook her head.

"Hold on Nechita. Just hold on!" I whispered.

_This is Goodbye_

* * *

**A/N: Sad chapter isn't it? The Song was called Cursed by Mest, I don't own it, but I love it! Tell me what you think and can you give me idea's of how he or she will look like. Both Genders if you want! Peace!**

**Nechi Son!**

**P.S: Keep your hopes up Celeria, there's a surprise for you next chapter!**


	42. I'm Confuzzled

Celeria: I don't know! I'm confuzzled!

Chapter 42: I'm Confuzzled!

I closed my eyes tightly and screamed. It hurt so bad! I want it to end! I want it to go away! I want Goku to make it all better!

"Nech. Open your mouth!" Goku said. I opened my mouth slowly and he put something in it. I chewed on it and swallowed. It only reduced little pain. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and Goku holding my hand tightly. I held his hand the same way, and soon the pain reduced to the point I didn't feel any. I took deep breaths to calm my rapidly beating heart. I laid my head on the pillows and let go of my tail.

"I swear, this is how Celeria was acting." Raditz said crossing his arms. I growled and snapped my teeth at him.

"I'll have that head of yours fed to the wolves!" I said, getting angry, but the pain came back and I cringed. Goku rubbed my stomach and kissed my cheek.

"Nech, you're doing fine. Just relax and be calm." Goku said, trying his best to calm me. I sighed and laid back down. "Rest Nechi. You'll need it." He said. I nodded and closed my eyes, falling asleep instantly.

**Goku's POV**

When I saw Alysha fall asleep. I took a deep breath and stood up. "Come on out, Celeria!" I said. Turning to her hiding place in the shadows. "I know you're there."

I heard footsteps and she came out. Her Raven Black hair flowing down her back, and the spot where she stabbed herself was still there. The Blood didn't dry on her clothes. I walked over to her and frowned. "How'd you know I was there?" She asked.

"A year with Nechita being dead, you can learn a lot. Even when your eyes see every Dead Spirit that's in this room. You're the only Dead Spirit I saw today." She ran over to the other side of the bed where Alysha is. Petting her cheek and looking at her face.

"Thanks, where's Raditzu?" She asked, I looked around and up and down.

I shrugged. "I can't find him, he must've left."

"But, he can't leave when his only sister is about to give birth!" She yelled. The Halo on her head getting Darker. Like Alysha's halo when she gets mad at something. Like Master Roshi the pervert.

"Well, it's his decision. Not mine." I put my hands up and grabbed a chair, dragging it over to Alysha's other side and holding her hand. She lightly breathed in her sleep. Her face was calm, but her hand told otherwise. It was holding mine to the point it was turning red and hurting. "Okay, okay! This hurts. This hurts. Ow! Ow! OWWWW!" I yelled, taking my hand out of hers and blowing on it. It turned back to normal and I heard more screaming, I looked at Alysha and the tears coming down her cheeks like a river told me she as in trouble.

"Hey! We need a fucking doctor in here!" Celeria yelled as loud as she could.

**Nechita's POV**

I clentched my teeth and screamed. "It hurts!" I yelled, grabbing Goku's hand and turning Super Saiyan. Then I heard it.

"Where's the fucking doctors!? I'm about to go out there and kick their asses!" I heard Celeria yell. I looked at her with one eye and grabbed her hand.

"Just get this out of me!" I screamed.

"Fuck it!" Goku yelled, picking me and Celeria up, turning Super Saiyan and IT to our room where Rob, Channel, and Big Black were already in front of us.

"There's a ship underground, I bet we can take it!" Rob said. I grabbed his hand and screamed louder. Goku IT all of us to that ship and it was already on. With the help of Rad Rad. Goku ran to the middle room and up the pole-elevator, into a living room. He ran into a hallway and into a room. Luckily it was the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and Celeria on a chair.

"Come on! You gave birth before, help me out!" Goku said.

A/N: I'm skipping this part, since I don't know what it is about yet!

Nechita's POV

I took deep breaths and laid my head against the pillows. I felt lips on my forehead. "You did a great job, Nechi-boo. They're beautiful." Goku said. I moaned from the tireness and put my legs down. Wait, what? They're?! What the fuck is he talking about?! I thought we was only having one!

"Yeah, they are." Rob said. I opened my eyes and saw him holding one of them. "This one's a little Baby Boy." He said. I closed my eyes again.

"Gimme..." I said. "...My baby boy." Goku helped me sit up and I heard the sound of being IT somewhere. Rob and Celeria put the twins in my arms and I looked down at both of them.

"Awww, how sweet." I looked up and saw Mom and Dad. I smiled a small smile at them and looked back at the Twins. The other is a girl. I guess we were both right.

"So." Goku said. Everyone else came in. "What are we going to name them?" He asked.

"Ageku and Kaka." I said simply. Then I heard snickering in the back. Everyone turned to look at the person responcible. We all gasped at who it was.

"Who the hell names someone Kaka?! It means Poop!" Vegeta laughed. I growled and my KI started to increase. Dramacticly. Goku took the twins from my arms and held them while they started to cry. I took deep breaths to calm down. But nothing worked. How dareth he insult my Son. My ONLY Son! I screamed and powered up. My tail whipping around wildly. I screamed louder and my power increased like a Oozaru when it gets mad. I then grew fur all over my body and my hair went everywhere like Goku's in his Mate Form. I could tell my voice was changing, so I stopped screaming and clentched my fists. Calming down and frowning.

"Who the Hell came up with Vegeta or Tarble? Put that together and it's Vegetables." I said. Everyone had to cover their mouths to quit laughing. I stood up and looked at the Bloody bed. I pointed to it, looked at Vegeta and smirked like he does. "That Blood, is going to mix in with your blood once I'm done with you, my friend." He stopped laughing and glared at me. Powering up and changing into a Super Saiyan.

"No, that's still your blood, and there's gonna be more on it once I'm done with you, my friend." I shook my hands and whined.

"I'm Confuzzled!" Everyone fell Anime Style and Vegeta disappeared. 'Maybe I can change him back into a Good Guy. With the powers Kami-sama gave me, I'll be sure to change him back like Aang did.' I thought. I disappeared too and we both reappeared in the hallway throwing punches and kicks at each other.

We both seprated and disappeared, reappearing on Plain Ground. I crossed my arms and frowned once I saw everyone else reappear behind me. "Well Well. I'm Curious, Nechita. How on Vegeta did you and Kakarot have those when you're brother and Sister, hm?" He asked. I growled.

"That has nothing to do with this!" I yelled. Then he grinned evilly and disappeared. Once I followed his energy and yelled back at Goku. "RUN!" He jumped in surprise held the Babies close to his chest and flew away as fast as he can. Vegeta was following him. So did I. Once I was right on top of Vegeta. I grabbed his neck and flew towards the ground. Dragging his face in it. He screamed and coughed from the dirt. Then he did the unexpected. He threw a KI Ball towards Goku, and it hit him head on. Goku was only in his normal form, so he was sent to the ground. He crashed into it and the Babies rolled out in front of him. I gasped and clentched Vegeta's shirt.

"You." I warned. I screamed and let go of him. Dark Energy surrounding me. Then everything changed. My Fur was Black, my eyes were black, my hair was black, my pants were white, my skin was still peach, and my shoes were black. My Black and Red shirt was still on. I stopped screaming and grinned evilly.

"Heheh." I laughed evilly, darting my eyes on Vegeta. "You better run. The Dark Guardian has returned." I was a different person now.

The Secret Guardian of Saiyans!


	43. Dark Guardian Unleashed

Celeria: I'll let you punch him!

Chapter 43: Dark Guardian Unleashed!

I tilted my head to the right and looked at Goku. I put my arm up, he and the babies started floating. "Come to Mama." I said. "I won't hurt you." Goku moaned and scratched the back of his head.

"What the Hell?" He whispered. Looking up at me. I smirked and the babies came into my other arm.

"Get out a Senzu Bean and eat it. The babies will be safe with me." I muttered so he can hear it. Putting him beside Celeria. I put my arm down and looked at Vegeta, frowning and powering up an aura. "That was a dirty move." I said. "I hope the same thing happens to you with Bulma!" Vegeta went wide-eyed and growled.

"How'd you know?" He asked, clenching his teeth and fist. "How'd you know I was with Bulmer?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm the Guardian of Saiyans, bitch!" He gasped and stepped back. I smirked. "And you just hurt my babies and mate. You, AND your mate will pay dearly." I turned in the direction of Bulma and IT in front fo her.

"Nechita!" She yelled, throwing her arms around my neck, then she cooed at the babies, when she put her hands out to pick them up, I pushed her away and frowned.

"Don't lay your filthy hands on my babies!" I spat. Growling.

"I just took a bath!" She shrieked. Ageku started crying and I looked down at her.

"Sh sh sh, it's okay my child." I soothed her by combing her hair with my finger. She held my finger and put it in her mouth, laughing too. I looked up at Bulma to see her running the other way. I laughed evilly and Bat Wings appeared behind me. "Run, Bulmer! Run!" I yelled, IT in front of her, she screamed and backed up against the wall.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Your life. You betrayed all of us and went with that fool!" I clenched my teeth.

"W-What?!" She yelled, which made Kaka jump in surprise.

"Don't try to fool me, woman! We all now know, you took sides with Vegeta, the Faggot of all Saiyans." Get it?! I snickered and stopped when I felt a hand slap across my cheek. I ran my tongue in my mouth to cheek for blood. There wasn't any. I grabbed a Frying Pan behind me and wacked her in the head with it. She fell to the floor knocked out. Vegeta and Celeria appeared behind me. I turned and smirked. "Y'all want some? I got another frying Pan." I darted my eyes at Vegeta and grinned evilly. "I told you the Dark Guardian was coming back, none of you listened to me."

"I did." Celeria stepped forward. "You always tell the truth, and I never doubted you." She whispered.

"Well, you listened, I don't know about everyone else." Then I heard footsteps in the other room. I gave the Frying Pan to Vegeta and ran into the shadows with Celeria and my wonderful Children. The Shadows lowered my energy to the point it can't be sensed. Then Bulma's Mother walked in. She screamed and looked at Bulma.

"Vegeta, you knocked her out again?" She screamed. Slapping him across the face.

"No! Nechita did, she just gave me this Frying Pan and hid right there." He pointed to our hiding spot.

"Oh really?" She walked over to us and reached out her hand. It was close to my face when I put my head down. My Dark Halo cutting her finger off. She screamed and fell on her butt. Holding her hand. The finger fell on the floor. I kicked it over to her.

"That was so mean, that it was cool." Celeria whispered to me. I nodded and smirked.

"Yeah, that's why I'm a Dark Guardian." I whispered back. Vegeta grabbed the collar of my shirt and howled me out of the shadows while Celeria grabbed the back of my shirt to pull me back. I growled and put up a force field. They both stepped back and my KI ran free as a Black and Purple Aura surrounded me.

"Okay, here comes the Popo!" I said. Then Goku and Raditz appeared behind Vegeta. I glared at Vegeta and frowned. "I'm giving you one last chance Vegeta, you either give up this shit, or I'll be forced to remove you from the remaining Saiyans." All of them gasped except for the babies.

"You can do that?" Celeria and Raditz asked. I nodded.

"Guardian of Saiyans here. Can you notice the tail, the halo and fangs, bat wings, and freaking purple eyes?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that just tells how ugly you are." Vegeta said, crossing his arms. I smirked and stepped back.

"Shouldn't of said that." I smirked and ran at him, quickly disappearing in him. I gagged and shook my head, quickly landing on a bone. "Damn!" I yelled. "A Ghost can go into people's bodies." I scratched the back of my head and reappeared in front of Goku. "That was horrible, I love it." I gave Ageku and Kaka to Goku and grabbed Vegeta's hair.

"OW!" He yelled, clawing at my hands.

I hissed and dragged him outside, the rest followed. "Stop being a wimp! I want to see if you can attack me to prove you need the powers of a Saiyan." I dropped him to the ground and walked 10 feet away from him. He came at me like Goku attacking Master Roshi. Which was fast. I put my arm up when he tried to punch. I yawned and shook my head. Vegeta growled and grabbed my halo. I smirked and it glowed a bright red. Quickly burning his hand. He then I didn't expect what he was going to do next. He screamed and threw my halo off. I shrugged.

"Shouldn't of did that." I grinned evilly and my Bat Wings got larger. My Halo shaking and flying back to my head. Glowing a bright Black. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My hair flowed in with the wind and I opened my eyes.

"What the..." Vegeta said. I smirked, my eyes glowed a light blue and I charged at Vegeta. Quickly putting my finger on his forehead and my hand on his chest.

"Relax!" I said, getting rid of the Memories he had of all the bad things Frieza did to him. Then he passed out, falling on the ground. I growled and clenched my fist. "Time's up. The Dark Guardian is done here." I growled as all the Darkness left my body except for my fangs and tail. I fell to my knees and passed out. Celeria quickly catching me.

**Goku's POV**

"Nech!" I yelled, giving the babies to Raditz and running to Alysha's safety. I picked her up and held her close to me. "What did she do to him?" I asked myself, looking at Vegeta.

"Took Frieza away from him. He doesn't remember a thing from Frieza torturing him." Celeria said. Crossing her arms and huffing. "I wanted first punch." She whined and IT all of us to Planet Vidal where all of the crew were waiting.

"Yo, what happened to Nechita?" Channel asked. I held her close and looked at Raditz.

"Lets go home. We'll train real hard to defeat Frieza." He nodded. Alysha moaned and clenched my shirt.

"What the fuck just happened?" She said, holding her head.

"Vegeta's gone and is a good guy now." Raditz said. She quickly stood up and Raditz gave her the twins. She smiled and looked at me.

"Look'a here. They're awake." She said. Ageku and Kaka both laughed and reached up for her. She rubbed her nose with Ageku and I took Kaka from her.

"Yeah, we're go' train, get stronger, and probably eat a lot." We all laughed as I said 'EAT'. It was all funny, that I was so Confuzzled! I laughed at my own mind and wrapped my free arm around Nechita's shoulders.


	44. Good, Evil, or Both

Chapter 44: Good, Evil, or Both

**Nechita's POV**

As I was walking in the park with Ageku and Kaka, Vegeta was walking beside me while blowing up a balloon.

"So." He started. I looked over to him. "How's being a First-time Mother?" He said, blowing up the balloon some more.

"It's hard with twins." I shrugged. "But, it's great. Goku and I train when they're asleep, and they love riding Nimbus. Especially with all of us together when we're going to eat." He nodded and tied it in a knot with the string on it. He gave it to Ageku and she laughed, it's funny how they are both 6 months old and lazy like all of us. I stopped and sat down on a bench. Taking Ageku and Kaka out of the stroller and looking at them. They have the personality of their father. And I like everything about them. They laughed and Kaka nuzzled his nose with his. I kissed his cheek and held them in my arms. "When are you and Bulma getting one?" I asked. Looking over at Vegeta.

"I don't know. She won't do anything." He shrugged and crossed his arm.

"Maybe because she's afraid she'll be hurt." I smiled. "I was at first when Goku and me wanted to." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Then I'll have a talk with her after the Twins get their little walk." We both stood up and I Capsuleized the Stroller. I cupped my hand around my mouth and shouted. "NIMBUS!" I yelled, the little yellow cloud descended from the clouds and all the people stared in amazement, or in horror.

"What is that thing?!" One of them shouted. I jumped on and Vegeta flew up.

I smiled and patted Nimbus' cloud fur. "Come on, Nimbus. Take us to home to Goku!" I pointed in the direction and Nimbus flew away as fast as he can with Vegeta close behind. Ageku and Kaka started laughing as they threw their hands up and closed their eyes tightly. I laughed with them as all the people told us to come back.

"Mama!" They both screamed. I nodded. This wasn't the first time they said it. They never said Goku, and he was grumpy all the time. Then I saw the Castle in sight. Nimbus stopped near the window and I opened it, Nimbus flying in. Goku looked up from his book? When the hell did he read books?!

"Hey my Angels!" He said, Vegeta flew in when I got off of Nimbus.

"Hi Goku! Say hi to Daddy!" I said.

"Mama!" Ageku pointed to Goku and Kaka pointed to me, then they looked at each other and started laughing. Goku laughed too and I smiled.

"Babies are silly." I said, sitting on the bed and putting the babies down in front of us. "Say Papa." I put my head in my hands and laid on my stomach. Using my arms for support.

"Mama." Kaka said.

"Mama?" Ageku asked, sucking on her thumb and her tail hanging out lazily.

"Yes, Mama, say Papa." I said.

"Pama." They said. Kaka's tail wrapped around mine and I smiled.

"Pa-pa." I said slowly.

"Mapa?" They both asked. I laughed as Goku sighed heavily.

"The keep mixing words together." He said, leaning back.

Then Ageku and Kaka looked at each other before looking at Goku. "Papa!" They jumped up and down. Goku screamed and picked both them up. I laughed and Vegeta smirked.

"They said 'Papa'!" Goku yelled, spinning around, making the twins laugh louder. Then Celeria and Raditz came in looking tired.

"Shut up! We're trying to sleep!" Celeria said, Goku stopped and everyone looked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Goku said, putting the Twins back on the ground, they crawled over to their Aunt Celeria and hugged her legs.

"Mama!" They laughed. Celeria cracked a smile Raditz growled.

"Get a grip Raditz, I bet Apia was all over Goku and Bulma." I said.

"She was." Goku pointed a finger up in the air. He grabbed my hand and led both of us to the window.

"And where are you going?" Celeria asked, picking the Twins up.

"Um... Training!" Goku yelled, flying both of us out the window. "See ya suckers!" Goku yelled.

"That was mean!" I said. He laughed and hoisted me up in his arms. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Of course it was, I just wanted to spend time with you."

"We always spend time together." I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Well, with the twins an' all. I want some alone time with you, and not that kind of alone time." I nodded and closed my eyes, burying my head in his chest.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I whispered to him, licking his mark. I heard the little gasp and his heart rate speed up a little. I smirked and started nibbling on it.

"D-Don't stop." He whispered, landing on the ground. I opened my eyes, we were in that cave he took me to yesterday with the Twins. I closed my eyes and bit down on his mark. He clenched his teeth and grabbed my forearms. Squeezing them from the pleasure. I didn't mind. He always does that when we're making love. I took my fangs out and licked the blood off my lips. Goku took deep breaths and laid his head on my shoulder.

"I won't." I whispered. He nodded and let go of my arms, laying his hands on my hips. Rubbing them. I then tensed up when he licked my cheek. "How do you do that?" I asked. He looked at me with a smirk.

"Do what?" He muttered, looking in my eyes. "This?" He licked my wet cheek and I suddenly got pleasure from it.

"That." I whispered.

"It's easy, I know my Mate's every spot of Pleasure. I know one's right here." He put his finger on my right thigh, which I closed my eyes tightly to. "Here." He put his finger in between my breasts. I clenched my teeth, which he chuckled too. "And here." He licked my mark and I instantly moaned. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him closer. He chuckled again and I put my head in his yellow hair. HIs mouth departed for a minute. But when he was about to bite down, I heard a scream of fear.

"I'm not playing hero today." I said, he growled and bit down. I screamed of all the pleasure and bit my lip. It echoed all through the forest.

"Raditz and Vegeta will take care of it." He said through his teeth. I nodded and checked my watch.

"5:38." I whispered. "PM." I put my arm down and let Goku suck some blood from me. No matter how much blood he takes, it's gonna come back.

"Hehe. It's funny." He said, running his hand through my hair. "I feel so close to you. And I never want to let you go." He whispered, connecting our foreheads. "I'll make sure of that." I sniffed and held his hands in mine. He sat down on the ground and I sat in his lap.

"I don't want to leave you." I whispered in his ear, laying my head on his shoulder and felt his arms go around my back. Pulling me closer, I wrapped my tail around his.

"Now, about you being the Secret Guardian. How'd you find out?" He asked.

I smirked. "When you bit me the first time. And when I died. King Kai was telling me about it and how the 'Secret Guardian' either has a 'Evil' tattoo, 'Good' tattoo, or both. In this case. I have both. Which means I'm the Supreme Guardian. And since you have the 'Good' tattoo, you're the Good Guardian." He smiled.

"And if the 'Evil' tattoo is on someone, he/she is the 'Evil' Guardian?" He asked. I nodded.

"It has to be one of the remaining Saiyans unless we already killed him/her." I shrugged. "Well, by him/her I mean one of their sides. Each Guardian has 5 different Sides. Angel, Evil, Good, Saiyan and Vampire. You and me been Saiyan and Vampire our whole lives. I only shown all of my sides when it was Vegeta vs me six months ago, and I doubt I'll be using them again if Frieza doesn't come to Earth, cause he's still on the hunt for us."


	45. No Air

Celeria: Next chapter! Gosh, I'm so tired. ~0~

Chapter 45: No Air

I smiled as we reached the castle. It was now nine and we were all sweaty from training. We really were training and he beat me. For the first time ever! Celeria was sleeping with Wide Awake Ageku and Kaka next to her. They looked over to us and smiled.

"Papa!" They said, throwing their hands up and laughing. I gently picked them up without waking Celeria. Goku and me walked out and closed the doors, we found Vegeta, Rob, Big Black, Drama, and Big Cat in the hallway talking. We walked over to them and I smiled.

"Hey guys!" I said.

Rob looked over to us. "Hey Nechita, Kakarot. We're talking about if we should throw Channel a party sin-" Then we heard an explosion from the other side of the castle.

"I want the girl and boy alive, but kill the rest!" I heard a high voice yell. My eyes went wide when I saw the Ginyu force and some of Frieza's Minions. Celeria ran out and grabbed Rob and Big Black's hand.

"Lets go! They're after Nech and Kakarot!" She yelled. I nodded and looked over to Goku. Celeria started running with Big Black on her shoulders. Rob close behind her. Goku looked over to me and grabbed Drama and Big Cat's hand.

"Come on! We need to leave!" He yelled, I ran where Celeria was going while Vegeta and Raditz stayed behind to fight. Ageku and Kaka started crying and wailing. I rocked them back and forth. Quickly making them fall asleep. Then Goku wrapped an arm around my waist and flew as fast as he can out. Then the whole Castle blew up. I growled and called.

"NIMBUS!" I yelled. The Cloud came quickly and I put Ageku and Kaka on it. I kissed their foreheads and tears escaped my eyes. "Go and take them somewhere safe." The cloud buzzed and speeded off in the other direction.

"Why'd you do that?" Goku asked.

"Because I don't want them getting hurt or die." I said, wiping my tears away. I picked up Drama and turned Super Saiyan. Goku growled and turned into his Mate Form, quickly blasting away. I caught up with him and we saw Celeria and Apia in the distance. Then I suddenly screamed and disappeared.

**Unknown Place...**

I moaned and put my head up, quickly looking around. I was in a space device. I growled and tried to blast it, but I suddenly felt weak, I heard an evil laughter.

"Glad you can make it, Nechita!" It laughed. It was Frieza. He wiped the glass with is hand and grinned evilly. I bit my lip and glared at him.

"Get that ugly face away from me, bitch!" Then I screamed in pain, as something came out and twisted my arm to the point it was almost broken. "Damn!" I yelled.

"Ah ah ah! I wouldn't want that other monkey getting hurt if I were you." I growled.

"Where's my Mate!" I yelled. It wasn't a question!

"Somewhere... I just needed you." He licked his lips and I shook in disgust. He better not, things will end badly.

"And what the fuck for?" I asked. He pressed a button and the glass slided open. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me out. Then I heard a little scream from the other side.

"Where's Nechita?!" Goku yelled. I yelped in surprise when Feezer smirked.

"Right here." He said, throwing me over to him. I landed in front of Goku and the Ginyu Force let him go, he quickly picked me up and cradled me in his arms.

"Nech, are you alright?" He asked. I shook my head and buried my head in his neck.

"She's drained of energy." Ginyu said. I growled and clenched my fist. But Goku's growl was louder. His KI was getting bigger each time the Ginyu Force laughed. Then those electrocuting sticks came out and electrocuted us. I screamed in pain, stupid weak body. Goku screamed in rage and powered up an aura. Then the laughing stopped as Goku's voice started to change. Do y'all know when people start to change into Oozaru, this is that thing right now. Goku's changing into one. Then I screamed in pain louder when my arm was being twisted again. Goku hugged me and pried the thing off my arm, and growing bigger. I watched in horror as fur grew all over his body and he put me in one of his hands. He roared and grew bigger, I stopped the screaming when his roar grew louder. One of his giant fingers came and rubbed across my stomach. I sniffed and held my aching arm. He then blinked and roared when something was climbing up his leg. Something grabbed my hand and took me away from Goku. I screamed and held onto Goku's finger.

"Let go!" I yelled. Looking down I saw Celeria.

"Nechita!" She yelled. "He's out-of-control. We have to get away as fast as we can!" She said. I shook my head.

"He needs me!" I yelled back. Then she looked at me like I was crazy. "If he's gone. I might as well live in a world with no air." She let me go and I climbed back on Goku's hand. I put my hand on his finger and used it to help me stand up.

"Ne-ch-i-ta." He said slowly. I nodded, reaching my arm up so motion with my hand for him to come closer. He stepped out of the ship and leaned down so I can whisper in his ear.

"I can't live without you, Goku. Can you tell me, how am I suppose to breath with No Air?" I asked, he put me down on a rock and I sat on it. My tail hanged out lazily before Goku threw his hands up and roared loudly. I wrapped my tail around me as I watched in awe as Goku as transforming. Celeria sat beside me and stared at Goku in horror. Then his body glowed and everything around him started collapsing. Even the rock we were sitting on. I screamed and Celeria grabbed my hand and flew away from him. Landing far away, but we can still see Goku.

"Goku!" I yelled as loud as I could. He somehow heard me, 'cause I heard his voice again.

"Alysha!" He yelled back. I tried flying up, but mostly all my energy was gone. I collapsed on the ground, completely knocked out.


	46. The Pure Rage of Nechita

Celeria: *laughs loudly*

Chapter 46: The Pure Rage of Nechita

**Goku's POV**

I quickly IT directly to Nechita and caught her before she landed face-first on the ground. I growled and looked at Celeria, she stepped back, in pure horror.

"Where's the Twins." I growled.

"A-At the C-C-Cave." She said in a shaking voice. I hugged Nechita close to me as I felt an incredible energy fly at us in an incredible speed. I kissed Nech on the cheek and she moaned. Shaking her head and opening one of her eyes.

**Nechita's POV**

My arm and head hurt like being blasted by Goku on Full Power. I shook my head and opened one of my eyes. Coming face-to-face with Goku. I took a deep breath and he hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arm around his furry back and cried in his shoulder. He picked me up and I realized he was in his Mate Form, but stronger. Even greater than me. Student surpassed the Teacher.

"I promise Nechi. To make Frieza and the Ginyu Force pay. Got that?" He whispered. I nodded and buried my head in his neck. Then he put me down and let go of me.

"Kick their butts." I said, smiling with tears in my eyes. He nodded and flew off.

"Come on, the rest are waiting for us." Celeria said, putting a hand on my shoulder and IT us to the Cave. I looked everywhere.

"Where are my babies?" I asked, then I caught sight of them on Nimbus. I rushed over to them, picked them up and cried softly. "I'm glad they're alright." I whispered, sitting down and leaned against one of the cave walls.

"Hey, where's Kakarot?" Rob asked. I cried louder and Celeria wrapped her arms around my shaking form.

"Shut up Rob!" She yelled. "Don't ask anymore questions about Goku." I laid my head on her shoulder and growled.

"No, protect Ageku and Kaka, Celeria." I gave them to Celeria and walked to the entrance of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Channel asked, I stopped and powered up to a Supreme Guardian form, I looked at Channel and smirked.

"To help my Mate." I powered up an aura and blasted off in the direction of Goku, The Ginyu Force, and Frieza.

"NECHITA!" Raditz yelled, holding out his hand and running out. I growled and flew faster, quickly reaching the battle Field. Woah, this was unfair, 6-on-1. I'm so joining in. I realised a Battle Cry and kicked Ginyu in the head, grabbing his horns and hitting the rest of the Ginyu Force with him. They all fell to the ground and I sent KI balls at them, they screamed in agony and I smirked. Putting both of my hands behind my back and powering up a Blast.

"DEATH MISSLE CHAIN!" I yelled, putting my hands in front of me and shooting a bunch of KI blasts that look like Missles at them. They screamed in pain and it was Music to my ears. I then stopped when I heard no more screaming, the smoke cleared and I saw all of them sprawled out on top of each other, their eyes wide open with no pupils in them. Then they disappeared like I did when I died. I crossed my arms and growled. I sensed Goku and Frieza's energy behind me, I turned and saw them throwing punches, kicks, KI balls or blasts at each other.

"Thanks!" Goku yelled.

"Welcome!" I yelled back. Quickly joining in. "I thought you could use some help." I said to him. He smiled and we both punched him in the face. I flew up. "Ready?!" I yelled.

"Ready!" I grabbed Frieza's tail, ripped it off and kicked him directly at Goku. Did you know, Frieza's in his Full Power form. And it is ugly. Goku blasted him and Frieza fell on the ground. I flew down to Goku and blasted Freiza's tail. Goku put his fists on his hips and looked at me.

"That's called teamwork!" I said, doing a little dance. Then we heard a yell.

"You think this is funny?! Lets see when you're laughing when this Planet goes KA-BOOM like Planet Vegeta did!" He evil laughed and I gasped. He destroyed Planet Vegeta. He's so going to get it. A red orb appeared in his hand and he threw it down on Earth. Goku and me screamed.

"NOOOOO!" We yelled. It made a boom sound and Red bolts of Electric went everywhere. Celeria and Raditz appeared in front of us.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"The Earth's going to explode in 5 minutes!" I said. "We have to get everyone to safety!" I yelled. We all nodded. "I'll stall of Freiza while all of you look for the Dragon Balls. Agreed?" I asked.

"Agreed." They said. Goku kissed my cheek and they all disappeared. I growled and looked at Frieza. Glaring at him while he glared at me back. He laughed evilly and flew forward so we were about 10 feet away from each other.

"So, you'll be fighting me? Have fun with that!" I didn't say anything. I just flew there with an emotionless face like Vegeta. I put my arms down to my sides and screamed, powering up.

"You're SO in for it, Frieza. By the mother fucking time I'm done with you. The Earth will already be destroyed!" Frieza realised a battle cry and charged at me. I screamed and charged at him, our fists connected. I growled and let go, head butting him in the head. He flew back and I kicked him in the gut. He went flying in front of me. I threw multiple KI balls at him.

"Dyah, dyah, dyah!" I yelled. Instead of Blue. My KI turned into a Black color and I felt more Darkness surround me. In my mind, 'Frieza's a Good Guy. I can't let him win!' My Body's saying. 'Don't give up. Lets defeat this fool!' I smirked and stopped, I made the right decision, cause I turned around and blocked a kick from Frieza.

"Here we go again, Mr. Faghead tries to defeat us, but fails when I stab him in the eye with a piece of sharp glass." I grinned evilly and grabbed Frieza's finger, flying down to Earth at Lightning Speed and throwing him to the ground. I screamed and kicked him in the back, he coughed up some Blood and I was enjoying every second of it. Then he turned and punched me in the stomach. I held it and flew back, 10 feet away from him.

"Bitch!" He growled, wiping the blood off his mouth. I stood up straight and smirked.

"Ass Nigga! You can't defeat the Supreme Guardian of Saiyans." He smirked and laughed a little.

"And you can't defeat the Evil Guardian."


	47. The End of the Saiyans

Celeria: Oh you will alright!?

Chapter 47: The End of the Saiyans

I gasped in horror as I saw the glowing red 'Tattoo' on his arm. Then I suddenly felt all the energies leave Earth except for three incredibly strong energies. I growled. I told them to go with the Humans, did I? Damn it! I didn't!

"Damn it! It wasn't suppose to be you!" I yelled. Shaking my head. Then the energies appeared behind me. "It was supposed to be a Saiyan!" I said. Quickly getting in a fighting stance. Then I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked at the person. I saw Celeria. Then she whispered something in my ear.

"Get in a Fusion Stance. We're doing Fusion." I smirked at Frieza and nodded. I looked over to Goku and we both smiled at each other.

"Good luck with catching up with Cechita, Celeria looks like she's about to kick some Frieza ass!" We laughed and got in the Fusion line.

"FU-SION-HA!" He yelled, connecting our fingers and our bodies glowed. Once again revealing a Girl with a frown on her face, 'Good' and 'Evil' tattoos on her arms and a Boy with long gravity defying hair, a smirk on his face and his arms were crossed too.

**Cechita's POV**

We both pointed our finger at Frieza. "Welcome back the Grims Reapers of Justice, Cechita and Radarott!" We yelled. Quickly getting in fighting stances. I growled and looked at Radarott a smirk on my face.

"Booty Clap Butt Cheek!" I yelled, charging at Frieza and punching him in the face. Radarott screamed.

"No fair!" He yelled, kicking Frieza in the air.

"No fair, there are four of you!" Frieza yelled. I IT behind him and grabbed the back of his neck, squeezing tightly.

"No fair?! You're the 'Evil' Guardian! You should be able to beat Radarott, but not me since I'm half Supreme Guardian." I laughed evilly, dropping him so Radarott can blast him. Then something terrible happened. Four people came out of Frieza. They were his other forms. I growled and clenched my teeth and fists.

"Damn!" I heard Radarott yell beside me. I smacked him behind the head and growled.

"Focus you Silly Bun!" I yelled, the Sides of Frieza charged at us. Radarott and me screamed, charging at the Ugly Friezas'. I was facing his first and third form. Which is fine. I grabbed the back of their heads and made them head butt each other. I smirked and did a trick I learned from TV. I touched all of their weak spots and they fell down, unconscious. I put my hands on my hips and flew over to the Final Form of Freiza. "You need some training. But I can't do that." He punched me in the chest and grabbed my hair. I growled and grabbed his half cut off tail. I took out a sword and sliced the rest of it off. He screamed in pain and let go of me. I laughed and whipped my hair over my shoulder. Radarott soon joined me and the Earth started shaking. Frieza laughed and held up one finger.

"One... More minute... Before... You die." He laughed evilly. I growled and a Destructo Disc appeared in my hand. I threw at Frieza, and it literally cut the top half of his body off. My mouth hung open.

"I thought he would have dodged it." I whispered. Radarott growled.

"Well, he didn't, and now it's even more disgusting!" He said. Frieza landed on the ground, almost unconscious. Radarott and me flew down and landed behind him.

"Please... help me." He whispered. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"Radarott lets bail!" I said, putting my hands on my hips and walking in the direction of the Saiyan Pods. Then he said something.

"Have... Mercy." My eyes turned dark and my fur. I turned and my hair flowed out.

"Have Mercy?! You almost killed Nechita and the Twins!" I yelled, clenching my fists and glaring down at him. "Not to mention you weakened Nechita and slapped Celeria across the face, and threaten Nechita, you almost raped her!" I screamed, tears in my eyes. But the Earth shook heavier and I growled. Giving little of my energy to him. "There. You should at least survive for a remainder of the day." Radarott flew over to me and I growled, crossing my arms and we flew the other way, quickly blasting off. Then we heard evil laughter and a blast being sent towards us. I growled and powered up a bast in my right hand.

"YOU FOOL!" I yelled, sending the blast at him. Then he stared in horror at me and the blast hit him. He quickly disappeared in the blast and gone from existence. I breathed heavily. "Come on. Frieza's ship's nearby." Radarott nodded and we both flew in the ship. We ran through the hallways until we found the control room. I ran in and typed in a few things, Radarott pressing the start button. It's not working.

"Why isn't it working!?" I shouted. Banging my fists on the board. "Work you damn thing. WORK!" Then I heard a crash and realized the ship was falling. I grabbed Radarott's hand and used the last of my energy to IT out of there. As we stared in Earth destruction. We both don't have enough energy to IT out of here. Tears escaped my eyes as I said.

"This is it. We already died once. We can never return." I whispered. Radarott hugged me as I cried in his shoulder. He stroked my hair and I wrapped my tail around his arm. "We had some great memories on this Planet. I just can't kiss it Goodbye!" I said, we both flew back and flew a feet from each other.

"I love you Cechita." Radarott said to me.

"I love you too Radarot." I said. Then when the Earth was shaking violently and lava bursting out everywhere. We screamed and surrendered. The Earth slowly crumbled and blew up. Taking Radarott and me with it.


	48. Help from the Namekians

Celeria: Shhh! Not Yet!

Chapter 48: A little Help from Namekians

**Rob's POV**

Since Nechita and Kakarot taught me how to sense energy, I'm sad to say that I can't sense their's anymore. Out of nowhere, Ageku and Kaka started crying. Their tails puffing up.

"Mama, Papa!" They screamed. The Humans surrounded us. I growled and rocked the twins back and forth.

"It's alright. Mama and Papa will be right back." I whispered to sooth them. Their tails wrapped around my arms and I walked through the crowds. All the way to Vegeta and Bulma. "What Planet are we on?" I asked.

"Planet Namek." Bulma said. I nodded and Vegeta.

"Where Hercule?" One of them asked. Vegeta growled and put his free arm up. Sending KI blasts everywhere.

"The worthless human is dead. We defeated him when Earth was still around. Now, I'm your new leader. The Prince of Saiyans." He smirked.

"Lies!" One of them shouted. Vegeta growled and flew up. Quickly turning Super Saiyan.

"I will not be called a liar, now all of you bow down to me before I destroy you all and end the Human race." To prove his point. He glared at a Fat Man, and the man blew up. Blood splattering everywhere.

"I believe, you're not the ruler yet, Vegeta." An Unknown voice said.

"The Supreme Guardian hasn't died yet." Another one said. I ran over to the voices and gasped in surprise.

"Cechita, Radarott." I said. Their bodies glowed and they split into four. In order. Celeria, Nechita, Kakarott, and Raditz. Nechita moaned and her eyes popped open.

**Nechita's POV**

I moaned. My head still hurts and I heard footsteps. "Are we dead yet?" I asked. Opening my eyes and sitting up slowly.

"No, you aren't." I heard Rob say.

"Hey, did you die too?" I asked. Powering down from Dark Guardian Form.

"No, these two saved all of you." I opened both of my eyes and looked to my left.

"Goku!" I yelled. Hugging him tightly.

"Ow!" He yelled. "Nech. That hurts." He whined. Hugging me back. "You're so mean." He yawned. Quickly falling asleep. I giggled and looked behind me.

"Hey, I know you two." I waved my finger. "You're the Lord of Lords. And you're his assistant." I said, shaking their hands. "It's an honour to meet both of you."

"I believe these are yours." Vegeta said. I turned and my eyes sparkled with tears.

"Ageku, Kaka!" I yelled, quickly gathering them in my arms and hugging them tightly.

"Mama!" They laughed. I wrapped my tail around theirs and cried softly. "Papa!"

"Twinies!" Kakarot yelled. Hugging me and picking all of us up. I laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah yeah, we heard of them before. They killed Hercule!" The Humans shouted. I growled and turned to them. They stepped back. Goku put me down and I transformed into a Dark Guardian.

"I dare the mother fucking you, to say that one more time. You'll see what happens." I warned. He smirked and got in my face.

"They. Killed. Hercule!" He shouted again. I screamed and grabbed his throat, quickly killing him. With a slurp, I filled my Vampire hunger with his blood. The humans screamed and tried to get away. I smirked and reverted back to my normal form.

"Wow. They really hate us." Goku said. I picked up Celeria and he picked up Raditz.

"Lets go get the Dragon Balls. I'm sure the Nameks won't mind." I shrugged and held the Twins with my tail. I waved bye to the Kai's and we blasted in the direction of the first Namekian village. They looked at us strangely.

"Hi, our Planet got destroyed and we need your help to restore it." I looked at Goku.

"What a great way with explaining things." I muttered. He smiled and I put Celeria down. Goku following my moves with Raditz. "Can you heal them. We ran out of Senzu Beans." I stepped back.

"Dende." One of them called. A little kid with white and violent clothing came running out. "Heal their friends. Promise not to hurt him."

"Cross my heart." I crossed my heart and put my hands up.

"Go ahead." Dende slowly walked over to Celeria and concentrated. Then Celeria's eyes popped open and all the bruises were gone.

"Celeria!" I yelled, hugging her tightly.

"Nechita!" She screamed, hugging me back. "What in Kami's name happened. We didn't have enough KI to IT here." She grabbed the collar of my shirt. Lesson #1. She always wants answers.

"The Lords of Lords saved us and Cechita and Radarott, split into us again." I said, grinning. She sighed and fell on the ground, sleeping. I laughed and looked at Rad Rad. His eyes popped open.

"Rad Rad!" Goku said. I giggled.

"Wakey wakey, Rad Rad!" I joked. I kneeled down to Dende's height. "Thanks Dende. It means a lot to us for some help." I then felt Ageku wiggling around, wanting to get down. I looked behind me and put them down gently.

"Pama!" Kaka laughed. sucking on his thumb and flying upside down. I smiled at them and stood up.

"Thanks, can we borrow you-" I starred in awe at the Dragon Ball they had. The passed it on to Dende, and he gave it to me. I grinned. "Thank you all. I'll visit you guys soon. Come on." I looked at Goku who nodded. Then Raditz flew up. He picked up Celeria and we all waved to them. Flying away to the next Dragon Ball. I held Ageku and Kaka with my tail again. They screamed and laughed. I laughed too and held the Dragon Ball in my right arm.

"Here we come Next Dragon Ball!" I yelled.

* * *

A/N: There's few poems on my Profile. Very sad ones written by my sister. I hope you like them. And tell me what you think of them in the reviews!


	49. Grand Elder of Namek

Chapter 49: Grand Elder of Namek.

"How much longer?" Goku whined.

"About..." I put my head up in thought. Celeria and Raditz left to look for the other one. Goku and me were resting in a cave. "5 miles." He sighed heavily and laid on the ground. I giggled and bounced Ageku up and down on my lap. She was enjoying every minute of it. "Get over it Goku. You're just too giddy." I joked. Kaka made baby noises and climbed in my lap. Poking me in the stomach to get my attention. I looked down at him and smiled when he put his arms up. I put Ageku down and I picked Kaka up. He yawned and I put him on my stomach. Getting out a warm milk bottle and feeding him it. He held it with one hand and held my finger with the other. Ageku got bored after a few seconds and went to Goku. Slamming her fist down on his stomach. He laughed and picked her up.

"Hey Agek-gek." He actually gave her a nickname. Like I did with Kaka. Kaki-chan! I smiled and looked down at Kaka. He was already sleeping. I put him on my shoulder and gently took the bottle out of his mouth. He took a deep breath before laying his head on my shoulder. Lightly breathing. I patted his back and looked at Goku. He was throwing Ageku in the air gently. She laughed loudly when she's being tossed in the air. Then Goku stopped and looked at me.

"Well, look at you." I said. "You finally made her laugh." I smirked.

"I learned from the best." He grinned. I snickered and wrapped my tail around Kaka's hand. He squeezed it a little before losing the grip he had on my tail. I stood up and Goku followed suit. His tail hanging onto Ageku. She smiled at me and pointed to me.

"Mama." She said. Yawning, she laid her head on his pillow shaped tail and fell asleep quickly.

"She gets that from you." Goku pointed to me as we walked out. I slung the Baby Bag over my shoulder and smirked.

"And you too, Mister, you still sleep easily." I nodded my head when he said 'No'.

"No, I don't." I smirked.

"About when we were watching Carrie. You got scared so easily you fell right asleep." I laughed. He then smiled and laughed with me. We blasted away and I dodged a bullet. I growled and looked at the person responsible. I saw a Human in camouflage. I blasted him and he died instantly. We continued our search. We caught sight of a large tower with a very normal power level. We flew up and landed on the green grass. The door to the house slid up and a Grown Namekian came out.

"We heard about your conversation with the Namekian village." I stepped back.

"How can you hear from that far?" I asked.

"It's right behind us." He pointed to behind the house. I flew over and saw the Village. I sighed heavily.

"We just wasted our time getting here." I said. Kaka clenched my shirt and buried his head in my neck, shivering. I wrapped him up in my arms and powered up an aura. He instantly became hot and fell back asleep. I dropped the aura. Flying down next to Goku.

"The Grand Elder wishes to speak with you." He said. Walking inside. Goku and me followed him and stopped on a circle shaped Blue-Floor. Then it suddenly moved and went up like an elevator. Then when we reached the top floor, I saw an Old looking thing in a chair. I guessed it was the Grand elder. So I bowed down before looking at him.

He laughed a little. "You shouldn't bow down to me. I should be bowing down to you. Supreme Guardian." I gasped.

"How'd ya' know?" I asked.

"I read your memories." He said. I gagged in my mind.

"Just those memories right?" I pointed to the marks on my arms. He nodded and I blew out a puff of air. Thank Goodness. He pointed right beside me.

"Come right here." I nodded and gave Kaka to Goku. I walked where he was pointing at and he put his hand on my head. He took a deep breath. "You've been through a lot in your life. Experienced Death at seven, had a hunger for blood, and even died once." He nodded and concentrated real hard. Then I felt something snap inside of me. I screamed loudly and powered up an aura. He was giving me more power. 'Cause I didn't get healed or anything like that. Goku stepped back from my power and Ageku was bouncing in his arms. Screaming too. Then it all went away. My power skyrocketed to the power of a Mate Form. I stopped screaming and looked at my hands. Bolts of Electric surrounded me, then it went away. "That should do the trick."

"Oh my Gosh!" I whispered, laughing the very next second. "This is Awesome!" I said. Spinning around and laughing.

"Your Turn." The G.E pointed to Goku. He gave the Twins to me and ran over to the spot I was at. I bounced Ageku up and down. And Kaka just woke up. He yawned and played with my hair. Rubbing it against his face and laughing. Then I heard Goku scream loudly. It made Kaka jump in surprise. I turned Kaka around to face Goku. He played with my tail and Ageku patted her Baby hands on my arms. I rocked them back and forth, but stopped when I felt an increase in Goku's power. I looked at him, he was in his Mate form. Then he stopped and looked at himself like I did. "All Done." The Grand Elder smiled. Goku ran over to me and picked me up.

"Look at us." He laughed, spinning all of us around and kissing my cheek.

"Yeah." I laughed. Goku put me down and we both thanked the Grand Elder. He waved.

"Anytime." When we turned to leave. He told us to wait. "You'll be needing this." He held up the One-Star Dragon Ball. I grinned as Goku took it gently.

"Thank you."

"Anything to help two other Guardians." We waved and flew out the window. Cheering at how fast we were going.


	50. Burp goes the Baby

Celeria: Fine! You owe me for this!

Chapter 50: Burp goes the Baby!

**Celeria's POV**

"It's alright, Celeria." Raditz stroked my cheek. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asked. I shook my head and looked straight at him.

"No, we just haven't done that in five years." I whispered, putting my head down and closing my eyes. I heard him chuckle and tilt my head up. I sniffed when he ripped my shirt off. Then my pants, my boots, and gloved hands. Leaving me in a bra and underwear. He stripped down too, except he left his boxers on.

"Then stop talking and enjoy it."

**Nechita's POV**

"Are you sure they're alright?" I asked Goku. Celeria and Raditz hadn't shown up yet, and we were resting in a Capsule house in the back of the Cave.

"Yeah. I can still sense their energies." Goku said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I looked at Ageku and Kaka. They were sleeping in the crib and their tails were next to each other.

"Alright." I said, standing up and stretching out. "I'm going to bed. You coming?" I asked Goku. I picked up the Twins gently and walked to our room. Goku held open the door and when I walked in. He closed it gently and climbed into bed. I put the Twins next to him and walked to the closet. Taking out a shirt that reached my belly button and black shorty shorts. I put them on and sighed. Yawning and checking my watch. 11:20 on Earth. I laid next to Goku and he wrapped his arms around me. Suddenly, Ageku started crying and I patted her stomach. PIcking her up and laying her on my stomach. Wrapping my tail around her. She instantly made baby noises and fell asleep. Goku picked up Kaka and put him next to Ageku on my stomach. I darted my eyes at Goku and he shrugged.

"I want to make sure you're all here." I shrugged and put my arm on Goku's, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**Goku's POV**

I sighed once I saw Alysha fall asleep. Vegeta said I had to go meet him once Alysha fell asleep. I gently got out of bed. Put on my clothes, since I'm in my Super Saiyan form, I put on a red and black t-shirt, black jeans, and a black and red leather jacket, with Retro 3's. I IT out and in front of Vegeta. He was fully clothed and leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed, as usual.

"You brought it?" He asked. I digged through my pocket and took out Alysha's diary. She's going to be very mad at me once she finds out. Which she never will and Vegeta and me keep it to ourselves. We started reading it. But it was mostly all poems.

"Here's one I saw her write." I said.

_'Dear Diary,_

_I lost my Mind today. My heart. My soul. My sanity. My love. All because of you. You did this to me. You talked about me. You said what you wanted. Now I'm firing back. Making you pay. You're going to hear me. And what you did to me. I have lost too much. But not my hope. The hope that one day. We will look past this. All the hurt and lies told. But not today. Today you will hear me. My voice within. I lost my mind today. But not my hope.'_

I gasped at the date. It was the day I told her I didn't want her to come into my life. She put this much thought in this. I was almost crying at 'I lost too much.' Vegeta slapped me in the back of the head.

"Grow up Kakarot!" He yelled. I rubbed the back of my head and frowned.

"She really meant it. When she said she lost too much." I said.

**Nechita's POV**

I growled once I IT behind Goku and Vegeta. I know exactly what they are doing. Reading my Diary Mom bought me when we were still on Planet Vegeta. I landed and put my hands on my hips. Glaring at their backs.

"And what exactly what are you doing?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. They jumped surprise and turned to me sweat dropping.

"N-Nothing!" Goku said, Vegeta hid the Diary behind his back. I growled and my eyes glowed red.

"Yeah, nothing." I slowly walked to them and took my Diary back. Crossing my arms and tapping the Book on my arm. "How dare you two invade my privacy?" I glared at them. Vegeta just scoffed and crossed his arms. I growled and walked out of the Cave. Blasting away towards the Capsule House. When I reached it. I saw Celeria and Raditz walking in.

"Nechita." Raditz called.

"What?" I asked. Raditz jumped and turned to me. I walked past them and into Goku and my room. Slamming the door. I leaned on it and crossed my arms.

"Mama!" Ageku pointed to me and laughed. I smirked and walked over to her. Putting my Diary in the drawer. I picked her up and smiled up at her.

"Yes Ageku?" Her stomach rumbled and I giggled. She rubbed her stomach and frowned. I shook my head and carried her out. I sensed Goku's energy behind me when I closed the door. I walked in the Kitchen and put her in the booster seat. "What do you want? Yogart? Mea-"

"Me Me!" She screamed, laughing too. I laughed and took meat out.

"Just lie your father." I shook my head and gave the Meat to her. She's a Saiyan. She can eat it easily. And she did! I sat next to her and looked at the papers on the table. They are all papers from the Martial Arts school I was building for Vegeta's birthday. He always wanted to host one and his birthday is only in a few more months. I felt a pair of arms go around my chest and someone sitting behind me. I smiled and put on my glasses. I stuck my tongue out and sighed. Writing is lame! But I'm still doing it.

"What'cha doing?" Goku asked.

"Something." I muttered. Writing down a few notes and grabbing a pen. Tapping it on the table and writing down my signature. I pushed the paper over to the other side of the table and I heard Ageku burp. I snickered and looked up at her. But it was Kaka. I smiled at him and ruffled his Gravity defying hair. Which reminds me, my hair went back to Gravity defying and I ran a hand through it. Scratching my scalp and leaning back to Goku. He sighed and rubbed my cheek with his hand. I held it and did one last paper. The name of it. I snapped my fingers and whispered the name to Goku. Then Celeria and Raditz came in.

"Hey guys!" Celeria said, they both sat across from us. I smiled and waved. Writing down the name.

I put my finger on my mouth. "Don't tell Veggie. His building is called 'Veggie-chan's Martial Artist House." Celeria laughed and handed the paper back to me. I smiled. Putting the paper in a folder. I leaned back into Goku's embrace and crushed my glasses in my hands. "Working is hard!" I whined. Looking up at the light.

"I know. That's why we're too Lazy." Goku said in a deep Man voice. I grinned and wrapped my tail around Ageku's waist. Picking her up and putting her on the table.

"She's not Lazy." I pointed to her. She crawled over to Raditz and laughed when she fell in his lap. He picked her up and she pulled his hair. He cringed and she smiled at her parents.

Goku and Me.


	51. Earthy Earth Earth (INSANE LEMON)

INSANE LEMON AT THE BOTTOM. Alysha/Goku Lemon. Sorry Celeria!

Celeria: Okay! You gotta tell me the name though!

Chapter 51: Earthy Earth Earth!

I put down the last Dragon Ball in the center of the six. The forth-star one was in the middle. I stepped back as the Dragon Balls grew.

"Ready?" The Grand Elder asked. He was in the Village. Goku IT him here. And the Humans were here too.

I nodded and held Goku's hand. "Ready." I said. He nodded and told one of the Namek's to summon Porunga. Luckily it was Dende. He said 'Porunga please come forth.' In Namekian. Don't ask how I know. The Dragon Balls made a weird noise and a heard a roar coming from them. Then I huge Dragon Appeared. Not taller than Shenlong, but hase with muscles.

"You have summoned me. State three wishes." He said. I stared up in awe at him and looked at Dende who looked over to us.

"The Earth restored where it's suppose to be." He nodded and we all looked up at Porunga, smiling. Then Porunga's eyes glowed Red, then went back to normal.

"It has been done. State your second wish." He said. Dende looked over to me.

"Transport every human and Saiyan except Kakarot and Nechita go back to Earth." I said. Then everyone just disappeared except for the Namekians, Goku, and me.

"Your Third wish." He said. I took a deep breath and thought for a little bit. Then it just came to me!

"Erase everyone human's memory about Hercule, Frieza, and us." I said, clenching my fist. Porunga's eyes glowed and then went back to normal.

"It has been done. Fare you Well." He said, flying up and the Dragon Balls scattering across the Planet. I cheered and hugged Goku around his waist. He picked me up and spinned around.

"Finally!" I cheered. Goku put me down and we faced the Namekians. After using my Saiyan Speed to 'Thank' and shake everyone's hands. We waved Goodbye and IT back to the Castle. I opened my eyes and looked around. "Our bedroom!" I yelled, running out the doors. I pointed to a picture. "That thing I don't remember!" I spinned around and turned to face Goku. We both smiled at each other and I ran to him. I jumped in his arms and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He hugged me tightly and walked towards our room.

"Hey guys!" Rob waved.

"Can't talk. Busy!" I said, closing the doors.

"Okay!" He yelled. I kissed Goku once again and fell on the bed. Goku pinned me on the bed with his legs at my sides and I held his hands. He gently slid his tongue in my mouth and swirled it with mine. I moaned and we both pulled back from the lack of air. We breathed heavily and stared into each others eyes. Then the doors opened. Goku laid on top of me and soon our breathing returned back to normal.

"We got a surprise for you guys." Celeria said. Goku held out his hand and made a motion with his hand.

"Shoo, shoo... We're busy." He breathed. I giggled and looked at Celeria. Since our feet was at the crown and my head was almost hanging off the bed. I smiled and opened my eyes.

"What is it Celeria?" I asked. Goku whined and covered my mouth with his hand.

"I'm Pregnant!" She yelled. I clapped my hands and Goku snored loudly.

"Did he seriously fall asleep?!" I asked through his hand.

"No, I almost did." He muttered. Yawning and wrapping me up in his arms. "Now, go away! I want Nechita time all by myself." Goku said to Celeria. She laughed and ran out the doors. Shutting them. I got out of Goku's grip and walked to the door. Opening it and switching the sign to 'Do Not Disturb! Or I will kick your ass!' I smiled and closed the door. Goku was all the way down to his boxers and his Golden tail waved around the sunlight. My Vampire Side would not like that. I crawled in bed and got in an embrace by Goku again. He took a deep breath and started to sink his teeth into my earlobe. I clenched his shirt and closed my eyes tightly. I heard him snicker. Then his hand started to unzip my jacket. I took it off and it revealed a short t-shirt that was orange. I looked up at Goku who got his teeth out of my earlobe.

**INSANE LEMON STARTING NOW!**

"You know how I was acting wierd when you ran away?" He asked. I nodded and saw him grin evilly. "You tasted good." He whispered. His voice full of lust. I smirked and ungloved my hand, waving my fingers in his face. I stuck my hand down his pants and grabbed his member. He gasped a little before cupping the back of my head. I gave him a few tugs before rubbing my hand up and down his member. He moaned and grabbed my forearms, squeezing gently. I smirked up at him and rolled his head back. He was SO close. But before he can come. He grabbed my arm and pulled it out. I looked at Goku who smirked up at me.

"Not just yet. I wanna taste you first." He whispered. Grabbing my wrists with his tail and putting them behind my back. I felt his hand tug my pants before ripping them off. Taking my underwear along with it. He pecked me on the lips before laying me gently on the bed. Opening my legs and positioning himself. I closed my eyes and moaned with warmth filled my pelvis. I shook my head as a chill went down my spine when I saw circles in my vision. I felt one of his hands come up and grip my tail. I moaned loudly when that warmth came out of me and into Goku's mouth. He sat up and licked his lips. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his eyes turned red. I started sweat dropping as he smirked down at me. His tail holding my wrists tightly. Goku climbed over to me and laid his finger on the mark on my neck. I turned my head to the right and felt his tongue trail across it. I clenched my teeth and I could feel my heart hammering in my chest.

I heard him chuckle and he tilted my head his way. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He kissed me on the lips and forced his tongue in my mouth. I closed my eyes and played along with him. Thank Kami this room is sound proof. Goku pulled back and got off the bed, dragging me across the bed and my head almost bumped into the wooden Crown of the bed. He opened a drawer and took a roll of duct tape out.

"Don't put that on my mouth." I said. He just smirked at me and then I was suddenly pushed back and the duct tape was being pressed onto my mouth. Goku patted it and I rolled my eyes. Of course he would. He smirked down at me. I glared up at him and ran my hand through his hair.

"I like Duct Tape. I remember I used this on you when we first did it. Of course when you ripped it off, you almost screamed. But not this time. You always find the weak spots." I shrugged and talked sign language to him.

'No I don't, it just really hurt and maybe if we do this again, I'm duct taping you to the bed, with your mouth taped.' I motioned. He smirked.


	52. Can I Hold You

Celeria: I thought you were going to yell at Goku for telling you to go away.

TrunksNightFire: Yajorbie's fat. And he's being a real wimp in the Android saga.

Chapter 52: Can I Hold You?

"Hell yeah!" I sung. I was listening to Jay-Z's new album and my favorite song out of all of them if Crown or Heaven. "Hell Yeah. Uh. Shit on me. These niggas tried to shit on me. I was left for dead. They tried to wipe me out of your history. Shit on me. These niggas tried to shit on me. I was left for dead. They tried to wipe me out of your history." I heard the doors open and I took one of my Headphone out. I saw Goku and Rob walk in with one-year-olds Ageku and Kaka. I smiled as Goku sat in front of me and Rob sat next to him. I laid my head back down and put the Headphones back on. Then I felt little hands touch my stomach. I opened one of my eyes and saw Ageku and Kaka looking at me. I chuckled and picked them up. They laughed once I started jugling them. I smiled and threw them up. Catching them. They kissed my cheek and I kissed both of their cheeks.

"Tha' do, Mama!" Ageku said, I nodded and put them down. Kaka put his head on my stomach and I smiled once he started petting it with his hand. It's been 3 and a half months when I found out I was pregnant. Celeria gave birth to a little boy named Raditz jr a few days ago. Remember when we wished everyone who has been killed during the Frieza thing? Celeria was one of those people who got wished back, and another thing that I can't believe is why Porunga brought Faghead back to life. He lives with us because Ageku and Kaka can beat him when I want them to.

"Crown." I said, sitting up and looking down at Kaka. He looked up at me with a smile and poked my stomach.

"Be Be?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yep Kaka, that's your sibling in there." I said. He laughed and hugged me. I hugged him back and kissed his forehead while Ageku grabbed the remote and looked at it, before throwing it at Rob. It hit him in the back of the neck and he yelped in surprise.

"That hurt!" He yelled. Ageku laughed and clapped her hands. Soon crawling over to Rob and patting him on the back. He sighed and I stood up. Stretching out and smiling at Goku. He smiled back and walked over to me. Kissing me in the cheek and rubbing my stomach. I snickered and put my hand on his.

"Now, the Baby should be a Boy. Cause I'm picking the name." Goku pointed to himself and I kissed his cheek.

"And if it's a Girl, I'm picking the name." I smirked at him and pointed to myself. Walking out the doors and closing them. I saw Hercule walk past and glared in my direction. I glared back at him and crossed my arms. Then I caught sight of Celeria and Baby Raditz Jr. Or as Celeria calls him, Raditzu Jr. I walked over to her and felt something touch my legs. I looked down and saw Ageku and Kaka looking up at me. I picked them up and they looked at Raditz Jr.

"Rad." Kaka said, throwing his hands up and smiling. Celeria laughed and I did too. Kaka defiantly has the my spirit of having fun. Ageku frowned and looked up at me with her grumpy face.

"Ka. Mama." She pouted. Putting her hands on her closed eyes and fake crying. Kaka stopped and looked at her. Rubbing her leg and grinning. I smiled and saw that Celeria walked past. I shrugged and walked towards the Castle's Gardens. Quickly walking out the doors and looking around. It's winter and we didn't need jackets cause of my Super Saiyan Form. I'm a lot stronger than I was when I was Pregnant with the Twins. I sat down on a bench and watched as the butterflies circle around us and landed on Ageku's nose. I laughed and watched as Chad the Bird that I kept was looking at me.

"Chirp!" He screamed. Kaka screamed too and laughed when Chad stopped. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. I then felt someone sit next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. I opened one of my eyes and looked to my left. I saw Goku in his Mate Form. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Papa!" Ageku and Kaka laughed. Climbing in his lap.

"Hey my little Twinie Twin Twins!" Goku said, laughing and wrapping his tail around my waist. I put my arm on my stomach and felt Goku's hand on mine. I closed my eyes and felt little hands touch my tail and arm.

"Mama. Nigh Nigh." That's their word for Go to Sleep. My eyes popped open and I picked them up, putting them in my arms and feeding them a bottle. They closed their eyes and fell asleep instantly fell asleep. I took the bottle out of their mouths and sighed.

"I swear, they always fall asleep when a bottle touches their mouth." I looked at Goku who was chuckling. He picked up Ageku and laid her on his shoulder. I put Kaka on my shoulder and wrapped my tail around his back. Then I heard a voice coming down the hallway.

"Stupid Saiyans. Stupid babies. Stupid Guardians!" I heard Faghead yell. He tried punching the wall. But hurt his hand, he screamed from the pain and held his hand. He walked out and sat on the bench across from us. He put his hand in his mouth and sucked on it. I glared at him and took a deep breath. Catching his attention. I looked at Goku.

"How come his memory didn't get erased?" I whispered in his ear. He shrugged and stood up, taking my hand and IT us to our room. I fell on my but on the bed. I looked around and saw Goku no where in sight. Then someone laughed and I looked behind me. I saw him smirking behind me and he laid down on the pillows, taking me with him. I laid my head down on his stomach and saw his tail waving around in front of me. I followed it and wetted me lips. It went around my arm. It looked like red furry swirls around my right arm. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Can I hold you?" He asked.

"Yes. Can I hold you?" I asked. He nodded and I sat up, letting him crawl over on my left side and wrap his arms around my back. I laid my head down on his chest, Ageku and Kaka slept in the middle. I wrapped my tail around his arm and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Goku." I whispered.

"I love you more, Alysha." He whispered in my ear. Stroking my hair and kissing my forehead. I smiled and the doors opened. "Yes Drama?" Goku asked. I rubbed Ageku's stomach.

"Hercule won't stop bothering us and telling us that we're weak an all that." I snickered and sat up. Goku whined and crossed his arms.

"You ruined it." He whined, turning over so he was facing the wall. I laughed and stood up.

"I'll take care of it, Drama." I put my hands in my pockets and walked out the door. Transforming into a Dark Guardian, my stomach shrunk to the point it was as if I wasn't pregnant. The baby's still there. He/She just moved back a little. Drama walked beside me and I sighed. "Just like Vegeta he can never get over things." I shook my head and my Dark Wings flapped around me. Trying to get used to being out again. I looked at my wings, they gotten larger. I put them back up on my back and they folded. My tail whipped around everywhere and my halo circled around me.

"That's so cool." Drama said, amazed. I smirked at him.

"Yeah, this my Dark Guardian Form. Just wait until you see the Supreme Guardian Form."


	53. Self Destruct

Chapter 53: Self Destruct

"Supreme Guardian?" Drama asked. I nodded.

"That's me. I have four sides. Since my Good Side wanted her own body and used Evil's Purple-Star Dragon Balls to get there. She looks like me, but has Blue eyes, clothes, and light blue hair, with a Blue tattoo of 'Good' on her right arm." I finished. We arrived at the Dining Room and I slammed open the doors and saw Hercule poking Apia's cheek. Everyone looked at me and stepped back. My Black Aura going free around the room. I walked over to Hercule and Apia. I grabbed his finger and gripped it tightly. "How Dare you?" I growled. I broke his finger and sticked up my middle finger in his face. He growled and tried to punch me in my stomach. Just to let you know, when I'm in this form, my stomach is made of steel to protect the baby. He screamed in pain when his fist made contact.

"Ooo." Everyone hissed. I smirked at them and threw Hercule past Drama into the wall right next to where Goku was walking. I rubbed my stomach and smiled.

"My stomach's made of steel, buddy. Learn it!" I grinned and transformed back into my normal form. Walking out the dining room and past Goku. I put my headphones on and put on my new first favorite song.

"Who Gon Stop Me? Who gon stop me, huh?!" I yelled. Throwing my hands up and laughing. I walked into me and Goku's room to find Ageku and Kaka still sleeping, but their tails were wrapped around each other. I smiled and laid down next to them. I paused my Mp3 and put it on the nightstand. I wrapped my arm around both of them and transformed into Dark Guardian. Ageku took a deep breath and turned over, laying her head on my arm and her hand clenching my shirt. I wrapped my tail around them and pulled them closer. Wrapping my Right Black Wing around them. Sharing my warmth with them. I heard the doors open.

"Aww, how sweet." I heard Celeria say. I closed my eyes and sighed. The bed shifted from her sitting on the bed. I opened one of my eyes and looked up at her with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah, I don't wanna let them leave my sight." I said. She smiled back and patted my arm.

"You are so lucky! That form is all I wanted." She said.

"Ooo, someone's Jealous." I joked. She crossed her arms and smirked down at me.

"Come on Nechi. We ran out of food again." I heard Goku say.

"Come on Celeria. We ran out of food again." I muttered. I picked up Ageku and Kaka. They clenched my shirt and I wrapped my arms around them. I sighed and looked up at Goku. He smiled and I smiled back. We both walked out, Celeria following close behind. I returned to normal and the gate to the exit was opened. We all walked out of it and into the Garage. I got in the Go-Kart known as Ageku, I held the Twins close to me as I started the Kart. Celeria and Goku waited outside. I put it in drive and drove out of the Garage slowly. Once I got out, Goku and Celeria got in and I put the Twins in Goku's arms. When he had them succor. I drove out of the castle and onto the road. I put the car in Mini-Van form and smirked. When the Twins woke up. They yawned and looked around to where they are. I turned on the radio and at half volume. Which was almost loud as a Drinking Party at a five story house. The Twins screamed and laughed.

"Kiss Me... Kill Me..." I sung. It was Nightcore Kiss me Kill me. But the real creators are Mest. "...Your kiss is torture, but killing me would be too easy. Kiss me... Kill me... Your kiss is torture, but killing me would be too easy." I pulled into a parking space, parking the car and turning it off. I sighed.

"I'll stay here with the Twins. You guys go ahead." I said, leaning into my seat. They nodded and Goku gave me the Twins. He kissed me on the cheek and smiled. I smiled back and they got out of the car. When they shut the door. I looked up at my halo and grabbed it. I closed my eyes, and instead of a Japanese Sword, it was a soft pillow. I gave it to Ageku and Kaka played with my tail. When his tali wrapped around mine. He laughed and looked up at me. I kissed his cheek and made a farting sound on his stomach. He laughed louder.

"Hya, Mama!" He laughed.

"Hi Kaki-chan." I said back. He reached up and put his hands on my cheeks. I leaned down so our noses were touching. He rubbed his nose against mine and I laughed when he started slapping my cheeks. I pulled back and looked at Ageku. Her eyes were closed and she put the halo on my stomach. I put it back on my head. It glowed a bright purple then went back to normal. I wrapped my arms around the Twins and pressed a button. The seat went back a little so I was laying down. I yawned and closed my eyes tightly. Relaxing against the seat and turning on the Radio. I sighed and heard the door open. I opened one of my eyes and growled.

"Why are you here?!" I yelled. Hercule smirked and walked about 30 feet away from the car. He took out a remote and pressed the Red button.

"Self destruct in 30 seconds!" Kart said. My eyes went wide and chains circled around the Twins and me.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I yelled at Hercule. Glaring at him. "There are babies in here!" I clenched my teeth and struggled to get out of the chains that were starting to get on my nerves.

"Too Bad. So Sad." He said, wiping a fake tear and laughing evilly. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

_'GOKU! Hercule made Ageku self-distrust, it's gonna blow up in 25 seconds!' _I yelled in my mind. When he didn't answer back. I growled and powered up to Super Saiyan.

"GET US OUT!" I yelled. Hercule shut the door and ran away. Ageku and Kaka started crying. The chains tightened on us and I was worried the unborn child might get hurt! I shook my head as tears streamed down my face. Smoke came out of the back and into the front. I couched and wrapped my wings around us. They stopped crying and looked up at me. "It's alright my babies. Don't cry." I said. They hugged me around the chest and sniffed. I growled and heard something.

"10 seconds left." Kart said. I screamed and the chains ripped off of us. I couched when I was exposed to the smoke. My tail wrapped around the Twins and I looked at the radio. I pressed a few buttons and nothing happened.

"5 more seconds." Tears streamed down my face and I looked at the Twins. They looked up at me with a smile. I kissed their cheeks and hugged them tightly.

"I love you, my beautiful babies." I was talking to the Unborn Child too.

"1 more second. Bye Bye!" It said. Then with a 'Ka-Boom'. It blew up!


	54. Gone!

Celeria: That will happen!

Chapter 53: Gone!

**Goku's POV**

'BOOM!' I heard an explosion from outside. And Alysha's KI decreased dramatically, so did the Twins. To the point their KI was unsensable. Celeria and me dropped the bags and ran outside. Smoke was everywhere, cars were burnt, fire on the walls of the store, and Police Cars everywhere. As fast as I could, I ran to where Alysha was at. Then I saw it. The Twins, were being carried by a Firefight, they were crying loudly.

The FF looked up at me. "They yours?" He asked. I nodded and sniffed. I picked them up in my arms.

"Nechita!" Celeria called, going through the rubble. "Nechita!" She yelled louder. Throwing stuff everywhere. When her hands touched the burnt road. She put her head in her hands, sobbing loudly. She threw her head up and yelled loudly. "NECHITA!" She cried. Tears streamed down her and my cheeks. Ageku and Kaka cried louder and then I heard something. An Evil laughter. My head crooked to the right and I clenched my teeth in frustration.

"Hercule." I growled. Celeria instantly looked up and growled. She picked up the Twins and stepped back. My eyes widened for a second then I powered up. "YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY MATE!" I yelled.

"Goku." I heard a faint whisper coming from the rubble. I ran over there and looked around. I saw a tail hanging out in the open. I picked up the burnt wood, rock, whatever is in a car. And I found Alysha underneath all of that. She was barely even breathing. She was in her normal form, bruises all over her, blood was pouring out of her arms, legs, her right cheek, and mostly her stomach. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes tightly. I picked her up gently and looked at her stomach, where the Unborn baby was supposed to be.

"I can't... Sense it's energy." Alysha whispered. I can't either. "The Baby's Gone." She cried in my shoulder and I hugged her tightly.

"No, don't think like that, Alysha! The Baby's fine!" I said. She shook her head and her body glowed. "Alysha?" I asked.

"I have a favor." She whispered. I nodded. "My Good Side. She's the only one who knows how to heal people without Senzu Beans or Dende's help. I need you to go and bring her here."

"Anything!" I said. Celeria walked over and picked Alysha up from my arms. I stood up and glared at Hercule. I pointed my finger at him and yelled. "This isn't over, Fuck-Face." I growled and turned to Alysha. She was holding the Twins in her arms while they were sleeping on her. She tilted her head to look at me.

"She's in North America. The United States in Pennsylvania. You'll know when to look when you get there." She whispered so Celeria and me could hear it.

"Alright. We'll take her to the hospital." Celeria said. Alysha nodded and fell asleep instantly. A Gerny came out o the Ambulance and Celeria put Alysha and the Twins on it. While that was happening. I gave half of my KI to our Unborn Child. And I instantly felt the Baby's energy go up. It's still alive. Just didn't have enough energy. I powered up an Aura and blasted away in the direction of the United States where Rob used to live. In about 5 minutes, I arrived in Bethlehem, PA. Her energy was here. I sighed and powered down to my normal form. I turned to look behind me.

"Nitschmann Middle School?" (It's where I go to school at for the people who live in Bethlehem!) I asked. Tilting my head to the right. I ran along the peach sidewalk and stopped, someone quickly catching my attention. I turned my head and saw Good Alysha. She was sitting near a bush writing stuff down. A Girl with long Black Hair, eyes, glasses, and a Bookbag with Peace Signs all over it.

"But Alysha! Your Mom said I can come and visit you today. It's only Friday." She whined. I hid behind the bush that was closest to them. As if?! It's Thursday. I heard Alysha sigh and stand up.

"I'll come tomorrow. Mom said I have Football practice today and I don't wanna miss it." She said.

"Then I'll come with you!" The Girl said.

"No!" I suddenly said. Standing up and walking over to Alysha. The Girl stared at me in Awe.

"He's... Real." She fainted.

"I saw what happened." Alysha said, looking up at me with a worried expression. "I have a quarter of Nechita's sight. I will do whatever it takes to make sure the Unborn Child is still alive." She clenched her fist and picked up her bookbag. She slung it over her shoulder and picked up the girl.

I whined. "Do we have to bring her? She passed out just by looking at me." I said. She shrugged and an Adult walked over to us. Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. Good Alysha is a Kid!

"Alysha, Ms. Ritter would like to see you." He said. Good winked at me and looked at the Mystery Man.

"Sorry, Mr. Sanal. I'm Super Busy right now." She smiled. "My Twin needs me." Alysha flew up, carrying the Girl bridal Style.

"Yeah." I said. Powering up to my Mate Form and quickly grabbing Good Alysha. "My Mate awaits!" I laughed. IT all of us away and where I sensed Nechita's energy at. She was attached to a machine. An IV thing in her right arm. She was sleeping with a thing on her mouth and nose to keep her breathing. The Twins were right next to her. Sleeping with her Halo on them. They were fully healed. But Nechita has gotten worse. Good Alysha cringed and ran beside her.

"Nechita?" She asked. Shaking her arm. Nechita moaned.

"S-Stop it. Too much pain." Nechita whispered. Taking a deep breath and opening her eyes. "Thanks for bringing her." I nodded and walked on the other side of her. Her right arm was hanging off the bed. I grabbed a chair and transformed into my Kiddy self. I hopped on the chair and held Nechi's hand tightly. She looked over to me and smiled once Good Alysha put her hands on Nechita's stomach.

"You sure this can work?" I asked in my Kid voice. I heard Good Alysha growl so I kept quiet. Then I heard the sound of being IT somewhere. Vegeta, Raditz, Raditz jr, Rob, Drama, Big Black, Big Cat, Channel, and Apia appeared. They all gasped and Apia cried.

"Auntie Nechita!" She cried, almost hugging her, but Good Alysha barked at them.

"Get away from her!" She barked at them. "I won't be able to heal her or the Unborn Child if y'all touch her. So don't come near her. Only Kakarot, the Twins and me are the only people who should be beside her." She went back to concentrating.

"Who is she?" Rob whispered in my ear.

"Good Alysha. She's the Missing Piece to Nechita's Supreme Guardian Form." He nodded and sat next to Celeria. Nechita took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Finally going to sleep. She breathed lightly and a doctor came in. I didn't feel like freaking out today. There's too much on my mind.

"W-What are you doing?" The doctor asked Good Alysha. She growled and blasted him away.

"Nechita, can I borrow your Evil Side?" She took the Evil Side out and fused with her. "Alright. The only thing left to do is wait. I have to study in Angel's Watching Place in Heaven. One of you has to come with me." Apia was the First one to Raise her hand.

"Me me me me!" She yelled, quickly grabbing Good/Evil Alysha and IT away. I shrugged and looked at Alysha's stomach. With every breath she makes, the Unborn Child's power increases a little. I frowned and looked at Celeria.

"I'm going kick Faghead's Ass." Celeria said. She blasted out the window. I sighed and looked down.

"Come back with his head on a stick!" I yelled after her.

"Alright!" Celeria yelled back.


	55. My Sides

Celeria:

Chapter 55: My Sides

**Nechita's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked all around the room. Every was here except for Apia, Celeria, and Good Alysha. But most of them were sleeping. Except for the Twins and Goku. I looked up at Goku and he looked down at me in his kid form.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Not so good." I whispered. My voice cracked from the amount of Blood I lost. The Twins hugged me and clenched my shirt. "Where's Celeria?" I asked.

"Went to go fight Faghead." Goku said. (Speaking of Celeria, I wonder what she's doing.)

**Celeria's POV**

"This is for taking my child away from me!" I yelled, punching Faghead in the Face and kicking him in the ass upwards. "This is for Nechita and the Twins!" I sent a Maiden's Rage at Hercule and every Human stared at it in horror when it hit Faghead. I blasted up and grabbed the back of his shirt. "And this is for killing an Unborn Child!" I yelled, screaming I ripped his head off and blasted the rest of his body away. I grabbed a long stick I found and put his head on it. I IT back to the Hospital Room and frowned.

**Nechita's POV**

I looked at Celeria and smiled weakly. "Thanks Celeria." I whispered. She nodded and everyone woke up. I felt Goku's hand grip mine softly and I saw some girl get up and look over to Goku. "Who's she?" I whispered to Goku.

"I don't know. Good Alysha brought her here and she has the hots for me." He whispered back. I nodded and Ageku climbed on my stomach. I looked up at her and she touched her arm. It was fine.

"Mom." Kaka said. Rubbing his head on my arm. I clenched my teeth and more pain came to my stomach. Goku picked up Ageku and the pain lessened. I picked up the thing from my mouth and put it on the wound on my stomach.

"Why are you doing that?" Goku asked.

I smiled up at him. "So the baby can have some fresh air to breath in." Taking a deep breath, I put my hand on my stomach and rubbed it around. "The Baby's still alive. I just figured that out." I whispered. Then I saw Good Alysha and Apia returned.

"I got it." Good Alysha nodded at Goku. Then looked at the Rest. "Step back. This process will probably hurt one of you." She said, they all climbed on their chairs and Good Alysha turned back to me. I clenched my teeth and held my head in pain.

"Ow!" I growled.

"Angel, Evil, Ghost, Saiyan, and Vampire." Good Alysha's eyes glowed Blue. Then our bodies glowed. In order, each one of my sides came out. I'm the Vampire Side. Angel's eyes glowed Yellow. Evil's eyes glowed Purple. Ghost's eyes glowed White. Saiyan's eyes glowed Brown. My eyes glowed Red. Angel was on my left side, Evil was right next to her, Good was on my right side, Saiyan right next to her.

"One of our Sides got hurt." Saiyan said.

"Restore her." Angel said.

"Restore the Twins." Evil said.

"Restore us all." Ghost said. Our eyes glowed brighter.

"Restore Ross." I said. We all screamed and everthing started shaking. I growled once my head started all kinds of pain. I held it and closed my eyes tightly. I sweatdropped and our bodies glowed. They all fused with me and Large Black Angel Wings appeared on my back. A Purple halo appeared on my head. My eyes turned Purple. Fangs appeared in my mouth. My clothes turned Blue and White and a Bite Mark appeared on my collarbone. I took deep breaths to calm my rapidly beating heart. The Twins wrapped their tails around my arms and I laid back down. Then the door slammed open. The doctor came in, quickly running to my bed.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to put the thing back on my mouth. I grabbed it and crushed it. I grinned evilly and ripped the IV out of my arm. Quickly picking up the Twins and transforming into my Dark Guardian Form. I stood up and walked to the window. I touched the window and looked at the Doctor over my shoulder.

"Thanks for the service. I didn't need much help." I opened the window. "Come on guys. I've got a Soul to deal with." I jumpd out the window and the docter screamed. I laughed once I felt everyone jumped out the window, quickly flying to catch me.


	56. Angel and Ghost Moment

Celeria: :-P

Chapter 56: Angel and Ghost Moment

I landed in the Castle in Goku and my room. I crossed my arms and looked around. "I just need to lay down for a while. Fusing with all of my Sides took a lot out of me and Good Side knew that was going to happen." I took a deep breath and sat on the floor, leaning against the bed's foot. I crossed my legs and put my head down. Quickly falling asleep.

**Ghost's POV**

I unfused with Alysha and stretched out. "Man! My arms hurt!" I yawned. Angel unfused too and walked along the tile floors.

"You're a Ghost, you never get hurt!" She pointed to me.

"You're an Angel. It hurts if someone flicks your wings!" I smirked and crossed my arms when she rubbed the sore spot in her wings. Evil unfused too and dusted herself off.

"Shut up!" She yelled. We quickly covered our ears and whined.

"Why are you so mean?" I whined.

"I'm Evil, duh!" She put her hands on her hips and fused with Alysha again.

"Of course you are. I don't know about me. I'm Evil and Good." I looked down at myself. I have no legs, just a stupid wiggly thing for legs. I flew up and Angel flew up with me.

"So? What's on the menu for Dreams and/or Nightmares?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Give her a dream. Her dream should be about fighting enemies she faced and win, then sparring with Goku!" I grinned. Angel smiled and giggled. Then Goku, Vegeta, Celeria, Raditz, and Apia fly in through the window. We both flew towards the roof and hid in the Darkness. Goku looked at Alysha and picked her up. Laying her on the bed. He gently laid the Twins next to her.

"Must be tired." I looked at Angel and smirked.

"Come on." I said, pointing to Alysha. "Lets go give her the dream and impress them." Angel nodded and we flew down to the floor. Quickly sitting down on it and laughing once I came up with something. "I just had the greatest idea. How about one time, a pink dye balloon was thrown and it hit Frieza in the mouth?" I asked Angel. She nodded and an orb appeared. She gave it to me and I went in it. I looked up in the orb. I was staring at Angel's face. She giggled and it echoed loudly through the Orb. I growled and covered my ears. "Can you shut up?! Just put the damn thing in her head!" I yelled, regretting it when I took my ears off.

"Alright alright, stop being bossy." She muttered.

"Say that one more time and I'll go in your body and make you do suicide!" I said. She squeaked and I smirked. She quickly made the Orb smaller and open her mouth. Putting me in it, she swallowed me and fused with Alysha again, but her halo getting stuck again.

"Damn it!" She poked her head and hand out. Grabbing her halo and shrinking it. Then she fused with Alysha again. Everyone was looking at Alysha weird. I rolled my eyes and started the Dream.

**Nechita's POV**

I woke up five hours later to someone's arms wrapping around my large waist. I opened my eyes and found Goku sleeping next to me. With the Twins on my other side. I smiled and turned in his arms. Kissing his cheek and resting my head near his. I blinked and rested my free arm on his chest. Feeling his Heartbeat was a Lullaby to the Baby. I felt Baby move around to get comfortable. That's its name for now, Baby. I closed my eyes and every one of my sides came into view.

_'What are you guys doing?' _I asked in my Mind.

_'Uhh, what does it look like? We're seeing what's going on. But all I see is a face!' _Evil said, throwing her hands up and disappearing, that is so like her.

_'Yeah, we were all doing that.' _Good said_. 'But since you're awake. Can I go and get Evelise?' _

_'I don't care, just get back here in a jiffy.' _I said. She jumped up and down in excitement and unfused with me, quickly dashing out the window. I sighed and looked over my shoulder at the Twins. Ageku had her head on Kaka's stomach and her hand on his forehead. Kaka was laying straight with his hands at the side of his head and his legs were facing the foot of the bed. I smiled and felt Goku shift a little, before stretching out and patting my stomach. I turned my head back and his eyes were only half-open. His hand came up and stroked my hair. Running his hand through it. Now that Good Side joined with me, my hair's staying down and the hair in front is Gravity Defying. I closed my eyes and pushed Goku down so his head was laying in the crook of my neck. He took a deep breath and hugged me tighter. I closed my eyes and kissed his forehead while he fell asleep again.

"Mama." I heard Ageku say. With a wave of my finger, she floated up and over to me. She yawned and reached out her arms for me. I got my arms free of Goku's grip and took Ageku in my arms. I felt Goku's tail wrap around Ageku's back. She yawned again and snuggled against my chest. She instantly fell asleep and Kaka rubbed my arm with his tail. Then wrap around it. I wrapped my tail around his hand and he held it. Then Good Side came back with IT to the room. I suddenly knew the Girl. Her name was Evelise. Good Fused with me and my hair turned blue, and so did my eyes. I laid my head back and felt Evelise walk over, pulling a chair out and sitting on it.

"What's your name? Alysha?" She asked.

"No, it's Nechita. But you can call me Alysha if Good Side lets you."

"Who he?" She pointed to Goku. I looked over to him, he was in his Mate Form.

"Goku, my Mate." I said.

"So he is real. I've heard stories about you two. What you guys did to Hercule was right because I saw through his lies. He can't even punch a tree without getting hurt." She said. I snickered and looked at her.

"Thanks. You're the only human who believes us." Then Videl and Apia ran through the doors. Talking about of how they went shopping an all that stuff.

"Shhh!" I put my finger to my mouth. "They're sleeping!" I whispered loudly to them. They instantly shut up and Apia IT them out. I sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Do you mind if I have a tour of this castle?" Evelise asked. Celeria was in here the instant she said tour.

"Alright! BRB Nechita!" She said, quickly grabbing Evelise's hand and dashing out leaving fire marks on the floor. I snickered and I felt a tongue slide across my mark. I moaned in pleasure and I closed my eyes.

"I love you, Nechi." Goku whispered.

"I love you, Goku." I whispered back. He kissed my neck and sat up. He stretched out before standing up and walking to the bathroom. He closed the door gently and I turned over to look at Kaka. His eyes were wide open, he turned them to me and smiled.

"Mapa!" He laughed. I smiled and wrapped my arm around him, with my forearm under his head and my lower arm around his arm. He crawled over and laid my head on my shoulder. He played with my shirt and nibbled on it, leaving a wet spot. Goku emerged from the bathroom and sat beside me, twirling his finger in my hair. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me, kissing my forehead and laying down. He put his other hand on my stomach, moving it around. Baby kicked my stomach to responded to it's father's touch. I smiled and laid my head back.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked. I nodded and he helped me get up. Then we started our walk.


	57. Watching Place

Celeria: I know!

Chapter 57: Watching Place

Goku and me arrived in the Dining Room when the announcements came on with Celeria yelling at us to get down here or she'll starve to death. I sat down in my seat at the crown at the table. Goku next to me, and Raditz and Celeria across from us. I stared at all the food on the table, I was literally drooling A Butler came out and clapped spoons together.

"Dinner is Served. You ma-" I immediately started eating. I never want to wait for some stupid words. I ate the noodles first, then moved on to Pork, then the beef. Celeria screamed and started eating along with me. Then everyone else joined in. Even Ageku and Kaka was eating fast. They were only 1-years-old. I was eating fast at that time, and so was Goku. "Dig in?" The Butler asked, then shrugged and walked away. I reached my hand over the table and grabbed the Water, drinking it quickly.

10 minutes later we were all finished. Goku and me belched and patted our stomachs.

"That was good!" I said slowly.

"Yep." Goku said, with swirls in his eyes. "Awesome..." He trailed off muttering different stuff.

"Well, it's bed time for Apia. Good Night everyone." Celeria and Raditz said, walking out the Dining room with Apia on Raditz's shoulders. I blinked and looked over at the window. Standing up and walking over to it. Grabbing Ageku and Kaka, opening the window and flying out. I sighed and looked through the Forest that surrounded the Kingdom. I felt Goku's energy behind me and he quickly catched up. I looked forward to the city. It still wasn't as beautiful as Planet Vegeta. We landed in an alley where I saw a Nerd get beat up. I gave the Twins to Goku and walked over to the Guys who were beating him up. I hit them all in the back of the necks and they were knocked unconscious. The Nerd looked up at me and I helped him up.

"T-Thank you, kind lady." He said, shaking my hand. I nodded and looked around.

"You shouldn't be out at this time of night. I'll get you home." I said. He shook his head.

"That won't be necessary. My home is a few blocks from here."

"What does it look like?" I crossed my arms.

"It's yellow with a Pink roof." I grabbed his wrists and blasted into the air. Goku following me. The Nerd screamed and thrashed around. I growled.

"Stop thrashing!" I yelled. He squeaked and shut up. "Or I'll drop you and you die!" He put his head down and I found the house. I landed on the ground and banged my fist on the door. A Woman opened it. She looked just like the Boy.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Your son just got beat up and I saved him. Just returning him home." The Nerd walked in front of me and ran inside the house. The Woman turned to look back at me, but Goku, Ageku, Kaka, and me were already flying away back to the castle. When we arrived. I dodged an arrow. I looked down and saw that little Girl who called herself Chichi. I flew down and realized she's a 18 years old. I shrugged in my mind and looked down at her. She readied another arrow and shot it straight at me, but Saiyan's hand came out and caught it before it hit me. She unfused with me and crushed the arrow. Goku picked me up and flew in our room while Saiyan took care of Chichi. I laid on the bed and yawned. I was really tired. Goku sat beside me and rubbed my stomach.

"Just two more day, Nechi. Two more days." He said. I smiled.

"Yeah. There better not be any surprises either, 'cause I will start to murder." I said. Goku snickered and Saiyan came back with her hand around Chichi's throat. Chichi was choking. Saiyan let her go as Chichi gasped for air. I fused back with Saiyan and closed my eyes, Ageku and Kaka were laying next to me. They played with my finger. I fell asleep too quick for Goku's liking.

**Angel's POV**

This time Ghost agreed to stay fused with Alysha while I go and give all the Saiyans dream/nightmares. I unfused with Alysha and Goku watched me fly in the air. I flew out the window and since we're close to Kami's Lookout. I changed my direction and flew towards The Lookout. When I saw that long red pole. I flew up and met Korin there.

"Hi Korin!" I said waving.

"Goodbye Angel!" He waved back. I laughed, he always does that. I landed on the tiles and saw Mr. Popo meditating.

"Good Day, Angel." He bowed. I smiled and bow back.

"Night." I said. Running in the Palace and arriving in the large room of all the swords and weapons the Saiyan ever made.

"Took you long enough, Angel." I heard a voice say.

"I was fused with Alysha, Angel Goku." I snickered and shook my head, petting my White Kitty behind the ear. He purred and rubbed himself against my leg. I kissed him on the forehead and looked at Angel Goku. Well. He's the Evil Side of Goku. But Goku's Angel Side is the Angel of Darkness and his Evil Side fused with his Angel side. You should get it. He had his arms behind his head, laying on the bed staring into Kami knows what. I picked up Kitty and put him on the desk. "Anyway. Dreams/Nightmares are about to start. Should we give Raditz a Nightmare again?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No."

"Then everyone should get a Dream?" He nodded and I laid on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around my forehead and kissed my cheek. I giggled and 8 orbs appeared in front of us. Wait, Vegeta should get another nightmare. It'll be funny. I closed my eyes and soon Vegeta was having a Nightmare of his #1 fear. Worms. Then I gave everyone else a dream. Except for the Original Goku, he was Wide Awake. He wants to make sure Alysha is safe. And he wants to watch TV again.

"Is Evil Nechita with you?" He asked. I shook my head. "That's too bad. Evil Kakarot wanted to see her." I shrugged.

"I'll go get her." I said. Making the Orbs disappear and I IT out of there. I reappeared next to Alysha. Goku looked over to me. "Evil. Evil Kakarot wants to see you." Her head poked out of Alysha's stomach.

"Tomorrow. I'm too tired!" She said, glaring at me.

"That's too bad. He had a very special present for you, well. I'll go tell him." I smirked.

"No. I'll go and 'See' how he's doing." She jumped out and landed beside me.

"Is that why you hate me?" I asked. We both walked over to the window.

"You're an Angel and I'm Evil. What do you not get?" She asked, jumping out the window.

"Mostly everything." I said, jumping out and closing the window. We both IT to my Watching Place and saw that Evil and Angel Kakarot were next to each other. Evil Kakarot had Evil Alysha in his arms quickly. I laid next to Angel Kakarot and he smiled.

"Where's the present?" Evil Alysha asked.

"Here." He got a box out of his pocket and gave it to Evil. She opened it and smiled brightly. Then she hugged Evil Kakarot tightly.

"It's beautiful, Evil." She said.

"Try it on."

"What is it?" I asked.

Evil Kakarot turned to me. "A Purple and Black Dress." He said. I nodded.


	58. Hear Me Out

Chapter 58: Hear Me Out

**Nechita's POV**

It is now 1 more day until the New Baby is born. Goku's been around me all day without going some place else. We was in the Video Game Room where Ageku, Kaka, and Apia were trying to play Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 the Buried Map Pack. I was playing too, but I was the only one playing. Lucy Lane the Ghost kept taking my money. So I almost put it all in the Bank. When I got back. Lucy wasn't there. Did you know I'm playing as Ghost, so I'm making her get hurt on purpose.

"Alysha, before I come out there and knock your head to the ground." I snickered.

"Okay. I'll stop and complete this maze." I looked up at the time. 10:03. "Come on, Ghost. We're suppose to meet Videl at the Capsule House, that I forgot." I gulped and laughed a little. I paused the game and Ghost came out. Fusing with me. I transformed into a Dark Guardian. "Apia, watch Ageku and Apia while your Mom and I find out who was lurking in the house, and probably go for a spar." I looked at Goku and smiled. Kissing him on the cheek, I ran my hand through his hair and laughed as he hugged me tightly.

"Come back with no bruises or scratches, or I'll go after Celeria." He said. I nodded.

"Alright. I'll be back near lunch." He let me go and smiled. I put a thumbs up. "Bye." I waved and flew out the window. Celeria joined me instantly and we looked at each other. "How old is Videl again?" I asked.

Celeria shrugged. "How should I know? I don't hang out with her."

"Good point. We better eat after this."

"Oooo Yeah." She said in a deep voice. We both laughed and continued flying. After a while. We found a black house in the forest with Videl waving to us. We both landed and waved back.

"Hey Videl. What about someone lurking in this house?" Celeria banged her fists together.

"If it's Faghead! I swear I will start murdering random people." She growled. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Everything was a mess. Police Men were everywhere.

"What happened?" I asked. One of them turned to me.

"An Earthquake, or a Hurricane, probably Hurricane Andrew or Katrina. (Spell Check please?) Whatever did hit, left No Mercy." He said. I nodded and Ghost unfused with me. Everyone except Celeria and Videl looked at us weird. "W-What just h-happened?" The Popo asked.

"I'm a Ghost people. Now run away before I..." Ghost took deep breaths with sub breaths at the end. Then she yelled in a very loud voice. "Before Hell rains down on all of you and Earth will bow down before Evil and me!" She laughed evilly when the cops started leaving. I sighed.

"Wow Ghost, very normal." I smirked. Then I found something in the middle of the room. I walked over to it and picked it up. "Hey! It's the Four-Star Dragon Ball!" I said, holding up for everyone to see. Videl took it out of my hands and with our Saiyan Speed. Celeria and I picked up everything and made it all neat and tidy. Then she went to the Guest room and I went to Goku and my room. I picked up everything and looked in the closet. Then I yelped in surprise.

"P-Piccolo?!" I yelled, he frowned and stepped out of the closet.

"Nechita, I know you're mad, but I can explain everything." I growled and got in a fighting stance.

"No talking! We settle this right here!" I yelled. Thank Kami this room is Sound Proof.

"Nechita. Just hear me out." He took a deep breath and a Science Table appeared like Frankenstein was in. Chains came out and wrapped around my wrists, ankles, forehead, and stomach. I growled as I was slammed into the table. Ghost appeared going through the wall. She fused back with me and I with the lack of power, I reverted back to my normal form. I clenched my teeth and growled.

"I figured out who kidnapped you." I scoffed.

"Yeah right. You almost killed Kakarot, I made that choice to sacrifice myself." I growled.

"Hold on!" He said. "It was Hercule. Didn't you see the ear piece in my ear?" I shook my head. "He said he'll give me eternal life. But I guess I was wrong. I'm glad you guys killed him. He was a real pain to the world."

"Wait, but if you're still alive. Then where's Kami?" I asked. Looking around.

"I fused with him. That's why you didn't see him at the Lookout." I bit my bottom lip and the door opened. Celeria poked her head in.

"What the fuck?!" She yelled, looking at Piccolo. "And what are you doing here?! I thought we killed you!" She looked at me.

"Faghead, Celeria. He wished him back with a wish from a Fortune Teller." I said. Piccolo looked at me wide-eyed.

"H-How do you know that?" He asked. My eyes trailed down to the chains. I growled and powered up to Dark Guardian when I had enough time to get my KI back. I screamed and broke the chains. When I touched the ground, I put my hand on it and bended my knee.

I shook my head. "Gosh. If you wanted me to listen. You should've just said that 'Faghead was up to stuff again.' Instead of Chains." I stood back up and reverted back to my normal form.

"And there was a Hurricane." Piccolo said. I shrugged and we all walked out. Videl too. I Capsulized the House and put it in my pocket. Videl climbed on my back, for a 6-year-old, she is skinny and light. We all flew up and in the direction of the Castle. We landed in Goku and my room.

"What's u-" Goku stopped in his sentence when he saw Piccolo. In a flash, Goku was in front of me who was in front of Piccolo. I held out my arms and Videl climbed off my back.

"Hold on!" I said loudly. "I'll explain once you calm down like Celeria and me did." I took a deep breath and looked up at Goku. He was in his Mate Form. He put two finger to his eyes, and then at Piccolo meaning 'I'm Watching You'. I frowned and Goku sat on the bed. I followed his lead and saw in front fo him. I put my hand on his head and transferred everything. When I was done. We both opened our eyes and he reverted back to his normal form, but as a kid.

"Alright. But don't go all crazy again." He looked at Piccolo. He nodded and disappeared. He took a deep breath and I held my arms out to him, a small smile appearing on my lips. He fell into my embrace and hugged me tightly. I kissed his forehead, Celeria and Videl walked out of the room. "The Twins are in their crib over there." He pointed next to the bed. I looked over there and saw them sleeping. I looked back at Goku and saw that he fell asleep. I laid back on the bed and covered us with the blanket. I yawned and closed my eyes. "Alysha?" Goku asked.

"Yeah." I yawned.

"Love you." He whispered, falling back to sleep.

"Love you too." I said, drifting off to sleep too.


	59. Or We'll Shoot

Chapter 59: Or We'll Shoot!

I woke up when I felt someone's lips touch mine. I opened my eyes and saw Kid Goku. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his tongue slithered into my mouth. I felt his arms go around my back and he pulled back. we both breathing heavily.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" He looked down at my stomach and rubbed it with his hand. "Good Morning Baby! Ready to come out and see the world?" I giggled as the baby responded with a kick. Goku sighed and looked back up at me. "You ready?" He asked. I nodded and heard the doors open.

"Nechita! I came down with blankets, first-aid kit, diapers, and wash cloths!" Celeria yelled, putting the stuff on the table next to the nightstand.

I stared wide-eyed at her. "Thanks?" I wasn't so sure of why she didn't keep the stuff in the Hospital Wing. Hey! Did you know it was a week until Christmas. Snow was already dropping, covering the grass with hard white water. I smiled and stood up. Walking over to the window. I put my hand on it and opened it. My arms rested on the seal and I put my head on it. I felt hands on my shoulders and a kiss on the back of my neck. I looked behind me and saw Goku in his normal form. His hands rubbed my arms and he rested his head on my shoulder, looking out at the snow-covered trees and frozen river. I looked out to and saw a deer, a few bunnies, and a wolf all in the same place looking up at us. Our room was on the last floor, so we could pet all the animals and get out easily.

I reached my hand out to pet the deer. I gently petted his head and he closed his eyes. When a twig snapped, he snapped his head to the right and I heard a cough. "Stupid Deer. Get back here!" He yelled, a gun was shot and the deer collapsed right in front of us. My mouth hung open and my eyes went wide. I clenched my teeth when a Male Human came over. He looked over at us and pointed the gun at us. I put my hands up and Goku made us step back. He came out in front of me and put his hands up.

"Woah man. We ain't looking for trouble. We'll all just walk away and forget about this whole thing." Goku said. Walking over to the guy. The Guy put his gun over Goku's hip and pointed it at me. I squeaked and glared at it.

"Try it! And I'll shoot 'er." He said. I took the gun from him and jumped over Goku, pointing _my two guns _at him. That's right. I have two pistols now. Goku took one from me and pointed it at him.

"Try it, Nigga! Or we'll shoot!" I smirked as he ran away. I closed my eyes and turned my head, I shot the gun and his screams stopped. I dropped the gun and opened my eyes. Looking over to Ageku and Kaka. Ageku was awake, but Kaka wasn't. Ageku was looking the other way. I smiled and closed the windows, walking over to her and picking her up. She laughed and hugged me. I hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"Tha do', Mama! Tha do'!" She said, poking my cheek and looking straight at me. I looked at her and threw her up. She laughed and Goku's hand reached over my shoulder. He caught her and he held her. "Papa! Mama no no no!" She waved her finger at him and looked at me. I laughed.

"She is too mine!" Goku joked.

Ageku shook her head. "No No No. Mama be!" She hopped, flying over to me. I caught her as she climbed on my shoulder and sat on my head, her tail wrapping around my forehead. "Mama." She pointed down at me. "Be Be!" She pointed to her, she clapped her hands and laughed. I laughed with her while Goku crossed his arms. Kaka yawned and stood up in the Crib. He looked up at Goku and put his arms up, wanting to be picked up. Goku picked him up.

"Kaka's loves me!" He said, sticking his tongue out at Ageku. She blinked and looked down at me.

"Papa, Ka, Mama!" She said, pointing to them. I smiled up at her.

"Yep. Kaka wants to be with Goku. Girls stick together." I crossed my arms and sticked my tongue out at Goku. He smirked and walked over to us. I picked up Ageku and put her on the floor. Goku doing the same thing with Kaka. Ageku grabbed Kaka's shoulder.

"No be Papa!" She yelled. I laughed and held my stomach while Kaka just sat there. He looked at Ageku and kissed her cheek. She laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Mmmah!" She said. Kaka laughed and clapped his hands, saying a few stuff in Baby Language. Then I smelled something. I held my nose and tapped my foot. Goku did the same.

"Alright. Who made a #2?" I asked, looking down at Ageku and Kaka. They looked up at me and pointed to each other.

"Be Be do', Mama!" They yelled. I smiled and picked them up.

"They both did it!" I laughed. Goku put his hands up and stepped back.

**5 hours later...**

"Goku! You told me we'll visit Good Goku!" I whined.

"The Baby's coming today and I don't wanna come all the way back here." Goku said, putting his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. I pouted and put my head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat. He put his arm on my back and I closed my eyes. He sighed and I opened my eyes looking up at him. He was looking down at me. His arms wrapped around my back and he pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and opened my half-lidded eyes. He stared at me the same way and we both leaned in, and kissed. Goku cupped the back of my head and we both closed our eyes. I reached up my hands and tangled my fingers in his Gravity Defying Black Locks of hair. I felt his arm go around the back of my neck and his hand in my hair. He slid his tongue in my mouth and I transformed into my Saiyan Side. Goku pulled back and wrapped me up in his arms. Nibbling on the Bite Mark. We both breathed heavily and I wrapped my arms around his furry back.

"G-Goku." I moaned. He growled and bit down. I cried out and bit his shoulder. Then a huge pain went through my womb. I screamed and held it.

"Celeria!" Goku yelled, quickly flying off the bed and running out the doors. "The Baby's Coming!" He yelled, it echoed as I screamed in pain.


	60. The Winter Baby

Celeria: Thanks for the Chapter Name!

Chapter 60: The Winter Baby

"Just one more push, Nechita! 1...2...3... Push!" Celeria yelled. I screamed and held Goku and Vegeta's hands tightly. It really hurts. But, once I heard a loud cry, I took deep breaths and put my legs down. I closed my eyes and felt sweat all over me. Goku's SO Lucky he isn't in my position right now. Then the crying stopped. I turned my head to the right and opened my eyes. Goku wasn't there. But, almost 10 seconds later, he came back with a Baby. Our Baby. He/She had Gravity Defying hair, peach skin, and he/she's tink fist was wrapped around Goku's finger.

"Look Alysha. It's a Boy." Goku said. I smiled and held out my arms. Goku put him in my arms and wrapped an arm around my back while I sat up.

"Well, it's your turn. What do you wanna name him?" I asked, still trying to catch my beating heart.

Goku put his head up in thought, but put it back down. "How about... Gohan? The Winter Baby." He said. I nodded and looked at Gohan.

His eyes popped open, he looked up at me first. His eyes were a Dark Red. "Hi Baby Gohan." I said. He put his hand on my mouth and I kissed it. Gohan smiled and the rest came in. Goku stood up and I just looked at Gohan some more. "Welcome to the World." I kissed his forehead and laid him down on my shoulder. He yawned and put his arms on my collar bones. Quickly falling asleep. Then when I looked back at Goku. He set the Twins on the bed and they looked up at me.

"Be Be!" Ageku yelled.

"Mama. Be Be, tha do'!" Kaka said. I nodded.

"You're Welcome." I whispered. Goku kneeled beside me and held my hand softly. Then kissed my forehead and everyone just walked out. Except for my family. Goku, and the babies. My Family. I wrapped Gohan up in a Blue Blanket and yawned.

"Rest Nechi. I'll be here." Goku said. I nodded and closed my eyes. Ageku and Kaka rested beside me, my tail wrapping around them. I drifted off to sleep, the last thing I saw was Goku's face.

**Goku's POV**

When her eyes closed. I became very tense. Sensing Trouble. Alysha just turned her head to the Twins. Lightly Breathing. I softly let go of her hand and turned to the wall. I put my hand on it and a device came out. I pressed a few buttons and a needle came out. I tensed up, but soon got over it. It moved over to Gohan. Gently went in his forearm and put half of the substance in him. I took a deep breath. This was the best for him. He's Half-Saiyan now. A being with great power. The other half is Vampire. I bet my Good Side is trying to beat me up. But unlike a Supreme Guardian, my Sides can't come out. But this time my Good Sides got Lucky. All of them came out and glared at Evil. He wasn't me.

"What? All of us agreed on it." He said, crossing his arms. Then we heard a scream. I looked over to Alysha and fused with my Sides. Her eyes shot open and she clenched where her is. I ran over to her and just stood there. I didn't know what was happen, but I found out in a second.

"Celeria!" I yelled. She appear beside me. "She's having a Heart Attack, what do we do?!" I put my hands in my hair. She slapped the back of my head. Why am I the one getting hit?! I mean, seriously! The Back of my head suffers.

"Get a hold of yourself!" She yelled. Then Alysha just stopped and her head turned to the right, looking up at me.

"I love you Goku." She whispered. Then, she just stopped breathing. I shook her, Celeria gently took the wailing babies from Alysha and ran out.

"Nechita?!" I said, worried as Hell! She wasn't responding. I shook her harder. "Nechita?!" I yelled. I saw a faint tear stream down her face. But it wasn't just any tear. It was a Tear of Blood. Then her Sides came out.

"Vampire!" They shrieked. Saiyan grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back.

"Goku, I need you to cut your wrist."

"But, why?" I asked.

"Cut it!" They yelled. I formed a KI ball in my hand and cut a straight line across my wrist. I hissed from the burn, Saiyan then ran us over to Vampire Nechita. Saiyan put my wrist over her mouth and drops of Blood dropped into her mouth. Then the life from Vampire Nechita's came back. She coughed and clenched her heart.

"My Heart just bursted!" She coughed. Blood pouring out of where her heart is. Saiyan ripped off half of her shirt and tied it around the wound. Tightly. Saiyan took deep breaths and looked to the rest of her Sides.

"If I don't make it out. Tell the Twins and Gohan I love them." She fused with Nechita.

"No!" Evil and Ghost shouted. Vampire clenched her teeth and her tail came back. Her eyes turned Black and her fangs disappeared. Her Skin turning Peach. She put her hand in her mouth and sucked all the Blood from it. I clenched my teeth as pain came to the mark.

"Ow." I muttered. Putting my hand on it. All Nechita's Remaining Sides looked at each other.

"Lets go!" They said, fusing with Vampire. She closed her eyes tightly and her body glowed a blinding white. I sheiled my eyes and grunted from the sudden light. Then it all went back to normal. Nechita was breathing heavily. That beautiful face and body is still there. But the intense Bleeding was there too. I put my hand on it and her eyes shot open.

"G-Goku." She said, looking up at me. I looked down at her.

**Nechita's POV**

"Goku?" I asked again.

"Yeah." He said. Putting more pressure on my wound.

"Suck my Blood." I said. He looked up at me like I was insane.

"W-What?" He asked.

"Suck my Blood. It'll make me better." I whispered. "Please?"

"Al... Alright." He said. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and put a KI beam through it, cutting a circle in it, making it clear to see the wound. He looked up at me. I took a deep breath.

"I'm ready."

* * *

A/N: Like the New Cover for the Story?


	61. Suck the Blood, Goku

Celeria: Yeah! Surprise after I say "I love you too, Kakarot." And yeah the cover's beast!

Chapter 61: Suck the Blood, Goku

Goku nodded and looked at my wound. "Are you sure? Won't this hurt?" He asked. I shook my head.

"You did it lots of times. It'll work this time." I tilted my head to the right. But, I saw him lean down. He ran his tongue along it.

"It tastes good too! Like the Chocolate Cake you always make."

"This isn't about Chocolate cake!" I yelled, quickly regretting it. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes tightly as more Blood poured out. "Just get it over with!"

"Alright." He said, holding my hand tightly. Then, I saw his teeth turned into fangs. His Vampire Side was showing. He licked his lips, his Full-Black eyes staring at the Blood. "This'll be over in a Flash, Nechita." He bended down and his fangs sunk into the wound. I held his hand tightly. It wasn't pain, it was Pleasure. Then everyone else came in. Celeria first with the Twins on her shoulders and Gohan sleeping in her arms. I blinked as my vision started to go blurry.

"Nechita!" Celeria yelled, running over to me, but I stopped her with a KI Ball in my hand.

"S-Stop." I said. "Any interruptions... I'm a Goner." I whispered the last part as I heard Goku growl. Starting to suck the Blood from me. His hair turning red, so is his irises. I stared Wide-Eyed at him. His Vampire Side is surprising. So is his Saiyan Side. They both do amazing things.

"What she said." Goku said. We could hear him clearly. "I don't want my Mate leaving me again." He growled and his teeth sunk deeper. Then my body glowed all the Blood cleared up. Goku wouldn't leave, even if it blinded him.

"Mama!" Ageku and Kaka cried. My eyes shot open once Goku removed his fangs. I started floating in the air.

"I'm the Supreme Guardian. Angel, Evil, Ghost, Good, Saiyan, and Vampire. Six in one. One made from six. That makes me Nechita! The Supreme Guardian of all Saiyans!" I said, my power running free. Everyone covered their faces from the Blinding Light except for Goku. Then my true form was released. I screamed from all the Raw Power.

"Alysha!" Goku yelled. He was thinking I'm screaming in pain. I threw my head back and closed my eyes tightly. Screaming as loud as I could. Then it all just stop. My True Form showing. My Bat Wings were large, they go down to my knees. My Black hair went down to the middle of my back. My shirt was red and black stripes, my skinny jeans were Black, I had a Black Crown on my head, my skin peach as always. A Blackish-Purple ring on my right Ring Finger. A Red and Black necklace around my neck. I put my head down, and returned to my Normal Form from the Sleepiness. Only the Ring remained from the Dark Guardian. All my clothes from before are on. I breathed heavily. Goku put his hand on my cheek and I looked up at him. He smiled.

"There's that smile." I whispered. Then I heard those little voices.

"Mama, Be Be co'!" Ageku and Kaka yelled. Goku stood up picking me up bridal style. I opened my eyes. "Mama!" They yelled again. Celeria put them down, and Goku put me down. I sat on the floor. I looked at my Twins with my arms held out.

"Come to Mama, babies." I said, they smiled a big smile with tears running down their face. They crawled over to me quickly and clenched my shirt. I hugged them as they laughed. Goku sat behind me. While Celeria put Baby Gohan in front of me. He was Wide Awake. His Black eyes looking up at me. Ageku and Kaka then sat in front of me, playing with my tail. I picked up Gohan gently and his arms reached up for me. I put him on my shoulder and cried. I can't believe I almost died again! Goku turned all of us around and hugged me. I cried in his shoulder and Gohan was in the middle of us. Ageku and Kaka right next to him. Then everyone just walked out, except for four people. One of them patted my shoulder. I looked up and saw Mom. She was smiling.

"Mom?" I asked. She nodded.

"They're beautiful." She said. She crouched down and hugged both of us. Then I seen Dad joined in.

"Indeed they are. They look just like me." He joked. We all laughed.

"Let me hold one!" I heard the Queen yell. She picked up Ageku. She laughed and looked at her.

"Be Be, hungy!" She yelled, banging her hands on her stomach. The Queen laughed. Then ran out, with King Vegeta right behind her.

"She's SO Cute!" The Queen yelled. I smiled and nuzzled my head in Goku's chest. Mom and Dad pulled back and took Gohan and Kaka. Walking out the door with them.

"WHAT!" I heard Kaka yell. "Mama!" He yelled. In his mind. 'Mom, I'm being kidnapped!' I snickered and Goku kissed my forehead. I looked up at him. He smirked down at me.

"I love you." He whispered. Kissing me on the lips. I closed my eyes. Quickly responding. I wrapped my arm around his neck and my other arm on the floor keeping balance. Goku then held my hips. He picked me up and sat me on his lap. His legs were kriss crossed. So it was easy to sit. he held my chin and the kiss went deeper. I put my fingers in his Black Locks and we both pulled back. Breathing heavily.

"I love you too, Kakarot. The Supreme Guardian." I laid my head on his chest while he stared down at me with Wide-Eyes.

"Supreme Guardian?" He whispered.

I nodded. "When you sucked my Blood. It mixed with your Blood. So now, you're a Full-Blooded Supreme Guardian." I said, smiling and looking up at him.

"So, did you plan this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"Well, not the Heart Attack, but the Supreme Guardian part I did." I grinned and he smiled at me.

"Thanks Alysha." He said. "But why me?"

"Because you're my Mate. And we stick together." He kissed my forehead once again and picked me up, setting me on my feet.

"Now, let's go see how Ageku's eating with her Grandmother-in-law." I laughed. Then we IT to the Kitchen, where I saw The King and Queen with Ageku eating mash potatoes in front of them. Ageku looked over to us.

"Mama!" She yelled, flying to my arms. I laughed a little and hugged her.

"Ageku!" I pretended to eat her neck. She laughed loudly and I could tell she was about to cry tears of laughter. I let go of her and she climbed on my shoulders.

"Moo Moo, Mama!" She laughed.


	62. Two Years Later

Celeria: Not Yet. Next one, cross my heart. *crosses heart*

Chapter 62: Two Years Later

It was now two years after that day. And it's been peaceful ever since. Even with the Twins and Gohan.

"Mommy! Kaka stepped on my tail!" Ageku yelled from downstairs. Well, not in the Mornings. Kaka and Ageku are now three. And look like their father. But Gohan's two years old, and looks more like me.

"Not I didn't. You stepped on my tail!" Kaka yelled.

"MOMMY!" They both yelled. My eyes popped open. Goku was sleeping right beside me. With his arms wrapped around my waist protectively. I'm not Pregnant again to let y'all know. "DADDY!" They yelled. I snickered a little. "AGEKU/KAKA STEPPED ON MY TAIL!" I unwrapped Goku's arms from my arms gently and stood up. And we aren't living in the Castle anymore. We all let Celeria keep it since she always wanted to be Queen. So we're all living in a more Peaceful place. In the Middle of the forest right behind Grandpa Gohan's House. I stretched out and yawned. Quietly opening the door and closing it. I walked down the stairs and when I touched the floor. I was attacked by hugs on my legs.

"What? I was trying to sleep." I said. Walking over to the couch, and sitting on it.

"He/She stepped on my tail!" They pointed at each other and climbed on the couch sitting on both sides of me.

"Alright Alright." I said. Standing up and walking to the TV, turning and facing them, their arms were crossed and they were glaring at each other. "How about you two go and spar outside?" I asked. Their eyes lit up, they zip outside and their battle started instantly. I walked back up the stairs and into Goku and my room. Gohan's Crib was right next to the bed so we don't have to walk very far. One of Goku's eyes popped open.

"Morning Alysha." He yawned.

"Go' Morning. I was coming to tell you that the Twins are Sparring, and I'm about to make breakfast. Does French Toast and sausage sound good?" He nodded and sat up.

"I'll be down in a minute." Then we heard a faint cry. I walked over to Gohan's crib. It was him. I picked him up.

"Hey Gohan. How was your wittle nap?" I asked him. Walking out the room. I closed the door while Gohan was trying to get to my tail. But then he fell off. But my Skilled Tail caught him. He laughed.

"Thanks Mom." He said. I nodded. I walked downstairs and into the Kitchen. I heard the door open.

"Nechita! Kakarot?!" I heard Celeria shout.

"Kitchen, Celeria!" I said. "Don't need to shout." She walked in the Kitchen. With a 6-year-old Apia trailing behind her.

"Hi Auntie Nechita!" She waved, hugging my leg.

"My Mama!" Gohan yelled. I snickered and opened the fridge. Getting the French Toast and Sausage out. Turning the Stove on and quickly making the food.

"How's everyone?" I asked. "I haven't heard from them since last month."

"Great. Vegeta and Apia are always fighting because Apia and I are always pranking him." Celeria snickered. "Rob's doing the third season of Ridiculousness. And the final season of Fantasy Factory is coming up."

"Not fair. Those shows are funny as hell." I said. Letting the food rest for a minute. I sat down in my seat. Putting Gohan in his seat. "What about Raditz? He's never going to cut his hair." I said. Apia and Celeria nodded.

"Oooh Yeah. He's sparring with Raditz jr right now." I nodded. Then Ageku and Kaka came in.

"I won!" Ageku said.

"Yeah." I Hi-5'd her.

"Girls are better than boys. Girls are better than boys!" Ageku sang.

"Well, not at all stuff." I heard Goku say. Walking down the steps. Then he sat next to me. I felt his lips touch my cheek. I snickered and wrapped my tail around his. Then I got up to check on the French Toast and Sausage. They were already done. I picked up the pan and put all the food on 7 plates. Which were all enough for Saiyan's appetite. I put all the plates on the table.

"FOOD!" Everyone except me shouted. Quickly digging in. I laughed and started eating my Plate like a Pig. After a while. We were all done.

"Thanks Nechita. That was Good." Celeria said. Then we all sensed it. Our heads darted to the sky.

"Stay here!" I ordered the Kids. They whined. I growled and transformed into my Dark Guardian Side. They squeaked and shut their mouths. I ran out the door and looked up to the sky. That's where the energy's coming from. Goku and Celeria joined me.

"Frieza." We all said. Celeria's KI getting bigger with Rage.

"Why won't this guy die, already?!" Celeria yelled. Then Raditz, Raditz jr, Rob, and Vegeta appeared.

"Why is he back. Cechita blasted him away!" Raditz yelled.

"Shut up!" I yelled. All of them shut their mouths like the Kids did. "We're going to end him whether we all die doing it. Does anyone know where he's going to land?"

"I do." We all looked up at the voice. It was Piccolo. "I see his ship." He pointed forward. It was coming! Then it just flew past us. We shielded ourselves from the wind. But, we flew after it. Except for Raditz Jr who was dragged in by Ageku and Kaka. Then we landed near a desert. We all hid behind the rocks and lowed our energies. The platform opened and King Cold came out, with a robotic Frieza? I growled and then his army came out.

"I want every Saiyan dead. Even the Super Saiyans Cechita and Radarott." How does he remember our names?! Goku held my hand tightly, and I looked over to him.

"Once they start searching, we attack all of them." He whispered to all of us. We nodded, but was cut shirt when a Figure landed in front of them.

"Hmm, another one?" Freiza asked. "Come to meet your death, boy?!"

"No, I've come to finish you. Once and for all."

* * *

A/N: Can you guess who it is? Find out in the next chapter. And a little sneak peek too.

_"You're Nechita, right?" He asked. I nodded._

_"Yeah. Who are you?" I raised an eyebrow. He looks familiar. I just can't put my finger on it._

_"I'm Trunks, the son of Vegeta and Bulma." He said. I smiled and shook his hand. _

_"Nice to meet you Trunks!" I said. He smiled._

_"It's nice to see you again, you and my Mom are the only ones alive in my time." I gasped._

_"Just me, you, and Bulma?! How am I alive?!"_

_"You escaped death from the androids, Goku and the rest weren't so lucky to make it."_

A/N: That's it! There's a New Poll on my Profile! it's whether the Sequel to this Story called Alysha's Story. (I have to change the summary.) Which is set in the Mirai Timeline. And how I really escaped Death. And the other story is where the Saiyans invade Earth, looking for the Last Female Saiyan. Vote please!


	63. Enter Mirai Trunks

Celeria: Wait, not right now. Sorry!

Chapter 63: Enter Mirai Trunks

"He's ruining our plan!" I whispered.

"Shut up! I'm trying to listen." Goku whispered in my ear.

Frieza laughed. "With a Power Level of 5?! You don't stand a chance. Take care of him." Frieza order the green guy.

"With Pleasure." He said. Pointing the Gun at the Purple-Haired Guy. He shot a KI Ball at him, but the Guy deflected it. Green growled and shot five more at Purple. Who deflected them all. Frieza stared Wide-Eyed.

"Impossible."He whispered. Purple smirked.

"You stand no chance, Frieza."

"Attack!" Frieza yelled.

**10 minutes later**

My mouth hung open. Purple just sliced Frieza up, turned Super Saiyan and ended his father. All of us were flying in the air. He looked up at us. He waved.

"Hey! I'm heading where Nechita's landing, wanna come?" I looked at Goku.

"He does not see me right now?" I asked.

"Cause you're invisible. Only I can see you." Goku said. I touched my halo and I appeared. Trunks smiled.

"Hey Nechita!" He yelled.

"Sure, play it off!" I yelled. "Play it off like I was already here, oh, that's just nice." I nodded my head once. Landing in front of Purple.

"Watch Nechita, he might be Crazy!" Raditz yelled. I walked in front of Purple. He was almost my height, but a little shorter.

"Who are you?" I raised an eyebrow. He really does look familiar.

"I'm Trunks, son of Vegeta and Bulma." He said. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Trunks!" He smiled.

"It's Nice to see you again, you and my Mom are the only ones alive in my Timeline." I gasped.

"Just me, you, and Bulma?! How am I alive?!" Wait. I do I know that?!

"You escaped death from the androids, Goku and the rest wasn't so lucky." He put his head down. I looked up at Goku. Making a Motion with my hand to go home. He nodded and everyone flew away. I looked back at Trunks. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. That's nothing to be ashamed of. But, all that matters is when they actually get here." He nodded.

"May 15th at 9:00 AM. In Three Years. I'll come back and fight them with you. But you can't tell anyone." I nodded. Then he gave me something.

"What's this?" I asked, looking at it.

"Medicine. You're going to some down with another Heart Attack. But in my Timeline, Nechita didn't die, only her Good Side died, she made that sacrifice." I nodded.

"Alright. I'll keep this safe." He nodded and waved.

"See you in three years." He said. I waved back and he blasted off. I IT back to the house and then fell on the bed. Where Goku was. He yelped in surprise and turned to me.

"Don't scare me like that!" He took a deep breath. Then wrapped his arms around me. I shrugged and hugged him back. "What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just telling me he was a fan." Stupid Evil Side! I didn't mean to lie. But Trunks told me not to tell anyone. I nuzzled my head in Goku's chest and tangled my legs with his. Then Ageku, Kaka, and Gohan came in.

"Mommy, can we lay with you?" I heard Ageku ask. I nodded. They flew over and laid in the middle of me and Goku. With Gohan in the middle. I put my arm around the kids and my hand landed on Goku's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around mine and his hand landed on my hip. I giggled. "Ooo, kissy kiss kiss." Ageku joked. Then she laughed. Goku kissed my cheek and I kissed his forehead. Ageku then covered her mouth with both hands and giggled.

"You silly Ageku." I said. She nodded.

"I know Mommy!" She laughed. I shook my head and picked all the Kids up, they laughed as I started to jugle them. Then when I let go. They landed on the bed and my back was pressed against Goku's chest. He sighed and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"My Daddy." I stuck my tongue out at the Twins and Gohan.

"No no no!" Gohan waved his finger. "My Daddy!" He yelled, trying to push me from Goku. But Goku had a grip on me. I turned in Goku's arm and wrapped my arms around him. He laughed once Gohan was out of breath. Gohan then crossed his arms. "Not fair."

"Touche." I whispered. Closing my eyes.

"Alright! Out. I'm tired." Goku said.

"Night Daddy. Night Mommy!" They yelled running out the room, slamming the door. Goku covered us with the covers and put his head in the crook of my neck. His tongue licking the Bite Mark. I tightened my hold on Goku and clenched my teeth. Then his other arm wrapped around my back and picked me up. I laughed and looked down at him.

"Goku!" I laughed.

"Alysha." He smirked. I kissed him on the lips and he cupped the back of my head. We both closed our eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He laid us both down and got on top of me. Sinking in between my legs and pulling back. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and took his shirt off. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed again. He hugged me tightly and I put my head on his chest. We both fell asleep a few minutes later.

**Celeria's POV**

"You happy now?" Raditz breathed. Hugging me tightly.

"Yeah. I'm happy." I said, putting my head on Raditz chest. In a matter of seconds, we fell asleep.

**Ageku's POV**

When I watched Mommy and Daddy fall asleep. I tip-toed into their room and went to the Side Mom was on. I combed her hair and smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing, Ageku?" I heard Daddy ask.

"I want Mommy to happy in dreamland." I whispered. Dad sat up and picked me up.

"Here. She'll be happy if you're here with her." He said. Putting me in the middle of Mom and him. Mommy lightly breathed in her sleep. I hugged her and Daddy hugged both of us. I smiled and nuzzled my head in Mommy's neck. She smiled and wrapped an arm around me.

I love my Parents. And they love me too.


	64. Kiss Me Kill Me

Celeria: Sure!

Chapter 64: Kiss Me Kill Me

**Nechita's POV**

I was woken up by Movement. I opened one of my eyes and saw Ageku laying right next to me. Her arms were around my chest and her fists were clenching my shirt. I hugged her and saw no one else in the bed. Goku wasn't here. I sat up and looked around.

_'In the Bathroom.' _He said.

_'Alright.' _I laid back down with Ageku on top of me. I kissed her forehead and she hugged me tighter.

"Don't go, Mama!" She said. I patted her back.

"It's alright Ageku. I'm here." I closed my eyes and went into her dream. But it was a Nightmare. Ageku was standing in front of me, while I was laying down. I was in a Blood Bath. Ageku knelt beside me.

"Mommy?" She asked with tears in her eyes. I grunted and reached my arm out for her. She took it and the tears streamed down her face.

"R-Run... Ageku. You don't... Have much time." I said. She shook her head.

"B... But I can't. L-Leave you here." She said.

"I'll be fine. Just save your Brothers... Daddy will be here in a few minutes." She just cried and nodded.

"I'll be back Mom."

"Just go!" I yelled. She blasted away and I heard her screaming in my sleep. I opened my eyes and saw her crying. I hugged her tightly. "Ageku, you're having a Nightmare!" I said. She cried in my chest.

"Don't leave Mommy." She whispered. Hugging me tightly and her cries turned into sniffs.

"I'm not. I'll stay right next to you, My Little Angel." She sniffed and looked up at me.

"I love you, Mama." She said.

"I love you too." I covered us with the blankets and Goku came back in the room. He looked at me first. Then at Ageku, who fell back asleep.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nightmare." I said. He nodded and laid down beside us. I laid my head on the pillows and watched as he turned on the TV. He kept clicking through the channels until he turned it off. It went Dark in here. I stood up and walked out the room with a Sleeping Ageku in my arms. I walked downstairs and saw Gohan and Kaka watching Spongebob. I put Ageku down next to them.

"Night Mommy." Gohan said.

"Night Gohan." I kissed his and Kaka's forehead, then walking back to Goku and my room. I opened the door and figured out there was a Candle lit in the room. Goku had his arms behind his head, and his eyes looked deep into mine. My legs carried me to the bed. I laid down on it.

"Hey Alysha?" Goku asked. I looked up at him.

"Yeah."

"Remember that song you listen to. Kiss me Kill me?" He asked. I nodded.

"What about it?"

"Can you sing it again?"

"I don't know... I barely remember the words."

"Please?" He looked at me with his Puppy Dog eyes.

"Alright." I said. I got out my Boombox and put it on. _"One, two, three. A tragedy that's built on destiny. It left you with everything but, Blood from the knife, that I cut your heart out with. Now relax, close your eyes, what comes next is the surprise. This Valentine is doomed. The smell of Blood has filled this room. If I could do it all again. I would change most every single thing. I would let you. Kiss Me... Kill Me... Your kiss is torture. But killing me would be too easy. Our tragedy, seems to be killing everything it sees, like death itself. This Valentine still looms. In the Darkest Hour, the Killing Moon. If I could do it all again... I would let you. Kiss Me... Kill Me... Your kiss is torture. But killing me would be too easy. Kiss Me. You're all I'm wanting. Kill me. This feeling's haunted. Your kiss is torture. But killing me would be too easy. Killing me would be too easy. Your eyes unwind the Tragedy of our lives. My eyes went blind. Believe when I say, Hell burns bright. When this night dies. Hell burns bright. Kiss Me... Kill Me... Your kiss is torture. But killing me would be too easy. Kiss Me. You're all I'm wanting. Kill Me. This feelings haunted. Your kiss is torture. But killing me would be too easy. Kiss Me. You're all I'm wanting. Kill Me. This feelings haunted. Your kiss is torture. But killing me would be too easy.' _

I smiled and looked over to Goku who had his mouth hung open and his eyes wide. I waved my hand in front of his eyes. "Goku?" I asked. He didn't even blink. I giggled and kissed him on the lips. He quickly got out of his trance and put his arm around my neck. Then I pulled back.

"That's funny." I giggled. But just put his arm around my back and pulled me closer.

"You're a beautiful singer." He whispered in my ear.

"No, I'm not." I said, putting my head on his shoulder and holding his hand.

"Yes... You are." He whispered. Nibbling on my ear. I closed my eyes and he pulled back. Turning me around. He put me in his lap and hugged me. I hugged him back and looked at my Evil Ring. It was glowing Purple. I turned my head so it was laying on Goku's shoulder. Then he laid back and I started nibbling on his bite mark. I heard him gasp and growl in pleasure. I put my hands on his chest and bit down. He hugged me tighter. To humans it would break their bones in an instant. But for me, my bones were still in place. I licked all the blood off and he pinned me to the bed. Quickly kissing me. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His tongue left a trail of wetness from my mouth, to my collar-bone. He nibbled on it and bit down seconds later. I closed my eyes tightly and bit my bottom lip to not make any noises. Then when he let go. He transformed into his Vampire side. He tilted my head up to show more of my neck.

"This won't hurt. Will it?" I asked.

He smirked. "No. It'll just be sucking the Blood from my Mate." He chuckled evilly and licked the spot of where he was going to bite. It was where my throat was. I swallowed hard. "Don't be afraid. It'll be fun watching you scream." My eyes went wide, I tried to put my head down, but he grabbed my chin and IT us to a Sanctuary. I looked around. He was nowhere to be found. I shivered and hugged myself. It's cold. And a week until Christmas. I walked forward. Looking at all the Graves of the Humans. One I found to be terrifying.

_'Nechita Son. Guardian of all Saiyans. Will be missed dearly.' _My eyes went wide. But then I was tackled to the ground. I screamed, but a mouth covered mine. Then it pulled back.

"I would Shut Up, Alysha. I don't want the Humans to hear you screaming." I desperately tried to get away. But he's too strong. I growled and looked at my Ring, it had a button on it. I tried to get it, but Goku pinned me by the wrists. I looked up at the Ring. It was Glowing a Bright Purple. With my pinky, I tried to get it. But it's too close to get to. Then I felt Goku's tongue on my neck again. It was too Dark to see him. Then I heard his mouth open. Then his fangs sink deep into my neck. I screamed in pain.

"Goku! Stop it!" I yelled. Sobbing from the pain. He smirked and I started to glitch. I was transforming into my different Sides repeatedly. "Please. I'm begging you Goku!" I cried.

"This is for leaving me." My eyes went wide. But I put my hands on his cheek. Pushing him away. He fell a few feet in front of me. I sat up and cupped my throat. Collecting the Blood from the Vampire Mark. I coughed and drank it. We both got up at the same time. Then we powered up an aura. Goku transforming into his Mate Form and me transforming into my Dark Guardian form. Then we blasted in the same direction at the same time. Me trying to get away. Goku trying to suck my blood. That Heart Attack must've been attacking Goku to turn into a Blood Sucker. But the Bate is me!

"I told you, you always try to escape the pain." He whispered in my ear. I turned and he got me in a Bear Hug. I growled and glared at him.

"I don't wanna die again. If I leave you and the kids. I won't be able to return." I growled. He smirked and bit into the same spot once more. I tried to get out of his grip again. But he's still too strong. I screamed in pain and started kicking his legs. He growled and sunk his teeth further. Then my head just fell back. I completely passed out.

**Goku's POV**

I laughed evilly. Getting my fangs out. I licked the rest of the Blood off Alysha's neck and tilted her head so she was facing me. Her eyes were wide open. I closed her eyes and her head fell on my shoulder. I IT back home where Kaka and Gohan were jumping on the bed.

"Your bossed up swag." Ageku was singing on the side. I growled and powered up an aura. They instantly looked over to me and screamed.

"MAMA!" They yelled, quickly taking her from me and putting her on the bed. Gohan sat on the side of her neck and gasped.

"Look." He pointed to the spot the Vampire Mark is on. "Someone bit her." Ageku and Kaka nodded. I reverted back to my normal form and walked over to the bed.

"Alright. It's past your bedtime. Lets get y'all to bed." They hugged Alysha tightly.

"I wanna sleep with Mommy!" They yelled. I snickered and laid down. Getting under the covers and drifting off to sleep with a smile.

**Nechita's POV**

My eyes popped open. I smirked and looked over to Goku. He really fell for it. Then I was trapped by the Kids.

"MO-" I put my finger to my mouth.

"Shhh! Your Dad is sleeping." I whispered. They nodded and I stood up. Quickly putting on my jacket and sprinting out the Front Door. Goku's Vampire Side has gone wild. And I know the Perfect Person to solve it.

The Angel of Darkness. The Woman who gave me my Guardian Powers.

* * *

A/N: From now on, I'm going to do sneak peaks. It's 10:30 and I got school tomorrow.

_"Mom, where are we going?" Kaka asked. I pressed the button on my ring and it stuck to the Vampire Mark. Then it healed, but a mark was still there. I put my Hood up._

_"Somewhere. Away from your father for a bit, okay?" I asked. They all nodded._

_**Goku's POV**_

_My eyes popped open. It was Morning. I yawned and stretched out. Then when I realized that the Twins weren't arguing. I looked at where Alysha was supposed to be. She wasn't there. I can't feel her KI anywhere. I smirked and put my hand on my chin. _

_"Playing Hard-to-Get, Mate?" I chuckled evilly. "Lets see who wins this game."_


	65. First Time with Our Sides

Celeria: When I'm done with all this Evil Goku bull shit!

Chapter 65: First Time with Our Sides

When I ran out the door, I knew Goku was awake. "Lower your energies." I said. They nodded and lowered them, to the point where I can hardly feel them. I did too. But I transformed into my Dark Guardian Form. They climbed on my back and I IT to my Watching Place. Where I saw her sitting on the bed. Combing her hair.

"Where are we, Mama?" Kaka asked.

"Somewhere away from your father for a bit. Okay?" I asked. They nodded and got off my back. Then the Angel of Darkness and I made eye-contact.

**Goku's POV**

I woke up from the Alarm Clock Alysha always puts on. I opened my eyes and smashed my fist on it. Sitting up and stretching out. I licked my teeth. Alysha's dry Blood was there. I licked it all off and swallowed it. I looked over to where she was supposed to be. She wasn't there. I stood up and walked out of the room. unwrapping my Red tail from my waist. I stretched out and walked downstairs. Expecting Food on the table. But it wasn't there. Nor were the Kids. I took a deep breath.

Then I just chuckled evilly. "Playing Hard-to-Get, Mate? Lets see who wins."

**Nechita's POV**

"You're Nechita, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Are you the Angel of Darkness?" She nodded.

"I know why you're here. You're asking why I gave you and Kakarot the Guardian Powers." I nodded and sat down beside her.

"I just didn't know. But, can you help me?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. Putting her hand on mine.

"You see. Once you were born. They were going to kill you. You were too weak and too early to be born. So, with just a snap of my fingers, the Guardian of Saiyans was you. On that single day. Right when you were shown to King Vegeta and Queen Sharotto. They weren't very pleased. But, your power level skyrocketed when your eyes popped open. And they just changed their minds. Quickly trying to figure out why your power just went up! Of course they didn't find out. But, soon you were realized to your parents. They always let you play at their Castle when you asked, 'cause they knew you were the Guardian." I stopped her.

"If they knew, why didn't they tell anyone?" I asked.

"They didn't want you getting ripped from their arms and taken away. They loved you and just didn't want you to be put through experiments and then thrown out once every other Saiyan gets that power. The same with Kakarot. You begged them to not kill him." I hugged her and cried in her chest.

"Don't say it! I don't wanna picture it." I cried. Then I felt an incredible energy right behind the kids.

"I knew you'd be here." I heard Goku say. The Twins and Gohan hid behind me. I shook my head and coughed a little. The mark was beginning to come back. That's when it felt like there were bugs in my throat. I coughed a bit more before taking out a PUmp I saved incase I get Ashema again. I used it and instantly felt okay. Then I wiped my tears away and looked at Goku. He was in his Vampire and Mate form. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. I cried in his shoulder and turned into my Good Side. She's Good with apologizing. He hugged me back and with her Magic. I transferred the whole thing to him. Then he just hugged me tighter and I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No, I'm sorry. It was wrong for me to bite you when you weren't ready." He whispered back. I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. "Thanks Angel of Darkness." She nodded and the kids flew over to us. Climbing on our shoulders as Goku IT us home. I scratched the mark on my neck and flinched when it started to drop more Blood. "Don't touch it!" Goku yelled once the kids ran off. I jumped in surprise and Goku grabbed my hand, putting it in his mouth. Licking the Blood off. He took my hand out of his mouth and put it on the bed. Then only a few more drips of Blood dropped on my leg and I scraped it off. Giving it a taste. I smiled and took my finger out. It's good. Goku flung at me and tackled me to the ground. Then when he sat against the wall and laid me down on the floor. He bent over and started licking the Mark on my collarbone. I wrapped my arm around his neck and closed my eyes. He was like a Dog right now. I touched my Halo and we both went invisible. He grabbed my hips and leaned back. Taking me with him. I sat on his lap while his hand-held mine.

"I don't care if it hurts. I just want you here." I whispered to him. He kissed my neck where Vampires usually bite people. Then tilted my head to face his. He smiled and I smiled back. Turning my whole body to face his. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my back.

"I promise. It won't hurt anymore." He whispered in my ear. I sighed.

"My Evil, Vampire, and Ghost Side thought it was fun screaming in pain." I muttered. Goku chuckled and transformed into his Vampire. Then all of his Sides came out. His Saiyan side holding me. I blinked, but put my hand on chest. Closing my eyes and feeling a hand pat my back.

"You're beautiful." I heard one of them whisper. I giggled and put my hood up. Blocking the Sun from my face.

"Hey. It's snowing." I was out the window in an instant. I looked around. It was snowing. So I landed in the white grass and sat down in it. The Kids were already out here throwing snowballs at each other. Then Goku's Sides landed around me. I put a stray of hair behind my ear and felt myself being picked up. I looked up and saw his Vampire Side. He tilted my head up and smirked.

"It's still there." He chuckled evilly and I rolled my eyes. One of his Evil Sides. Then a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I was pushed back into Evil Sides embrace.

"You smell like Strawberries." He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah. It's my new conditioner." I said. He chuckled evilly like his Vampire Side did and then I was pulled into another embrace.

"Leave her alone guys! I marked her first."

I smirked. "Which one of me, Saiyan?" I looked up at him and put my hood down. My body glowing and all my Sides coming out.

"Yeah, which one of us?" We all asked at the same time. Vampire pulled me into his embrace and put his head on mine.

"We meet at last." He said. I nodded and put my arms on his. Then suddenly, all my sides and his sides flew away except for our Vampire's Sides. I looked up at him and smiled. "I love your eyes. They're red like the Blood Red Moon." I giggled.

"I love yours. They're as Dark as Night." I whispered. He held his hand in mine and we turned to the door, walking inside. With his Vampire speed, he picked me up, and ran to the bathroom. He turned on the light, and we weren't burning like most Vampires. He took my jacket off and pulled me closer to him. I felt one of his hands clenched my hip and the other turn the water to the bathtub on. I smirked and we both stripped down, getting in the Bathtub and turning it off when we laid down. It reached Goku's Chest and we both relaxed to the hot water. I laid my head on his chest and felt his hand rub my back.

"You know. This is the first time we actually met. And I already love you." I smiled.

"I already loved you." I said. He sat up and picked me up. Putting me behind him. He laid his head on my shoulder, his body facing the roof.

"Bite me. Right here." He tilted his head to the right and pointed where Vampires bite Humans at. "Don't worry. It won't hurt." He said. I opened my mouth to make sure my fangs were there. I leaned down and licked the spot of where I was going to bite him at. He cupped the back of my head to pull me closer. I smirked and opened my mouth. Sinking my Fangs into his neck slowly. He clenched his teeth. "Kami!" He hissed. I put my hands on his shoulders and saw the Blood drip down to the water. It mixed in and made a Red color. I licked all the blood off and slowly took my fangs out. I licked my teeth for more Blood and swallowed it. He took a deep breath. Gripping my hair softly and putting his head on my shoulder and I looked straight in his eyes. I put my lips on his and closed my eyes. He wrapped both of his arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I put my hands on his chest and pulled back, breathing heavily. I blushed when he put his head on my chest. Wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled and laid my head back. Quickly catching something in the corner. I found some shampoo. I smirked and grabbed the bottle.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Washing my hair." I said. Squirting some on my hair and brushing my hands through it. It soon got soap in it then I wet it out when Vampire Goku sat up in front of me. Then grabbed the conditioner, but it was swiped out of my hand. I looked up at Vampire. He smiled and crawled over to me.

"I'll do it." He squirted the conditioner in my hair. Then brushed his hands through it. "It's soft like Snow." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I felt his hands leave my hair. Then water pour on it. I looked up at him and saw him chuckling.

"Alright. Wanna get out?" He asked. I nodded and he helped us get out. Then we dried ourselves off and got dressed. Going to our room.

"Our Sides should be here in any second." Then they all appeared. Then they all fused with us. I laughed as Goku started tickling me.

Now he knows how to make me laugh.


	66. The Boys

Celeria: Yes! And I thought you didn't wanna get Pregnant again.

Chapter 66: The Boys

**Celeria's POV**

"Your lipstick stain. Smells like a cheap Motel." I closed my eyes and tapped the beat on the bed. I was listening to Nicki Minaj's song The Boys Ft. Cassie. "Diamond watches, and a gold chain. Can't make my frown turn around. The boys always spendin' all they money on love. The boys always spending all they money on love. They wanna touch it, taste it, see it, feel it, bone it, on it. Yeah yeah. Dollar dollar paper chaser get that money yeah yeah." Then someone pinned me to the bed. I squeaked and looked up.

"Raditzu!" I whined. "I was listening to that." He smirked and took the headphones out. I sighed, and then he grabbed the collar of my shirt. Pulling me up. I was too close to his face. His smirk grew wider when I gulped. He put his lips on mine and slid his tongue in my mouth. I closed my eyes and wrapped my legs around his waist. He grabbed my chin with his pointer finger and thumb. Pulling me closer. He then pulled back after a minute or to. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was no where in sight. I sat up and looked around. He wasn't here. I stood up on the floor.

"Raditz!" I called. Putting my hands on my hips and looking up at the roof. He wasn't there either where he always is. I growled and crossed my arms. Quickly losing my patience. I opened the doors and walked out. Closing them right behind me. I walked to the right. Quickly reaching Apia's room. I opened the door gently. She was fast asleep, but the TV was on. I turned it off and closed the door. But when I turned around. I squeaked as Raditz was there with his arms crossed, glaring at me. "What did I do?" I asked. He growled, showing his fangs.

"Oh, a lot. My dear Mate." Then he grabbed me by the forearms and slung me over his shoulder.

"This isn't funny!" I yelled.

"In your point of view it isn't. But in my point of view. It's hilarious." He laughed and walked into our room.

**Nechita's POV**

"Hey! Stop that!" I yelled, slapping Goku's hand away. He yelped in surprise.

"But... But you bake those for all of us." He pouted, rubbing his hand.

"I'm not done with them. You'll just have to wait." I was making cookies for everyone since it's the three-year anniversary of defeating Hercule. They were Dragon Ball shaped cookies and you can call them regular cookies. Goku whined and sat down in his seat.

"You're no fun." He crossed his arms and I smirked at him.

"I'm full of surprises, buddy."

**Celeria's POV**

I cried out once Raditz bit my neck. His fangs going deeper into my collarbone than ever before. Then, he mostly sucked all the Blood that was dripping out. He thrusted into me one more time before reaching his Climax. He took deep breaths and pulled himself out of me, quickly collapsing on me. I had swirls in my eyes. This is the third time we did it. And it gets better everytime. Raditz held my hands and kissed my forehead.

"Get some rest, Celeria. Nechita wants us to report to her house immediately tomorrow." I nodded and wrapped my arms around his chest. Quickly drifting to sleep.

**Nechita's POV**

"Now?" Goku asked.

"No." He's been asking me this for the past hour. I heard the timer go off and I got out the four last trays of cookies. I put them on the counter and one by oen I put them on a dish so they can cool down.

"Now? I've been waiting for like, forever!" He whined. I grabbed a cookie and forced it in his mouth. He smiled and chewed on it. "It's good. Tastes like chocolate." But I was already climbing the stairs. I stopped at our room when I saw him blocking it. "One more?" He asked. I shook my head and yawned.

"They're for Celeria and Raditz when they come over. Now move or I'll force you to." He smirked and all of his sides came out. Surrounding me.

"No. You'll have to try." His Vampire Side said, smirking widely. I smirked and what I did shocked them all. In a flash, I kissed all of their lips and put my hands on my hips. Then they all staggered with hearts in their eyes. Then Vampire Goku who was standing at the door, moved out-of-the-way and I let myself in. I laid down on the bed and yawned, closing my eyes. Gosh, I'm so tired. I covered myself with the blankets and hugged the pillow. Then it was like a million people were laying on the bed. I opened my eyes and saw all of them looking at my face with a smile. Well, except for Evil who looked like he should be somewhere else. I scoffed and turned my body from them.

"One more?" They asked. I grumbled and covered my ears.

"Shut up!" I said. Literally, I was about to duct tape their mouths. I felt a hand on my arm. I opened my eyes and glared at the wall. I turned over and I saw Vampire looking at me. The other Sides were right behind him. Except for Evil. He was playing with a Dragon Ball he and my Evil Side made.

"Nechi." Vampire said. I looked up at him. He leaned in and kissed me. I transformed into my Vampire Side and wrapped my arms around his neck. Deepening the kiss. I opened my eyes and looked over at the Mark on his neck. It made my Vampire Side hungry. He pulled back and Saiyan pushed him backwards. Then I transformed into my Saiyan Side. Fuck it. I closed my eyes tightly and wrapped my arm around Saiyan Goku's neck. Pulling him closer. I hugged him and laid his head on top of me.

"Suckers!" Saiyan stuck his tongue out. I frowned and growled. They all quickly shut up. Saiyan wrapped his arms around my waist and then I felt another pair of arms wrap around my stomach.

"You're the sucker, Saiyan." I opened both of my eyes and saw Evil Goku smirking at Saiyan, twirling his finger in my hair. I sighed and closed my eyes. I put my arm on Evil's arm and put my other arm under my head. Then the other Goku's whined.

"But..." They started.

"Shut up!" I yelled. They squeaked. EVEN Evil. "Can I get a day where I can go to sleep in peace?" I closed my eyes and covered my eyes. Using my fingers to turn off the lights. If you're wondering where the Kids are. They went to Capsule Corp. I transformed into my Evil Side and opened my eyes. I was wide awake now.

"One more?" They all asked again. I growled and sat up. Evil just laid there. Wrapping his Purple tail around my mine.

"And where are you going?" He asked. I got his tail off and jumped off the bed. Transforming into my Dark Guardian Side.

I looked back at them over my shoulder. "Oh somewhere." I smirked and walked out the door.

"Wait Nechi-boo!" I heard them yell. I chuckled evilly and laid on the couch. Ageku, Kaka, and Gohan came in flying through the windows.

"Mama. Can we borrow your Vampire Side?" Ageku asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked.

"Gohan's half Vampire and he wants to learn how to catch one himself." I smiled and stood up. Picking up Gohan.

"Why didn't you say so buddy?" I asked.

"I thought you would say no." He said. I laughed and transformed into my Vampire Side. The rest of my Sides staying in Nechita. I carried Gohan out the door and saw Regular Goku in front of me. I smiled as we wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Alright Gohan. There's this special River in the middle of the forest called the Blood River. We're going walk over to it, okay?" He nodded. Ageku and Kaka climbed on Goku's shoulders and we walked down the path covered in Blood for Vampires. The Full Moon was out. "Don't look up at the Full Moon. Kids." They nodded. Then we all arrived at the River. It was still Red as Blood. I put Gohan down and I bent down. Putting my hands in my water, cupping my hands and taking them out. I drank the whole thing and smiled.

"It's still good." But Goku and Gohan were already gulping like two jugs of it. Then they sat back and patted their stomachs.

"The pool never gets old." Goku said to me. I nodded and then we stood up. Goku IT us back and we all said our Good Nights. Gohan jumping in my arms. I giggled and went in the Bedroom. Where Goku was already laying down. I laid down with him and laid Gohan in my right arm.

"Love you Mama. Love you Daddy."

"Love you too Gohan." I said.

"Yeah! He saved the best for last!" Goku joked. I snickered, but Gohan had already fallen asleep.


	67. U Don't Know, Bitch

Celeria: *laughs* You are getting Pregnant SO much!

Chapter 67: U Don't Know, Bitch!

I woke up to the door opening. "Nechita." I heard Goku whisper. I opened one of my eyes and felt Gohan's breath tickle my neck. "Don't move." I closed my eyes. But opened them back up when I saw Evil, Angel, Saiyan, and Vampire Goku surrounding me. They were all sleeping, Vampire Goku had my back pressed against his chest. Angel Goku had Gohan and me against his chest. Saiyan Goku was resting on the pillows. His hand combing my hair. Then there's Evil. How the Hell is he flying in his sleep?! But he was right on top of me, his arm laying on my stomach. I muttered something, but regretted it when Evil's eyes opened. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. Gohan tightened his hold on me and took a deep breath, laying his head on my chest. I yawned and opened my eyes. Evil went back to sleep. Then the Ghost and Good Goku tip-toed to the other side of the bed.

"ALYSHA'S BEING KIDNAPPED!" He yelled loudly. Everyone of his Sides sat up. I closed my eyes again.

"WHAT?!" They yelled. I took a deep breath and transformed into my Evil Side.

"Ooo, she's in her Evil Side." One of them whispered. My eyes popped open and I was glaring right into Angel's. He yelped in surprise and fell off the bed. I growled and sat up. Putting Gohan on the bed and standing up on the floor. I blinked to get rid of my tiredness. I walked over to the door and opened it, walking out. I closed the door and walked downstairs. Into the Kitchen. I sat on the high chair and ate a cookie. It was cold, just the way I like it. Then all of the Goku's walked downstairs. Evil and Vampire sat next to me while the rest of the Goku's sat in the seats at the table. I then looked at the time. 7:23. I sighed and put my head in my arms. Only 5 more hours until Celeria and Raditz get here. Vampire Goku kissed my cheek and hugged me. I wrapped my arm around his back and patted his shoulder. He smiled down at me and then I flew up. Quickly flying upstairs and into the Bedroom.

"Damn!" I heard one of the Goku's yell.

"Shhh, there are kids here!"

"There's none around Good!"

"So?!"

"It really don't matter."

"U don't know, Bitch!" I rolled my eyes and laughed. Then Gohan sat up and looked around.

"Morning Mama!" He yawned.

"Good Morning Gohan." I picked him up and walked out. I walked in the Living Room and sat on teh couch. Saiyan was right next to me in the next instant. I sensed every other Goku outside. Gohan smiled and climbed on Saiyan's Lap.

"Morning Daddy!" he threw his hands up.

"Morning Squirt!" Saiyan threw him up and Gohan laughed. Then when Saiyan caught him again. He gave Gohan to me and laid his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around Saiyans's shoulders and then laid my head on his. But Saiyan picked up my head and laid my head on his lap. Gohan climbed on my hip and then to the top of the couch. He laughed before jumping to the floor. I smiled and felt Saiyan hand on my stomach. My eyes looked from the corner of my eyes at him. He had a frown on his face. Then every other Goku came in.

"Not fair!" Vampire whined, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Come on. I got something for all of you to do." I walked outside an all of my Sides came out. We turned to them and pointed out finger at them.

"Try to Catch Us!" We laughed and started running in the forest.

"Not fair! You didn't say go!" They yelled chasing after us. I was the fastest by far, so was Vampire Goku. He was catching up quick. I smirked and ran faster, quickly climbing up a tree and jumping branch to branch. He was coping my moves. But then I jumped high into the air and did a couple of backflips, then I thought I landed on the ground. But I landed in Vampire's arms.

"Caught you." He grinned. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Then Saiyan, Angel, and Ghost us flew right past us. Vampire Goku put me down and grabbed my hand. "Where to next?" He asked. I shrugged and we stepped to the side while the Evils and Goods past us. We both ran back home where Ageku, Kaka, and Gohan were sleeping in the Front Yard. I smiled and sat down beside Gohan. His tail was swinging everywhere while my tail was wrapping around his hand. "How about we go to the Movies, and then visit Celeria and Raditz?" I snickered and nodded.

"Alright. Let me wake the kids and p-"

"ALL THE FOOD IS GONE!" Vampire yelled. They all woke up instantly.

"NOOOO!" They yelled back. Running inside. I looked up at Vampire who was smirking down at me. I stood up and we both walked inside. Quickly running upstairs and into the bedroom. "Lair!" I heard Ageku yell.

"I know!" Vampire yelled back. They all walked into the room and stopped next to me.

"Go an' get changed into your clothes." They whined. "Alright, no watching the new movie Carrie." I stood up, but they hugged my legs.

"NO! We wanna watch Carrie!" They whined. I laughed.

"Then go get changed. Meet us down at the door in five minutes." They already zipped out of the door and into their rooms. I was pulled back into an embrace and sat down on someone's lap. I giggled and put my arms on Vampires.

"Your hair does smell like strawberries." He whispered. Sniffing my hair.

"Your hair smells like the ocean." I grinned and laid my head on Vampires shoulder. He sucked on the spot where Vampires bite humans, exactly where Goku bit me at. Then he grabbed my Mp3 and put the headphones in his ears. While that was happening, Gohan came in having trouble putting his shirt on. I picked him up, and put my arms up. He followed me and I put the shirt on him. He kissed my cheek then ran out again. Vampire put his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder. I looked over to him and saw his eyes closed. He leaned back and laid on the bed, taking me with him.


	68. Andriods 19 and 20

Celeria: Probably after the next two or three chapters we'll do the thing you wanted!

Chapter 68: Androids 19 and 20

It was now three years later, we were already trained and high with energy. Goku, Ageku, Kaka, Gohan, and me were on our way to meet all of them at the Mountain Trunks told us to meet at. I growled. I didn't tell them about the Heart Attack yet, they didn't need to know... yet. I then caught sight of something.

"Hey, Celeria, Raditz!" I called. They looked over to us and smiled.

"Hey guys!" Celeria yelled over to us. We all stopped and I flew forward to Celeria,

"We haven't seen y'all in a long time! How did you not get bored without us there?" I joked. Celeria snickered before putting her hands on her hips.

"Training is all we've been doing. We've come up with a lot of moves, and the Pervert won't stop stalking me." She growled.

"Same here. Everytime I try to go to the Blood River, he's always there meditating." I rubbed my forehead. "We should get going." They all nodded and we blasted off once again. We didn't want to waste energy by IT there. When we saw Bulma, Apia, Raditz jr, and a little Baby in Bulma's arms. We waved back and landed in front of them.

"Hey guys!" Bulma said. I looked up at her and walked over to her.

"Hey Bulma. I heard Vegeta isn't showing up until later." She nodded. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What do you think? I wanna see the Androids!" She said.

"You shouldn't they may blow you up." I warned. She shrugged.

"I know you'll always be there to protect me, right?" I shrugged.

"If one of my Sides agree. And who's this little guy?" I bent down to meet the Baby's eyes. I already know it's Trunks.

"This is Trunks. People are always thinking did I dye his hair." She rolled her eyes. I took Trunks from Bulma and held him.

"Hey Trunks! How's your Saiyan life going?" I asked him. He laughed and reached up to my face. Then when I bent down, he pulled my hair and laughed. I grunted. "Strong baby!" I said. he let go of my hair and I sat him on the ground. I sat down in front of him.

"Hey, who's this?" Ageku asked. Her and Kaka are now 7, and great at fighting. Gohan is 5, and matches Ageku and Kaka's power. I don't know how he got that strong. But what do you expect?

"Trunks, he's your new cousin." I said.

"He has Purple Hair!" She giggled. I smiled and held Trunks' hand.

"I know. He's Half-Saiyan too." Goku turned to me and smiled.

"Hey, what time is it?" He asked. Bulma took Trunks back and checked her watch.

"Just turned 9 o'clock." She said. I stood up and looked into the city. Nothing was going on. But then a Hover-Car was flying straight at us. I stepped to the side and it parked beside me.

"Yajorobie!" Goku said. He climbed out and gave Goku the Senzu Beans bag. "Are you fighting too?"

"No, Korin said to give these to you incase one of you gets hurt." I 'hmph'd and crossed my arms.

"Lazy." I said. "We're out here doing all the work while you're staying at the Lookout and eating chocolate." I muttered, turning the other way. He growled and got back in his car.

"See ya!" He said, closing the door and flying away. Then seconds later, we heard it blow up. I turned my eyes to it and growled as I saw two beings fly into the city!

"There!" I yelled. Blasting into the city. I landed on the street and a car stopped right in front of me. It beeped and I heard a Human yell.

"Get out of the road! There are people driving." I transformed into my Evil Side and grinning evilly, showing my Fangs. I tore my hand through the front of the car and brought it out, the engine on my wrist. He staggered in fear and ran out the car. I blew the engine up and a felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You should join us. You look like an acceptable Droid." I growled.

"Unless you want your hand ripped off. I suggest taking it off and get out of my sight." I frowned. Walking towards the Gas Station. I sat on a Guys car and looked at the Androids. They weren't 17 and 18. I read Trunks memories and never once saw these two. A White fat dud with a pointy shaped hat, and an old guy with a Large Black hat on. Then he appeared beside me holding his hand up. "Not interested."

_'Did you find them yet?' _I heard Goku's voice.

_'Yeah.' _I said. Then he IT beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you." He rubbed his head against my arm and I scoffed. "What are ya mad about?" He asked.

"You're blocking Started From The Bottom out of my head." Then when Goku unwrapped his arms from my waist. I got off the guys car and came face-to-face with the Old Guy. "Can I help you?" I asked. He smirked and his eyes glowed red.

"Your energy, is now mine." He wrapped his hand around my throat and lifted me up. I clenched my teeth and held his wrist. This guy may be old, but he's a strong old guy.

"Nech!" Goku yelled. Kicking Old in the face.

"Lets take this somewhere else." I started, but the Old Guy had Laser Beams coming out of his eyes. Blasting everything. I coughed when the smoke came everywhere. I growled and walked out of the smoke. Goku right beside me. We glared at the Androids and everyone landed beside us. "As I said, follow me." I said. They nodded and I powered up an Aura. Blasting away. Goku behind me, then the Androids, then everyone else. I took deep breaths. Dammit! Not now!

The Heart Virus is already starting!


	69. Heart Virus

Celeria: YES! I DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT! XD

Chapter 69: Heart Virus

I looked down. Quickly landing in a field far away from the city. I landed first, and then Goku, and then the Androids, then everyone else. I took a deep breath. My Heart just won't stop beating rapidly. I stepped forward.

"First off. Who are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm Android 20 and this is 19. And you're Nechi?" He asked. I nodded. "And Goku, Ageku, Kaka, Gohan, Celeria, and Raditz?" I nodded and gulped. My Heart keeps picking up each time I breathe. 19 stepped forward.

"#20. May I defeat Nechi?" He asked in a robot voice.

"Indeed." 20 nodded. I growled and crouched down in a fighting stance. 19 grinned evilly and ran at me. I rolled my eyes and blocked his punch. Kicking him in the stomach, he flew back into a large rock and I followed him, smashing him further until my heart couldn't take no more. I flew back like 10 feet and clenched my heart. The Rate picked up. I clenched my teeth and dodged a punch from 19, but he punched me in the back and kneed me in the chest.

"Damn you!" I said. Grabbing his leg and smashing him in the ground. I flew up and cupped my hands to my sides. "Kame... Hame... HA!" I yelled, sending the blast at 19. He threw his own blast at it and both blasts exploded. I coughed from the smoke and transformed into my Ghost Side. Then 19's fist went through me. I smirked and clenched my heart. But, my body glowed and I reverted back to my normal Saiyan form. "I hate being a Guardian." I whispered. 19 elbowed me in the back of the head and sent a couple of KI balls at me. I crashed to the ground and stayed there for a little bit, then I slowly stood up and dodged a blast. I clenched my heart and felt his hand wrap around my throat. Draining my energy. I clenched my teeth and just laid there. The Heart Virus is taking over my energy and body. But mostly my body. It went weak, and I hate it.

"Fight back, Nechita!" Celeria yelled. I growled.

"Shut up Celeria!" I yelled back. Then someone kicked 19 off me. My head fell on the ground and clenched my heart. It was beating rapidly.

"You won't kill Nechita, no, I have the honors." I heard Vegeta say. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes tightly. Then I felt a kick to my side. Then Raditz caught me. He put me gently on the ground face-first. Ageku, Kaka, and Gohan surrounded me.

"Mom, are you okay?" I heard Ageku asked. I clenched my heart more and took deep breaths. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened one of my eyes and looked at Goku, who was looking at me with worry.

"Nech. What's wrong?" He asked. I groaned and then Piccolo said it for me.

"A Heart Virus. She's too weak to fight now. Goku, take her home. I'll transfer you the knowledge on your way there." I felt myself being picked up.

"Alright. See ya." Goku powered up an aura and blasted off. I put my head in his chest and took deep breaths. "It's alright Alysha." He said. I put a shaking hand in my pocket and took out the medicine Mirai Trunks gave me. I tapped Goku on the shoulder and he looked down at me. I unscrewed the cap and put a pill in my mouth. I swallowed it and my Heart went back to its normal Heart Beat. "That's how you do it?" I nodded and put the cap back on. I closed my eyes and put the medicine in his pocket. Then when we arrived at the house. Goku ran inside. Then when he got upstairs. He set me on the bed and covered me with the covers. He laid down beside me and waited. But after a couple of minutes. I fell asleep.

**Celeria's POV**

As I was watching Kakarot take Nechita away. I felt bad for her. Two heart attacks in her lifetime. That's hard to get over. In the meantime, Vegeta actually turned Super Saiyan. I'm not proud of him, he should've turned Super Saiyan sooner!

"I'm your next opponent." He said, smirking. Then someone pulled my pant leg. I looked down and saw Gohan.

"What happened to Mommy?" He asked. I sighed and kneeled down to him.

"Mommy's not feeling well, Gohan. You wanna go and keep her and Daddy company?" I asked. He nodded and IT to Nechita's house. I shook my head as Ageku and Kaka was glaring at 19.

**Goku's POV**

When Gohan opened the door gently. I knew he wanted to know what happened. He looked up at me and I saw his frown. I held out my arms for him and he flew into them.

"Why's Mommy not fighting?" He asked. I sighed and hugged him tighter.

"Her heart Gohan. It's not treated her well. She has to rest in order to calm it." He nodded and ran his finger through her hair. It was gentle strokes, but it was soft.

"When is she going to wake up?"

"Soon Gohan." Then I heard Alysha scream, I could hear her heart booming from here. I popped open the medicine and fed her a pill. She swallowed it and took deep breaths, and then falling back asleep. I took a deep breath. If this keeps going on. Her heart will appear on the other side of the room. I calmed down and I watched Gohan lay down in front of her. He grabbed her arms, scooched over so his back was pressed against her stomach, and wrapped her arms around him. He took a deep breath before falling asleep. I groaned. I thought he would stay awake. Then I got under the covers myself and wrapped my arms around Gohan. He giggled and I smiled, laying my head on the pillows.

"Dad. When Mom feels better, can we go kick the bad guys butt?" I heard Gohan ask. I smirked.

"Yes. And we'll kick their butts for hurting Mom. Okay?" I asked him.

"Alright." He said. I then felt Alysha tense up and move her arm, wiping her forehead then going back to its spot on Gohan. He sighed in relief and wiped his forehead. I snickered and shook my head. With my Angel Side. I connected to Alysha's Mind and went in her Dream and/or Nightmare.

**Nechita's POV**

I opened my eyes and blinked. It was like I was in a Video Game, but with creepy souls as the Androids. I growled and got in a fighting stance. I blocked all of their punches and kicks, but not KI Balls, they hit me head on and I fell to the ground. I quickly got back up and flew at them. I tried punching them, but it went straight through them. I growled and threw a KI Blast at them. They deflected it to the point it was heading towards me. I got my arm ready for a deflect. I screamed and sent it to the sky. It blew up and I clenched my teeth as the Virus came back again.

"Shit!" I hissed. Getting down on one knee and clenching my heart. The Androids surrounded me. I didn't have enough time to block the kick. I was sent a few feet backwards and one of them put their foot on my chest. I growled and powered up to Dark Guardian Form. I screamed and threw it off me. I quickly stood back up and cupped my hands to my sides.

"ELECTRIC BLOOD STORM ATTACK!" I yelled, realising my Ultimate Attack. They sent a similar blast at me and mine over-powered theirs. I heard them scream in pain and then disappear. I took deep breaths and powered down to my normal form.

Then I woke up!


	70. It was Mini-Shenron

Celeria: I guess I got my Swagger back, truth! XD

Chapter 70: It was Mini-Shenron

I popped open my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. My head feels like it's not even there. I moaned and tried to put my arms up, but I realized Gohan was right there. I blinked and then my Heart started to beat rapidly and hurt again. I growled and clenched it.

"Goku." I whispered. He put a pill in my mouth and I swallowed it. I took a deep breath and it calmed my heart. I sniffed and took my arm out from Gohan's grip. I rubbed it against my forehead and clenched my teeth. "God dammit!" I cursed. My eyes locked with Goku's, his eyes were almost closed. He was sleeping. I closed them all the way and picked up Gohan. He was wide awake.

"Mom!" He yelled, hugging me tightly. I snickered before hugging him back. "You're awake." I frowned.

"Yeah, but not for long. I have to go back to sleep soon." I said. He nodded and looked up at me. I kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his hair. He laughed before laying down beside me.

"What's wrong Mom?" He asked. I frowned and ran my hand through his hair.

"My Heart isn't working with me today. It's trying to kill me and I'm trying everything I can to make it stop so I can watch Ageku, Kaka, and you grow up and be with you every step of the way." I smiled. But that was my Vampire Side talking, she's also my Loving Side. I picked Gohan up and smiled up at him. "I'll be here for you Gohan. You can count on me." I can't keep that promise. I know I'm going to die soon.

"Alright Mommy. I love you." He kissed my cheek and I laid him on my chest. I sat up and closed my eyes. I felt a tail wrap around my whole left arm and tighten its hold on it. I looked at Gohan and he was sleeping. I looked over at Goku. He was Wide awake looking at me with a frown.

"You should be sleeping." He said. I laid back down and frown.

"I know. I woke up a few minutes ago." I said. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I sighed and laid Gohan on the bed next to me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Quickly falling asleep.

**Ageku's POV**

I growled as Uncle Vegeta was beating the White Dude up who hurt Mom. Then Kaka put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"I'm about to go Super Saiyan and beat him up." I muttered. Kaka snickered and shook my shoulders.

"We'll both do it!" He laughed. I almost cracked a smile, but I didn't. Now that Mom nor Dad isn't here. I looked at Vegeta. He put his feet on 19's face and smirked. 19's hands were stuck on Vegeta's wrists. Then Vegeta ripped 19's arms off and did a flip back to his feet. He rubbed 19's hands off of his wrists and looked at 19 with a smirk.

"You shall die." He said. Sending a Big Bang Attack at the Running/Scared Android. It hit his body and all that was left is its head, it landed right next to my feet.

"EW!" I kicked his head over and it hit the Old Guy in the face. He smirked over at me and I stuck my tongue out, then turned my head to the side and crossed my arms. I clenched my teeth in my mouth and ran my hand through my gravity defying hair.

**Goku's POV**

I took a deep breath as I felt Ageku's KI go up. I know Gohan noticed it too. I shook my head and stood up. "Gohan. You watched how I fed Mom the Pill right?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said quickly.

"I'll be right back, Gohan. Protect your Mom from anything." He nodded and I IT out. Quickly reaching the Battle Field.

**Gohan's POV **(Do y'all see a thing here? Every POV is apart of Nechi's Family!)

I wanted to say something to Dad, but he left too quick. I looked at Mom, she had a peaceful face on. So, I climbed out of bed. I walked out of the room and went into my room. I fished out one of my toys and ran back to Mom. I hopped on the bed and sat down next to her. I wrapped my tail around her hand and looked at my toy. Dad won this for me at the fair. It was a Green Dragon like Mom used to tell me about. I hugged it and laid down. Turning on the TV. I flicked through the channels till I found Spongebob Squarepants on.

"Wambo!" Patrick said, switching the M on Mermaidman's Belt. I frowned and turned the TV off.

"Gohan." I heard Mom say. I looked down at her. Her Ghost Side unfused with her and looked at me. I looked back at her. "Do you need anything?" She asked. I nodded.

"I want Mom to feel better." I said, hugging my Mini Shenron tighter. Ghost smiled.

"We're doing everything we can. It's her Vampire, Evil, and Saiyan Side that's having the Heart attack. All you need to do is wait. We'll handle the rest. Okay?" She asked. I nodded and laid my head on Mom's stomach when Ghost fused back with her. I frowned and found Mom's favorite Dragon Ball on the drawer. It was the four-star ball. I picked it up and put it in Mini Shenron's mouth. Then it fell off and hit Mom in the forehead. I squeaked as one of her eyes popped open.

"Who hit me?" She asked.

"Mini Shenron!" I said quickly, pointing to him. She huffed and went back to sleep. I blew a puff of air and looked down at my feet. They were covered with the shoes Mom used to wear when she was my age. I looked back at Mom and laid my head on her stomach. Then I heard her screamed and clench her beating heart. I quickly grabbed the Pills and fed one to her. She swallowed it and took deep breaths, laying on her back. Then everyone appeared in front. "It was Mini Shenron!" I yelled. Covering myself with it. Then I felt myself being picked up.

"We don't have much time. The Androids are looking for Nechita." Aunt Celeria said. I looked up at who was carrying me. It was Dad. He smiled down at me and I smiled back.

"Was Mommy okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. She was screaming, but I saved the day." I laughed and Dad put me in Vegeta's arms. "Hi Vegeta!" I waved. He hmph'd and put me on his shoulders. Then Aunt Celeria and Uncle Raditz picked up the bed and Dad picked up Mom. She took a deep breath before resting against Dad. Vegeta started walking behind them and we all walked to a Trunk. Vegeta put me down and I figured out Ageku and Kaka wasn't here.

"Where Ageku and Kaka?" I asked Vegeta.

"Went with Bulma and Mirai Trunks to check out something." He said, crossing his arms.

"Alright, everyone get in!" Dad said. I was the first to zip in. I was laying down next to Mom in an Instant.


	71. Nechi's Back

Celeria: Next chapter!

Chapter 71: #Nechi's Back

**Nechi's POV**

I took a deep breath before looking around. It was all white. "Hello!" I called. Walking around. "Hello!" I yelled.

"Alysha!" I heard Goku yell. I looked around and someone's hands touched my hips. I jumped in surprise before turning around. I saw Goku in his Mate Form.

"Stop scaring me." I said, putting my hands on his.

"I can't, I just connected to your dream, and poof! Here I am!" He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I snickered before laying my head on his chest. "I was just wondering if you were okay." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm fine! The Virus can still happen in here, still. So watch yourself." I poked Goku's cheek and smiled.

"Alright." He unfused with all of his Sides and they all grinned down at me. I looked at all of them and smirked. Then they all looked at each other and transformed into Super Saiyan.

"She's mine!" They yelled, charging at me. I laughed and jumped over them, doing a split in the air. I flew in the air like that. I laughed and covered my mouth. Then I was picked up by my armpits. I screamed as I felt all the air whip around my face. I looked up and saw Evil looking down at me with a smirk. Then I smirked back and transformed into my Ghost Side. I was instantly got out of his grip and laughed.

"Ghost Powers Rule!" I sung. Then I clenched my heart and landed on the ground. Transforming into my Saiyan Side. I clenched my teeth and wrapped my arm around my waist tightly. I closed my mouth to muffle my screams. All of them surrounded me and then it all felt better. I powered up to my Dark Guardian Form and stood up.

"She's even more hot!" Saiyan said. Vampire slapped him over the head and glared at him. I snickered before I closed my eyes. Then all of it changed. Into Grass that's a Blood-Red color, I opened my eyes and looked around. The trees were Black and the sky was Brown. I smiled before laying down. My Wings covered my body and I took a deep breath. Then I felt an arm wrapped around my back, and more wings wrap around me. I opened one of my eyes and looked up. Goku was there looking down at me with a smile. His Angel wings were White. I then smiled and held his hand. I then opened both of my eyes when I felt myself being put down.

(I'm talking about Roshi's house. I wake up there.)

I sat up and looked around. Goku was right to me with his arm around my waist and tail around my ankles. I smirked and got out of his embrace. I stood up without waking him. I realized I was changed into my Pajamas. I quickly changed into one of my Orange and Blue GI's and opened the window, climbing out and closing it. I jumped onto the sand. I was on Master Roshi's Island. I smirked and formed two KI blasts in my hands. The Rest was heading for Pepper City. I can tell without sensing them. I screamed and sent the KI Blasts towards the ocean. It hit it and it formed into a shape of a Heart. All of my Sides were cooing over it. I then heard some people screaming my name.

"Mom!" "Alysha!" I snickered and then I was attacked by hugs. I fell face-first into the ground and clenched my teeth. Trying to not get sand in it. Then when they let go of me. I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked up and saw Ageku, Gohan, Kaka, and Goku looking at me. I snickered and held out my arms for the Kids. "Mom!" They yelled louder. Flying to me and hugged me tightly. I laughed and hugged them back.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Are you better now?" Gohan asked. I nodded when he looked up at me.

"I'm better Gohan. My Heart feels great now!" They laughed before they let me go. Then Goku zipped over here and picked me up. I laughed and looked down at him. "There's that smile I've been waiting for." I said. Goku spun us around and I was laughing, but screamed when he put too much power in it and threw me towards the sky. "NOT COOL GOKU!" I yelled. Quickly falling to the ground, Goku caught me and laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I laid my head on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for taking care me Gohan, and Goku." I said. Gohan flew over to me and handed me something. I smiled and took the Sunflower he gave me. "Thanks Gohan. Since your birthday's in a few days. I'll get you something after this whole thing is over, okay?" I asked. He smiled and nodded, sitting on my stomach.

"Welcome Mommy." He kissed my cheek and I hugged him. Then I put him on the sand and looked up at Goku.

"We'll be right back. Okay?" They all nodded and ran inside. Then Goku put an arm around my shoulder and IT us to the car they were driving in. Then all of them looked at me.

"Nechita!" They yelled. I waved.

"Hey guys! I'm finally cured of that stupid-" I was tackled by a hug. I laughed and saw Apia looking down at me. She pointed a finger in my face.

"Don't go trying to die on me again!" She said. Waving the finger in my face. I laughed.

"Alright Princess." I said. She got up, but then when I stood up. I was tackled again by a stronger hug.

"Nechita!" Mirai Trunks said. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Trunksie Trunks Trunks!" I said. "You're back." I lightly punched his arm and laughed when he got up, he helped me get up and I dusted myself off. "Anymore hugs?" Then I was tackled again, but this time. It was twice as stronger.

"Stop dying on us. You're really trying to give me a Heart Attack!" Goku and Celeria yelled. I laughed.

"Alright! I get it!" I said. They both helped me up and I felt the ship landing in a city.

"We're here!" Bulma said. The doors opened and I was the first to step out. Then when I looked around. There was nothing here!

"What?!" I yelled. Throwing my hands up and turning to face anyone. "There is no action, or fighting or anything here! What the Hell Bulma!" I put my hands on my hips and glared at her.

"What? We all wanted to come here!" She yelled. I growled and got Hood Rap Snap on.

"Who. You. Think. You. Talking. To. Bitch!" I snapped everytime I said one word. I smirked and turned around. Looking everywhere. "Just need to find a Gas Station. One was right in front of me. I flew in it and grabbed every Kit Kat that was in there, and then grabbed a water bottle. I paid the lady $15 and flew back to Goku. I gave him and Celeria a King Size Kit Kat and ate one of mine.

"Alright. We're gonna go to Capsule Corp." Bulma said, then mostly everyone except for Goku, Celeria, Mirai Trunks and me. I gave a Kit Kat to Trunks and I watched as the Car took off. I shrugged before we all flew up, heading to Roshi's House.

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter, it's the Broly Saga. I hope you're excited. 'Cause I know Celeria is!


	72. Raped by Who

Celeria: Stop yelling at me! *cries*

Chapter 72: Raped by Who?!

Is Krillen for real right now?! He can't even sing right. Everyone was begging me to sing for them. I just shook my head and leaned against a tree. Then some army came up with this guy named Parugus came up to Celeria. I was eying his every move. Then everyone bowed down to her. I growled and crossed my arms. Walking over to a tree beside them and leaning on it.

"Pssst! Celeria!" I whispered. She looked over to me and I glared at her. "Krillen man! What the Hell is he doing?" I pointed to him. She shrugged and turned back to Parugus. I glared down at him as he bowed down at me.

"Guardian. So nice to see you." He said, kissing my hand. I took it back and scoffed.

"That's Guardian Nechi to you." I looked at Goku, who was glaring at Parugus with a frown on his face. Parugus noticed the glare and smirked at Goku. I walked back to Goku and touched his shoulder.

"No man! Should mess with a Saiyan girls Mate." He growled. I snickered and kissed his cheek. He put his head on my shoulder and wrapped his red tail around my waist. Then I turned to look at Celeria, she was walking with Parugus. I slapped my forehead and everyone except Krillen noticed.

"That idiot!" I muttered. Putting my head down. "Of course she would go with that imbecile!" Then I heard a voice.

_'Nechi. I need you to report to my Planet immediately!' _King Kai said.

"On my way, King Kai!" I yelled to the sky. Then Krillen noticed. I unwrapped Goku's tail from my waist and he sat up. I put two fingers to my head and I IT to King Kai's Planet. I'm still in my Dark Guardian Dress. It felt great!

"Thanks for coming."

"No Prob. Wanted to get away from Krillen's singing anyway." I frowned and crossed my arms. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Something Evil-"

"Broly." I interrupted him. I nodded. "He's still alive. I was keeping track of him while I was sleeping. Thank you, but I'll be going right now!" I IT to the Planet they were on, but got punched in the face by Krillen. I fell on the ground face-first. I growled and got back up. "What the Hell man?!" I yelled. He stepped back.

"Sorry." He said. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

"Lets just go get Cel-eriaaa!" I screamed as Celeria appeared all naked, bleeding and sprawled out on the floor. My mouth hung open and I fell to my knees. "Damn! I knew this was trouble." I said, smashing my fist in the ground. I don't care if Celeria's hurt, I picked her up and blasted off towards a Castle where I sensed Vegeta, Raditz, and Goku at. I slung Celeria over my shoulder, and punched a window and accidentally knocked out Vegeta. I growled and flew straight in, grabbing Goku's hand and running to the far side. I growled and looked up at him.

"Do you see this right now?" I put Celeria back in my arms. With just a wave of my finger. Her clothes were back on. "I don't know what just happened. I just here, Krillen punches me in the face! Then this girl appears, naked, bleeding, and looked like she got..." Goku finished for me.

"Raped." He said. He snapped his fingers and frowned. "That's got to be the reason!" I nodded.

"Exactly!" I yelled. Then Parugus appeared beside us. I put Celeria in Goku's arms and held Parugus up by the collar. "Now, it was either you or that kid of yours! Now you get that out-of-control freak of yours up here and both of you give us a good explanation! Or, I'm going to destroy this Planet with both of you on it!" I clenched my teeth and transformed into my Dark Guardian Form. I growled, showing my Blood soaked fangs. He gulped before pressing a button. Then I felt a Hard Punch to my side, but it didn't affect me. I dropped Parugus and glared to my right. I saw Broly looking at with with clenched teeth. I glared back at him the same way. Then our battle just started, we just started throwing Punches and Kicks at each other, we crashed through the wall, then he just stopped reverted back to his normal form. Parugus jumped in front of me and calmed Broly down. I growled and reverted back to my normal form, flying to Goku.

"It was Broly. I can smell a little bit of Celeria's Scent on him." I clenched my teeth and Celeria opened her eyes.

"He's SO dead!" Celeria yelled getting ready to kick Broly's ass.

"Celeria. Just stop it! Do you want to endanger the Baby?" I asked. She growled.

"She's dead, Nechi. She's dead!" My mouth hung open.

"Dead?!" I yelled. "Oh, that is SO it! Wanna put the Saiyan Race extinct? He'll have to go through me first!" I banged my fists together as Parugus and Broly passed us. I glared at their backs and we all walked forward. Dragging Celeria with us.

**Night**

As we walked in our rooms Parugus got us. I growled as we made Sleeping arrangements. "That's pretty easy, Raditz, Celeria and Apia go together on that bed." I pointed to a bed farthest from the door. "Ageku and Kaka get that bed." I pointed to my right. "Goku, Gohan, and me will get that bed." I pointed next to a bed closest to the door. "Vegeta and Krillen gets their own beds."

"But there's one more bed left." Krillen asked.

"Krillen gets floor!" I said. Then I smirked and we all laid in our right beds. Gohan laid in the middle of Goku and me. Goku was in his Mate Form. He wrapped his tail around my waist and put his arm around Gohan. All of them drifted off to sleep pretty quickly. But not me. I was wide awake. Then the door opened. I pretended to sleep, but my eyes were wide open. Then a hand wrapped around my mouth and I was picked up. Broly was looking down at my stomach. He unwrapped Goku's tail from my stomach and walked outside with me in his arms bridal style. I took a deep breath and laid my head on his chest. I'm just pretending to be asleep so he'll buy it.

"Goku..." I whispered. Putting my hand on his chest and unwrapping my tail from my waist. "Please... Again. I want more... Of you." I then rubbed my hand on his chest and felt myself being laid down on the bed.

"Don't worry, Nechi. I won't stop." He whispered. He does sound like Goku. Then when his hand touched my stomach. I transformed into my Dark Guardian Form and slapped him across the face. I growled as he smashed into the wall.

"Messed with the wrong Guardian, Broly. That was for raping Celeria." I heard the sound of being IT somewhere. Goku was right beside me in an instant. I clenched my teeth.

"I followed him." He whispered in my ear. Picking me up bridal style. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"He got knocked out." I said as we IT back to our room. Then Celeria shot up. Looking at me.

"I saw Broly took Nechi. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes. I slapped him in the face and knocked him out. I was pretending I was sleeping. Rest Celeria. I'll see you in the morning." Goku laid me down in the bed and laid down beside me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arm around Gohan. He wrapped his tail around my wrist and I drifted off to sleep.


	73. Ketchup Prank

Celeria: *shrugs*

Chapter 73: Ketchup Prank

I woke up by Goku. He took a deep breath and started licking Vampire Mark between my shoulder and neck. I closed my eyes tightly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And she awakes!" Goku joked. Wrapping arms around my back and continuing his licking assault to me. I clenched my teeth and he chuckled evilly. Changing into his Vampire Form. He turned me around so my back was pressed against his chest. He slowly put his fangs in the Vampire Mark and sucked Blood from me. I wrapped my arm around his neck and tangled my legs in his. "Just remember this. I want you, by tomorrow night." He whispered. I nodded and he got his fangs out. He turned me around and hugged me once again. I hugged him back and laid my head in his neck. I transformed into my Vampire Side and instantly bit into Goku's Mark. He hissed. "Thank God the rest are at the Castle." He whispered. Clenching my arms and his teeth. I smirked and took my fangs out. He took a deep breath before standing up.

"Stick around. I got an idea." I winked and nodded. "Okay, when we get to where everyone's at. I'm running in there with Blood all over me, and then I pretend to pass out, and you come in with no pupils in your eyes and a butcher knife in your head. A pretend Butcher knife. Then you'll take that knife out and point it at everyone saying in your creepiest voice ever. "Which one of you is next?' And it'll freak everyone out." I smirked and nodded. I took a butcher knife out of my pocket and Goku reverted back to his normal form.

"But how are you going to get all bloody?" I asked. He held up a bottle of Ketchup. I nodded and took it from him. I squirted some on me first before sqirting some on Goku. Then we IT next to the door where we sensed everyone at. Goku screamed in horror before slamming the doors open and pretending to be dead. I transformed into my Dark Guardian Form once he lower his energy 'til it was insensible. Then I heard everyone scream in pure terror. I put the knife in my head. My Ghost side is really holding the knife. I growled and walked in. They then looked at me and screamed louder. I floated in the air, took the knife from Ghost and pointed it to everyone. The Knife had real blood on it.

"Who wants to play a game I like to call 'Kill'!" I said in a Demon voice. I laughed evilly, then started laughing, reverting back to my normal form. I then held my stomach and used my KI to dry me off. I picked up Goku and his eyes popped open. Then everyone stopped screaming and glared at us. Except for our kids. They were smirking at us. Then I felt myself being punched in the face. I flew back and slid on the ground with my feet. I clenched my teeth and glared at Broly.

"What the fuck man!? It was only a Prank!" I yelled. He frowned and powered up to his Legendary form. I started to power up, but Celeria yelled.

"Stop! I'll fight him!" She IT in front of me and powered up to her Super Saiyan form. I shrugged and flew out the window, landing near a river. I jumped in it. Cleaning the rest of the Ketchup off. When I got out. A towel was wrapped around me. I looked up and saw Goku looking down at me with a smile.

"Dry up!" He yelled. Drying my whole body. I giggled and threw the towel off me. Then Celeria and Broly appeared before us sending a Barrage of Punches and Kicks at each other, and then KI balls soon got involved. Goku and me flew back not to get in the way.

"Good luck Celeria!" I yelled.

"Thanks!" She yelled back. Goku and me flew up back to the Castle and we blasted in the Room where everyone was at. I picked up Gohan and Ageku while Goku picked up Kaka. We crashed through the window and the Aliens on this Planet surrounded us.

"Please take us with you!" One of them begged. I looked at Goku.

"I'll get them on the Ship." He said. I nodded and took Kaka.

"I'll stay here and fight if Celeria needs it." Goku nodded and soon every Alien was gone. I put the kids down.

"What's happening?" Ageku asked.

"Something SO cool you wanna be in it!" I joked. They smiled and we just stayed there. Then we heard a yell and a mountain being spit apart. I looked over, it was Celeria. I blasted off in her direction, but Vegeta and Raditz held me back. I wasn't go over there anyways. I growled and transformed into my Dark Guardian Form.

"GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" Celeria yelled.

"ALRIGHT, WE CAN HEAR YOU!" I yelled back. I extended my hand. Quickly giving her my entire energy, but enough for me to stay awake. Then soon, Celeria was able to defeat Broly. But what was weird, I appeared behind her. Sending the same Blast at Broly. I know he died. So we all IT to the Ship where Goku was waiting for us with the Aliens. I held up a Peace sign and laughed.

**2 hours later**

When we landed, Master Roshi, Krillen, Dende, Mirai Trunks, Bulma, and Baby Trunks was waiting for us.

"Thanks Nechi! The scholarship for Gohan is already over!" Bulma yelled. I shrugged.

"Well, as they all say. Trouble with a Saiyan. The Guardian is there!" I laughed.

"NO ONE SAYS THAT!" Everyone yelled. I laughed louder a wipe a tear from my eye.

"I ALWAYS DO!" I yelled. Falling on the ground and laughing my ass off.


	74. A Saiyan's Lost Soul

Celeria: *smirks*

Chapter 74: A Saiyan's Lost Soul

All of us are in the hospital. I didn't forget about the dead baby in Celeria's stomach. The doctors had to take out the Baby Girl doing a C-section. I was crying the whole time. Not even my kids could make me feel better. Goku wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I threw my arms around him and cried in his chest. I'm so stupid. Angel and Ghost should've been watching Celeria and go help her when she needed it. I just growled and stopped crying. I transformed into my Evil Side and my Good Sides (Angel, Good, Saiyan.) came out. They stepped back.

"Everyone should step back. Her Evil Sides will go on a rampag-" I interrupted her by screaming and powering up to my Dark Guardian Form. I ran out the door and out the window. I wanna go and meditate somewhere. I landed at Grandpa Gohan's house and ran inside. Since I'm one of my Evil Sides. I pointed my finger up at the roof. Then my body changed into a full Black color. I took a deep breath to calm my anger. Then I sat down on the futon and got in a Meditating position. Then I closed my eyes and growled once I saw Celeria right in front of me. I walked over to her as I heard her crying. I put my hand on her shoulder and she instantly looked up at me. I frowned as my Evil Side would do. She threw her arms around me and cried.

"I'm sorry, Nechi!" She cried. "I should've been watching myself." I took out a Butcher knife from my pocket. It had fresh Blood on it. Real Blood. Not Ketchup. I put on my Brown Killing gloves and ran the knife across it.

"No, I should've been watching you." I said. My Purple eyes watched as my finger ran along the Knife's sharp part. Then Celeria pulled back. "I'm the Guardian, it's my Job to watch all the Saiyans. Especially when they're in Battle." I nodded my head once and put the Knife back in my pocket. "I'll go to Heaven and recover her soul. Don't loose hope just yet. Just pretend so they don't expect anything." I disappeared before she can say anything. I opened my eyes and jumped in surprise when I found Goku in front of me staring at me. I took a deep breath and he laid his head on my shoulder.

"I thought you were dead." He whispered in my ear. I shook my head and frowned.

"I'm going to be gone for a while. I need to recover the Soul of the Baby Girl." He shot up quickly.

"But I want you tonight." He looked up at me with a Puppy-face. I growled and it looked like their were Purple Flames in my eyes. He squeaked and I stood up.

"That's what a Evil Side can do. Maybe when I get back. Your Evil Sides better impress me." I walked out, but three pairs of arms stopped me halfway out.

"Woah! We already impress you guys." I looked over my shoulder and smirked at his Evil Sides.

"I'm just getting started Evil, Ghost, and Vampire." I shrugged their arms off and walked outside. Blasting towards the Lookout. I heard Goku and his Sides yelling my name, but I didn't listen. I landed on the Lookout and zipped inside. I ran inside my Watching Place and the Angel of Darkness was sitting on my bed. I ran over to my desk and sat in it. Quickly taking out my Report Paper and writing down stuff about the Baby Girl, like it was killed by Rape, and the Mother is the Saiyan Princess and the Father's my Saiyan Brother. I then ripped the Paper off and ran back out. Quickly IT to King Emma's place and slammed the paper on his desk. I clenched my teeth and growled once I saw Broly right beside me.

"What's this?" Emma asked.

"A Report to give back a Saiyan baby's Soul." I said. Standing on his desk. I spreaded my Wings, they were Bat Wings, but they were Human Size. I rubbed my Right Wing.

"I can't do that. I already sent her to Heaven." I growled.

"Just to let you know. My Good Sides are gone. Down on Earth. So say 'No' to me one more time. I dare you." I smirked once he started sweat dropping.

"A-Alright. Her soul will be in your arms in a minute." He gave me the Girl's Soul paper and I looked at it. I folded it up and put it in my pocket. Then I held my arms in a Baby Holding position and her soul appeared in my arms. I smiled.

"Thanks Emma!" I said. Jumping off the Desk and sticking my tongue out at Broly. I IT back to Earth. They were at a funeral for the Girl. I went completely invisible and so did the Baby Girl. They can't sense me. So I walked down the aisle and realized that the casket was open. I gently waved my finger over the Girl and she was back alive. I put her soul gently in the right place and her body glowed. I heard everyone's gasps and I joined back with my Good Sides. Watching as the Girl came back to life. I crossed my arms and heard the Girl cry. I've only been gone for 3 weeks. Time does go by fast in Heaven. I smiled at all my work. Celeria quickly ran over to the wailing girl and picked her up.

"Who did this?" I raised my hand.

"Me!" I yelled, turning back visible. Everyone looked at me and I smirked at them. "It was all me! I ordered Emma to give her soul to me and with the help of my Evil Sides. They don't like to be messed with." Celeria screamed and hugged me tightly.

"THANK YOU NECHI!" She yelled.

"Ow." I muttered. Then I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and hug me tightly.

"Nechi. You're back." Goku said in my ear. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I had to save a Fellow Saiyan's life." I said. Laying my head on his shoulder. "Lets go home." I said. He picked me up Bridal Style and blasted off. His tongue sticking out.

"WAIT!" Celeria and Bulma shouted.

"NOT TODAY!" Goku and me shouted back. Laughing soon after. I laid my head on Goku's shoulder and his Sides came out, flying right beside us. I closed my eyes and looked up at the Mystery Goku. This one was Saiyan. He winked down at me and kissed my cheek. I giggled and transformed into my Saiyan Side. I kissed his cheek and we all landed in front of the house. Saiyan let me down and I ran inside, quickly sitting at the table. I sighed and yawned. I've been awake for three weeks straight, in Heaven it was only 30 minutes. Then I put my legs and the table and the other on the chair. Putting my head back and laying my arms on my stomach. I yawned again and closed my eyes. Then I was surrounded by the Goku. They were all smirking down at me. I smirked back and looked straight forward at Vampire.

"Later. I'm resting." They whined and Angel Goku picked me up, looking straight in my eyes. I transformed into my Angel and smiled up at him. I kissed his cheek and disappeared in White Dust. Reappearing in the Bedroom in my Vampire Form. I climbed under the covers and closed my eyes. Then the door opened. I giggled, but screamed when I was forcibly picked up from the bed and slung over someone's shoulder.

"Not in my house." I looked at his Purple and Black shirt.

"Evil, put me down." I whined. Giving up.

"No." He said. I grumbled and punched his back. He cringed and let me go. I did a hand stand on the floor and smirked, doing a flip to my feet. I unfused with all of my Sides and they all ran off. Except for all of our Evil Sides. Ghost and Vampire Goku appeared in front of us and I put my hands on my hips, smirking straight at Vampire. Saiyan grinned evilly at Saiyan and all of us fused again. Goku's Sides fused right after us. Since we are all Evil Sides. I threw my arms around Evil Goku's neck and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brung me closer. I then put my hands on his cheeks and closed my eyes. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth and swirl around with my tongue. I then pulled back and breathed heavily. I laid my head on his chest and put my hands beside my head. He took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. Taking me with him. I sat in his lap and closed my eyes.

"Ready for Round two?" He asked. I nodded.


	75. Christmas Eve

Celeria: Cechita it is!

Chapter 75: Christmas Eve

"Nechi." Goku whispered in my ear. I opened one of my eyes. I looked up at Goku. "One more day until Christmas." I nodded and laid my head on his chest. He turned us over so I was on top. I yawned and sat up beside Goku. I put my hand on his chest. He put his hand on mine and smiled up at me. I kissed his cheek and stood up. Getting dressed in my clothes from yesterday. Goku was watching my every move. I then sat on the bed next to him. He brushed his hand through my hair and made me lay down next to him. He kissed my forehead and got up from the bed. Putting on his boxers and then his yellow sweat pants and Blue sash. He smirked at me and I stood up. Kissing his cheek and walking out.

"Mom?" I heard Ageku ask from her room. I walked over to her room and opened the door gently. She sat up in her bed and looked up at me. I walked over to her and sat beside her, pulling her to my lap.

"What's wrong Ageku?" I asked. She hugged me and put her head on my stomach.

"Your Heart Virus. It's been giving me nightmares." She whispered. I frowned.

"I'll try to make them good, Ageku. I'll try." I whispered back, kissing her forehead. She nodded and sniffed. I laid her down in the bed. I looked at her alarm clock. It's 5 o'clock. I sighed and walked out of her room. Walking down to the Kitchen, I saw Goku in there eating a Cookie. I sat down across from him and looked around at the Dark Kitchen. Goku looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and looked at the Christmas Tree. It was glowing different colors. Goku stood up as I watched him. He picked me up from the chair and carried me to the Living Room. He sat down on the couch and I sat on his lap. We watched the snow fall to the ground and cover the trees. Goku tilted my head to face his. We both smiled at the same time and locked lips. I put my hand on Goku's Chest and closed my eyes. He cupped the back of my head and our tails wrapped around each other. Then Goku pushed me down to the couch and pinned me by my wrists.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Then he just pulled back and laid his head on my chest. He let go of my wrists and I put my hand in his hair. Then I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Ridiculousness was on. I grinned once it was Big Black in episode three.

"You got yourself a leaf blower, a stool. And you're having the time of your life." Rob said. I snickered and the Kids appeared in front of us in their pajamas.

"Hey, what are you guys doing up?" Goku asked. I shook my head at him.

"I wanted a Cookie!" They all said. Then they looked at each other. I snickered.

"Goku, please get off." I said. He smirked up at me.

"No." He grinned.

"You may have fused with your Good Side, but I'm still Evil." I grinned evilly at him and Purple flames appeared in my eyes. He squeaked and stood beside the kids in a flash. I smirked and stood up, walking to the Kitchen. The rest followed me. I picked up three cookies and gave them to the kids. Then I heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I said, walking to the door. I opened it and saw Celeria with the baby she named Cechita in her arms.

"Y'all got heat? I'm freezing." I chuckled.

"Come in." I said. She ran in and I closed the door quickly. I walked in the Kitchen. Celeria sat on the chair and gave Cechita to me. I looked down at the girl I saved. She smiled up at me. I shook my head, but smile back. "Hey Cechita. Good to see you again." I rocked her back and forth. Then Celeria took her back before putting her in a car seat. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer. I snickered and looked up at Goku. He grinned down at me and we both walked in the Living Room.

"Ooo, Cookies!" Celeria said. I laughed and laid my head on Goku's Shoulder. Then my Good Sides appeared with Christmas dresses on. They had more of us.

"No." I shook my head. "No. I am not putting that on." I said. They looked at each other and grinned evilly. I stood up on the couch. Then started running as my Good Sides fused and chased me around the house, but quickly cornering me in the Bedroom. I growled as she put the stupid Red and White dress on me. Then fucking stockings. Then fucking finger less gloves that go to your fucking elbows. Then a fucking Red crown that feels so mother fucking uncomfortable. So I ripped it off and snapped it in half. I fused back with my Sides and growled. They didn't make a hole for my tail. I made a small KI beam with my finger and cut the hole myself, then I grabbed my tail and it fit!

I walked back out grumbling about 'Stupid Good Sides get me in a fucking Dress when it's only fucking Christmas Eve.' Then I walked out in the Living Room, Goku whistled when he looked at me. I held up a Suit for him. Then his eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"You are NOT getting me dressed in that!" He looked up and down at it. I shrugged.

"What does your Good Sides say?" I asked with an evil grin.

"It's Perfect!" They all yelled.

"It's Torture!" His Evil Sides yelled louder. While they were arguing. I threw the Suit over Goku's head and made his arms and legs go through it. He groaned and I snickered.

"Come on! You look great in it! Plus, if my Good Sides made me wear this. You're wearing that." I said, smirking when he tried to rip it off. "They may have gotten it extra duct tape inside of it." I nervously laughed while he glared at me. Then he screamed and started chasing me. I screamed and ran out the door, quickly regretting it when my bare feet touched the snow. I froze up and fell face first on the ground. Then Goku picked me up from the door and dragged me inside. Then I was in front of the heater. The frost melted off of me and Celeria pointed to me.

"I told Raditz!" She said, eating another cookie. "I said if you go out there in nothing but summer clothes. You'll freeze up and fall." She nodded her head and continued to eat the cookies. Goku picked me up Bridal Style and walked to the Living Room. I took a deep breath as he wrapped a Blanket around me.


	76. Do You Trust Me

Celeria: I was planning on that. Next chapter is going to be about Christmas at the Castle, and your POV only. Not mine, not Apia's, not anybody's, just yours!

Chapter 76: Do you Trust Me

I sighed and turned the TV off. Goku was sleeping so he's out of the option to go and pay Santa a Visit. I unwrapped Goku's arms from my waist and got his tail off.

He whined. "Come back to bed." He grabbed my hand as I stood up. I sighed and sat back in the bed. Goku laid his head on my stomach and wrapped his tail around my wrists, putting them behind my back. I growled.

"Come on Goku, I have to go and visit Santa." I said. Goku glared up at me.

"You're staying here with me and going to sleep." He said, that's his Evil Side talking. I transformed into my Vampire Side and started licking his Vampire Mark. He grunted and wrapped his arm around the back of my neck. Quickly trapping me in his embrace. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. He took a deep breath and let go of me. I put my arms back to my stomach. Rubbing my wrists. I stood up from the bed and looked down at myself. I was still wearing the Christmas dress. I IT to the North Pole and shivered.

"It's cold as shit here!" I said, then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's so Good to see you, Nechi." I heard Santa say. Taking off his Jacket and putting it around me. I put my arms in it and instantly felt warm. Then we both walked in to the House and I took a deep breath. Giving the Jacket back to Santa and putting on my White Jacket. I shivered from the coldness of my Jacket and followed Santa to the Sled. The Presents were already on it. I got in first then Santa got in. I smiled and transformed into my Angel Side. Then when the Ride started I laughed as we rode through the snowy night. But I stood up on the sled and jumped out. Santa knew I could fly. So I flew up next to the Sled and grinned at Santa. He chuckled and I flew over to Rudolph. His nose lit up and I chuckled.

"Hey Rudolph!" I said. Then when I saw a Flash of Light. I looked down. We was arriving at West City. I flew over to Santa and went in the bag of Presents. With my Saiyan Speed, I grabbed every Present and threw them into every house. Like I did Last Year. Then we arrived at the Castle. "CELERIA!" I yelled, throwing every Present that said every name in there. She opened the window. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She laughed.

"THANK NECHI!" She yelled back. I laughed and looked around.

"We're arriving at your house, Nechi. Get ready." I nodded and grabbed all the Presents, throwing them in the Chivni. I then looked in Ageku's window. She was sleeping with a Smile on her face. Then Goku opened the window. I laughed and waved at him.

"SEE YOU LATER GOKU!" I yelled. He waved.

"LATER!" He yelled back. I transformed into all of my Sides and got in the Present Bag. We threw all the Presents down to the right houses. Then when we got back to the North Pole, we parked in the house and I jumped off, fusing back with my Sides.

"Thanks for letting me Ride with you, Santa." I said. Shaking his hand.

"No. Thank you for throwing the Presents." I smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you next year." I said. He nodded and I flew out. Laughing as the Sun started rising. Then I landed in front of My House. I opened the door and stepped in. Then I squeaked when arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and saw Goku in his Vampire Side, looking down at me with a frown. I then snickered and unwrapped his arms from my waist. I took off my jacket and put it on the rack. Then when I turned. I gasped as he trapped me on the wall. He took a deep breath and put his hands above my shoulders. I blushed when he pressed his body against mine and looked down at me with Red Eyes that looked like they were on fire. I put my arms on the wall and started sweat dropping. Then he put his lips on mine and never closed his eyes. I closed my eyes and put my hand on his shoulder. Then I slid my tongue in his mouth and licked his Blood Soaked Fangs. Then he pulled back and grabbed my chin, roughly. I looked up at him and he chuckled evilly.

"Nechi. Tell me something." I nodded.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Of course I do."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Where's this going to?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Again, yes. I'm already here for you!"

"Then will you do the honors." He kneeled down to one knee and held my hand. "Of becoming my wife?"

"YES!" I shouted, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I love you!" I said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laughed as I was telling him about the dress and what the kids would wear. But he put a finger on my lips and chuckled.

"We can worry about that later." I nodded and stood up. "Right now just worry about Christmas." I nodded again and helped Goku get up. He reverted back to his normal form and we walked in the Living room. Then we heard screams. Then footsteps running around. I snickered and Goku and me sat on the ouch. Pretending to be sleeping. I wrapped my arms around Goku's chest and Goku wrapped his tail around mine. I actually then fell asleep. But it was like a second later when I woke back up by little hands shaking my body.

"What?" I asked, opening one of my eyes.

"It's Christmas!" They all shouted. I covered my ears quickly.

"We're all Saiyan, you know! I can hear you perfectly fine!" I yelled back. They kept quiet for a few seconds before going over to open their presents. I sighed and looked at Goku. He was sleeping. I growled and kissed him on the lips. He instantly woke up and wrapped his arm around my neck. Then I pulled back and frowned at him. "It's Christmas and you're sleeping on the job." I said. He chuckled before picking me up, sitting on the floor and putting me in front of him.

"Alright. Tell us what you got for Christmas."

"NO!" They shouted. Goku jumped in surprise.

"Why not?" He asked.

"'Cause we don't want to." Ageku and Kaka said. Goku pouted and crossed his arms over me.

"Not fair!" He whined. I snickered and saw a Present that said Nechi + Kakarot on it. I grabbed it, then I saw that it was small. I opened it and stared at it with tears.

_For our beautiful Children, from Mom and Dad._

I turned it around and I saw the family necklaces. I took one out. This one was for the Boys. And the other was for girls. I put mine on and Goku put his on.

"It's from Mom and Dad. The family necklaces. I bet they've been saving it for us." Goku nodded and looked at his. It glowed Blue for Good. Mine glowed Blue too. I smiled and wiped my tears away.

"Thanks Mom and Dad." Goku and me said at the same time. I laughed and hugged Goku. He laughed too and hugged me back. Spinning around with his KI. That didn't stop the Kids from joining in the hug. We all laughed as the Kids had trouble hanging on to our shirts.

This was the Best Christmas ever!


	77. Under the Mistltoe

Celeria: :P

Chapter 75: Under the Mistletoe

**Celeria's POV**

"CELERIA!" My eyes popped open at Nechita's yell. I ran to the window and opened it. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She yelled. I laughed and waved back.

"THANKS NECHI!" I yelled back. She laughed and kept flying with Santa. I closed the window and looked behind me when I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to it and opened it a little bit. I looked out and saw Raditz JR in front of me.

"Was that Aunt Nechi?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Aunt Nechi is riding with Santa." I wanted to ride with Santa! He smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the room. I snickered and decided to follow him. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Dad has a surprise for you. He wanted me to bring you there." He said, then we made a left and I squeaked when Raditz was in front of me. With a Mistletoe above him. I laughed and grabbed his shoulders. Quickly kissing him. I closed my eyes and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

**2 hours later...**

It was now Christmas. Everyone was asleep except for Rob, Drama, Big Cat, and me. I sat near the fire Meditating. Then I saw Nechita there. She was just sitting there screaming that 'I'm finally engaged' and all that bull shit. I walked over to her and almost got punched in the face.

"Woah!" I yelled. "Watch it! You almost hit my beautiful face!" She laughed and hugged me.

"I'm engaged Celeria!" She yelled. I then laughed and hugged her back. "Goku just proposed a minute ago! I wanted to tell you, but Goku wouldn't let me go!" She screamed when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"It's finally Christmas!" I heard Kakarot yell. I laughed and soon Raditz joined in.

"Yeah! I imagined what we'll give to them." He pointed to me and Nechita.

"I already got mine. I'm getting Kakarot's later." Kakarot pouted.

"Why not now?" He whined.

"Can you imagine what the Kids will do if they're hungry and we're not around?" Nechita asked. Kakarot squeaked and put his hands up.

"Okay. Later." He said. Nechita nodded and smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna go and wait for the Kids to torture us with opening presents. See ya Celeria, and Rad Rad." She laughed and disappeared.

"Same here. We'll be over with the Twins and Gohan in a little bit." Kakarot said. I nodded. "Alright. Bye." He disappeared. And soon Raditz and me disappeared too. I opened my eyes with Apia shaking me.

"What Apia?" I asked.

"It's Christmas and Raditz JR doesn't want to wake up!" She said. Rob snickered and I sighed.

"I'll wake him up. But no opening presents until we get down here!" Apia whined and fell to the floor on her back. I walked up stairs and into Raditz JR's room. He was asleep on the floor. I snickered before walking over to him. I shook his shoulder a little. "Raditz JR. Wake up." I said.

"I don't want to." He muttered. Turning his head over. I grabbed his tail and pulled on it, not as hard, but enough for him to yelp in surprise. "Alright. I'm up!" He said, standing up and stretching out. I picked him up and walked downstairs. "If I don't get a Red Light Saber, I'm ignoring everyone except for Aunt Nechi and You." I nodded and arrived where all the Presents were. Everyone was there except for Nechita, Kakarot, Ageku, Kaka, and Gohan. I sat down on the couch and let Raditz JR open his Presents. I sighed. Kakarot and his kids arrived, but Nechita wasn't here.

"Where's Aunt Nechi?" Apia asked, playing with her new Mp3.

"The Angel of Darkness needed her, so did Mom, Dad, King Vegeta, and Queen Sharotto." Kakarot shrugged and sat next to Raditz.

"Is that a Light Saber?" Kaka drooled over Raditz JR's new Red Light Saber. "Why didn't I get one?" He crossed his arms and pouted.

"You didn't ask for it." Kakarot said.

"Yes I did! It just didn't come."

Kakarot sighed and shook his head. "I'll talk to your mother." Speaking of Nechita. She appeared with the Angel of Darkness.

"Celeria, meet us in your room, please." I knew it wasn't a question the way they both ran out. I IT to my room and Nechita and the Angel of Darkness was already there.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"It's the Andriods. They aren't bothering us." Nechita said. When I was about to say something. She made a Zip sound with her mouth and threw the Pretend key out the window.

"But the One named 16 keeps stalking Kakarot and Nechita. Following their moves. When he actually showed himself. He was a Nice and Gentle Man." The Angel of Darkness darted her eyes to the window. I looked over to it. I saw Android 17 looking at Nechita, glaring at her the second she looked at them. "And the condition Nechita's in. She won't be able to fight right."

"What's Wrong with her?" I asked. Nechita crashed through the window and punched 17 in the face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DIRTY STALKER!" She yelled.

"Her need to beat something up. She almost killed her Angel Side."

"She was getting on my nerves." I heard Nechita mutter. She put her head in her hands and Kakarot came in with a knocked out 17 over his shoulder.

"Yeah. I'll take care of that." He said, he picked up Nechita and flew out the window. Dropping 17 from high in the sky. Then he blasted away.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Celeria and me would like to thank you all for 3,000 views! Without you guys this story would be nothing! But just a piece of shit! So, we're letting you decide who should sacrifice themselves in the Cell Games. It's either Goku or Alysha! The one with the most votes win! We'll reveal who will sacrifice themselves in the Cell Games chapter!

Nechi Son and Majin Candy!


	78. The Smell of Blood

Zalkari Ament: Thanks! I just love to twist stuff up! And for your other review, you'll see later in the story.

Chapter 78: The Smell of Blood

**Nechi's POV (It's Night time too!)**

I growled as Goku put me down in front of him. We're in a middle of a forest. Goku grabbed my forearms softly and connected our foreheads. I stopped my growling once Goku wrapped his tail around mine. He took deep breaths and forced us to sit down on the grass.

"What's Wrong?" He asked.

"Something doesn't feel right." I said. Looking up at Goku and sighed. "I keep sensing every Humans energy's dropping to zero."

"It's probably the Androids. They do wanna kill us." Goku said. I nodded and a Blast cut us short. I extended my hand and caught the blast. Quickly denigrating it. I growled and looked over at where the Blast came from.

"What the..." I raised an eyebrow and looked at the Green thing. He's MAD ugly. I blinked and lost my Glare. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Cell. Or Android 21." I clenched my teeth and fist. Growling the minute he said Android.

"Mother fucking Androids." I growled.

"You're probably questioning how I didn't show up with the other Androids." I nodded and Goku stepped back. "I came from the Future, just like Trunks." I glared at him. "But, I killed him and stole the Time Machine. With the Blast I threw at you was from Goku and Nechi's organs." My eyes went wide. Did he just rip open our stomachs? I threw up a little in my mouth, but swallowed all of it. "I know all of your moves and your limits, Nechi is Super Saiyan, and Goku is his Mate Form." I smirked and crossed my arms.

"No, you're wrong." I chuckled. "You don't know my limit. Or Goku's. Why don't you find out?" I challenged. He chuckled evilly before getting in a fighting stance. I frowned and got in a fighting stance as my own. Goku flew up. Not wanting to get in the way.

"Anyone interferes, will be exterminated immediately." I nodded and we both disappeared. Invisible. We sent a barrage of punches at each other. Until I flew back and charged at him, kicking him in the back of the head and reappearing on the ground with my arms crossed over my chest. I smirked as he struggled to get up.

"Give up. You power isn't even there compared to mine." I said. He smirked and charged at me. I dodged his punch and grabbed his tail. I smirked before spinning him around in circles. After a while, he got dizzy and I knocked him out. I threw him out of my sight and Goku flew down.

"You didn't save some for me." He whined. I slapped him behind the head and he jumped in surprise. Then he rubbed the back of his head and glared at me. "Stop doing that!" He yelled. I raised my hand, he squeaked and fell to his knees. "Alright. I'll stop."

"You better." I put my hands on my hips and walked off.

"Wait!" He yelled after I got far. Then when I felt him grabbed my hand. I held it tightly and wrapped my tail around his arm. "Want me to carry you home?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. I just need to let off some steam." He nodded and smiled at me.

"Ya know. It was fun when we was just our Evil and Good Sides." I smirked and nodded.

"Like when I said my Evil Sides were better than yours." He grumbled and I laughed. "My Evil Sides are better!"

"No! They are not." I smirked and Angel, Evil, and Saiyan unfused with me, quickly flying away. I watched as they yelled. 'Have fun you guys!' I growled and crossed my arms. Darting my Purple eyes at Evil Goku. The Irises of my eyes looked like they were on fire and it mixed in with the Purple. Then I felt a drop of fluff on my nose. I looked up. It was snowing. I frowned and glared at Evil Goku. In a flash, he had me in his arms and we were flying towards Satan City. While that was happening. I laid my head on Evil Goku's chest and closed my eyes. My teeth turning into fangs. I heard Evil Goku sigh and land somewhere. When I opened my eyes, Evil Goku growled and clench my arm. I hissed and opened my eyes.

"Nice to see you again." Cell said. I jumped out of Evil's arms and put my hand on my pocket where my shotgun was at. I clenched it and my Dark Angel wings appeared.

"Nice to see you too." When I say nice, it means horrible. You should get it. I clenched my teeth and powered up an aura. The Earth shaking from my power. If I was with my Good Sides, the Earth wouldn't shake from my power. I got in a fighting stance and unfused with my Sides. I heard pleads of cries for help. I sniffed the air and smirked.

Evil noticed it too. "The Blood Red Moon is out." He whispered. I smelled the sweet smell of Blood and looked behind me. Ageku was there. She was crying. I looked down at her arm, it was Bleeding badly. I ran over to her and picked her up.

"Who did this to you?" I asked.

"He did." She whispered, pointing to Cell. I growled and put my fangs in her arm. She screamed in pain and I growled.

"Shut up, Ageku!" I yelled. "I'm just drinking your Blood and healing you." She sniffed and nodded. I closed my eyes and took my fangs out. Waving my hand over her arm, then her skin returned to normal. I put Ageku down. "I'll take you home. Evil." Goku glared at me. I took out my shotgun. "Here. might as well play the Angel with a Shotgun." I said. I threw at him and he caught it.

"Go!" He said. I nodded and blasted off with Ageku in my arms. She sniffed and buried her head in my chest. I hugged her and landed at Capsule Corp. I walked inside and heard a scream of terror. I put Ageku down and ran upstairs. Then an Evil laugh. I ran in Trunks' Room and saw Bulma knocked out on the Floor with a guy with Purple Hair and muscular body.

"M. Trunks?" I asked. He smirked over to me and his eyes glowed Purple. I gulped and yelped in surprise when he grabbed my shoulders with both of his hands and put his lips on mine. I desperately tried to get away from him, but I snapped my fingers inside my mind and bit his tongue when he slid it in my mouth. I swallowed all the blood and he let go of me. Holding his tongue. I took deep breaths.

"You Little Bitch!" He yelled. I growled and wrapped my tail around Bulma's wrist. Pulling her over to me. She whimpered and opened her eyes, looking up at me. I clenched my teeth.

"What's wrong with you?!" I half-yelled, half-asked. "You know I'm Mated!" I wiped my mouth and looked at my hand. It had Blood that looked like it was smeared. I clenched my fist. Mirai Trunks looked at me with a smirk.

"You know. You always say it. If you Love someone. You do anything it takes to win their heart." My eyes went wide. Curse my Angel Side.

"I never said that! That was Future me, not Past me." I blinked. That sounded weird.

"I know that. That's why I came here." He grinned evilly and in a flash, he wrapped his arm around my waist and shot out the window. Ageku powered up to Super Saiyan and followed us.

"Where are you going with Mom?!" She yelled from a far. I brushed my hair back and growled. My Evil Side unfused with me and Large Angel wings appeared. She grabbed my shoulders and got me out of M. Trunks' grip. I took a deep breath and looked up at Evil. Except it wasn't my Evil Side, it was Goku's Evil Side. He growled and looked down at me. My Evil Side knocked M Trunks out and IT somewhere else. I hugged Goku's Evil Side and cried in his chest. That was horrible. If Evil was here right now, she'd kill me, then the entire Human race... Then all of the Universe. Evil wrapped his arms around my shaking body and put his nose in my hair. I heard his shaking pleads for air. Then his Evil Sides surrounded me.

"What happened?" Vampire Goku asked. I cried harder and unfused with my Sides. Since I'm Vampire Side. I flew into Vampire Goku's arms and cried in his chest. He wrapped his arms around my back and flew down to Earth. He landed in front of a tree. He sat down and leaned against it, laying down. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes tightly. Trying to stop the tears coming out of my eyes. I pulled Vampire Goku close to me and looked up at him. My eyes are a Blood Red. But now they were Blood-Shot Red. He pulled me closer and kissed me on the lips. I sniffed before wrapping my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes and felt his tongue slid into my mouth. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. He was looking directly in mine. Ageku landed in front of us and Vampire Goku pulled back.

"What are you doing here, Ageku?" He asked. Ageku squeaked and shook in fear. I blinked before crawling over to her. She ran into my arms and hugged me tightly. I hugged her the same and buried my head in her hair. Then Goku and my Good Sides Angel, Good, and Saiyan appeared and fused with us.

"It's alright Ageku. Let it all out." I soothed her. She sniffed and looked up at me.

"I'm afraid." She shook in fear again. Then Kaka and Gohan appeared. They both hugged us and Gohan smiled up at me.

"Mommy! Kaka and me were playing with Raditz JR's new Light Saber, but then we cut a piece of Uncle Raditz's hair off." I bursted out laughing and the sun took its throne back in the sky. I looked up at it.

"Alright. Lets go back home. We got a lot of training to do!" All of the Kids cheered.

"RACE YOU HOME!" They yelled at each other, blasting off and away from Goku and my sight. Goku wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"Lets go get them." He said. I nodded and grabbed his hand. Blasting after our kids. Goku screamed when I was going too fast. I laughed!


	79. Protecting Your Opposite

Chapter 79: Protecting Your Opposite

My eyes Popped open at the smell of Roses. I heard the sound of a shower running behind me. I sat up in the bed and looked around. Goku's clothes were on the bed, I got out of the bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" I heard Goku yell. I smirked and took off all of my clothes. IT to the shower and behind Goku. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his back. I heard him snicker and put his arms on mine. I smiled and he turned around in my arms. He turned us around so I was facing the shower head. I looked up at Goku and smiled. He smiled back and grabbed the wash rag. Squirting some of my Body Wash...

"Hey! I thought I bought you another Body Wash." I said. Putting my hands on my hips.

"You did. The Kids kept using it." He said, shrugging. I shook my head and snickered. I took the Rag away from Goku and put it on my tail. Quickly washing my whole body. Goku smirked down at me and grabbed my hips. Picking me up and stopping to the point my head was above his. I blushed and laid my head on top of Goku's. He laughed before putting me down. He turned the shower off and stepped out. I stepped out after him and picked the towel up when he was about to grab it. I put a finger on my cheek and darted my eyes up at the ceiling.

"I wonder who stole it." I said, pretending I didn't steal it. Goku put his hands on his hips and used his tail to capture my wrists, he put them behind my back and he grabbed the towel from my tail. But my Tail didn't let go of it. Goku growled and held my wrists tightly with his tail. I let go of the towel and Goku frowned.

"That's not nice." He said. I smirked.

"Do I give a damn?" I asked. He held my wrists tighter to the point it was actually hurting. I hissed and closed my eyes tightly. Goku put his hand on my cheek and I opened my eyes. He's in his Evil Form right now. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and he immediately slid his tongue in my mouth. I swirled my tongue with his and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I opened my eyes and found my tail touching Evil Goku cheek. He opened his eyes and pulled back. He glared at my tail and grabbed it. I squeaked and closed my eyes tightly when he grabbed it too rough.

"Too hard." I whispered. He wrapped it around his wrist and grabbed the towel. I looked up at him as he dried his body off. Then he walked around me and dried off my back.

"You should shower with me more often. It's fun." He said. Wrapping his arm around my waist and drying off my stomach. I took a deep breath and let it all out. He looked around.

"Yeah. I bet it is." I said. He grabbed the back of my neck and I squeaked. Jumping in surprise.

"Hey." He pulled me so my feet weren't touching the ground anymore. He put his arm on my back, his hand touching my hip. I blinked and then it turned all Dark.

"Damn! I just paid for new lightbulbs." I said. I heard him chuckle evilly. He put me back to my feet and put the towel in my arms. I transformed into my Angel Side. My Halo and Wings giving light to the room. Then I blinked when I saw Evil Goku in front of me. His Purple eyes glaring at me. I looked down at my hands. An Orb appeared in my hands. I look over to Evil Goku and blew the Orb over to him. He caught it and looked down at it. I walked over to him and took my Halo from my head. He glared at me and I looked at him. Angel isn't the type of person to be mad with. I put my hands under Evil Goku's and looked down at the Orb. It was glowing Purple and Black flames. I then put my hands on top of the Orb and with a wave of my finger, we both had our clothes on. I picked up the Orb and put my finger on my cheek. Then I snapped my fingers and my Ghost Side came out. She reached into Evil's ear and pulled Ghost Goku out. Ghost Alysha dragged Ghost Goku in the Orb and I handed the Orb to Evil Goku. He looked at me with a confused expression. I kissed the Orb and picked it up. Putting it in Evil Goku's stomach. My Halo glowed brighter and Evil Goku grabbed my shoulders.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I let G-Ghost A-A-Alysha see your other S-S-S... Sides." I said with a shaky voice. He kissed my forehead and hugged me. Stroking my hair. It was like he was telling me. 'I'm not going to hurt you.' I blinked and wrapped my arms around him slowly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered. I nodded and Ghost Alysha came back out. Fusing with me once again. Evil Goku turned me around and turned the lights back on. I covered my eyes from the Blinding Light. Evil Goku wrapped his arm around my shoulders and peeled my hands from my eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror. "There's that Face I loved!" He laughed. I blushed a Dark Pink and he hugged me again. Turning the lights off again and we both walked out. He picked me up when we got close to the bed. I laughed and he opened the door, walking out. I didn't sense the Kids energy signals anywhere.

"Where are the Kids?" I asked, looking over to Evil Goku.

"Capsule Corp to take care of Bulma." He said, kissing my cheek. I laid my head on his shoulder and he sat on the couch. I sighed and wrapped my White Wings around myself. I didn't notice Evil had Dark Angel Wings until they wrapped around me. I closed my eyes and wrapped around him. He laid down on the Couch and I laid my head in the crook of his neck. Running my tongue over his Saiyan Mark once. He flipped us over so he was on top. He crawled down so his head was in the crook of my neck. I looked at the time. It was only 4:54 in the morning. I felt Evil Goku's tongue run across the Saiyan Mark on my collarbone. I clenched my teeth and felt his smirk. He then kissed the Vampire Mark. He wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and I blinked. He put his other hand on my tail and clenched it tightly. I moaned and pulled him closer. He then bit down on the Saiyan Mark and looked up at me. I cried out and clenched his hand tightly. He chuckled evilly before holding my hand the same way.

When he got his Fangs out. That's when Police came in crashing through the windows, doors, upstairs and from the ground. I hugged Evil Goku tightly.

"Goku." I looked around at the Cops with their Guns pointing at us.

"This is the Police. Put your hands up and remain silent." One of them said. I started shaking in fear.

"W-What do you want from us?" I asked. Evil Goku put his head on mine and stroked my back. It was like he didn't care that the Police was here.

"Your powers." One of them Evil laughed. My eyes went wide when I heard Evil growl silently. He hugged me tighter and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and started to respond. But he pulled back and got the Orb out of his stomach. We both looked down at it.

"Give that to us gently!" The one in front of us said. Evil Goku put the Orb in my hands.

"I want you to go. And Protect our Kids. I'll catch up in a minute." He whispered to me. My stomach glowed as he made the Orb fuse with me. I clenched my teeth and held his hand tightly.

"It hurts." I whispered to him. He hugged me as a few Tears streamed down my face. I sniffed and he put the rest of the Orb in my stomach. All of his Sides came out. Shielding us. Evil Goku tilted my head to look at his. He kissed my tears away and smiled down at me. I have never seen an Evil smile before.

"It hurts to see you leave. But I guarantee you. I'll come back." I nodded and transformed into my Ghost Side.

"I'll see you later." I said. I flew out the window.

"STOP HER!" One of the Cops yelled.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I heard All of Goku's Sides yell. Then when a Helicopter shone on me. It blinded my eyes. I clenched my teeth and transformed into my Angel Side. I grabbed my Halo and threw it at the Helicopter. It sliced it in half, it came back to me. I caught it and put it back on my head. I blasted away towards Capsule Corp.


	80. Cechita and Radarott Have Returned

Celeria: *Kaka and Raditz JR scream and run away from you* DON'T HURT US!

Chapter 80: Cechita and Radarot Have Returned

I landed in the front yard. Jumping through the window. Everyone looked over to me. I growled and looked around. All I saw is Ageku, Kaka, and Gohan. That's it. I picked them all up and blasted through the window once again. I transformed into my Saiyan Side and IT to my Watching Place. I put the Kids on the bed and looked down at my stomach. With as much power as I could. I tried to get the Orb out, but it wouldn't come out.

"Nechi!" I heard someone calling my Name. I looked over at the door. I saw Dad looking at me with his normal face. I took deep breaths before trying to pull the Damn thing out of my stomach.

"Why won't it come out!?" I yelled. Evil Goku must've did something to it. I growled and looked at Dad.

"Where Kakarot? Faghead's Back." I sighed heavily and waved my arms around.

"Can we all get a Break for once?" I asked. He shrugged and walked over to the bed, sitting next to me.

_'Alysha?!'_ I heard Goku say in my mind. I closed my eyes.

_'What's Happening?' _

_'We need your help. Faghead's here and kicking our butts.'_

_'Seriously?! How strong is he?'_

_'I don't know! Just get down here!' _I opened my eyes and transformed into my Vampire Side.

"Watch the Kids for me." I said. Expanding my Black Angel Wings.

"Mom, where are you going?" Kaka asked. I smirked at him.

"To help your father." I IT out and dodged a KI Blast. I growled and looked at who was responsible. Then I glared at it. Faghead was right in front of me grinning evilly. I frowned and grabbed his hair. All of Goku's Sides flew over and smiled at me. Mostly Evil Side. I saluted them and flew to the ground. Putting my foot on his chest and blasting the ground. When it was deep enough. I put Faghead in it and sat on top of him. Then I transformed into my other sides and we frowned at him.

"That's not Nice to storm in on a Make Out session." I said. I stood up and looked up at Goku's Sides. I flew up and stopped in the middle of all of them. "I got an idea. We all wanna kill Faghead, right?" I asked. They nodded and Vampire flew forward.

"I know exactly what you're thinking. We'll be right back." He said.

"No, making out!" Evil Goku said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Vampire Goku's hand and blasted away towards the Castle. Without an invitation. I blasted through Celeria's Bedroom window and grabbed her hand. She screamed and jolted right up.

"Nechita!" She yelled.

"No talking! Fusion!" I said. Vampire Goku IT out and came back with a sleeping Raditz. I splashed Ice Cold water on him and he woke up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I grabbed his shoulders.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME! WE NEED TO FUSE OR I'LL GO ON A KILLING RAMPAGE!" I yelled. Shaking him everytime I said a word.

"Alright." Our Sides appeared in front of us and fused with us. Then we got in the Fusion Line.

"Fu-Sion-HA!" We all touched our fingers with the right person and a Blinding Light took place of where we used to be.

**Cechita's POV (Fusion not baby)**

I felt different somehow. I touched my hair. It was still Gravity Defying like Nechita. But two strays of my hair were down to the Side of my face. I smirked and looked down at myself. I was wearing White, Blue, and Yellow Saiyan Armor.

"Just how I like it!" I clenched my right wrist and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look and I saw Radarott. He smirked down at me. "You're a lot taller than I imagined." I snickered and blasted out the window with Radarott on my tail. We arrived at the Battle Scene where Ageku and Kaka were beating up Faghead? I frowned and picked them up by the back of their shirts.

"Hey!" They struggled to get out of my grip.

"Do you dare talk to Cechita like that? The Princess and Guardian of all Saiyans?" They stopped and looked up at me.

"You look like Auntie Celeria." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a Fusion of Celeria and Your Mother." I said. They smiled and I let them go. "Alright. Go back to your GrandFather." They nodded and blasted off. I glared at Faghead who wasn't looking so good. "Hey! I don't appreciate you coming here!" I yelled. He smirked and grabbed his head. Tearing it off to reveal Cell's Head. I gagged and covered my mouth to not throw up! "Oh, that's Nasty." He ripped the rest of his body off and snickered evilly. Now that I realized it. He looks more like a Man.

"Yes, I'm in my Perfect Form. Thanks to your friend Krillen." I clenched my fists. Fucking Krillen! It has to be him! "I would thank you! But it would MORE fun to destroy this Planet!" He held up one finger on his right hand the other held up a fist. "You have 10 more days to train for the Cell Games. Be ready." I nodded.

"We'll be there."


	81. Hyperholic Time Chamber

Celeria: Kaka: *looks at Raditz JR and trips him, blasts away* LATER BITCH ASS NIGGA!

Raditz JR: NOT COOL!

Chapter 81: Hyperholic Time Chamber

I growled as all of us split into Nechita, Celeria, Raditz, and Kakarot.

**Nechita's POV**

I glared at Cell as he blasted off. "Damn! This wasn't suppose to happen." I muttered. Goku his put hand on my shoulder and I looked down. "I'm gonna kill Krillen." I said. Getting ready to blast off. But Goku hugged me tightly and buried his head in my hair. Then he reverted back to his normal form and passed out. I caught him with my right arm and slugged him over my shoulder. "I thought we would fight. Grab Apia and Raditz JR and meet us at the Lookout!" I blasted off without them saying anything. I IT to my Watching Place and saw Gohan sleeping on Dad's shoulder.

"Are these yours?" Dad asked. Handing me Gohan. Ageku and Kaka flew over to me.

"Thanks Dad. We have to go train. See ya!" I IT to the Lookout. Celeria and her family were already there. "Alright. Follow me." I led them to a Golden Door. Mr. Popo was there.

"Good Morning, Nechita!" We both bowed at each other.

"Hi Mr. Popo. Can you get the Hyperholic Time Chamber ready for Celeria and her family to go in?" He nodded and walked away. I sighed and put Goku on one of the pillars. He's really out of it. I sat next to him. "Mr. Popo will explain everything. I already told my Kids about it."

"Did you go in yet?" Celeria asked. I shook my head.

"None of us ever did. We don't wanna waste our time. But now's a good time." I said, laying my head on Goku's shoulder. He bolted up and my head accidentally fell on the floor behind him.

"Who?" He asked. Looking down at me. I moaned and used my arms to help me sit up.

"Thanks. My head hurts now." I said. He put me in his lap and I laid my head on his chest, falling asleep.

**Two Hours Later...**

I bolted up as a horn was blown into my ear. I looked around and cupped my ear. "You almost blew out my eardrum!" I said. I heard Apia burst out laughing. I growled and sat down. Putting my head on the floor. "Aww. Stop with the Pranks Apia, it's annoying!" I sighed and looked up once I heard footsteps. I saw Mr. Popo coming back with Saiyan Armor and bags of food.

"Alright. This way." He said, I opened the door to the Chamber and the Royal Family walked inside. I held the door opened for all of them. I stopped Kaka and Ageku from going in.

"Stop. It'll be our turn in a day." They whined and sat next to their father. Then Mr. Popo walked out and told me to close the door. "Good Luck, Guys!" I yelled to them.

"Thanks Nechita!" Celeria yelled back. I closed the door and sighed.

"You can stay in the Guest Room for today!" Mr. Popo said. I nodded and walked to the Guest Room. My family close behind. I opened the door and looked around. There were only two beds. I laid down in the biggest one and hugged the pillow.

"I'm ready for..." I yawned. "Nap Time." I said. Goku laid next to me while I heard the Kids run out and train outside the Palace. Goku wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"We meet again." I heard him say. I opened one of my eyes and looked down at his arm. It had a Purple Evil Tattoo on it. I transformed into my Angel Side and turned in his arms. I looked up at him and smiled has it was him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled me closer.

"You did something to the Orb to make it stay in me, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sorry. I saw our future in there and wanted to make sure it was safe." I nodded and laid my head on his Chest, listening to his Heart Beat. He sat up and pulled to his lap. I blinked as he pressed my back to his chest. I felt him take my Halo and put it on the bed. He let me lay back and he ran his hand through my White Hair. Since I'm an Angel. Mostly everything I have on is White. I took a deep breath before feeling his Dark Angel Wings wrap around me. I wrapped my tail around his leg until he wrapped his arm around the front of my neck and unwrap his Wings from me, shifting so he was sitting on the right Side of me. He laid me down and laid his head on my stomach.

"You know. You're suppose to be with my Evil Side. But I'm in my Angel Side." He turned his head to look at me.

"Cause I learned that you can talk to your opposites and be friends with them, but for you and me. I think it's bonding in a Loving Type of way." I smiled and ran my hand through his hair. Minutes later. He fell asleep with a frown on his face. I picked him up and laid him next to me. It wasn't that I hated him sleeping on my stomach. I didn't think he would like his feet off the bed, dangling. He opened one of his eyes half-way and wrapped his arms around my back. Even his Wings did so too. I snickered, but regretted it when he woke up.

"Sorry." I whispered. He growled before grabbing my tail tightly. I squeaked before hugging him tightly. He then stroked it and muttered sweet nothings into my ear. I took a deep breath, and then he fell back asleep. Letting go of my tail and laying his hand just above my butt. My tail came back and wrapped around his waist. He then shifted down and laid his head in the crook of my neck. I blinked, then jumped in surprise when the door was slammed open.

"I won, Ageku!" I heard Gohan yell.

"No, Kaka just picked you because we were both not getting up, and he think Boys are better than girls!" Ageku yelled back. I heard Evil Goku growl and his teeth clench.

"Shut up!" Gohan yelled. Putting his hands on my back and shaking me harshly. "Mom, can you tell Ageku she's being paranoid?!" He said, glaring at Ageku.

"SHUT UP!" I heard Evil Goku yell loudly. I squeaked and closed my eyes tightly. He growled and clenched the back of my shirt.

"Sorry, Daddy." Ageku said in a high voice. "Lets go." She whispered to Gohan.

"No." I said. Sitting up. Evil Goku watched me as I did so. I yawned and let my legs dangle off the bed. I sat on the floor and pulled Gohan into my arms. "Come here, Ageku." She walked over to me and crossed her arms. "I know you two well. You Father and me training you the same way."

_'Lies!' _My Vampire Side/Me yelled in my mind.

"But. Even though we trained you the same way. Doesn't mean you can use that to kill each other." They glared at each other and I transformed into my Evil Side. They instantly softened their looks and hugged each other.

"I can't stay mad at you, Gohan." Ageku said. I frowned and crawled back into bed with Evil Goku.

"Now, get out. You woke up from my nap." I said, transforming into my Angel Side. Evil Goku wrapped his arm around my waist and made me lay my head on his chest.

"Yes Ma'am!" They said, running out the room laughing.


	82. Butcher Knife

Celeria: Fine!

Chapter 82: Butcher Knife

When the Kids left the room. Evil Goku growled and pulled me closer. I sighed and put my hands on his chest.

"They're little Nap Disturbers. Aren't they?" He asked. I nodded and blinked when he climbed on top of me. He sat on my stomach and smirked down at me. Since his hair is Gravity Defying. Most of his face was covered by the Shade. But his eyes were more visible. I then saw his teeth, his lips twisted into an Evil Grin. I blinked but jumped in surprise when he pinned my wrists above my head and his eyes looking directly in mine. I started to sweat drop when the Kids came back in.

"Mom! I'm hungr-" Then Kaka and Gohan looked at us. Evil Goku chuckled evilly before I transformed into my Vampire Side. I grinned evilly before pinning him to the wall. I stood up on the bed and looked up at him.

"See? Vampires are stronger." I said. He chuckled evilly before transforming into his Saiyan Side. Pinning me to the roof.

"Saiyans are stronger than Vampires." He said. I frowned.

"Meanie." I said.

"How am I being mean?"

"You're in your Saiyan Form." I closed my eyes and transformed into my Ghost Side. He fell to the ground grumbling. "Ha!" I said. Pointing at him. "Ghosts are stronger." I put a 'L' sign on my forehead and laughed as Goku tried to touch me in my neck. Then he transformed into his Ghost Side and grabbed my hair. I clenched my teeth as he slammed me on the floor. He pinned me and I glared at him. "What was that for?"

"I'm an Evil Side, Alysha. That means I do stuff mean and Evil." He growled. I growled back and then he smirked. "Like Killing people for the fun of it. And... Sucking my Mate's Blood." He opened his mouth to reveal his fangs. My eyes went wide, but I didn't have enough time to push him away. He turned me around so my stomach was on the ground. He stuck his fangs into the Vampire Mark and sucked my Blood. I screamed in pain, but he covered my mouth and sat on my back. I closed my eyes tightly and I heard a yell.

"Leave Mom alone!" Gohan yelled, knocking Goku off me. I didn't have to breathe. Kaka ran over to me and turned me over. I looked up at him and sat up.

"He wasn't hurting me." I said. Gohan looked over to me.

"Huh?" He ran to my side and raised an eyebrow.

"Then why were you screaming?" They both asked. Ghost Goku dusted himself off before standing up.

"It's called being a Vampire. You both are one." He said. I nodded and stood up. It was nighttime.

"Alright you two. Go an' get your sister, first one to get her will go on a Blood Spree with me." They drooled before zipping out the door. I snickered and reverted back to my normal form.

"You're Evil." Goku said, hugging me from behind and nibbling on my ear. I leaned back into his embrace and felt his fangs sink into my ear. I opened my eyes and put my hand on his cheek. Then he left my ear for second before dragging me to the bed. He put me on it before laying on top of me. I hugged him before feeling his hand stroke my hair. I ran my hand through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to sleep." I yawned.

"It's only 5 o'clock." Goku said. I shrugged and closed my eyes.

"I'm tired." I muttered. He grabbed my chin roughly and tilted my head up so it was facing the wall. I sighed and opened my eyes. He licked the Vampire Mark and I gulped. He chuckled evilly and touched the spot he was licking with my Butcher Knife. My eyes went wide in fear. How the hell did he just my Knife. He grinned evilly down at me and I started sweat dropping.

"Nechita! It's almost ti-" Mr. Popo stopped in his sentence when he opened the door and saw us. His eyes went wide and I looked over to him.

"Shhh!" I said. He gulped and stepped back. "Don't tell anybody." Evil Goku frowned and I looked back at him.

"You know. You're real demanding." I transformed into my Angel Side and looked up him with tears in my eyes.

"G-Goku." I whispered. He glared down at me and gripped the knife tighter. "Stop. I-I'm already dead. I don't wanna disappeared from your arms." Mr. Popo ran out screaming for help.

"Me neither. But I'm Evil, you're Good." I blinked as the Tears streamed down my face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Turning my head to the side and closing my eyes. "Do what you must." He growled before pulling the knife back. I took deep breaths to calm my Rapidly Beating Heart before feeling him get off me. I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to look at me.

"I was just joking." He whispered. I smiled and put my finger on his cheek. He turned to look at me. I took the Knife from him and pointed the Knife at him. His eyes went wide, he put his hands up and backed up to the wall. He jumped when his back hit the wall. Then he transformed into his Good Side. I smirked and transformed into my Vampire Side. Grinning evilly at him. He gulped before I took the Knife from his throat. Licking the Spot where the Knife was at. He looked around. I put the Knife in my pocket and pinned him to the wall by the wrists. I felt him squeak when I scraped my teeth on the Vampire Mark.

"Alysha." He warned. I chuckled evilly before biting him. He cried out and struggled against me. I closed my eyes and the Kids appeared before us.

"Dad!" They yelled. I growled and took my Fangs out. Letting him go. He fell on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. I wiped the Blood off my Mouth and frowned, looking at my hand. It had a little bit of Blood on it. I growled and looked out the window, walking over to it. I leaned on it and put my head in my hands.

"I'm alright." Goku whispered. I clenched my teeth as I sensed a strong energy heading for us. I powered up to Super Saiyan. Blasting out the window. Then when I saw that person. We both stopped and I looked behind me. The Look Out was still in sight, I looked back the mystery person. I flew over to him. It wss M. Trunks.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. The Blood Red Moon took over me." He said, looking up at me. "I came to train for Cell." I nodded. Then I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. I'll let you stay with us. Vegeta's coming in the Morning and you guys will train after us." He nodded and we blasted off towards the Look Out. We both flew in the window and I reverted back to my Normal Form. Laying on the bed. M Trunks looked over to me.

"There's a bed right there. Kaka and Ageku will be sleeping next to you." He nodded and laid on the bed next to this one. I sighed as Good Goku laid next to me. I glared at him. "And what were you freaking out about?" I asked.

He gulped and rubbed the Vampire Mark. "It hurt." He muttered. I pecked him on the lips and laid down. Transforming into my Saiyan Side. I wrapped my tail around Goku's arm while he transformed into his Mate Form. Gohan climbed on the bed and pressed his back against my chest. I snickered before wrapping my arms around him like a Teddy Bear.


	83. Our Turn

Celeria: *dances to Shot by Imfao* If you're not here to party. Get the Fuck out the Club!

Chapter 83: Our Turn

I took a deep breath before opening my eyes. Then I came face-to-face with Goku. I could tell he was in his Vampire Form. And I was in my Saiyan form. He closed my eyes and wrapped me up in his arms. He laid his head on top of mine and I stared hungrily at his Saiyan Mark. I licked my lips and I heard him take a deep breath.

"Go ahe-" He started. But I quickly sunk my teeth into the Mark. He hissed before clenching the back of my shirt tightly.

"Sorry." I said through the mark. He nodded and laid his head on mine. I took my teeth out and felt his grip loosen. He took a deep breath before putting his hands on my shoulders. He pushed me down a little so his nose was in my hair. He wrapped his arms around my neck. I laid my head on his chest and put my hands on my stomach. Then he growled once we both heard footsteps coming our way. I yawned and Goku let me go. Crawling to the wall to lean against it. I turned over and saw Gohan standing in front of me eating a Chocolate Bar.

"Mr. Popo said it's almost time for us to go in." He said, running back out. I closed my eyes and sat up. I realized everyone was out of the room. I stood up and stretched out, grabbing my Saiyan Armor and putting it on. I threw Goku's to him and he put it on in a flash.

"Don't leave. I'm too Lazy to get out of bed." Goku whined. Wrapping his tail around my waist. My tail wrapped around his arm and I realized he transformed into his Mate Form. I laid back down, but let my legs dangle off the bed. He looked down at me and smirked. I frowned and transformed into my Good Side. He reverted back to his normal form when he transformed into his Good Side.

"I'm too Lazy to go and get breakfast. So I'm going to do this the easy way." I grabbed his hand and IT to a Forest. Where Bears were surrounding us. I smirked and transformed into my Vampire Side. My fingernails turned into Claws and I attacked all of them in a flash. They fell to the ground, dead. I licked the Blood of my Claws and looked at Goku, reverting back to my normal form. He smirked and grabbed my hand. He turned it to face me. It had a little bit of blood left on it. I wiped it off and put it on Goku's cheek. He snickered before grabbing a mirror. He walked behind me and I took the mirror from him. I looked at myself. I had Blood on my neck, nose, cheeks, and forehead. I sighed before feeling his tongue run across my cheek. I put my hand on his and started walking forward.

"Come on! The Blood tastes good." He said. Running after me. I jumped on a tree and started climbing it. When I reached the top, I stood on the highest branch. It had a clear view of Satan City. I sighed and heard a 'SNAP' of a bullet. It hit me right in the forehead. I clenched my teeth and took the bullet out. Rubbing my forehead in irritation.

"Who did that?!" I yelled. Then I heard a few more 'SNAP's of bullets. I caught them all and threw them back to where they came from. Then I heard a scream of pain and falling. Someone grabbed my ankle. I looked down and saw the Saiyan Side of Goku. Then someone else grabbed my tail and tried to pull me back. I growled and saw his Evil Side grinning evilly at me. Then my other ankle, his Good Side.

"Come on!" They all yelled. Then they let go of me and all of his Sides surrounded me.

"Come on, what? I'm trying to clear my head." I said. I heard them all growl and I growled back.

"We wanna play a game." I crossed my arms and flew up.

"And what's that game called exactly?" I asked. They looked at each other and smirked up at me.

"You'll find out when you take out that Butcher Knife." I took it out and pointed it at my neck. They all gasped and shook their hands at me.

"Exactly." I nodded and held the Knife up. "I'll do what I want with i-" Evil flew up and took the Knife from me. Pointing it at my throat. My eyes went wide and I gulped, hard. He grinned evilly and trailed the knife down to my chest. Right above my breasts. I blinked before knocking the Knife out of his hands. Quickly catching it. I chuckled evilly, before blasting away in the other direction.

"Hey!" I heard him yell. I felt his energy get closer. I then was stopped.

"Nechita. It's your turn." Mr. Popo said. I nodded and Goku fused with his Sides again. We both IT to the Look Out and saw Celeria eating all the food you could imagine. I laughed nervously and she looked up at me. Quickly swallowing her food and hugging me tightly. I laughed as she picked me up, spinning around. Her Power has gone up, a lot since I last saw her. She then put me down and Mr. Popo appeared in front of us.

"Alright. This way." He said.

"See ya, guys!" I yelled, running after Mr. Popo. Goku and the Kids following us. Then we stopped at a Golden door the same one where Celeria and Raditz went in. I took a deep breath as Mr. Popo opened the door. Goku and me looked at each other, and then the kids. They ran in and stopped at the Kitchen where Mr. Popo put more food in there. Goku held my hand tightly.

"Good Luck." Mr. Popo said. I nodded before Goku dragged me inside. Mr. Popo closed the door and I turned to look at the Vastness of the Chamber. I walked out and into the Chamber. It wasn't pulling me down like people who didn't train in the Gravity Room. The Kids almost walked out, but I stopped them.

"Ah ah ah! Don't go out so easily." I said. "I may be able to stand this, but you may not. Try to step out." I said, walking several feet away from them. They tried walking out, but from the force of the Chamber, they were sucked to the ground.

"Just as I expected. You didn't train in the GR." Goku said, walking out eating a Chocolate Bar.

"Where did you get that from?" He squeaked and looked at it.

"Your Drawer." He muttered. I growled.

"Why are you sneaking into my stuff?!" I yelled. He squeaked and the Kids went back to the bottom of the clock.

"I seen you put a bag of Kit Kats in there." I growled and glared at him. "I'm sorry. I was SO Hungry!" He said, putting his hands up, eating the rest of the Bar. I crossed my arms and looked at the Kids.

"Alright. For the rest of the day/year, we'll be training in here. We're trying to get Kaka and Gohan to turn Super Saiyan. If I believe in you guys. You should too!" They nodded and cheered.

"Lets get started..." Goku and me said. "Right after you watch us spar real quick!" They grinned and sat at the closet spot in the Safe Spot.


	84. Super Saiyan Kaka and Gohan

Celeria: I'M NOT JEALOUS! You're Jealous 'cause Goku and Alysha are the main couple. ;P

Chapter 84: Super Saiyan Kaka and Gohan

It was Week two of being in the Time Chamber. I was in the Kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone, especially Goku and me. We were sparing non-stop yesterday. Then the Knife had to be involved when neither of us were backing down for a whole 7 hours. Then I knocked the Knife out of his hand and I finally backed down when he started to grab my tail forcibly. I snickered and shook my head. Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I jumped and squeaked in surprise.

"Relax, it's only me." I took a deep breath.

"You scared me." I breathed. Goku snickered before sitting at the Table. I sighed and flipped the last Pancake. They were Cinnamon Pancakes, our favorite ones. I put all the plates on the table and immediately started eating mine. Goku right after me. Then the Kids came in and sat down, eating their Plates. Goku and me were the first ones to be done. I sighed and IT to the Force of the Chamber. I transformed into a Super Saiyan and blasted off towards the Glacier. It was rough winds this time. Since I have my Saiyan Armor on. It doesn't affect me. I powered up an Aura and looked around. "Alright, who's my opponent for today?" I asked myself. Preparing myself for another attack. I growled when I heard a few 'ROAR's in the distance. I turned to my left and dodged an Ice Attack from a Snow Giant.

"Oh! It's just Nechita. Back for another beating?" The Snow Giant said, bumping his fists together.

"I never saw you in my life!" I yelled. He sighed and glared at me.

"Remember that Ice Planet you went to?" I nodded. "And that Giant you faced when you explored?" I nodded again. "That was me!" He yelled.

"Oh!" I yelled. "Sorry!" I reverted back to my normal form. "I'll go easy on you this time." I said. He growled and threw an Ice Mountain at me. I caught it and melted it with KI Balls. He growled louder and I put my hand on my forehead, supporting my arm with my other arm under it. "Fire is better than Ice Giant. I told you that when I met you."

"NO! You called me a Bitching Douche-Bag!" He yelled. I bursted out laughing, holding my stomach.

"I DID call you that!" I laughed, tears escaping my eyes. "And it was funny!" He released a Battle Cry and charged at me. I closed my eyes waiting for the right moment. Then I released a Battle Cry and charged at him with a Dragon's Fist ready. "DRAGON FIST!" I yelled, punching right through him. Don't worry he can come back. I blasted off towards the Volcanic Islands. Where my real Opponent will be.

"Nechita!" I heard a Voice quite like Shenron's. I looked around. Then I found something coming out the Volcano closest to me. I blinked and powered up to my Super Saiyan Form. It was another Giant. Made out of Lava. I blew out a puff of air and looked around.

"I think Goku's calling me. BYE NIGGA!" I yelled, IT behind Goku, a blocked a punched from him and looked at my hands. It was my Butcher Knife. I then took my hands off. They had Blood dripping down my hands.

"Sorry! Don't kill me!" Goku squeaked. I put my hands in my mouth and sucked all the Blood from them.

"I'm not." I said through my hands. I took them out and put them in my pockets. "But you're going to face that Lava Giant behind the Ice Giant." He whined.

"Please? Anything, but that." He fell to his knees, hugging mine. He looked up at me with Puppy-Dog eyes. I sighed and forced him to stand on his feet.

"Alright. But don't go complaining that there's a Burn Spot on your Side of the bed." He screamed and I smirked at him. Walking over to Gohan, Ageku, and Kaka. They were still trying to get used to the Gravity. I sat in front of Ageku and smiled up at her. She was the first one to stand on her feet. "Hey Ageku. Turn Super Saiyan and you'll get used to it." I whispered in her ear. She nodded and with a yell, she powered up to Super Saiyan and smirked down at me.

"How's this?" She asked. I gave her a thumbs up and looked at Gohan and Kaka.

"Alright. Ageku, go and spar with Your Father. When Kaka and Gohan get up. They'll spar with me." Ageku nodded.

"DADDY!" She yelled, flying over to Goku who was rolling around the Floor speaking Saiyan Language. "Mom said I'm sparing with you."

"Really Alysha?" I shook my head and smiled.

"You're Welcome!" I yelled to him. He grumbled before starting the spar with Ageku. I looked down at Gohan and Kaka. They were both able to get up. I reverted back to my Normal Form. "Kaka. Try to hit me." I said. Standing five feet away from him. He released a Battle Cry and punched me in the forehead. I wasn't effected. It was true I was stronger than him. But he can be stronger than me one day. And that starts now. I dodged all of his punches or kicks. Then I had to block one when I accidently missed placed my foot. I took a deep breath before. "Now, you'll both try to attack me. Okay?" They nodded and I flew back. Transforming into my Good Side. She's the Weakest of us all. Gohan attacked first. Punching me in the cheek. My head sharp turned to the side. But I turned my head back to him. Smirking. "Nice try!"

"Alright! Alright! You win!" I heard Goku yell. I didn't have to look behind me. Ageku had him in a Headlock. Evil snickered in her mind and Kaka soon joined in. Then I transformed into my Evil Side. I need her for this. I mostly dodged and blocked some of them. I growled once Kaka's Kamehameha sent me back a few feet. Then I shivered from the Ice Lands. I growled once huge footsteps were heard. I glared behind me. The Ice Guy was standing over me. I put my arm up, sending a huge Purple KI Blast at him. He blew up. A Huge explosion took place when he fell. Smoke going everywhere. Then I heard a yell.

"ICE!" Lava yelled. I frowned and turned back to Kaka and Gohan. They weren't there. I looked around. Then a Blast hit my back. Winds blew everywhere. But my back was unaffected. I looked over my shoulder and smirked.

"Nice try Gohan. A little Blast from a little weakling can't hurt me." He clenched his teeth and sent a barrage of KI Balls at me. Then I felt a Hard Punch in my stomach. I looked down. Kaka. I blinked before crossing my arms. "Now it's boring." I said. Throwing Kaka off of me. I rolled my eyes and appeared behind Gohan. I grabbed the back of his shirt and dropped him next to Kaka. "Gohan and Kaka. You won't be able to turn Super Saiyan if you don't feel Rage. Luckily. I got the solution." I looked down. Powering up to my Dark Guardian Form. "You see Ageku over there." They looked over to her and growled. "She turned Super Saiyan because of her nightmares." I sighed. "How about this."

My Saiyan Side came out and looked at me. "What should I do?" I rolled my eyes and glared at her.

"Make them turn Super Saiyan!" I whispered loudly in her ear. She nodded before transforming into a Super Saiyan.

"Alright. Who's the Most Important Person to you?" She asked.

"Mom!" They said. Saiyan nodded.

"Alright. Say... Umm... Your Father killed her on purpose. She died right in front of you. A Bloody Mess. She looked up at both of you and said. 'Run. I don't want him to hurt you two.' What would you guys say?" She asked.

"I don't wanna leave you, Mom." They said. Tears streaming down Gohan's face.

"She said. 'Forget about me... You're what's needed now on Earth. Your Father isn't stronger than you. But don't attack him. I'll let him do it. I love you both very much. I'll be waiting for you... Bye.' Then she closed her eyes and her last drop of Blood drop. She closed her eyes and every single one of her Sides left her, heading for Heave-" She was interrupted by two screams. Electricity surrounded Gohan and Kaka as they stood up and screamed as loud as they can. I didn't get to see it. Saiyan fused back with me and I shielded myself. I screamed from the overwhelming power and was sent back dozens of feet. I was tumbling and tumbling dozens of feet until I finally stopped face-first onto the ground. I laid there for a few moments before I heard a couple of people yelling my name. I moaned and opened one of my eyes. I saw Goku and Ageku running over here. Yelling my name. I struggled to my hands and knees, but fell again when two people landed in front of me. I shivered and my head fell on the snow.

"Damn it, Saiyan! You took it too far." I whispered.

"Sorry! I just love telling stories like that." She whispered. I blinked and felt myself being picked up. I held my spinning head.

"Alysha!" I heard Goku say. He hugged me tightly and buried his head in my neck. I groaned. That really hurt. I let my Guard down. My KI was too low like a Humans. I sighed and Goku turned around.

"Sorry Mom." I heard Kaka and Gohan say. I nodded and Goku laid me in his arms Bridal Style. He powered up to his Mate Form and blasted away towards the Clock. When he landed. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. He laid me on the bed and covered me with the blankets. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Should I get extra blankets?" I shook my head and laid my head against the pillows.

"No. I don't need any. Just a little tiny nap." I said. Grabbing his hand. He laid down with me and I felt the Kids come in. Gohan and Kaka fainted. Ageku caught them and laid them next to me.

"Aww man! I got no one to Spar with!" Ageku put her hands on her hips and glared at the roof.

"Go and Spar with the Lava Giant." I said. She smiled and nodded, blasting away.


	85. Resting

A/N: Now this chapter will be when Nechita and all of them get out. Please let Celeria know that she will not steal any food when we get out.

Chapter 85: Resting

I looked up at the Clock. 30 more minutes until we have to get out. I sighed and looked at everyone. Goku was right beside me. We both smiled and looked at Our Kids.

"I'm proud of your work you all did in here." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "I know all of you will do great against Cell. If I were any of you. I would puff out that fear and spit it out like puke. 'Cause none of you should be afraid of Cell with the work you did in here this year. Now go and eat the Kit Kats I have in the Kitchen." They all cheered and ran in the Kitchen.

"What about me?" Goku asked.

"You had a Kit Kat already." I said, turning around and walking to the door.

"That was a whole year ago!" He said, walking over to me. I chuckled before pulling out a King Sized Kit Kat. He drooled and tried to grab it. I got it out of his reach and opened it, taking more than half for me, and three for Goku. He ate the whole thing in a bite and the Clock Rang loudly. The Kids ran in front of us and pushed the door open. They laughed and ran out. I snickered before Goku and me followed them, closing the door. Then I was attacked in a huge hug, I was tackled to the ground.

"Aunt Nechi!" Raditz JR yelled. I laughed before standing up. He pulled back before flying to the ground. "Apia was yelling at all of us when you'll get out so she can spar with you." I snickered and shook my head.

"No sparring for today. I'm hungry and tired." I said, yawning on Cue. Then he grabbed my hand and I grabbed Goku we all ran down the hallway and we stopped right behind Celeria and Raditz. I sighed and my stomach rumbled loudly. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. "Wow. I'm hungry!" I said. Then food appeared behind me. I looked at it and drooled. "I'M IN FOOD HEAVEN!" I yelled digging into all the food. Goku whined before joining me. Whenever Celeria tried to get something. I snapped my teeth at her arm and she would always get it back. Then after a while, we finished and patted our stomachs.

"Now I'm tired." Goku and me said.

"I'm good with the Saiyan Armor on." I said, standing up.

"Where you going?" Apia asked. "I wanna spar with you Aunt Nechi." I sighed.

"Not right now. I going to free dive off this Look Out." I ran over to the edge of the Look Out, pointed my finger out into the distance. I free falled off the Look Out and laughed as I was heading straight for the ground. Then when I got too close, I put my hands on the ground and dashed up in the sky. "Woooo! HOOOOO!" I yelled, Goku grabbed my hand and spun me around. I laughed and fell into his embrace. He blasted off in the direction of Our House with the Kids right behind us. I looked up at Goku and smiled at him. Then I disappeared, reappearing 10 feet in front of Cell. He smirked and uncrossed his arms.

"Well, I see you've gotten stronger." I frowned and clenched my fist.

"What do you think?" I growled. Powering up to Super Saiyan. We disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the Ring, sending a Barrage of Punches and Kicks at each other. I got in a few punches and Cell got in a few punches to my shoulder or face. We then stepped back. I looked up at the sky. It turned Black and streaks of Purple and Black lightning flashed across the sky, before it returned to normal. We smirked at each other.

"Well, I underestimated you." Cell said.

"Big Time, my friend." I said, snickering the next second.

"Ready for Round Two?" He asked, getting in a fighting stance.

"I'm good. I'm saving up my energy for the Cell Games. See ya later." I powered up to Super Saiyan and blasted off. I landed in the Front Yard of my house and walked in when I sensed everyone's energies here. I closed the door gently and walked into the Kitchen, The Kids and Goku looked up at me. They were eating my Chocolate Cake. They swallowed their pieces and I took a piece for myself. I sat down next to Gohan and ruffled his hair.

"Where were you?" Goku asked.

"I was testing Cell's power against mine. We're pretty equal." I said. I ate the Piece of Cake and leaned back in the chair. Quickly falling asleep.

**5 Hours Later...**

I screamed and shot up. Taking deep breaths. I felt cold sweat all over me. I put my hand on my forehead and wiped it. Then when I laid back down. The door slammed open. I stared at the ceiling.

"You okay, Alysha?" Goku asked, sitting next to me. I nodded.

"Just a Nightmare." I turned over so I was facing Goku. I laid my head on his lap. He ran his hand through my hair and kissed my forehead. I sighed and wrapped my tail around his arm. I heard him grumble when my Phone started ringing. I reached my arm over and grabbed it. I looked at the Screen and listened to the New Ringtone I have for Videl, it was TKO by Justin Timberlake. Like his song Mirrors. I pressed 'Answer' and put it to my ear. "Nechita speaking." I said.

"Hey Nechita!" She said.

"Hi Videl." I closed my eyes and Goku started to comb my hair with my Special Comb. I then opened my eyes when I didn't hear her words. "What did you say?"

"I'm entering in the Cell Games!" She teh screamed into the Phone. I took the Phone away from ym ear quickly.

"She always screams." I whispered. Then when we heard her screams stop, I put the phone back on my ear. "I don't think you should enter. He's way out of your league and possibly Goku and mine." Goku then stopped and looked down at me. I covered the speaker side of the phone. "Yeah. It's possible." I whispered to Goku. He nodded before going back to what he was doing. I put the Phone back to my ear.

"Can I at least try to beat h-"

"No!" I yelled. "But only a couple of hits. I don't want you getting killed." I took a deep breath before closing my eyes.

"Alright. But I'll be there." She said.

"I don't care. Just don't get hurt."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." I hanged up and put the Phone back on the Nightstand. I then felt my head go back to the bed as Goku got up. He walked over to the other side of the bed and sat on it. I went back into my spot and closed my eyes.

"Don't fall asleep on me now." Goku said, wrapping his Furry arm around my waist. I opened one of my eyes. He was in his Vampire Form. I transformed into mine and closed my eye. He snickered before pulling me closer. I wrapped my tail around his hand and held it tightly. He grunted before tilting my head up. "Nechi, Nechi, Nechi." He whispered. I put my head back down and opening both of my eyes. He smirked.


End file.
